


Dans le royaume rêvé de la mort

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Deuil, Eventual Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, attirance réciproque, c'est un voyage en bagnole post-apo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Tout le monde a tort au sujet de la fin du monde - il ne finit pas dans une explosion ou un gémissement. Ni par le feu, ni par la glace.Il finit en cendres.(Ou, Thanos claque des doigts, et Frank et Karen survivent)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in death’s dream kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666285) by [therestlessbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestlessbrook/pseuds/therestlessbrook). 



> Première incursion dans ce fandom, avec la trad d'une fic que j'ai particulièrement appréciée ces derniers temps.  
> Merci à therestlessbrook pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son œuvre.

Tout le monde a tort au sujet de la fin du monde - il ne finit pas dans une explosion ou un gémissement. Ni par le feu, ni par la glace.

Il finit en cendres.

Frank se réveille un mercredi au son de l’alarme braillée par son téléphone. Il se frotte les yeux, baille à s’en faire craquer la mâchoire. Son appartement est petit mais propre, et pour une fois, les murs ne sont pas criblés de balles. Il balance les jambes par dessus le bord du lit, va jusqu’à la kitchenette et sa cafetière. Une fois qu’elle commence à gargouiller, il reprend son téléphone.

Il y a une alerte pour un article - écrit par une certaine Karen Page. Cette fois, c’est sur des fonctionnaires des douanes corrompus qui prêtent main-forte aux trafiquants. Il secoue la tête, mi-fier, mi-inquiet. Elle va s’attirer des ennuis ou recevoir une récompense quelconque.

Son pouce glisse sur l’écran, sur son nom.

Il ne l’a pas vue depuis l’ascenseur. Depuis Lewis et tout ce bordel avec les bombes artisanales. Au début, il est resté à distance pour la garder en dehors de la ligne de mire. Puis, c’était pour qu’il puisse s’occuper d’organiser sa nouvelle vie. Et maintenant - maintenant cela fait trois mois et il ne l’a pas contactée.

Il le devrait peut-être.

Il sait qu’il ne le fera pas.

Parce qu’elle mérite mieux. Elle mérite une vraie vie, et il peut à peine s’en sortir avec la sienne.

Il rempoche son téléphone. Il doit aller au travail - il a un nouveau job dans le bâtiment et même si c’est rasoir, ça paie les factures. Il n’a pas touché à l’argent que David lui a donné. Ça ne semble pas correct, d’une certaine façon. Il verse son café dans un thermos, emballe une tentative peu enthousiaste de sandwich, et sort de son appartement.

* * *

Voici comment le monde finit.

Il finit avec Frank Castle qui marche le long d’un pâté de maisons quand une camionnette dévie jusque sur son chemin.

Il parvient à se dégager du passage - à peu près. Il roule le long du trottoir, bras tailladés par le gravier, puis il est sur ses pieds, tous ses instincts le poussant à se mettre à couvert, découvrir si c’était une tentative d’assassinat ou -

Il n’y a personne dans le siège du conducteur. Frank se rapproche, le cœur cognant contre ses côtes, mais c’est vide. L’intérieur de la voiture est étrangement sale, couvert de suie.

Un _crash_ se fait entendre ; Frank sursaute et fait volte-face - une autre voiture vient de percuter un camion de livraisons. Il y a des cris, des hurlements, et -

Une explosion à quelques blocs de là.

Il y a une jeune femme à quelques mètres de lui ; elle a l’air paralysée par le chaos soudain, et Frank la rejoint. « M’dame, venez. Vous ne devriez pas être dans la rue. »

Quelque chose cloche. Quelque chose est horriblement parti en vrille, et New York est de nouveau un champ de bataille.

La femme hoche nerveusement la tête. Elle va pour se retirer dans une allée, mais avant qu’elle puisse atteindre la sûreté de ses murs -

Il le regarde se produire.

Ses extrémités commencent à s’effriter en ténèbres et en poussière.

Frank Castle a vu la mort avant - il a regardé des hommes exploser, a regardé des balles pénétrer la chair exposée, a vu des gorges tranchées et des abdomens déchirés. Il a toujours pensé que rien dans la violence ne pouvait plus le surprendre. Il a été baigné de tant de sang que ça ne le dérange plus qu’à peine.

Mais il n’a jamais vu quelqu’un simplement _cesser d’exister_.

La femme tombe en avant, bras tendus comme pour se rattraper sur le trottoir. Mais elle s’effondre sur elle-même, et des cendres s’éparpillent sur le béton.

Pendant quelques instants, Frank ne peut que rester là. Puis il recule de plusieurs pas. Ceci - ça n’a pas de sens. Tout simplement aucun sens.

Mais Frank Castle n’est pas un philosophe - il n’est pas du genre à contempler ce qui devrait et ne devrait pas être. Quand tout ça sera fini, s’il est toujours en vie, il essaiera d’y trouver une explication. Mais pour l’instant, il doit _survivre_. Et si c’est quelque sorte de bio-terrorisme, alors il doit rester loin de ce qui a bien pu tuer cette femme.

Il se retourne ; il y en a d’autres dans la rue, en train de crier. Un garçon - guère plus de douze ans - s’accroche à sa mère. Ses mains la traversent, et puis elle n’est plus là. Le garçon regarde autour de lui, en sanglotant, avant de disparaître aussi.

Frank se précipite dans l’allée, hors du chemin des voitures hors de contrôle et des piétons hurlants. De quoi qu’il s’agisse, ce n’est pas naturel. C’est une attaque, mais il ne distingue aucune arme visible. Même s’il _pouvait_ voir qui attaque, il n’est pas armé. Il grogne après lui-même pour ça. Ses flingues sont tous dans son appartement, mais ils pourraient tout aussi bien être dans un autre pays.

Il y a d’autres bruits - du métal déchiré et du verre brisé et quelqu’un qui appelle un nom, encore et encore.

Ses doigts tremblants trouvent son téléphone et il le tire de sa poche. Un nom lui vient à l’esprit.

 _Karen_.

Le portable est fissuré, le verre aigu sous ses doigts. Il grogne un juron, puis tourne sur place. Il n’est pas près de son appartement - il est au moins à un kilomètre et demi, et s’il y a quelque chose qu’il sait sur les champs de bataille, c’est que le chaos augmente les distances. Il n’y a aucune garantie qu’il puisse y arriver à temps, s’il peut seulement y arriver.

Un autre crash, un qui se répercute à travers les semelles de ses chaussures. Une fenêtre craque derrière lui.

La ville tombe en morceaux, et il ne peut voir aucune façon de l’empêcher.

Mais il sera damné s’il n’essaie pas.

Frank se tient aussi bas que possible et commence à courir.

Il lui faut une heure pour atteindre l’immeuble de Karen.

Tout est sens dessus dessous. Il y a des accidents de voiture partout, et il est à peu près certain d’avoir vu un avion tomber du ciel. De la fumée roule hors des égouts, et il y a des cris, des pleurs, des gens qui se rassemblent ou se dispersent. C’est aussi chaotique que n’importe quel autre champ de bataille qu’il a connu, mais bien pire, parce que c’est chez lui.

Son esprit gamberge, catalogue tout ce que ça pourrait être : une attaque terroriste est la première chose sur la liste, mais il lui reste à voir un seul attaquant. Quelque chose de biologique - ce qui expliquerait ceux qui sont tombés en cendres. Mais si c’est biologique, pourquoi n’a-t-il pas été affecté ? Il se tenait juste à côté de cette femme avant qu’elle meure, il aurait sûrement dû être touché aussi.

Ou peut-être qu’il l’a été. Peut-être que ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne tombe en poussière, lui aussi. Non, il ne peut pas penser comme ça.

Sa mâchoire est si tendue qu’il peut sentir ses dents grincer. Il se précipite dans l’immeuble, dans les escaliers, et jusque dans le couloir.

Puis il est devant sa porte. Son poing s’abat sur le bois à plusieurs reprises, mais sans réponse. C’est verrouillé.

La peur qu’il a contenue jusque là remonte en lui. Quoi qu’il se passe, quel que soit ce bordel, il ne peut pas laisser ça lui enlever Karen.

Il enfonce la porte. La chaîne bloque, mais une autre coup d’épaule arrache cette dernière défense. Des bouts de plâtre s’éparpillent au sol.

Une balle vient s’enfoncer dans le mur derrière lui.

Frank la sent passer près de lui comme un murmure. Puis le silence retombe et il entend, comme à travers un mur d’eau, « Frank ? »

Les cheveux de Karen sont tirés en arrière et elle porte ses vêtements de travail. Elle est plus pâle qu’il ne l’a jamais vue, et il y a de la cendre dans ses cheveux.

Puis il s’avance dans l’appartement, et l’attire à lui. L’arme est toujours dans sa main, qui pend lâchement à son côté, mais rien ne compte si ce n’est qu’elle est là, solide. Sa forme contre lui, la masse de muscles et d’os. Elle tremble et lui aussi - mais ils sont là. Il la serre fort, probablement trop fort, mais elle ne proteste pas. Il est en partie effrayé qu’elle disparaisse entre ses bras, lui glisse entre les doigts comme de la fumée.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? murmure-t-elle contre son épaule.

— Sais pas. » Et à cet instant précis, il s’en moque. Parce que le _pourquoi_ importe peu - il ne peut penser qu’à réagir. Il se dégage, jette un œil à la fenêtre. Toujours intacte, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de la porte. « Viens.

— Où allons-nous ? »

L’aisance avec laquelle elle dit “nous” est gratifiante.

« Pas ici, dit-il. Cet endroit est trop vulnérable. Quoi qu’il se passe - on s’en fiche. Il faut qu’on trouve un endroit sûr et qu’on se planque.

— Quoi ? » Elle fronce les sourcils, et elle a l’air de vouloir protester.

« C’est juste après les désastres, dit-il, que la plupart des morts surviennent. Les gens vont commencer à paniquer - ils sont déjà en train de paniquer, et ça va être aussi dangereux que ce qui peut bien être en train de se passer. Écoute, je sais que tu vas appeler tes amis - alors fais-le. Tu as cinq minutes. Puis on rassemble ce qu’on peut, et puis on est partis. »

Elle hésite, ses lèvres bougent en silence. Son regard se pose sur lui, et ses tremblements s’apaisent. Elle n’a jamais été du genre à suivre les ordres, mais cette situation est bien éloignée de l’ordinaire. « J’ai appelé Foggy, dit-elle, mais il ne répond pas. »

Frank sait qu’il devrait être en train d’emballer des affaires - faire le tour des placards et mettre la main sur tout ce qu’il peut trouver comme denrées non-périssables, rassembler l’essentiel comme couteaux et piles, et aller chercher ce kit de premier secours qu’il sait que Karen garde sous le lavabo de la salle de bains - mais il ne peut se résoudre à se détourner. Ses yeux sont rivés sur elle, et il craint qu’à l’instant où il regardera ailleurs, elle ne s’effondre en cendres. Alors il la regarde prendre le téléphone et tenter de rappeler. Son arme est sur le comptoir ; par habitude, Frank s’en empare et vérifie le chargeur.

« Bon sang, Foggy, réponds, » gronde Karen, puis elle raccroche. « Chier.

— Toujours personne ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « J’ai essayé Marci, aussi. Merde. » Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux. « Je n’ai pas le numéro de Matt. »

Il se creuse la tête pour trouver quelqu’un d’autre dont elle pourrait s’inquiéter. « Et ton patron ? » demande-t-il.

Quand les yeux de Karen croisent les siens, ils sont hantés. Ses doigts viennent pincer sa blouse blanche, les traces de cendre. « Il - il n’a pas - » Sa voix se brise et elle détourne le regard.

« Désolé, » dit-il. Parce qu’il ne peut rien faire d’autre.

Karen se penche sur le comptoir, puis prend une grande inspiration. « Tu - tu as dit qu’on devait partir ?

— Oui. » Il jette un œil à la cuisine. « Tu as un sac à dos ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Une valise ?

— Ouais.

— L’essentiel, dit-il. Médicaments, pièces d’identité, les objets de famille sans lesquels tu ne peux pas vivre. »

Elle cille plusieurs fois, puis acquiesce. C’est une chose qu’il admire chez elle - elle sait comment encaisser les coups, et continuer d’avancer.

Il trouve des sacs poubelle sous l’évier et commence à en remplir un : boîtes de conserve, tous les anti-douleurs qu’il peut trouver, du savon, et le kit de premier secours. Quand Karen émerge de la chambre à coucher, elle a troqué sa jupe crayon pour un jean et un sweat à capuche. C’est la tenue la plus décontractée dans laquelle il l’a jamais vue. Elle a une valise à roulettes dans une main et un sac pendu à son épaule. « Prête ? » dit-il.

Elle le regarde. Ses yeux sont bordés de rouge, son visage débarrassé de toute trace de maquillage. Elle a l’air de quelqu’un terrorisé jusqu’à la moelle, mais il y a de l’acier dans ses yeux. « Non. Toi ?

— Non, » admet-il. Il saisit son arme, désactive la sûreté, et se tourne vers la porte défoncée.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Il y a un seul endroit en ville auquel il peut penser - un lieu qui pourrait résister à tout.

« Je connais un endroit, » dit-il.

* * *

C’est encore un peu le bordel dans le bunker de David. La faute de Frank, il le sait bien. Les corps ont été enlevés, mais les taches de sang demeurent.

Mais c’est quand même l’endroit le plus sûr qu’il connaisse. Une seule entrée, pas de fenêtres, la sécurité est encore en place, et c’est sous terre. Une bombe pourrait exploser et cet endroit pourrait probablement les protéger des retombées. « Sympa, » dit Karen. Cela sonne comme une tentative d’humour, mais sa voix tombe à plat dans cet espace plein d’échos. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Un abri anti-atomique des années 60 ?

— L’endroit où David Lieberman et moi avons vécu pendant quelques semaines, » répond-il en déposant leurs affaires sur la table. C’est la zone qui leur servait toujours de salon - un canapé et une table basse, récupérés dans les ordures de quelqu’un. Ou sur un trottoir. « Enfin, David a vécu ici pendant quelques années. Quand il se planquait.

— L’antre de Micro, » dit-elle, examinant les alentours. « Tu penses que c’est un endroit sûr ?

— Ouais. »

Elle le regarde. « Tu penses qu’il pourrait venir ici. »

Évidemment qu’elle allait piger ça. « Ouais, dit-il encore. Je - je veux dire, s’il va bien. Si lui et Sarah et les enfants s’en sortent, il risque de les amener ici. Sinon - » Il s’interrompt sur un bégaiement.

La compréhension se fait jour sur le visage de Karen. Elle avance d’un pas, et avant qu’il comprenne vraiment ce qu’il se passe, elle a à nouveau passé ses bras autour de lui. Elle est tiède contre lui - elle est tiède, elle respire et elle est _vivante._ Cette fois, il y a moins d’énergie frénétique dans cette étreinte que de réconfort. Ils sont tous les deux là, et il va s’assurer qu’il en reste ainsi. « On ferait aussi bien de voir si tu peux appeler quelqu’un d’autre. Je vais m’occuper de renforcer les serrures. »

Ils passent le reste de la journée à faire en sorte que le bunker ait légèrement moins l’air d’un décor de film d’horreur. Karen trouve une serpillière et se met au travail sur les taches brunes - et elle ne pose pas de questions à leur sujet. Frank fait l’inventaire de leurs provisions, s’assure que la porte est proprement sécurisée, puis lance tous les ordinateurs. Les écrans s’allument, et puis Karen est à son côté, qui prend une brusque inspiration.

Les écrans montrent un monde en proie à la tourmente.

Les chaînes d’info diffusent des messages d’urgence. Les images des caméras de surveillance montrent des gens en fuite, des maisons en feu, des voitures prises au piège où les gens tentent de quitter la ville. Les caméras de sécurité à l’extérieur des bureaux du gouvernement montrent des immeubles vides - leurs occupants se sont précipités en sûreté.

Frank ne sait pas comment trouver de nouveaux flux vidéo - ou sinon il essaierait de trouver la maison de David. Les codes sont un mystère pour lui, et David n’a jamais pris la peine de partager ses mots de passe.

Karen est debout à côté de lui, les doigts posés en travers de la bouche, assimilant le tout.

Puis elle commence à farfouiller dans le bureau. « Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? demande-t-il.

— Papier. Stylo - quelque chose pour écrire. »

Il ouvre le second tiroir. Il se rappelle que David utilisait un bloc-notes - et effectivement, il est encore là. « Ça ira ?

— Parfait. » Elle le feuillette jusqu’à une page vierge et commence à écrire. « Je présume que ces caméras enregistrent, mais on devrait avoir une copie physique, aussi. Quelque chose d’un peu plus accessible que des enregistrements. Si je peux noter ce que nous savons, ce que nous avons vu... »

Il ne sait pas en quoi ça aidera. Tout ce que voit Frank, c’est un monde qui s’écroule autour de lui - mais c’est peut-être sa façon à elle de gérer les choses. Il va charger des flingues et surveiller les portes, elle va regarder et écrire. Et si l’humanité survit à cela, peut-être qu’ils auront besoin de ses observations.

Il la laisse faire.

* * *

Ils ne dorment pas cette première nuit.

Frank est trop sur les nerfs ; il fait du café et arpente le périmètre. Karen est encore en train d’écrire, son stylo courant en travers des feuilles jaunes. Le soir arrive, et les caméras montrent un monde qui sombre dans les ténèbres. Ça ne fait que rendre les feux plus éclatants.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, dit-il vers dix-neuf heures. Dîner. »

Elle le regarde à peine. « Pas faim. » Son téléphone est à côté d’elle, elle n’arrête pas de le vérifier, bien qu’elle ait mis le volume à fond. Il n’y a eu aucun message.

Il soupire. Il y a peu à manger dans le frigo - une boîte de nourriture chinoise moisie, vieille de plusieurs semaines. Il y a d’autre nourriture : David a tout un stock de boîtes de conserve, repas déshydratés, et rations de combat. Frank récupère une boîte de soupe de poulet, parce que c’est le repas le plus banal auquel il peut penser.

Il dépose une tasse de soupe réchauffée près du coude de Karen. Elle ne lève pas les yeux. « Pas faim, Frank.

— Première règle de survie, dit-il calmement. Mange, même quand tu n’en as pas envie. Et aussi, hydrate-toi.

— Tu te shootes au café.

— Tout ce qui ne contient pas d’alcool offre un certain degré d’hydratation, » répond-il.

Elle lui lance un regard mi-amusé, mi-irrité, mais elle prend la soupe.

Vers deux heures du matin, le téléphone de Karen n’a plus de réseau. Il l’entend jurer, le cogner contre la table.

Et vers quatre heures, il n’y a plus d’électricité.

Les ordinateurs clignotent, et le temps d’un battement de cœur, tout est silencieux. Puis les générateurs de secours prennent vie en grondant. Frank va éteindre les caméras manuellement, éteint écran après écran. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d’utiliser les générateurs à moins d’absolue nécessité ; il ne sait pas trop de combien de carburant ils disposent.

Il y a une lampe au kérosène dans le placard. Frank l’allume, la place sur la table… à côté d’un pot de roses blanches. Il le regarde, puis Karen. « Tu les as encore ? Tu les as amenées ? »

La lumière projette de longues ombres sur le visage de Karen. Son téléphone repose sur ses genoux, entre ses doigts. « J’ai pas d’objet de famille, dit-elle. Et, je les aime. »

Une chaleur se déploie dans sa poitrine. Ce n’est pas une sensation familière, et il essaie de ne pas l’analyser de trop près.

Elle soupire. « Aucune chance de voir ce qui se passe dehors, pas vrai ? Pas sans électricité ?

— Il y a une radio à manivelle, dit-il. On s’en servira pour voir si on peut apprendre quelque chose. »

Ils vont jusqu’au petit canapé. Il est assez confortable, et Frank pose la radio sur le sol, parcourt les différentes stations. Il y a une annonce standard d’urgence, demandant à la population de ne pas paniquer - et créant probablement plus de panique. Le signal va et vient, le bruit blanc emplit la pièce.

Karen se laisse aller contre lui. Elle a la tête basse, les cheveux devant les yeux.

Autrefois, il se serait peut-être écarté. Pour autant qu’elle compte pour lui, il n’a jamais voulu que ses problèmes à lui empiètent sur sa vie à elle.

Maintenant, il passe un bras autour d’elle. Laisse ses doigts aller et venir le long de son bras, en légères caresses. Elle frissonne à son contact, mais il sent sa tension se relâcher un peu. « Merci, dit-elle. D’être venu me chercher.

— Je devais m’assurer que tu allais bien, dit-il.

— Je sais que j’irais bien, dit-elle, d’une voix épuisée. Je m’en sors toujours. Tous les autres autour de moi - ce sont eux qui meurent. » Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans le bras de Frank, comme si elle avait besoin de s’accrocher à quelque chose. Il la laisse faire.

Ils attendent comme cela jusqu’à l’aube.

L’électricité ne revient pas.

* * *

La première semaine reste floue dans sa mémoire.

Pleine de nuits sans sommeil - Frank ne peut dormir plus de deux ou trois heures. Il y a deux matelas dans la pièce du fond, et quand il offre d’en pousser un dans le “salon”, Karen refuse. « Je préfèrerais ne pas être seule, si ça te va, » dit-elle.

Et il comprend ça - parce qu’il a regardé trop de personnes s’évanouir dans les airs. Il y a toujours cette peur tenace que s’ils se séparent, il retrouvera une chambre vide et des cendres sur le sol. Alors ils dorment sur des matelas séparés, à un mètre l’un de l’autre. Il apprend qu’elle ne ronfle pas, se retourne rarement, et que ses cauchemars sont du genre silencieux. Elle ne se réveille pas en hurlant, mais plutôt avec une brusque inspiration.

Ils établissent quelques routines. David avait installé un système de collecte des eaux de pluie quand il vivait ici, alors ils ne manquent pas d’eau fraîche. Elle n’est pas réchauffée, ce qui ne le dérange pas, mais il entend Karen jurer quand elle remplit un baquet pour se laver. Ses cheveux ne sont pas parfaitement coiffés et ses lèvres sont gercées et il ne l’a jamais vue aussi peu apprêtée. Non pas que ça ne lui aille pas - il ne pense pas qu’elle pourrait jamais enlaidir. C’est juste nouveau.

Comme il se réveille le premier, il prépare le petit-déjeuner sur un réchaud de camping tous les matins. Habituellement il se compose d’œufs en poudre, de légumes déshydratés, et de café instantané. Karen s’occupe des dîners - trouve la conserve ou la nourriture déshydratée qui lui convient le mieux. Il y a quelques repas où ils mangent un pad thaï qui n’est pas trop mal, et les spaghetti le font presque sourire. « Je n’aurais jamais pensé en remanger un jour, » commente-t-il un soir.

« Tu faisais ça avant ? Avec Micro ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « On avait plus de vraie nourriture. Je pouvais sortir, et parfois il se faisait livrer pas loin d’ici. Il faisait des sandwiches. J’ai cuisiné vietnamien quand il avait la gueule de bois.

— Tu sais cuisiner ? » Elle semble plus qu’un peu surprise.

« Quoi, Mademoiselle Page. Tu ne pensais pas que toutes mes compétences étaient en rapport avec les armes, si ?

— Oh non, répond-elle en souriant. Tu oublies que je sais aussi que tu sais voler des voitures. »

Il y a quelques moments comme ça, où ils oublient tous les deux que le monde est parti en vrille. C’est agréable, même si ça ne dure pas.

* * *

Ils sont à court de café au bout de cinq jours et Frank pense que, peut-être, une mort rapide aurait été préférable.

Une migraine attaque la base de son crâne, les muscles noués serrés. Il travaille sur la radio, essaie de voir s’il peut étendre la fréquence. Mais ses doigts ne sont pas stables et il n’arrête pas de cligner des yeux.

Finalement, la main de Karen vient couvrir la sienne. « Arrête ça. Tu vas casser quelque chose. »

Il grommelle.

L’expression de Karen est toute en douce compréhension. « Migraine ? demande-t-elle.

— C’est rien, » répond-il sèchement. Parce que c’est vrai. Il a encaissé des blessures par balle et des coups de couteau en tiquant à peine. Il faudra plus que le manque de caféine pour le mettre au tapis. Mais à vrai dire - ce n’est pas juste la migraine. C’est la normalité qui se fait la malle, la réalisation qu’il risque de ne plus jamais avoir une tasse de café.

Karen lui touche l’épaule ; il peut sentir la chaleur de ses doigts à travers le coton de son t-shirt. « Je peux ? »

Il ne sait pas trop pour quoi elle lui demande la permission, mais il la lui accordera. Elle pourrait lui faire n’importe quoi et il la laisserait faire - elle ne lui fera pas de mal, et même si c’était le cas, il finirait probablement par la remercier pour ce privilège.

C’est une façon de penser plutôt tordue, mais il n’a jamais prétendu être un modèle de santé mentale. « Ouais, » dit-il.

Les doigts de Karen remontent le long de sa nuque, le pouce décrivant de petits cercles le long de la colonne. Elle travaille lentement, en appliquant une pression légère à la base de son crâne, puis elle se concentre sur les muscles noués d’une main douce. Ça fait tellement de bien qu’il ferme juste les yeux et grogne. Lentement, la migraine recule. Il y a si longtemps que personne ne l’a touché.

« C’est mieux ? » demande-t-elle. Son toucher s’est fait plus léger, et il sent le bout de ses doigts effleurer les cheveux rasés à l’arrière de sa tête.

« Ouais. » Il fait rouler ses épaules. « Merci.

— Tu as les cheveux doux, » dit-elle. Sa main retombe, comme sous l’effet de l’embarras. Elle fait le tour de la table, regarde la radio démantelée. « Tu penses que tu les laisseras repousser ?

— Tu veux me voir les attacher ? »

Elle lui offre un sourire.

* * *

Deux semaines après la fin du monde, Frank dit qu’il va aller reconnaître la zone.

Ils sont tous les deux agités, piégés entre ces murs de ciment. Mais c’est plus que ça. Il a besoin de voir ce qui se passe sur le terrain, savoir s’il est sûr de sortir. Karen est rien moins que ravie quand il dit qu’il va sortir seul. Il peut voir les arguments au bord de ses lèvres avant même qu’elle les prononce.

« Écoute-moi, dit-il. Ce n’est pas une question d’endurance ou de capacités. Je sais que tu en as à revendre .» Il prend une inspiration. « C’est une question d’expérience. J’ai fait ce genre de choses avant. Et les missions de reconnaissance s’effectuent mieux en solo.

— Tu as l’air de dire que tu vas derrière les lignes ennemies, dit-elle.

— Parce que c’est le cas. » Il fait un geste vague en direction de la porte. « Ce qu’il y a là dehors ? Ce n’est plus New York. C’est… quelque chose d’autre. Ça va être plein de gens terrifiés, désespérés, affamés, et ils s’entredéchireront au nom du principe de précaution.

— Les gens valent mieux que ça, dit-elle.

— Ouais, peut-être. » Il en doute, mais il ne va pas en débattre. La vérité sur la question, c’est qu’il ne va pas lui faire courir de risques. Pas là dehors - pas sans savoir ce qui l’attend. « Mais si c’est le bordel dehors, je peux m’en sortir tout seul. Je suis bon pour ça. »

Son expression vire à l’aigre. « Je n’aime pas ça.

— Moi non plus, dit-il. Mais ça doit être fait. »

Finalement, il s’habille tout en noir - jusqu’au gilet pare-balles qu’il exhume d’une caisse. Il a un Glock à la ceinture et un fusil dans le dos, et un sac de voyage pour les provisions. Enfin, il trouve un masque à gaz. Il ne sait toujours pas si l’attaque était biologique ou chimique. Il est aussi prêt qu’il le sera jamais.

« Verrouille derrière moi, dit-il. Je n’irai pas plus loin qu’un rayon de cinq kilomètres, mais si quelque chose arrive - reste dans le bunker. Si je ne reviens pas d’un jour ou deux, c’est pas un souci. Si je ne reviens pas au bout d’une semaine, prends les cartes et va au nord. Camp Smith est à peu près à cinquante kilomètres d’ici - tu peux arriver jusque là. Dis-leur que tu es la veuve de Pete Castiglione. La Sécurité Nationale a au moins gardé mon passif militaire. » Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il l’interrompt. « Je me fiche que tu n’aimes pas ça. Une base militaire ne laissera pas entrer une journaliste civile, mais ils pourraient en décider autrement pour la femme d’un Marine.

— Bon sang, Frank, » dit-elle. Elle l’attrape par la veste, le secoue légèrement. Elle tient bon, et il se rend compte à quel point ils sont proches - il peut voir le blond pâle de ses cils, les éclats de gris dans ses yeux, et la ligne étroite de ses lèvres.

Il ne peut pas la rassurer ; il n’y a plus de réconfort possible. Il frôle sa joue du bout des lèvres, sent la douceur de sa peau, le savon industriel avec lequel elle s’est lavée, puis il doit se dégager.

« Reste en sécurité, lui dit-il. Quoi que tu aies à faire pour te protéger - fais-le, et ne t’excuse pas.

— Tu vas revenir, » répond-elle. Et ce n’est ni une prière ni une requête, mais un ordre.

« Oui, m’dame. »

Quand il passe la lourde porte, ses enjambées s’allongent. Tous ses vieux instincts de terrain s’installent dans les espaces entre muscle et os. Il était en équipe de reconnaissance pendant des années - et il y est sacrément bon. Ce n’est qu’une autre mission.

Il entend le verrou se fermer derrière lui avec un déclic, et il ne se retourne pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen Page a lu un peu de poésie.

Ça va de pair avec les études d’anglais à la fac - et être sortie avec un certain nombre de connards prétentieux. Des petits amis ont murmuré des sonnets contre sa peau nue, elle a lu Frost en cours, et a étudié les œuvres incontournables d’Eliot. Mais après en avoir fini avec les cours de première année, elle s’est tournée vers des études plus utiles : rédaction commerciale, relations publiques, et, oui, un cours de journalisme. Elle a appris comment créer des documents Excel et formater des mémos. Quand elle a quitté la fac, ce fut avec suffisamment de compétences pour travailler dans n’importe quel bureau.

Maintenant, elle est assise dans un bunker en sous-sol et parcourt la collection de livres d’un étranger.

David Lieberman aimait Tennyson. Elle découvre ses œuvres complètes sur une étagère parmi de nombreux manuels techniques, un carnet de codes incompréhensibles, et une histoire d’amour passionnée. Il avait des goûts variés.

Elle pense déjà à Lieberman au passé - et cela lui fait mal au cœur. Parce qu’elle sait que si Frank est venu ici en partie parce que c’est un endroit sûr, c’était aussi pour retrouver son ami.

Il y a certaines pertes qui sont trop énormes pour vraiment les comprendre. Cela lui rappelle ce qu’elle a lu une fois, que les brûlures au troisième degré peuvent parfois être moins douloureuses que celles au second ou au premier degré. Parce que les dommages sont si profonds que les nerfs n’existent plus, et que le corps ne peut simplement pas comprendre ce qui lui a été infligé.

Être assise seule dans un bunker avec un cahier, des placards pleins de menus déshydratés, des écrans vides, et la bibliothèque d’un homme mort lui fait le même effet. Elle sait qu’elle a perdu… eh bien. Elle n’est même pas sûre de savoir combien elle a perdu. Le _Bulletin_ , la plupart de ses collègues, sa maison, et l’impression de savoir ce que le lendemain allait apporter. Elle est à peu près sûre qu’elle a perdu Foggy, et elle ne peut pas y penser sans avoir l’impression qu’elle devrait se coucher sur le canapé et ne jamais se lever.

Elle est insensibilisée.

Parce que le monde a vu sa fin, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi. C’est le pire. Quelque chose s’est passé, mais elle ne sait pas quoi - ce qui veut dire qu’elle ne peut pas riposter.

Elle comprend pourquoi Frank a dû quitter le bunker ; il est aussi nerveux qu’elle, mais contrairement à elle, il a suffisamment d’expérience pour faire quelque chose à ce sujet. C’est pour ça qu’elle n’a pas protesté plus que ça - il a besoin d’y aller, et elle besoin de le laisser faire. Il peut retourner dans ce paysage étranger, et peut-être découvrir à quel ennemi ils ont affaire. Voir ce qu’il reste de New York. Et peut-être, ramener un peu d’espoir.

Mais la pensée qu’il puisse ne jamais revenir, que ce qui a bien pu prendre ces gens le prenne, lui aussi -

Elle presse une main contre ses yeux et respire.

Elle porte des habits empruntés - ils étaient à Lieberman, pense-t-elle. Il y avait plusieurs boîtes en plastique pleines de chemises et de jeans de rechange, et quelques peignoirs qu’elle ne veut pas toucher. Quand elle a emballé ses affaires, les vêtements n’étaient pas en tête de ses priorités. Elle a attrapé quelques photos - une de sa famille, une autre avec elle, Matt et Foggy - un exemplaire poche écorné de _Watership Down_ qui appartenait à sa mère, son passeport, et une clé usb pleine de vieux emails et de dossiers auxquels elle pourrait ne plus jamais avoir accès, parce que qui sait quand ils auront du courant ou des ordinateurs en état de marche.

Une fois que Frank a franchi la porte et disparu, Karen s’installe avec une tasse de thé et ce recueil de Tennyson. Entourée de murs d’acier, sans autres sons pour lui tenir compagnie, elle se sent plus seule que jamais auparavant. Ses doigts choisissent une page au hasard, et elle commence à lire.

 _Ici, à la frontière silencieuse du monde_.

* * *

La première chose qui le frappe est le silence.

New York a toujours été bruyante - le crissement des pneus de voitures, les cris des gens, de la musique, des rires, des jurons, des engins. Il se rappelle le son des violons aux coins des rues, des enfants qui appellent leurs amis, des chauffeurs de taxi qui se saluent d’un coup de klaxon.

Maintenant - c’est silencieux.

Et cela trouble plus Frank que le son des combats. Une bataille est quelque chose qu’il pourrait trouver. Quelque chose qu’il pourrait gagner.

Mais ceci, c’est le néant, et il ne sait pas combattre ça.

Il enfile le masque à gaz, le fixe proprement, et reste dans l’ombre des immeubles. Il se meut du pas lent, prudent, d’un prédateur en territoire inconnu. Chaque mouvement est mesuré, délibéré, et il ne prend rien pour acquis. La première vitrine de magasin qu’il croise est - eh bien, cela ressemble à une ruine.

Toutes les fenêtres sont brisées, l’endroit a été dépouillé de sa marchandise. Des pillards, donc. Des personnes vivantes pour piller. C’est quelque chose.

Il y a des voitures absolument partout, certaines abandonnées dans la rue, certaines aux portières ouvertes et d’autres soigneusement verrouillées. Comme si leurs propriétaires comptaient revenir à tout moment. De la fumée s’attarde encore dans l’air, une brume qui persiste à l’horizon. Du verre crisse sous ses bottes tandis qu’il marche, surveillant toutes les directions.

Il n’est pas complètement seul ; il voit du mouvement à une fenêtre et le canon de son arme pivote vers le haut. Il se retire à l’abri de l’auvent d’un magasin et attend.

Le rideau frémit, et Frank entraperçoit un vieil homme. Il a une masse de cheveux blancs et porte un épais manteau.

Certains restent à l’abri. Tant mieux pour eux.

Frank poursuit sa route.

Ce qu’il faut savoir sur les désastres, c’est à quel point ils sont aléatoires ; peu importe que ce soit le feu ou la tempête ou des bombes.

Certaines maisons resteront intactes, tandis que d’autres seront détruites. Cela s’avère vrai ici aussi. Certains des immeubles ont des fenêtres éclatées et des portes qui tombent de leurs gonds, tandis que d’autres demeurent intouchés. Quelques chiens arpentent les rues, regardent Frank. Il ne fait pas un geste dans leur direction ; les chiens errants peuvent être plus vicieux que la plupart des animaux sauvages, vu qu’ils n’ont pas peur des humains. Ils s’en vont, au soulagement de Frank. Avoir à les abattre est la dernière chose qu’il a envie de faire.

Il voit quelques personnes ça et là. Un homme âgé avec une adolescente, probablement sa petite-fille. Ils sont tous les deux armés, et quand ils aperçoivent Frank, l’homme lui jette un regard perçant. Frank hoche la tête, continue d’avancer pour qu’ils ne le voient pas comme une menace. Il y a une jeune femme, la vingtaine, avec un chat dans son sac à dos et une hachette à la main. Elle se tient appuyée contre une moto et le regarde fixement. Là encore, il poursuit sa route.

Il y a une méfiance dans chacune de ces rencontres que Frank reconnaît - les survivants ont un certain air. Dur et tranchant, prêts à gronder et à se battre. Et seuls des gens avec de telles capacités sortiraient dans les rues.

Il trouve le barrage militaire à environ un kilomètre et demi du bunker. Il a été érigé à la hâte, mais il peut voir les hommes armés sur la barricade. Ils sont armés et porteurs de casques et de vestes blindées, mais sans masques. Ce qui doit vouloir dire que l’air n’est pas dangereux. Probablement.

Frank retire son propre masque. Il a une décision à prendre. Un faux mouvement pourrait le faire tuer - et il ne peut pas mourir ici. Pas tant qu’il y a quelqu’un qui l’attend.

Mais il ne peut pas non plus se contenter de traîner dans les recoins et revenir les mains vides. Avec une grimace, Frank range le fusil dans le holster sur son dos, puis traverse la rue. Les soldats le remarquent sans tarder : des fusils se lèvent.

Frank lève les deux mains ouvertes. « Hé, dit-il. Je suis juste là pour parler. »

Deux hommes lancent un regard à un autre. Puis l’un dit, « Posez vos armes à terre. »

Frank acquiesce, bouge lentement, et dépose le pistolet et le fusil sur le pavé. « Vous êtes avec quelle unité ? »

L’homme qui a parlé se redresse légèrement. « Second bataillon, un-oh-huit.

— Ils vous ont faits venir d’Utica ? » Frank garde ses paumes en vue. Rassurant.

L’homme se détend un peu. « Vous êtes avec qui ?

— Première division civile, en ce moment, répond Frank avec un sourire. Mais j’étais un marine. »

C’est la bonne chose à dire. Les deux soldats abaissent complètement leurs armes, leur posture se fait décontractée, désinvolte. « Qu’est-ce que vous faites là dehors ? » demande le deuxième homme.

Frank désigne la ville d’un geste. « Quand tout est parti en vrille, j’ai pris ma famille et on s’est planqués. On a pas été capables de contacter qui que ce soit à l’extérieur, alors j’apprécierais quelques informations, si vous le voulez bien. »

Le premier homme acquiesce. « Malin. La moitié des gens qui ont essayé de fuir ont fini dans des accidents de la route ou piétinés. Le reste - eh bien. On en a rassemblé autant que possible. Ils auraient dû rester tranquilles. La plupart des pertes après l’attaque ont été dues à la panique. S’ils s’étaient tenus tranquilles, ils auraient pu survivre. On a des refuges à travers la ville - ici, un à Yonkers, un autre à Huntington. On essaie de trouver autant de monde que possible. »

Frank jette un œil derrière les deux hommes. Il ne peut pas voir grand chose à travers la barrière. « Pourquoi ?

— L’infrastructure de la ville est partie en fumée, répond l’homme. Vous avez dû remarquer l’absence d’électricité - pas d’eau, rien. Au moins ici, on a des rations et de l’eau qui ne vous rend pas malade. Et après la Décimation, on va avoir besoin de tout le monde. Vous devriez amener votre famille ici. On a besoin de gens qui ont servi dans l’armée, retraités ou non. On manque de bras. »

Le mot se pose à la base de la nuque de Frank comme un poids froid. Son index droit tressaute involontairement.

« Comment vous avez appelé ça ? » dit-il calmement.

Le deuxième homme pousse un profond soupir. « C’est comme ça qu’ils l’appellent - la Décimation. Une putain de connerie, vu que ce n’est pas dix pour cent de la population qui s’est fait tuer dans l’attaque. »

La voilà. La dure vérité. Ces gens que Frank a vu s’évanouir - ils sont partis, et ne reviendront pas. Non pas qu’il ait jamais vraiment cru le contraire… mais ils vivent bien dans un monde de monstres et de bizarreries. Une minuscule part de lui-même espérait qu’il avait tort.

« Qu’est-ce qui l’a causée ? » demande-t-il d’une voix rauque.

L’homme secoue la tête. Il se racle la gorge, essaie de contenir toute trace d’émotion. Il n’est pas très doué pour ça, sa peur transparaît. « On - on sait pas. Un genre d’arme, c’est ce qu’ils disent. C’est pas juste l’Amérique qui a été touchée - cette merde, c’est global. »

 _Le monde_. Le monde entier a subi ça.

Les battements du cœur de Frank vibrent contre ses côtes. « Combien de personnes ? demande-t-il. Combien de morts ? »

Les hommes échangent un regard. Durant quelques seconde, aucun des deux ne répond - et Frank doit se mordre la langue pour ne pas s’en prendre à eux, exiger des réponses.

C’est le premier homme qui répond.

« La moitié, dit-il. La moitié du monde, pour ce qu’on en sait. »

* * *

Karen est endormie sur le canapé quand elle entend du bruit à la porte.

Son pouls va d’un rythme stable à un galop effréné en quelques instants. Elle se redresse, attrape son pistolet sur la table basse, et se tourne vers la porte.

« Karen, » lui parvient la voix de Frank, et toute peur la quitte d’un coup.

Il est de retour. Les doigts de Karen tremblent un peu quand elle défait les verrous, puis la porte s’ouvre et il est là. Elle l’examine rapidement de haut en bas : pas trace de blessure, un lourd sac de voyage sur son épaule, et son visage est vide de toute expression. Elle ne l’a vu ainsi que deux fois : la première quand deux hommes étaient étendus morts sur le sol d’un restaurant, et la seconde quand il a entraîné son ancien commandant dans la forêt.

_Merde._

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demande-t-elle.

Il rentre dans le bunker, dépose ses armes sur la table, et le sac sur la canapé. « J’ai trouvé quelques vêtements pour toi, dit-il.

— Trouvé ? »

Il fait la grimace. « Il y avait un magasin de sport qui n’avait pas été complètement retourné. J’ai fait du shopping. »

Ça - ça ne lui ressemble pas, du tout. Frank est beaucoup de choses, mais il n’est pas un voleur. Elle l’a vu payer pour tout, cash, laisser des pourboires aux serveurs et aux baristas. Même face à… quoi que cela puisse être, elle n’arrive pas à l’imaginer en train de piller un magasin. Ce qui veut dire que ce qu’il s’est passé est encore pire que ce qu’elle soupçonnait.

« Frank, » dit-elle, et elle le prend par le bras.

Il ne veut pas la regarder, pas avant quelques battements de cœur. Celui de Karen est en train de s’affoler.

Finalement, il lève les yeux. Et elle voit dans son regard la douleur pure, à vif. « Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demande-t-elle. Frank, dis-moi. »

Là encore, ça prend quelques secondes. C’est comme s’il devait draguer les mots depuis un endroit au plus profond de lui-même.

« La moitié, » dit-il. Sa voix se brise sur le mot, et il essaie à nouveau. « La moitié du monde est morte en vingt-quatre heures. »

Karen n’est pas consciente de bouger ; elle n’est consciente de rien du tout - mais elle est à terre. Du ciment sous ses genoux, rude sous ses doigts. C’est comme si elle était revenue dans cette voiture, dix-neuf ans, stupide et défoncée, et le monde est suspendu et elle ne peut pas reprendre son souffle, ne peut plus voir, ne peut même pas entendre sa propre voix quand elle parle. Et elle parle, elle s’en rend compte. Un seul mot lui échappe, encore et encore.

« Non, souffle-t-elle. Non, non, non. »

Son père. Foggy. Marci. Ellison. Matt. Brett. Son vieux voisin du dessus qui aimait lui dire bonjour chaque fois qu’il la croisait. Ces internes qui n'arrêtaient pas d’essayer de lui refiler des tuyaux mais voulaient seulement l’entendre raconter des histoires d’affaires criminelles. Ses sources. Sa ville natale. Hell’s Kitchen. Tout ça - diminué de moitié. Elle ne sait pas qui a ou n’a pas survécu - enfin, sauf pour Ellison. Le reste...

Les larmes sont brûlantes et elle ferme les yeux pour les contenir.

L’apathie disparaît. Ce mur interne qui la protégeait du chagrin s’écroule enfin, et tout la submerge d’un coup. Elle peut à peine respirer et elle tremble tellement que c’est un miracle qu’elle ne se soit pas effondrée en tas sur le sol.

Elle peut enfin ressentir tous les dommages que sa vie a subi - _et ça fait mal, putain_.

Elle est à peine consciente que Frank l’attire à lui. Elle a le visage calé au creux de son cou, et elle peut sentir la ville sur lui. Il parle, et elle le sait seulement parce qu’elle peut sentir les mots vibrer à travers lui. Ce qu’il dit, elle ne l’entend pas. L’une de ses mains est dans son dos, l’autre supporte son cou et sa tête. Ce serait agréable, si elle pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit d’agréable.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent ainsi, sur le sol de béton, appuyés l’un contre l’autre.

* * *

Cette nuit là elle n’arrive pas à dormir.

Chaque fois qu’elle somnole, elle se réveille en sursaut. Elle est à demi convaincue que ses extrémités vont commencer à s’effriter, qu’elle va être emportée. Ou pire, elle va se réveiller et Frank aura disparu, et elle sera seule au milieu de tout ça.

Finalement, vers deux heures du matin, elle se lève. Elle allume le réchaud et met de l’eau à bouillir pour du thé.

« Fais-en deux tasses ? »

Elle lève les yeux, et voit Frank à quelques pas de là. Il a les yeux caverneux et il est plus pâle qu’elle ne se rappelle l’avoir jamais vu - même en comptant la fois où il avait des shrapnels qui lui sortaient du bras et la figure ruisselante de sang. « Bien sûr. »

Ils boivent le thé ensemble, en silence. Elle suppose qu’il n’y a pas de mots pour ça - la langue anglaise n’a pas assez de vocabulaire pour exprimer le genre de perte qu’ils se voient infliger. Quand sa tasse est vide, Frank dit, « Il faut qu’on quitte New York. »

Elle lui jette un regard perçant. « Tu as dit que la garde nationale construit des abris ici.

— Ouais. » Il laisse échapper un soupir. « Le truc, c’est que j’ai vu comment se passe ce genre de choses. Les camps de réfugiés, c’est jamais beau à voir. Les maladies vont se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, et il y aura des abus. Il y en a toujours. Et je veux dire - la moitié de la population a disparu. Combien de temps tu crois qu’il faudra avant qu’un connard du gouvernement décide d’instaurer une tactique de repopulation obligatoire ou une autre connerie du même genre ? »

Elle secoue la tête ; elle n’avait pas poussé la réflexion aussi loin.

« Je ne savais pas que tu regardais _La Servante Écarlate_ , dit-elle.

— Curtis m’a prêté le livre, dit-il, avec un frémissement au coin des lèvres. Juste après _Moby Dick_ et _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo_. Il a dit que j’avais besoin de réviser mes classiques.

— Un mec intelligent.

— C’est ce que j’ai toujours dit. Il ne serait pas d’accord. » Il a un sourire affectueux, mais qui s’efface brutalement.

Karen croise les bras, essaie de retrouver de la chaleur en s’étreignant. « Alors qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? »

Les doigts de Frank frémissent contre la tasse. « Je pense - je pense qu’il faut qu’on aille dans le sud. Je connais un endroit dans le Kentucky. Un des hommes de mon unité vivait hors des clous. Il a construit une cabane, installé des défenses. Ce serait probablement un endroit sûr pour vivre.

— Alors on fuit ? »

Son regard est assuré et résolu. « Je savais que tu n’aimerais pas. Mais - tu veux suivre ce qui arrive, pas vrai ? » Il désigne son cahier. « Quand l’humanité se démerdera, ce qui finira par arriver - ça arrive toujours - alors quelqu’un devra être dans les parages pour tout écrire. » Sa voix est si sincère que Karen en a le cœur serré. « J’ai lu tes articles, Karen. Tu es douée. Vraiment douée. Si quelqu’un peut raconter cette histoire et lui rendre justice, c’est toi. »

Elle baisse les yeux vers sa tasse vide. « Tu as lu mes articles ? »

Un souffle. « Ouais. »

Elle se force à lever le regard. Une part d’elle a envie de dire qu’elle essayait de le suivre, lui aussi. Qu’elle avait pris la rubrique des affaires criminelles en partie mue par un désir de le retrouver, et de faire ce qu’elle pouvait pour garder son nom en dehors des journaux. Elle l’imagine en train de récupérer de vieux exemplaires du _Bulletin_ et sa gorge se serre. « J’aurais pu t’avoir un abonnement gratuit, » dit-elle.

Il rit, un rire rauque et rapide. « Ouais, bah. Je me suis débrouillé. »

Elle réfléchit. Il est vrai que New York n’est probablement pas le meilleur endroit où se trouver en ce moment ; les hivers vont être rudes, alors aller dans le sud pourrait sauver leurs vies. Et l’idée de se soumettre aux autorités pour de l’eau et de la nourriture la met effectivement mal à l’aise. Elle a vu trop de corruption dans sa vie pour faire aveuglément confiance aux gens au pouvoir.

Mais elle fait confiance à Frank. Et s’il pense que c’est le mieux à faire, elle le croit.

« Comment on irait là-bas ?

— J’ai une voiture, dit-il. C’est l’autre chose que j’ai faite hier. Elle est garée dehors. »

* * *

À la lumière du matin, elle voit la voiture de Frank.

« Putain de merde, » dit-elle en voyant le van. Puis elle commence à rire. Ce n’est pas un rire poli - mais le genre qui secoue tout son corps, la fait renâcler et prendre appui sur ses genoux. C’est presque embarrassant, mais elle ne peut pas s’en empêcher.

« Quoi ? dit-il.

— Ça colle tellement à ton image, j’ai du mal à y croire, parvient-elle à dire. Oh mon Dieu, Frank. »

Il incline la tête, en une question silencieuse.

« Tu possèdes un _van de tueur en série_ , » dit-elle, en reprenant enfin le contrôle d’elle-même.

Il tique. « C’est pas un van de tueur.

— C’est noir. Et pas, genre, noir brillant super cher. C’est _noir mat_.

— C’est anti-réfléchissant, dit-il. Meilleur camouflage. »

Elle pointe le van du doigt. « Tu as une rangée de projecteurs sur le toit.

— Pour la visibilité.

— Il n’y a pas de fenêtres. »

Il lui jette un regard contrarié. « Parce que je ne voulais pas qu’on puisse voir à l’intérieur.

— Et pourquoi ça ? »

Elle ne lui a laissé aucune issue. « Parce que l’arrière du van était plein d’armes, » admet-il.

Elle acquiesce. « Van de tueur. »

Il lui lance un sac de voyage ; elle l’attrape avec aisance. « Eh bien, peut-être que ça effraiera les pillards. Allez, on charge. »

Ils déplacent les essentiels dans le van : outils, matériel de communications, équipement médical, piles, corde, le petit réchaud, et bien plus encore. Ça donne l’impression de préparer une sortie camping post-apocalyptique… ce qui est assez exact. Finalement, Frank inspecte le van d’un œil critique, puis dit, « Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? »

Ses affaires personnelles sont fourrées dans un sac : les vêtements que Frank lui a achetés, ses quelques souvenirs de famille, et son vieil exemplaire de _Watership Down_. Elle a pris le recueil de poèmes, aussi. Un petit pot de roses blanches est placé dans un porte-gobelet entre les deux sièges à l’avant.

Frank prend un moment avant de fermer la porte du bunker. Il se tient là, les bras appuyés de chaque côté de la porte, à regarder l’intérieur. L’air est froid et Karen frissonne dans la brise, mais elle l’attend. Elle regarde la ligne de ses épaules se tendre, ses doigts fléchir, et puis il referme les portes et les cadenasse. Quand il s’avance vers elle, son visage est implacable - mais elle le connaît suffisamment bien pour percevoir le malaise au fond de ses yeux.

Elle tend le bras, lui prend la main. Il a les doigts froids, et elle les serre légèrement.

Ils ne parlent pas, mais il prend le siège du conducteur. Elle boucle sa ceinture et regarde l’horizon. C’est étrange - il n’y a pas d’avions, pas de vapeur s’élevant des trottoirs, pas trace de mouvement sur les ponts. Tout est immobile et silencieux, et ça lui donne envie de fermer les yeux, de prétendre qu’ils sont au milieu de nulle part au lieu d’une cité qui devrait prospérer.

« On ne peut pas prendre les autoroutes, dit Frank. S’il y a des problèmes ou des checkpoints, ce sera sur les autoroutes. J’ai une carte - on va prendre les petites routes. »

Karen opine. « Combien de kilomètres ?

— Environ mille trois cent, je pense. »

Elle plonge une main dans la boîte à gants. Il y a quelques CDs, et elle commence à farfouiller. « Eh bien. Je suppose qu’on devrait trouver quelque chose à écouter, alors. »


	3. Chapter 3

Ils quittent la ville, lentement.

Cela prend du temps de manœuvrer entre les voitures abandonnées et le chaos. Plus de temps encore de trouver une route sans barrage qui quitte la ville, ou un pont qui n’est pas contrôlé par le gouvernement. Karen observe tandis que Frank se penche sur le volant, son fusil en travers du tableau de bord, le regard acéré et les mains crispées. Ils dépassent plusieurs groupes de survivants ; certains qui se dirigent vers les camps et d’autres qui semblent quitter la ville. Quelques uns regardent le van et implorent, demandent qu’ils les laissent monter.

Le cœur de Karen se serre et Frank accélère un peu.

« La pitié n’a pas de place dans la survie, » dit-il, une fois que les cris se sont tus. Et ces mots la mettent en colère, parce qu’elle veut dire que l’empathie est la seule raison pour laquelle l’humanité va survivre. Mais elle ravale sa réponse, regarde par la fenêtre puis sur la carte. Elle trace sur le papier, du bout des doigts, les lignes qui vont les conduire à l’ouest, puis au sud.

Il leur faut presque toute une journée pour quitter la ville, pour laisser derrière eux les gratte-ciel et le béton, pour se tourner vers un monde plus vert et s’y plonger. Au moment où le soleil se couche, ils viennent d’atteindre Jersey, et puis Frank tourne sur une route secondaire, trouve un bosquet, et gare le van derrière les arbres.

C’est ainsi qu’ils se créent une routine.

Karen installe le réchaud de camping, fait bouillir de l’eau pour des pâtes et ouvre une boîte de sauce tomate. Ils ont encore un peu de parmesan en poudre. Frank inspecte la zone - disparaît pour quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un hochement de tête et d’ouvrir l’arrière du van. Il déroule les deux matelas et les déploie dans l’arrière du van ; il y a assez d’espace pour les deux. Une fois qu’ils ont mangé les pâtes, Frank nettoie les plats tandis que Karen prend un rouleau de papier toilette et trouve un endroit discret pour se vider la vessie. Ils ne restent pas longtemps au même endroit, alors il n’y a pas besoin de creuser des latrines.

Elle se change en ce qui lui sert de pyjama ces derniers temps : leggings de sport et un top, sans soutien-gorge. Frank porte tous ses vêtements mais a enlevé ses bottes. Elle regarde les deux matelas - ils sont pressés l’un contre l’autre, vu qu’il y a peu d’espace dans le van. Ils pourraient aussi bien dormir dans le même lit. Et dans un autre monde, elle aurait peut-être hésité. Mais elle est épuisée et la nourriture s’installe dans son estomac comme un puissant somnifère. Tout ce qu’elle veut, c’est dormir.

Elle rentre la première, s’enroule dans l’une des lourdes couvertures de laine. Elle se tourne sur le côté, écoute Frank qui ferme les portes du van et les verrouille. Il bouge encore un peu, vérifie quelques trucs, puis elle le sent s’installer dans son dos. Elle peut entendre son souffle régulier, sentir sa chaleur même à travers la couverture.

L’air entre eux semble un peu trop épais, lourd de choses inexprimées, puis elle dit, « Désolée si je te donne des coups de pied. »

Il laisse échapper un souffle qui ressemble à un rire. « Je vais probablement ronfler.

— Il paraît que je chipe les couvertures.

— Je peux faire sans. »

Elle renifle. « Ne joue pas les martyrs. Si je te prends ta couverture, reprends-la.

— Noté. »

Elle sourit dans le noir. La tension s’apaise, et elle se sent plus à l’aise qu’elle ne l’a été depuis des jours. Le silence autour d’eux est celui de la campagne, pas d’une ville vide. Et elle n’est pas seule.

« Bonne nuit, Frank, dit-elle doucement.

— ‘Nuit, » répond-il.

* * *

Le second jour, ils traversent Jersey et parviennent en Pennsylvanie.

Ils conduisent chacun à leur tour, l’un avec un œil sur la carte tandis que l’autre prend le volant. Quand ils voient une voiture abandonnée, ils s’arrêtent à côté. Frank a un système pour siphonner l’essence d’autres voitures - un tuyau en plastique, un jerrican, et une rapide aspiration. La gravité fait le reste, du moment que le jerrican se trouve plus bas que le réservoir.

Ils prennent les petites routes, évitent les autoroutes et les villes. Ce qui veut dire que leur trajet est fait de détours ; normalement, un voyage jusqu’au Kentucky ne leur prendrait peut-être que deux jours. Mais à ce rythme, Karen estime qu’il leur faudra une semaine. Leur chemin traverse la Pennsylvanie rurale, puis ils traversent juste un coin de l’Ohio avant de descendre au sud dans le Kentucky. La cabane est dans les montagnes, et Frank dit qu’il peut la trouver, même s’il ne peut pas la situer précisément sur la carte.

Ils sont encore proches des villes, alors ils voient d’autres personnes. La plupart sont méfiants mais amicaux. Une famille de cinq personnes vivant dans un bus scolaire. Deux hommes et leur fille adoptive dans un camping-car. Un homme à cheval - et il ne lui manque qu’un chapeau de cow-boy pour avoir l’air de sortir d’un vieux western. Frank garde son fusil sur le tableau de bord chaque fois qu’ils croisent des survivants.

Cette nuit, ils garent le van à l’extérieur d’une petite ville. Karen peut voir quelques lumières briller au loin, mais Frank insiste pour ne pas s’aventurer trop près. Elle ne proteste pas, mais elle ne voit pas les gens de la même manière que lui. Il semble les voir comme une menace, là où elle voit d’autres survivants. Ils ont tous réussi à échapper aux horreurs de l’arme qui a bien pu être utilisée contre l’humanité. Sûrement, cela devrait engendrer une quelconque alliance.

Ils mangent des céréales - tous les deux sont trop fatigués pour prendre la peine de cuisiner ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Même quand elle est immobile, Karen a l’impression de sentir encore bouger le van. Les vibrations du moteur se sont installées sous sa peau.

Elle s’endort avec la couverture de laine remontée jusque sur son nez, emprisonnant l’air chaud contre sa bouche. Elle a mis deux paires de chaussettes pour tenir ses pieds au chaud, mais elle a quand même encore un petit peu froid.

Elle se réveille quand Frank fait un cauchemar.

Il se redresse en sursaut, un son inarticulé émergeant de sa poitrine. Même sans mots, cela ressemble à une supplique. Ses yeux inspectent le van, d’un côté, de l’autre, inquisiteurs. Karen s’assoit, ne sachant pas si elle devrait ou non le toucher. Finalement, elle allume une lampe de poche. Il tremble, un voile de sueur sur le visage et le cou, les poings serrés dans la couverture.

« Frank, » dit-elle, puis elle ne sait pas comment continuer.

Les muscles de ses avant-bras tressaillent ; il semble se forcer à relâcher sa prise sur la couverture. Encore quelques instants, et il parle. « Désolé, » dit-il, d’une voix aussi rude que du gravier. « Merde - je - »

Elle lui touche l’épaule, y pose les doigts avec légèreté. « Ne t’avise pas de t’excuser. » Ça le rend muet. Elle lui tend un thermos rempli d’eau et il en descend la moitié. Puis il presse le dos d’une main contre sa bouche, traversé par un frisson. Finalement, il la regarde. Dans la lumière crue de la lampe, son visage n’est que lignes droites et angles brusques.

« Merci, » dit-il doucement.

Elle sait qu’il ne parle pas de l’eau. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Il hésite et détourne le regard. « Je - non. Pas vraiment.

— D’accord. »

Elle s’y connaît un peu en cauchemars. Il peuvent rouvrir des blessures, et au plus noir de la nuit, donner l’impression d’être complètement seul. Karen se rappelle les quelques premiers mois après avoir quitté la maison - les réveils en sueur froide, le goût du gasoil dans l’air et le nom de son frère sur les lèvres.

Peut-être que c’est la pensée de sa famille qui incite Karen à fouiller dans son sac. Elle en tire le vieux livre de poche de _Watership Down_. Il sent le vieux papier et la maison.

Frank la regarde. « Tu vas lire ?

— À voix haute, si ça ne t’ennuie pas. »

Il sourit légèrement. « Page. Es-tu en train de me proposer de me lire une histoire pour les enfants ?

— Maman avait l’habitude de le lire à voix haute à mon frère et à moi, répond-elle. Tu l’as déjà lu ?

— Non. » Il désigne la couverture du menton. « Ça parle de lapins, je présume ? »

Karen ouvre le livre à la première page, cale la lampe de poche pour bien voir. « Et si on faisait ça - je lis jusqu’à ce que tu t’ennuies et que tu puisses te rendormir, d’accord ? »

Il acquiesce. « Très bien. »

L’épigraphe est familier, et Karen peut quasiment le réciter sans regarder. « _Pourquoi ce cri ? Quel monstre se forge dans ton âme ? Ce palais sent le meurtre et le sang répandu._ »

La main de Frank se pose sur son poignet.

« Attends. Tu as dit que ce livre est pour les enfants ?

— Tu l’as dit, répond-elle. Pas moi. »

Il regarde la couverture en plissant les yeux. « Y a des putains de lapins dessus. Qu’est-ce que je suis censé penser d’autre ?

— C’est sur des lapins. Et la mort, la vie, et le danger, et le voyage vers un meilleur foyer après un désastre, » dit-elle, peut-être un peu trop légèrement. « Je ne sais pas, j’ai pensé que c’était assez approprié. Et c’est soit ça, soit Tennyson.

— Lapins de la mort ou poésie, dit Frank. Très bien, lapins de la mort, c’est parti. »

Karen recommence à lire. Elle pense avoir une assez bonne voix pour la lecture. Et elle connaît suffisamment bien les mots pour ne pas trébucher. Elle lit tout le premier chapitre et la moitié du chapitre deux avant que le regard de Frank se fasse vague, et elle éteint la lampe de poche.

Cette fois, ils dorment le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Le troisième jour, Karen conduit la plupart du temps. Frank a des cernes sous les yeux et même s’il clame qu’il va bien, elle lui propose de le laisser faire une sieste dans le siège passager. il décide de profiter plutôt de ce temps pour fouiller dans les CDs.

Ils roulent à travers une forêt, le long d’une route étroite et sinueuse, sans bas-côté. La végétation est magnifique dans la lumière du matin et Karen se prend à apprécier le voyage ; elle tape en rythme sur le volant et sourit.

« J’aurais dû prendre plus de musique, » dit Frank. Enfin, grommelle Frank. « Prochaine ville qu’on voit, on va voir s’ils ont un magasin avec de la musique. Je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie à écouter des classiques du rock des années 60.

— Pourquoi tu as ce CD, d’ailleurs ?

— Lieberman, » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Elle rit, son regard revient sur la route. Ils prennent un virage, elle a le pied sur le frein, quand elle voit un éclair argenté sur la route.

Ça a l’air de quelque chose de brillant - une ligne d’eau ou peut-être de glace, mais c’est trop près pour l’étudier. Le van passe dessus et -

C’est alors que le monde explose.

Tout est suspendu - la gravité semble s’inverser et Karen percute sa ceinture de sécurité avec une violence à lui déchausser les dents. Le monde tournoie une fois, deux fois, puis devient noir.

Quand Karen se réveille, ses cheveux tombent en cascade devant sa figure. Elle cille et la lumière lui vrille les yeux. La douleur commence à se faire ressentir à travers son corps ; son torse lui fait aussi mal que si quelqu’un l’avait cognée à plusieurs reprises dans les côtes, ses cheveux semblent étrangement humides, son bras est comme parcouru d’aiguilles jusqu’au coude. La vue et les sensations lui reviennent en premier - le monde est étrangement sombre - elle ne peut voir que de l’asphalte et du verre, avec un peu de lumière venant des côtés du van. Il faut encore quelque temps avant que l’ouïe revienne. Le van craque tout autour d’eux, quelque chose goutte sur le sol, et sa voix est aiguë dans sa gorge - une négation.

Elle est à l’envers. Elle est à l’envers dans une voiture, et _mon Dieu_ , elle ne peut pas - elle ne peut pas revivre ça. La ceinture entame sa taille et sa poitrine, et il y a du verre partout et elle respire trop rapidement. _Frank. Frank_.

S’il est mort, si elle a tué une autre personne qu’elle aime -

« Karen ? _Karen ?_ »

Le son de la voix de Frank relâche quelque chose en elle ; un peu de terreur se dissipe et elle respire plus aisément, inspiration après inspiration. Elle tourne la tête, le voit juste là. Il est à l’envers, lui aussi, les yeux aussi sombres que la nuit dans la pénombre du van. il tend la main vers elle, effleure sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Je vais bien, croasse-t-elle.

— Tu as du sang dans les cheveux, » dit-il.

Elle se tâte le cuir chevelu, mais elle encore trop pleine d’adrénaline pour vraiment sentir la douleur. « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai touché ?

— Pas vu. » Il essaie de défaire sa ceinture, puis pousse un juron. « Ce foutu truc est coincé. La boîte à gant s’est enfoncée. Tu peux bouger ? »

Elle essaie, mais ne peut pas ; sa respiration est si irrégulière qu’elle en a mal, et tout ce qu’elle arrive à penser est, _pas encore, pas encore putain, s’il vous plaît, je ne peux pas faire ça_ -

« Karen. » Sa voix est douce, insistante.

Elle ne peut pas le regarder. Elle projette une main, essaie de se stabiliser, mais le sang lui monte à la tête et elle a des taches devant les yeux.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il semble inquiet, comme s’il pensait qu’elle a été blessée dans l’accident. Elle ne sait pas comment lui dire qu’elle ne mourra jamais dans un accident de voiture parce que cela voudrait dire qu’il y a une justice dans ce monde, quand il n’y en a aucune, absolument aucune.

Elle essaie d’atteindre sa ceinture. Ses doigts trouvent l’attache et appuient et puis elle tombe en avant, culbute le plus maladroitement du monde sur le pare-brise éclaté. Elle essaie de se redresser, mais quelque chose défonce la fenêtre du côté conducteur. Elle crie et Frank gronde, luttant désespérément avec la boîte à gant cassée.

C’est un pied-de-biche. Il se prend dans la porte, et avec un crissement de métal sur l’asphalte, la porte est forcée ouverte. La lumière inonde le van et elle plisse les yeux. Un homme s’agenouille près du van, et il sourit. Il passe une main à l’intérieur et saisit le t-shirt de Karen, la traîne au dehors.

En même temps, elle entend encore un son de métal qui proteste, et quand on la pousse sur la route, elle les voit.

Trois hommes - deux à l’arrière du van, et l’autre qui tire Karen sur ses pieds. Son corps proteste contre le mouvement soudain.

« Merde, t’as vu ce qu’il y a là derrière ?

— Putain de cargaison. Et tu as dit -

— J’ai quelque chose d’autre ici, » dit l’homme le plus proche de Karen. Il a les cheveux du même roux qu’un renard et un sourire assorti.

L’un des hommes, un blond, laisse échapper un sifflement. « Belle prise. Et l’autre ?

— Ressemble à un camionneur ou je ne sais quoi, » répond l’homme-renard.

Un homme aux cheveux sombres dit, « À moins que ce soit aussi une blonde à tomber par terre, qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre. »

Il y a un rire, puis d’autres bruits de pas. Karen se force à étudier la situation.

Le van est retourné. Le verre est brisé, les côtés enfoncés, et il y a des hommes qui fouillent l’intérieur. Puis elle voit l’éclat argenté sur la route. Il est à une dizaine de mètres - derrière eux.

Une herse. C’est ce qu’elle a vu juste avant le crash. Toute sa peur retombe et s’assemble en quelque chose de bien plus dur. De la rage. C’est de la rage qui s’amasse à la base de sa colonne, se love contre ses côtes.

Ce n’était pas un accident. C’était une putain d’embuscade.

« Fils de pute, » commence-t-elle à dire.

« Chut, maintenant, dit l’homme-renard. T’as une bosse sur la tête, mais tu vas bien. » Les extrémités de son sourire sont aussi aiguisés qu’une lame.

Il y a du bruit venant de l’intérieur du van. Karen peut juste voir Frank - Frank, qui essaie de se dégager, dont la ceinture est bloquée, et qui grogne des jurons.

« Qui vous êtes, putain ? » La voix de Frank est rendue rauque par la colère.

Le blond tire un revolver de son jean et en repousse le chien vers l’arrière. Il le tient comme s’il avait vu trop de vieux westerns, mais il n’a pas besoin d’être expérimenté pour tuer quelqu’un. Il penche la tête, souriant, regardant tour à tour Frank et Karen.

« Plus vraiment important pour vous, pas vrai ? dit-il. Disons juste qu’on va vous débarrasser de ce matos. Et peut-être apprécier un brin de compagnie, aussi. »

Frank se débat contre le tableau de bord, les doigts s’acharnant sur la ceinture. Il est coincé et il le sait ; elle peut voir son visage furieux. « Je vais te faire bouffer ce flingue, connard. »

Le blond lève son arme, la pointe sur Frank.

Karen est envahie d’un froid glacial.

« Stop, » dit-elle, et elle ne sait pas trop si elle dit à Frank de cesser de se débattre ou à l’homme de baisser son arme. « S’il vous plaît, non. »

L’homme au sourire de renard laisse échapper un rire, à l’aise et détendu, comme si Karen venait juste de dire une blague. « On dirait qu’on s’est trouvé une battante. Prends un couteau, Marcus. T’as gâché tout un chargeur sur le dernier tellement tu vises mal. » Il fait tournoyer Karen, la pousse contre le blond. La douleur explose dans son crâne à ce mouvement soudain et puis il y a une main dans ses cheveux, qui lui tire la tête d’un coup sec selon un angle insoutenable.

« On va te ramener au camp, » dit l’homme, toujours souriant. « Soigner cette petite tête. On verra si tu es plus amicale après. »

Frank émet un son qui semble complètement inhumain - un son animal de douleur et de rage.

« Frank, » dit-elle, pour le rassurer - ou juste pour dire son nom, elle ne sait pas. Elle le voit à travers la vitre brisée, et on dirait que quelqu’un a mis le feu à ses entrailles, qu’il est en train de brûler sans pouvoir trouver un moyen d’arrêter le feu. Ou peut-être qu’elle projette - parce que c’est comme ça qu’elle se sent à cet instant.

L’homme-renard dit, « Et putain de merde, Marcus, chope un couteau et fais-lui fermer sa gueule. »

Ils la traînent à l’écart du van, hors de la route, et dans les bois. Ils sont trois et elle est seule, alors elle ne lutte pas. Elle ne peut pas - pas maintenant. Ses pieds se prennent dans les fougères et les branches tombées, et ça les ralentit un peu, lui donne quelques instants de plus pour s’éclaircir les idées.

Ils vont tuer Frank.

Ils vont lui faire du mal.

Leur camp n’est qu’à une courte distance, dissimulé dans un fourré. On dirait qu’il s’agit d’un ancien camping, il y a un robinet à quelques mètres et le sol a l’élasticité d’un terrain aplani artificiellement.

L’homme-renard va dans une des tentes. « Je crois que les couteaux de chasse sont dans ta tente, pas vrai ? »

Le blond se rapproche de Karen. Il la prend par le coude, sans précaution. De la même façon que quelqu’un manipulerait un animal sauvage qu’il se moque de blesser. Quelque chose là dedans la frappe. La déshumanisation. Elle n’est pas vraiment une personne pour eux - et c’est ce qui la décide.

Karen a pris bien des décisions terribles dans sa vie. Elle s’est tourmentée avec ses souvenirs, s’en est presque fait des amis, qu’elle a invités en elle et chez elle, laissés la suivre comme des ombres.

Mais elle le sait - elle ne regrettera jamais cette décision.

 _La pitié n’a pas de place dans la survie_.

Tandis que le blond est distrait, elle lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, mais elle le tient déjà par le poignet, lui tord le petit doigt jusqu’à ce qu’il crie. Le revolver lui glisse des doigts.

Elle s’en saisit, vise, et tire dans la cuisse de l’homme. Il tombe avec un hurlement, étouffé par la détonation. Karen le repousse et il titube sur sa jambe blessée, tombe à terre. Il lève les yeux vers elle, le visage marqué par la douleur et le choc, comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire que Karen ait pu lui faire du mal. Ce serait presque drôle si elle n’avait pas envie de vomir.

Combien de fois devra-t-elle appuyer sur une détente avant que les gens réalisent qu’elle peut tuer tout aussi facilement que Frank ?

Au moins six fois, apparemment.

Une autre balle va dans l’homme blond. Elle vise le centre de la masse, se rappelle comment elle avait l’habitude de faire exploser ces bouddhas de céramique. Les gens ne se fracassent pas mais se rompent, et Karen se détourne avant de trop voir les dégâts.

Le deuxième homme ramasse un fusil, mais Karen vise et appuie encore trois fois sur la détente. Il sursaute, tournoie, et tombe sur le sol de la forêt.

Le monde tourbillonne autour d’elle, en nuances de brun et de vert, et elle ne peut rien entendre. Elle ne sait pas trop si c’est à cause des coups de feu ou du sang qui bourdonne à ses oreilles.

Le dernier, l’homme-renard, sort lentement de la tente. Il lui parle, ses lèvres bougent au ralenti. Une part d’elle-même a envie de lui dire que c’est inutile - qu’il s’agisse de prières ou de menaces. Elle lève son arme.

Il plonge sur le côté, et la dernière balle va s’écraser dans l’arbre derrière lui. Après ça le revolver n’émet qu’un déclic et sur une nouvelle montée d’adrénaline elle se met à trembler, les veines emplies de rage pure. Elle veut lui faire du mal. Elle veut planter les ongles dans sa peau et le déchirer - pas seulement parce qu’il a voulu lui faire du mal, pas parce qu’il aurait tué Frank, pas parce que Dieu sait combien de personnes ont été tuées par ces trois là, mais parce que -

Elle a dit à Frank qu’elle pensait que l’humanité était meilleure que ça.

Et ces hommes ont prouvé qu’elle avait tort.

L’homme sprinte dans la forêt, zigzague à travers le sous-bois et les arbres, jusqu’à disparaître. L’espace d’un battement de cœur, Karen reste là. Tout est silencieux et immobile, et elle ne peut pas bouger. Elle ne peut pas imaginer bouger. Mais elle le doit.

Elle force ses jambes engourdies à faire un pas, puis un autre. Les sons l’atteignent à nouveau, lentement, comme si elle était sous l’eau.

La première chose qu’elle entend est Frank. Sa voix est rauque et gutturale comme s’il avait crié pendant des heures.

« - vous tuer, vous entendez ? Si vous la touchez, putain, je vous défonce - »

Quand elle arrive devant le van, elle voit Frank en train de ramper par la fenêtre. Il a un morceau de verre ensanglanté dans une main ; il doit l’avoir utilisé pour se libérer. Quand ses yeux se posent sur elle, les grondements furieux s’éteignent, laissant place à un silence sonore. Le temps semble étrangement inconstant, il ralentit, s’étire quand leurs regards se croisent. Un courant de compréhension passe entre eux, et c’est comme si une éternité était contenue dans cet instant.

 _Je l’ai fait_ , dit-elle. Sans mots, car ils ne sont pas nécessaires. _Je les ai tués._

Les coins des lèvres de Frank se pincent. Elle peut lire sa réponse dans ses yeux sombres. _Bien_.

Et puis le temps accélère à nouveau, et Frank est debout devant elle, prend le revolver de ses doigts et vérifie le chargeur. Quand il est sûr qu’il est vide, il coince l’arme dans la ceinture de son jean. Puis ses mains sont sur celles de Karen, remontent le long de ses bras, sur ses épaules, jusqu’à sa joue, puis juste au dessus de son oreille. De la douleur - elle en sent l’aiguillon quand il touche son cuir chevelu.

« Hé, hé, » dit-il, et ce n’est qu’alors qu’elle se rend compte qu’elle émet un son. Une légère plainte, venue du fond de sa gorge. « Regarde-moi. Karen. »

Elle le regarde.

Il n’y a pas trace de jugement dans ses yeux - rien qui s’en approche seulement. Elle voit de la colère et de l’inquiétude mêlées. « Tu vas bien, dit-il. Tu m’entends ? Tu vas bien. » Elle ne sait pas s’il parle de sa blessure ou de la fumée qui lui colle à la peau ou du fait que le sang sur ses vêtements n’est pas seulement le sien.

Frank fait le tour jusqu’à l’arrière du van. Les portes sont toujours grandes ouvertes, et le contenu un vrai foutoir. « Assieds-toi une seconde, » dit-il. Ses mains sont rapides et assurées : il déballe une lingette alcoolisée et la passe sur son arcade sourcilière. « Là. Tiens ça. » Il lui pose un linge propre dans la main et la porte à sa tête. Une gêne se fait sentir au dessus de son oreille gauche, mais elle garde sa main là. « Faut faire pression, dit-il. Continue de tenir ça. Tu les a tous eus ? »

Elle cligne des yeux en direction de la forêt, de la masse de verdure. « Deux. Le troisième - j’ai manqué de balles. »

Une brusque expiration lui échappe. Il se redresse avec souplesse de sa position accroupie ; de toute évidence, il ne s’est rien brisé dans le crash. Il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour farfouiller dans le chaos du van et en exhumer son fusil.

« Il y a un camp, » dit-elle. Sa voix est étouffée mais elle parvient à prononcer les mots. Elle pointe vers la droite, à travers les arbres.

Il acquiesce. « Ouais, ouais. » Il parle comme s’il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu’il dit, mais avait besoin de dire quelque chose. « Tu restes là, d’accord ? Tiens juste ce bandage en place. »

Les ordres sont presque un soulagement. Sans eux, elle aurait peur de simplement se figer, avec son esprit repassant en boucle ce moment d’apesanteur. Cette peur terrible quand elle s’est rendu compte que le van s’écrasait, et les souvenirs qui sont venus avec.

Il prend le fusil et s’éloigne dans la forêt. Sa démarche est assurée, même le balancement du fusil a une certaine grâce.

Elle ferme les yeux, essaie de bloquer les souvenirs et de juste respirer. Elle ne sait pas trop combien de temps se passe ; cinq minutes ou une heure.

Elle ne se rappelle que trop bien - les conséquences d’un univers renversé. Tout est parti en vrille, et elle ne veut que son appartement, sa tasse préférée pleine de café, la voix de Foggy qui l’appelle pour lui demander pour la sortie du jeudi soir, Ellison sur son dos à cause des délais, l’odeur des journaux et le goût de l’air de la ville.

Elle veut rentrer à la maison. Mais cet endroit n’existe plus.

Un unique coup de fusil claque à travers les bois. Karen ne bronche pas.

 _Un tir, un mort_.

Il revient quelques minutes après seulement. Ses mains sont propres, mais un hématome s’assombrit sous son œil.

Il met le fusil de côté avant de revenir vers elle. Sa main se pose gentiment à la base de son cou. Ses doigts restent là, le pouce sur sa colonne. Le poids de sa main rappelle celui, réconfortant, d’une vieille couverture. Elle ferme les yeux, épuisée au delà des mots.

Il se penche en avant, presse un baiser à la naissance de ses cheveux. C’est un contact doux, et une bouffée de chaleur prend vie dans l’estomac de Karen.

« Tu vas bien, » dit-il à nouveau, presque comme s’il avait besoin de se rassurer.

Elle ne peut pas être d’accord avec lui. Alors elle ne dit rien.

* * *

Le van est foutu.

Frank le sait dès l’instant où il examine la vieille carcasse. Sa bouche se pince et il doit prendre une grande inspiration. C’est juste un van. Ils sont vivants - une partie des affaires est encore intacte.

Ils récupèrent ce qu’ils peuvent dans le camp de leurs attaquants.

C’est de la simple survie - et Frank ne ressent aucune culpabilité à prendre aux morts. Il traîne d’abord leurs corps en dehors de la clairière, les empile derrière un buisson de ronces, et les abandonne à la forêt. Il y a deux véhicules garés à l’arrière des tentes : un pick-up et une vieille Toyota. Le pick-up fera l’affaire. Il le charge de ce qui reste de leurs affaires, et puis inspecte ce nouveau camp. Il y a des couteaux, des matelas gonflables, des tentes, et quelques autres articles rares. Il prend le tout et l’emballe avec des tendeurs, de la corde et une bâche. Il est évident que cette combine a réussi à ces enfoirés. Ils se déplaçaient probablement le long de la route, installant leur camp, cachant leurs véhicules, puis sabotant les voitures qui passaient.

Ces hommes ne faisaient pas ça pour la survie - c’était du sadisme. Et même si Frank a toujours été fier de tuer proprement, une part de lui aimerait avoir pris plus de temps avec le dernier homme.

Karen essaie de dégager quelques unes de leurs affaires de l’avant du van : la photo de la famille de Frank, qu’il gardait dans la boîte à gants, son exemplaire de _Watership Down_ , et le petit pot de roses blanches. La plupart de la terre est tombée, et il la regarde essayer d’en rajouter, ses doigts pâles tâtant gentiment les racines de la plante. Essayer de faire en sorte que ce pot de roses qu’il a acheté à un vendeur de rue des mois plus tôt survive.

Quand le pick-up est prêt à partir, Frank revient sur ses pas jusqu’à la herse. Il la regarde, puis la tire en travers de la route et la jette dans les buissons. Ça ne blessera personne ici.

Puis il retourne à leur nouveau camion. La nuit tombe, mais il ne veut pas rester ici. Pas à cet endroit.

Karen grimpe dans la cabine, se glisse côté passager. Les sièges sont en simili cuir et il y a une odeur de déodorant bon marché. Frank abaisse sa vitre de quelques centimètres avant de mettre le moteur en route. Les phares balaient la route.

Ils n’ont pas beaucoup parlé. Karen a semblé avoir besoin de distance et il peut bien lui offrir ça. Mais alors qu’il s’installe dans ce nouveau véhicule, évalue la souplesse de la pédale des gaz, il se rend compte qu’il ne supporte pas le silence.

« Merci, » dit-il. Sa voix est encore un peu rauque et il essaie de s’éclaircir la gorge.

Elle cille. « Pour quoi ?

— Tu m’as sauvé la vie tout à l’heure. »

Elle pince les lèvres et regarde ses mains, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croiser son regard. « Ouais, eh bien. Ce n’était pas la première fois que je tirais sur quelqu’un. »

Il s’en était douté. Mais c’est agréable d’en avoir la confirmation.

« Tu t’es défendue. Ces sacs à merde ne méritent pas ta culpabilité. N’y pense pas.

— Frank, » dit-elle, et il peut entendre la protestation dans sa voix. Elle veut souffrir pour cela, mais il ne la laissera pas faire.

« Karen, non, » dit-il.

C’est dans les moments comme ça qu’il aimerait pouvoir tout exprimer de façon à ce qu’elle comprenne. Mais ce sont là tous les mots qu’il peut invoquer : une négation et son nom. C’est ce qu’il a crié quand ces bâtards l’ont emmenée, quand il a entendu les détonations et senti son cœur cesser de battre quelques instants.

Il ne peut pas la perdre. Si elle disparaît - il ne restera de lui que des douilles, de la fumée, du sang et du gravier, des fantômes et des cauchemars.

« Tu avais raison, dit-elle.

— Quoi ?

— Ceux qui ont fait ça. » Ses doigts se crispent sur son pantalon. « Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’anéantir toute l’humanité. La moitié suffisait - nous nous entretuerons, pour finir. »

Frank Castle est possiblement la pire personne pour arguer de la bonté de l’humanité, aussi n’essaie-t-il même pas. Il ne lui offrira ni mensonges ni mots de réconfort vides de sens - ils n’ont jamais fait ça, l’un avec l’autre. Alors il lui donne la seule chose qu’il peut. La vérité. « Karen. On verra la fin de tout ça, d’accord ?

— À quoi cela peut-il encore ressembler ? » dit-elle.

Pour lui, la fin de tout ça ressemble à Karen Page, vivante et en bonne santé. Ça ressemble à une humanité en train de se reconstruire, parce que les gens sont peut-être des enfoirés, mais il sont aussi pleins de ressources. Ça ressemble à trouver le responsable de tout ça, quel qu’il soit, et lui coller quelques centaines de balles dans le crâne.

« On verra, » dit-il.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils roulent dans la nuit.

Karen ne dort pas, son corps ne la laisse pas faire. Chaque fois que ses yeux commencent à se fermer, une secousse la traverse et elle se réveille en sursaut. Le fait que le pick-up empeste une eau de Cologne inhabituelle, ou que son moteur fasse un bruit différent de celui du van n’aident en rien. Le regard sombre de Frank est rivé à la route, et ses doigts sont crispés sur le volant. Elle ne parle pas et lui non plus. Le silence emplit l’espace entre eux.

Finalement, Frank quitte la route. Du gravier crisse sous les pneus et Karen se redresse un peu. Ils se garent près d’un bosquet de conifères, et Karen distingue un panneau. Il est écrit _Ashwood Bed & Breakfast_, en lettres cursives, et elle fronce les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce qu’on…? »

L’endroit n’est pas immense - une seule maison de style victorien. La cour est très belle - ou le serait, au printemps. Pour l’instant, la plupart des fleurs et des plantes dorment sous une couche de paille ou sont soigneusement taillées. « Reste là, » dit sèchement Frank. « Garde les portières verrouillées.

— Frank, » dit-elle. C’est tout ce qu’elle a à dire.

Il pousse un soupir. « Tu commences à avoir des courbatures ? »

Elle cille, surprise. C’est vrai - la douleur lui grimpe dans le dos, le cou, même les clavicules. Sa tête pulse toujours, même si le saignement a stoppé. « Un peu, dit-elle. Mais ça va.

— Les crashs peuvent causer des dégâts qu’on ne sent pas au début. Il nous faut un endroit pour nous poser quelques jours. » Il prend le fusil. « Et mon dos apprécierait un vrai lit. Je n’ai vu ni fumée ni voitures depuis un moment - cet endroit a l’air désert. Autant voir si on peut se reposer quelques jours.

— Mais, et la cabane ?

— C’est pas comme si on avait un calendrier à respecter. » Il incline la tête en direction du bâtiment. « Je vais faire une inspection rapide, m’assurer qu’il n’y a pas déjà des squatteurs ici.

— Et je suis censée juste rester assise ici ? »

Il secoue la tête, tapote la boîte à gants. « Non, tu gardes le camion. On a trop d’objets de valeur pour le laisser sans surveillance. »

Ce qui est un argument valable.

Il hoche la tête, sort du pick-up et ferme la portière en silence. Karen verrouille la cabine et tire son arme de la boîte à gant. Son poids est familier dans ses mains, mais il la rend plus malade qu’il ne la réconforte. Elle ne peut rien voir bouger par les fenêtres, ni aucune trace d’occupation, mais elle reste tendue. Leur dernière rencontre avec des gens remonte à trop peu de temps - et elle déteste avoir commencé à penser aux autres comme à des menaces plutôt qu’à des alliés. Elle a toujours su que l’humanité était dangereuse, mais maintenant cette pensée semble parcourir son corps à chacun de ses battements de cœur.

Il s’écoule à peu près dix minutes et puis Frank revient. « Vide, » dit-il en se glissant dans le siège du conducteur. « Un peu de cendre dans la salle à manger, et on dirait que quelqu’un est parti il y a quelque temps. On peut se garer derrière, hors de la vue. »

Il y a effectivement un plus grand parking à l’arrière, de même qu’une cabane à outils et une table de pique-nique. Un vase en métal plein de fleurs fanées flanque la porte, à côté d’un paillasson tressé. Karen se surprend à frotter ses bottes sur le paillasson - vieille habitude. Ils traversent une cuisine avec un sol carrelé et des plans de travail en bois. Ça sent le renfermé et les fleurs séchées, et la lumière pénètre à travers des baies en vitraux. Karen passe les doigts sur une table, et récolte de la poussière sous les ongles. Elle inspecte un des placards et trouve des assiettes et des verres. Un autre contient quelques aliments secs : riz, pommes de terre séchées, farine, sel et haricots.

Il y a une salle à manger avec des tables de bois sombre et des chaises anciennes. Frank va jusqu’au bureau de la réception, fouille autour du téléphone et dans les tiroirs, examine leur contenu. Karen monte à l’étage et trouve trois chambres - chacune avec un grand lit à baldaquin et une couette moelleuse. Elle attrape une des couvertures, la presse contre sa figure et inhale. Elle sent l’adoucissant et le coton, et elle se sent crasseuse rien qu’en la tenant. Elle a besoin d’un bain et de l’équivalent de quelques jours de sommeil.

Elle entend des pas dans l’escalier, et Frank entre dans la chambre. Il y a sur son visage quelque chose qu’elle n’y a pas vu depuis presque une journée - un demi-sourire. « Hé, dit-il. J’ai une surprise. »

Elle penche la tête d’un côté. « Quoi ? »

Il tend la main, les doigts flottant au dessus de l’interrupteur. Puis il appuie dessus.

Une lampe clignote au dessus d’eux, puis prend vie.

Le cœur de Karen lui martèle la poitrine. « Seigneur. Est-ce que le courant -

— Non. » Il étouffe cet espoir avant même qu’elle n’ait vraiment le temps de l’exprimer. « Cet endroit a un générateur d’urgence. Probablement pour quand les tempêtes d’hiver coupent le courant. Il y a assez de fioul pour un jour ou deux, et j’ai déjà débranché les frigos et tout ce dont on a pas besoin. Mais - je veux dire. Il y a un chauffe-eau. »

Elle laisse échapper un râle d’envie. « Je t’en prie dis-moi que tu es sérieux.

— Ça va prendre peut-être une demi-heure pour que l’eau chauffe vraiment, alors ne saute pas de suite dans la douche. » Il désigne la chambre du menton. « Tu aimes celle-là ? Je peux aller chercher nos affaires dans le pick-up si tu veux trouver une buanderie. On ferait aussi bien de laver nos fringues aussi.

— Ça marche. »

Karen continue à explorer le reste du bâtiment, qui doit avoir été une très grande maison avant d’être reconverti en chambre d’hôtes. Elle trouve un peu de cendre sur le sol d’une des chambres et frémit. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et se dirige vers les escaliers. Il y a une buanderie dans la cave, et Karen trouve une bouteille de lessive. Il y a des peignoirs propres dans un panier et elle en prend deux. Quand elle revient dans la chambre, Frank est en train de poser son sac sur une chaise. « À la cave, dit-elle. Deux machines taille industrielle.

— Bien. »

Karen se glisse dans la salle de bains, enlève son t-shirt et son pantalon. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, enlève également soutien-gorge et culotte. Elle ne peut pas vraiment être pointilleuse sur la façon de laver son linge délicat après la fin du monde. Elle se fait un devoir de ne pas regarder dans le miroir. Elle ne veut pas voir le sang dans ses cheveux ou la terre sur son visage. Elle voit déjà les bleus le long de ses côtes quand elle baisse les yeux sur elle-même : la trace de la ceinture est une marque bleue et rouge en travers de son torse. Elle la suit du bout des doigts, tâte doucement, puis enfile le peignoir et en noue la ceinture.

Quand elle émerge de la salle de bains, elle dit, « Tu devrais te changer, toi aussi. Je peux prendre nos habits en bas. »

Il se redresse, la regarde, hausse les sourcils. « Journée au spa ?

— Eh bien, c’est soit le peignoir, soit une serviette, dit-elle. Le peignoir semble moins contraignant.

— Pas faux. »

Elle se détourne pour lui offrir un peu d’intimité et jeter un œil dans son sac de voyage. Tous ses nouveaux vêtements sont du genre prévus pour des randonneurs soucieux de la mode - lignes élégantes et tissu qui évacue l’humidité. Ce n’est absolument pas son style, mais elle doute qu’il y aura beaucoup de jupes crayon dans le futur. Elle sort tous ses habits, les roule en boule. Quand elle se tourne, Frank a l’air particulièrement cocasse dans son propre peignoir blanc et douillet.

Toutes leurs affaires vont dans l’une des machines, et elle ajoute une bonne dose de lessive. Après qu’elle l’a programmée pour un lavage intensif, elle retourne à l’étage. Frank inspecte la cuisine et Karen va vers la chambre. Elle veut cette douche, plus qu’elle n’a jamais rien voulu. C’est un geste étrangement normal, passer les doigts sous le jet d’eau pour en vérifier la température. Au début elle est trop froide, puis trop chaude, et enfin à une température agréable.

Elle se glisse hors du peignoir puis sous l’eau propre. La sensation est merveilleuse, et elle frissonne sous le jet. Elle ouvre l’un des échantillons de savon et commence à se décrasser vigoureusement. Il y a une petite bouteille de shampoing et elle fait attention, essaie de ne pas ouvrir la coupure au dessus de son oreille. Mais c’est bien trop agréable pour ne pas nettoyer son cuir chevelu de la poussière et de la graisse. Elle reste là quelque temps, profitant simplement du luxe de la sensation de chaleur et de propreté.

Quand elle émerge, elle enveloppe soigneusement ses cheveux dans une serviette avant de remettre le peignoir. Les courbatures dans son dos se font toujours sentir, et elle se déplace avec raideur.

Frank est en train de regarder par la fenêtre, et quand elle arrive, il dit, « Est-ce qu’il y a besoin de points de suture ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « J’ai regardé rapidement - que des bleus, à part à la tête. Et toi ?

— Je vais bien.

Évidemment qu’il dit ça. Il a des bleus sur le visage, souffre probablement du même traumatisme cervical qu’elle, et il a utilisé un bout de verre pour se libérer de sa ceinture de sécurité - et se tailler les doigts en même temps.

Elle lui lance un regard vide. « Prends une douche et on bandera ta main.

— Ce n’est pas profond.

— Pas besoin que ça soit profond pour s’infecter. Et tu pourrais avoir besoin des deux mains. »

Il cède avec un léger hochement de tête, et se retire dans la salle de bains. Elle entend l’eau couler, et le bourdonnement du chauffe-eau en bas. Le kit de premiers soins est dans le sac de Frank, et elle l’en sort. Il y a quelques cachets d’ibuprofène et elle en avale deux. Puis elle sort l’antiseptique, les bandages, et du coton. Elle peut sentir son corps ralentir, l’épuisement s’installer jusque dans ses os.

Quand Frank sort de la salle de bains, il est rasé de près. Il doit avoir trouvé un rasoir avec les autres affaires de toilette. Ça lui donne un air plus jeune, un peu plus affuté, comme quand ils se sont rencontrés. Elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’ils finiraient ici, après que la moitié du monde ait simplement disparu, dans une auberge de la campagne de Pennsylvanie, lui assis sur le bord du lit tandis qu’elle nettoie quelques coupures dans la paume de sa main. Il la laisse faire, la regarde en silence tandis qu’elle rapproche les bords des plaies et les fixe avec de l’adhésif.

« Karen. »

Sa voix est douce, et elle ne peut pas se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle fixe plutôt le coin de sa bouche. « Quoi ? »

Il hésite, et c’est déconcertant en soi. Frank n’a jamais été du genre à hésiter. « T’es sûre que ça va ? »

Elle regarde la main de Frank. Elle est usée et marquée de cicatrices et il y a du sang frais sur la boule de coton qu’elle a entre les doigts.

Elle ne peut pas imaginer faire tout ça sans lui. Et plus encore, elle ne le veut pas. « Ouais. »

* * *

Ils reprennent certaines vieilles routines, plus par habitude que par véritable désir de manger ou de se préparer à dormir. Frank trouve de la purée déshydratée dans le garde-manger, ainsi qu’une conserve de haricots verts et de carottes. La nourriture chaude semble aussi bonne que dans n’importe quel grand restaurant, et Karen semble surprise de son propre appétit. Quand ils ont fini de manger - sur une table, rien de moins - Frank va vérifier les serrures avant de retourner jusqu’à la chambre.

Frank plie leurs vêtements - une autre habitude, et une qu’il ne voit pas la nécessité de rompre. Après tout, ce sont les habitudes qui aident les gens à conserver leur humanité, leur santé mentale. Et il a hâte de porter des vêtements propres quand il ira au lit cette nuit.

C’est seulement quand il rentre dans la chambre, dépose leurs affaires propres sur le bureau, qu’il se rend compte de sa présomption. Ils ont dormi côte à côte par nécessité, et maintenant qu’ils sont dans un endroit destiné à des invités, il pourrait prendre une autre chambre. Il devrait en prendre une autre, parce qu’il y a des chances qu’il la réveille au milieu de la nuit.

Mais avant qu’il puisse ouvrir la bouche, il la voit penchée sur le matelas. Elle réarrange les oreillers et les couvertures. Cet absurde peignoir glisse le long de son épaule, et ses yeux suivent la courbe de son cou nu, jusqu’à son épaule parsemée de taches de rousseur. Il ne peut voir son expression que de profil, mais il sait qu’elle fronce les sourcils, concentrée. Elle tire sur les couvertures, essaie de les ajuster. « Tu veux le côté gauche ou droit ? » demande-t-elle.

La tension en lui se dénoue. Elle le veut ici, même en connaissant les cauchemars qui viennent avec lui.

Elle va récupérer quelques affaires propres, puis disparaît dans la salle de bains.

Frank prend ses propres habits - un jean et un t-shirt, parce qu’il est hors de question qu’il ne soit qu’en boxer s’ils doivent être à nouveau attaqués - avant d’aller jusqu’au sac ouvert de Karen. Il trouve _Watership Down_ , puis se met au lit. Il y a une bougie allumée - probablement prévue pour les escapades romantiques, et ça suffira bien. Il s’installe,le dos contre la tête de lit. Quand Karen sort de la salle de bains, elle le regarde, puis le livre. « Tu veux que je -

— Je vais lire ce soir, dit-il. Si tu es d’accord. » Un bout de papier plié sert de marque-page et il trouve l’endroit où elle s’était arrêtée.

Karen grimpe dans le lit, remonte les couvertures autour d’elle. Mais au lieu de se tourner sur le côté, dos à lui, elle roule vers lui. Elle cale une main sous l’oreiller et ferme les yeux.

Il y a des années qu’il n’a pas lu à voix haute. Les mots viennent lentement, et il lui faut une page ou deux pour trouver son rythme. Mais il finit par le trouver - et il se prend à l’histoire bien plus facilement qu’il ne s’y attendait. Quand il a fini deux chapitres, la respiration de Karen est régulière et son visage détendu. Il ferme le livre, le pose délicatement sur la table de chevet, puis souffle la bougie.

Il sombre dans un sommeil agité.

Il y a des rêves. Il y a toujours des rêves.

Ses rêves ont le goût de la poudre et du cuivre et sont souvent accompagnés par la musique du carrousel. Parfois, il est dans son lit à la maison. Parfois, il est au parc.

Cette fois, il est à nouveau dans le van. La ceinture lui entame le torse, la boucle est cassée, et le tableau de bord enfoncé lui a coincé un genou. Il ne peut pas bouger - il ne peut pas bouger et il regarde Karen s’éloigner en titubant. Un homme la tient par le bras et la cascade de ses cheveux blonds est souillée d’écarlate.

Il regarde le revolver se lever, voit le canon se poser contre sa gorge.

Il ne peut pas bouger. Il ne pourra jamais bouger assez vite.

Mais il lui accordera ceci - il ne détourne pas le regard quand le doigt de l’homme presse la détente et -

Il se réveille en reprenant brusquement son souffle. Chacun de ses nerfs est à vif, crie de douleur, actuelle et passée, et il doit se rappeler que tout va bien, qu’il est en sûreté et que Karen est en vie et qu’ils vont _bien_.

Il se tourne pour la regarder. Par miracle, elle est toujours endormie. Ses cheveux sont d’un blanc pâle dans l’obscurité, et ses doigts sont fermés sur un pli de la couette. Sa poitrine s’élève et s’abaisse, et le rythme en est réconfortant.

Il va à la fenêtre et jette un œil au dehors. Sous la demi-lune, il peut distinguer la masse du pick-up et la cour. Rien ne bouge, rien n’a changé. Il vérifie tout de même le verrou de la porte. Puis il retourne au lit, s’assoit sur le bord. Il se frotte la figure de ses mains.

« Hé. »

Il se tourne vivement. Karen cligne des yeux dans sa direction.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Elle s’assoit, avec une expression fugace de gêne. Elle sentira encore les effets du crash pendant quelques jours, il le sait. Il peut encore les sentir, lui pour qui la douleur n’a plus grand sens.

Ils resteront quelques jours. Il l’avait déjà décidé, mais maintenant il en est sûr. Ils resteront suffisamment longtemps pour récupérer avant de continuer leur route. Malgré son malaise, il se force à revenir au lit.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils sont couchés côte à côte. Sans dormir, sans parler. Il écoute les légers sons de Karen qui s’agite à côté de lui.

Finalement, elle parle. « Tu crois que quelqu’un d’autre qu’on connaît a survécu ? »

Dans la pénombre tranquille, dans l’intimité de cette petite chambre, il ne semble pas dangereux d’évoquer de tels sujets. Il y a réfléchi un peu, même s’il n’a pas voulu en parler à voix haute. « Certains ont bien dû s’en tirer. »

Les doigts de Karen se crispent sur la couette. « Je ne pense pas que Foggy s’en soit tiré, dit-elle. Il - il n’a jamais décroché son téléphone. Et… pour autant que je l’aime, je ne suis pas sûre qu’il serait bien équipé pour survivre dans un monde comme celui-ci. Il n’est pas comme nous, il n’est pas… » Sa voix s’éteint.

« Un survivant ? » dit-il.

Elle secoue la tête. « Un tueur. »

Il laisse échapper un soupir. Il protesterait bien, mais elle a raison. Ils ont tous les deux pris des vies - elle au nom de la survie, et lui, parce que la mort est la seule chose pour laquelle il a jamais eu du talent.

Elle dit, « Et pour tes amis ? Micro ? Ta famille ? »

Frank inspire. Il a évité de penser à ça depuis des semaines maintenant. « Si - si David avait survécu, il aurait gardé sa famille en sécurité. Il serait apte à le faire. Mais… Mais s’il avait…

— Il serait venu au bunker ? » demande-t-elle.

Il acquiesce. « Ouais. S’ils ne sont pas venus... » Ça fait mal d’y penser - Leo et Zach, Sarah et David. C’étaient - _ce sont_ \- des gens biens, et il les protégerait s’il le pouvait. « Mon ami Curtis. Je ne sais pas s’il a survécu. J’espère que oui. Et si je connais Dinah Madani, elle gère probablement la sécurité du territoire à l’heure qu’il est. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Mes parents - eh bien. Ils m’ont eu quand ils étaient déjà assez âgés, alors ils sont morts il y a des années. Et ta famille ? »

Elle ne répond pas directement. « Maman est morte d’un cancer il y a un bon moment. Quand j’avais dix-neuf ans, Papa - eh bien, il m’a désavouée après que mon petit frère est mort dans un accident de voiture. »

Une autre pièce du puzzle Karen Page se met en place. Il se rappelle sa panique juste après le crash, la façon dont elle s’est figée sur place, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il ne l’avait jamais vraiment vue se figer auparavant, pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit suspendue tête en bas dans un van défoncé. C’est logique si son frère est mort dans un accident.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, même s’il ne sait pas trop quoi, mais elle poursuit.

« Je conduisais, » dit-elle.

 _Merde_. Sa respiration coince dans sa gorge. « Karen -

— Tu mérites de savoir. Si tu dois rester avec moi à travers tout ça - tu as besoin de savoir. J’étais défoncée. C’était ma faute. » Elle prononce ces mots comme si elle les tirait des plus profondes, des plus douloureuses parties d’elle-même. Et il sait - _il est sûr_ \- qu’elle n’a jamais dit ça à personne d’autre. « J’étais avec mon copain. On était - merde, on était tellement défoncés. Mon copain dealait, et mon frère ne voulait pas que je suive la même voie, alors il a mis le feu à sa caravane. » Elle presse les doigts contre sa bouche tremblante. « Dieu. C’était mon petit frère et j’étais censée le protéger, pas l’inverse. Mon copain l’a tabassé avec un démonte-pneu, alors j’ai pris le flingue dans son camion. Je lui ai tiré dans l’épaule et j’ai essayé de fuir avec mon frère. On - n’est pas allés loin. »

Elle se tait, puis le regarde - attendant le jugement après la confession. Il y a des larmes sur son visage.

Frank retient un juron, parce qu’il sait que ça ne fera aucun bien. Les gens s’appuient sur des fondations : la famille, les croyances, les amis. Frank Castle - l’homme qu’il était avant - était un soldat, un père, un mari, et, il l’espérait, une personne décente. Il était le genre de gars qui aiderait un voisin à changer un pneu et mettrait sa vie en jeu pour un compagnon d’armes. Après - après qu’il s’est réveillé à l’hôpital avec un impact de balle dans le crâne, ces fondations ont disparu. Tout ce qui restait étaient la douleur et le deuil, et le besoin brûlant de faire ressentir aux hommes qui avaient pris sa famille ce que lui-même ressentait chaque jour.

Les fondations de Karen ont toujours semblé simples : elle veut la justice pour ceux pour qui personne d’autre ne se battrait. Mais ceci, c’est sa vérité, sa fondation. Elle cherche la justice pour les autres parce qu’elle croit que son frère ne l’a jamais reçue. Et une part inconsciente d’elle-même veut probablement payer cette mort de la sienne.

« Tu as fait une erreur, dit-il. Ça ne te définit pas.

— Ah non ? » Ses yeux sont fixés sur quelque chose qu’il ne voit pas. « Parfois j’ai l’impression que je paye pour ça depuis lors. Partout où je vais, la mort me suit, mais ne me touche jamais. On dirait que l’univers essaie de réparer son erreur. »

Il ne sait pas comment lui dire que rien de tout cela n’importe - pour lui. Il est l’homme qui a flirté avec la mort depuis ce jour dans le parc, mais la mort ne veut jamais de lui. Il n’a jamais cette chance. Et à côté de ça, toute cette notion comme quoi elle attire la mort, c’est de la connerie. la mort ne suit pas les gens - la vie, si. Et la vie est dégueulasse. Mais il y a des moments -

 _La douce mousseline de sa blouse quand elle l’attire plus près. L’odeur de la rivière dans ses cheveux, sa bouche un murmure contre sa joue. Sang et shrapnel - mais au milieu de tout, le bleu franc ses yeux_.

\- Il y a des moments où il ne veut que _vivre._

Il ne sait pas comment lui dire tout ça, alors il n’en fait rien. À la place, il décide qu’un secret en mérite un autre.

« J’ai exécuté un homme innocent. » Ce n’est probablement pas la phrase la plus réconfortante qu’il a jamais prononcée.

Elle tressaille, ses yeux parcourent le visage de Frank. « Quoi ?

— Kandahar, dit-il gravement. Tu voulais savoir, ouais ? Cette nuit où j’ai traîné Schoonover dans les bois, tu n’arrêtais pas de demander. Il s’est trouvé que lui et un agent de la CIA avaient les mains sales. Ils trafiquaient de la drogue depuis le Moyen-Orient. Mon équipe et moi étions leurs hommes de main personnels. Ils nous ont dit que le Congrès avait tout approuvé - mais ce n’était pas vrai. On a fait… on a fait à l’aveugle des choses que personne ne devrait faire. Et quand un honnête homme a essayé d’enquêter sur ce que nos supérieurs faisaient, ils nous ont demandé d’aller le chercher. Nous ont dit qu’il avait des infos dont on avait besoin. On l’a torturé - et c’est moi qui lui ai tiré une balle. » De tous les regrets qui le poursuivent, celui-ci est parmi les plus douloureux. « Une balle que j’ai ensuite récupérée sur les ordres de mon commandant, parce qu’on ne pouvait pas laisser de preuve qui le rattache à nous. Et un seul homme dans mon unité a eu la décence de remettre nos supérieurs en question. Pas moi, au cas où tu te demandais. Non, c’est l’homme vers la cabane duquel nous nous rendons. Il s’est planqué parce qu’il savait qu’ils le traqueraient. Moi, je suis retourné près de ma famille, et j’ai fait des cibles de tous ceux que j’aimais. »

Elle secoue la tête. « Frank, c’est différent. On t’a menti.

— Et t’étais une gamine. Tout le monde fait des conneries à dix-neuf ans. » Il lui prend les mains, les recouvre d’une des siennes. Elle a des mains d’écrivain - les doigts calleux aux endroits qui reposent sur le clavier. « Tu as passé je ne sais combien de semaines à essayer de prendre ma défense pendant cette blague de procès. Tu as creusé en profondeur parce que tu pensais qu’il y avait quelque chose en moi qui valait la peine de se battre. C’est ce que tu fais - tu te bats pour les gens que tous les autres ont abandonnés. » Il lui serre la main - plus pour marquer son argument que pour la réconforter. « Alors ne t’avise pas de dire que le fait que tu es en vie est une erreur, Karen. Ne dis jamais ça. »

La main de Karen bouge dans la sienne, son pouce frotte contre ses phalanges. C’est bien plus agréable qu’un simple contact ne devrait l’être.

Elle ferme les yeux, paupières hermétiquement closes. Tremble pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait contenir quelques sanglots silencieux. puis elle se frotte les yeux et essaie de tout ravaler. Il connaît ce sentiment, il ne le connaît que trop bien. Elle s’est probablement retenue depuis le moment où elle s’est rendu compte que le van se crashait.

« Cette nuit, » dit-il, et une horrible révélation lui tombe au creux de l’estomac.

Il se rappelle l’odeur des arbres, le crissement des pneus sur la route, Karen qui saignait du front, les bras enroulés si étroitement autour de sa taille qu’on aurait dit qu’elle essayait de s’empêcher de tomber en morceaux.

« Quoi ? » Elle se sèche les yeux de sa manche, et déjà elle semble plus calme.

« Cette nuit, » dit-il, et le souvenir est une pointe aiguë derrière ses côtes. « Avec Schoonover - je vous ai percutés avec le camion. Je veux dire, je me suis assuré de taper dans le côté, mais quand même - »

Elle n’avait probablement pas été dans un accident de voiture depuis cette nuit avec son frère. Il avait ressuscité ses souvenirs, les lui avait faits revivre, puis l’avait laissée seule dans cette forêt.

Il ne regrette pas d’avoir tué Schoonover. Cet homme était un parasite, la pire espèce de traître. Mais il regrette ce que ça a bien pu lui coûter, à elle.

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ; la compréhension trace un pli sévère en travers de son front, et elle regarde leurs mains. « Il avait une arme pointée sur moi, tu sais. Crois-moi, je préfère largement quelques coupures et quelques bleus à être enterrée au fond des bois.

— Et pourtant, dit-il, tu m’as quand même demandé de l’épargner.

— Ce n’était pas pour lui, » dit-elle.

Leurs regards se croisent. Il a toujours aimé ses yeux - pas pour leur bleu profond, mais parce qu’elle ne les détourne pas. Ceux qui savent ce qu’il a fait - ils reculent devant son regard, mais pas Karen Page. C’est la première chose qu’il a remarquée chez elle - même Daredevil était resté derrière le ruban rouge de sa chambre d’hôpital, et l’autre avocat traînait près de la porte, mais la jeune femme s’était avancée sans peur ni hésitation, les yeux rivés aux siens.

À l’époque, elle était une étrangère tenant une photo de sa famille.

Maintenant - maintenant, il lui semble qu’elle est la seule famille qu’il lui reste.

« Dors, Karen, » dit-il.

Dans la lumière de cette demi-lune, elle est une silhouette pâle, plus fantomatique qu’humaine. Elle a hanté ses pensées bien assez longtemps.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux, dit-elle. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je suis de nouveau dans cette voiture. » Cet aveu semble lui coûter quelque chose, une fraction de sa fierté.

C’est peut-être parce que sa voix est si fatiguée, parce qu’il y a des bleus évidents le long de son cou et sur sa clavicule, parce qu’il ne peut pas fermer les yeux sans voir ce flingue braqué sur elle, mais Frank fait quelque chose qui est probablement stupide. Il lui ouvre les bras, en passe un autour d’elle, et l’attire plus près. Elle se raidit un instant, puis commence à se détendre contre lui, le visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sent le shampoing et la lessive et ses cheveux sont doux sous ses doigts. Il pense qu’elle va peut-être se dégager au bout d’un moment, comme ces fois où elle l’a étreint, mais au lieu de ça, elle saisit la couette et l’ajuste autour d’eux.

Il attend qu’elle s’endorme avant de fermer les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Karen considère être un bon reporter d’investigation.

Elle est intelligente et obstinée et elle a une tendance à suivre des pistes que d’autres ignoreraient - c’est ce qu’elle aimait dans son travail au _Bulletin_ , ce qui l’a attirée dans le journalisme. Elle a un besoin impérieux de savoir, de creuser, et c’est ce qui l’a poussée à pénétrer dans la maison de Frank il y a des mois de cela. Elle se rappelle parcourir ses dossiers médicaux, regarder des photos de scènes de crime, lire de vieux articles de journaux. Elle connaît sa date de naissance et son rang, les jouets favoris de ses enfants et la façon dont il prend son café.

Mais entre toutes les choses qu’elle sait sur Frank castle, elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ça.

Il est _câlin_.

Elle s’endort avec son bras autour d’elle et c’est agréable. Il est chaud et solide et le contact aide à bannir la sensation de chute, l’impression que le monde vole en éclats autour d’elle. Son poids est un réconfort et un rappel - elle n’est pas seule. Quand elle se réveille, sous les chauds rayons du soleil en travers du duvet blanc, elle s’attend à ce qu’il soit debout. En train de patrouiller dans l’auberge ou de bricoler un tank à partir de pièces détachées dans le garage ou de nettoyer leurs armes. Mais quand elle ouvre les yeux, il est toujours là. Et plus encore, il l’a attirée encore plus près, son visage collé contre son épaule. Elle ne peut voir que son cou et l’endroit où sa clavicule disparaît dans son t-shirt. L’une des mains de Frank est dans ses cheveux, et l’autre lâchement refermée sur la couverture. Son torse s’élève et retombe, régulièrement et lentement, et son souffle rauque la fait presque se rendormir. Elle ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois que quelqu’un l’a seulement tenue - et c’est peut-être pour cela qu’elle est si réticente à se dégager.

Non, c’est un mensonge. Un qu’elle s’est répété bien trop de fois. Ce n’est pas seulement le contact physique, la chaleur ou la proximité qu’elle apprécie.

C’est _Frank_.

Elle est suffisamment consciente pour se rendre compte que ça a été lui depuis un moment - même si elle ne peut pas exactement mettre le doigt sur le moment où les choses ont changé. Il y a toujours eu une sorte d’entente entre eux, une reconnaissance. Il en est venu à compter pour elle, et maintenant - ceci. Ce pincement au plus profond d’elle-même qui lui donne envie de l’attirer plus près d’elle et de reculer par peur de se retrouver prise au piège de ses propres désirs. Elle l’aime, mais il ne lui appartient pas.

Il s’inquiète de ce qui peut lui arriver. Elle n’est pas stupide, elle le sait bien. Il a pris des balles pour elle, a traqué un poseur de bombe suicidaire, et est venu à elle quand le monde s’est écroulé. Il a écouté ses péchés et ne l’a pas jugée une seule fois. En fait, il semblait en colère à l’idée qu’elle se juge elle-même. Il a endossé le rôle d’un ami et d’un partenaire de survie.

Mais plus que cela ? Elle n’en sait rien.

Et la dernière chose qu’elle veut, c’est le presser un peu trop - et lui faire du mal.

Elle s’extrait délicatement de l’étreinte de Frank. Il la relâche avec un léger grognement, mais ne se réveille pas. Son visage est détendu dans son sommeil, la bouche tendre et les cheveux un peu en désordre. Karen se drape dans un peignoir et, pieds nus, descend les escaliers de bois. Le sol est froid, mais pas de manière désagréable.

Quelques tâtonnements dans la cuisine amènent un sourire sur son visage. Il y a une gazinière, ce qui veut dire qu’elle n’a besoin que d’un briquet et d’une bouilloire pour faire chauffer de l’eau. Il y a une véritable cache aux trésors dans le placard, une qu’elle suspecte Frank de ne pas avoir trouvé parce que s’il l’avait vue, l’odeur du café flotterait dans les couloirs. Il n’y a pas de crème, mais ce n’est pas nécessaire.

Avec une tasse fumante dans chaque main, elle retourne dans la chambre. Frank dort toujours, mais quand le pied de Karen fait craquer le plancher, sa main remue brusquement. Ses doigts glissent sur la couette, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis il ouvre les yeux et s’assoit. Son regard ensommeillé traverse la pièce et atterrit sur elle.

« Hé, dit-elle. Bonjour. »

Ses épaules se détendent un peu. « ’Jour. » Son regard semble s’affuter. « C’est quoi ?

— Café, » dit-elle, légèrement grisée par l’excitation. « J’en ai trouvé dans la cuisine. »

Il a l’air un peu incrédule, comme s’il s’attendait à se réveiller à tout moment. Elle s’assoit au bord du lit et lui tend une des tasses. Sa main, plus grande, couvre les siennes quand il la prend, et puis il souffle sur la vapeur et boit une gorgée. Quand il goûte le café, il émet un bruit à la limite de l'obscénité. « Oh bon _Dieu_. Page, tu es incroyable. »

Le compliment est probablement le produit de son épuisement et d’une sévère addiction à la caféine, mais il la fait tout de même sourire. « Il y en a d’autre dans le placard. » Elle s’installe dans le lit, dos au mur. « On peut en prendre avec nous. »

Il y a quelque chose d’étrangement domestique à être assis côte à côte, en train de boire le café du matin. Et Karen a l’impression de flotter - peut-être parce qu’il sait. Pas tout, mais suffisamment. Il connaît ses pires aspects, et il ne s’est pas détourné. Elle est comme débarrassée d’un poids.

« Comment va ton dos ? Le cou ? demande-t-il.

— Raides, admet-elle. Comment va ta main ? »

Il plie les doigts. « Elle guérit. La blessure à la tête ? »

Elle touche la zone au dessus de son oreille, elle peut sentir le bourrelet. « Encroûtée. » Elle laisse échapper un petit rire. « On est dans un sale état, pas vrai ?

— On est en vie, répond-il.

— Amen, » dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son café. « Quel est le plan ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants. « Se reposer, d’abord. On n’arrivera à rien si on s’épuise à la tâche. Faire l’inventaire de ce qu’on a déjà. Voir ce qu’il y a ici - et décider quoi prendre. Je doute que les propriétaires reviendront.

— Alors c’est ça notre vie maintenant ? » demande-t-elle. La fin de son café a un goût un peu amer. « On passe d’un endroit à un autre, on récupère ce qu’on peut ? »

Encore une fois, il réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. « Quand on atteindra la cabane, on aura un endroit où s’installer. J’y ai réfléchi - je connais que dalle à la chasse, mais j’imagine que les biches peuvent pas être si différentes de… euh -

— Des gens ? » dit-elle.

Il grimace. « Ça a l’air affreux quand tu le dis comme ça.

— Mais c’est probablement vrai. » Elle passe un ongle sur le bord de la tasse. Les draps chauffés par le soleil sont agréables sous ses pieds nus. « Mais pour ce qui est de la chasse, je connais les bases. Je n’ai rien écorché moi-même, mais je l’ai vu faire. »

Il lui jette un regard effaré. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je viens d’une petite ville de campagne, tu te souviens ? dit-elle. On recevait des chasseurs pendant la saison. Certains avaient des cabanes, d’autres prenaient une chambre. Mon père ne s’y est jamais intéressé, mais certains de mes oncles si. Ils ont emmené mon frère quelques fois, mais pas moi - même si j’étais meilleure tireuse. »

Il secoue la tête. « Tu es pleine de surprises, pas vrai ?

— Je peux aussi gérer un resto, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je doute que ça puisse nous servir, par contre.

— Une fois qu’on sera à la cabane, on pourra chasser, dit-il. Faire un jardin. Retaper l’endroit. En faire - eh bien, peut-être pas exactement ce à quoi on est habitué, mais -

— Un chez-nous, » dit-elle. Et elle déteste l’intonation pensive qu’elle a prise. Elle a vécu dans beaucoup d’endroits, mais cette impression d’avoir un chez-elle lui a toujours échappé. Ses appartements étaient bien, mais jamais à elle. Jamais plus qu’un endroit pour ranger ses affaires et dormir. Même son dernier appart, plus grand et plus confortable, elle ne l’a jamais ressenti comme un foyer. Elle voulait que son chez-elle consiste en plus d’une personne, plus qu’une bière et son ordi tandis qu’elle épluche les nouvelles.

« Ouais, » dit doucement Frank. Puis il marmonne, presque pour lui-même, « Ou au moins, un endroit plus facile à défendre. »

Ça la fait rire - parce qu’elle l’imagine en train de creuser des tranchées et de poser des pièges et bon sang, c’est probablement exactement ce qu’il va faire et elle l’aime pour ça.

Les coins de ses yeux se plissent en un sourire, même si sa bouche reste droite. « Rigole, Page, dit-il. Mais quand un connard décidera d’instaurer sa cité-état en Caroline du Sud ou une connerie du genre, tu seras contente qu’on puisse se défendre.

— Plus tard, la paranoïa, dit-elle. Une autre tasse de café ?

— Bon Dieu, oui. »

* * *

Ils prennent leur temps. Karen ne peut pas soulever les bras trop haut et Frank fait la plupart des choses de la main gauche. Ils sont convalescents et encore épuisés, mais le café a fait des merveilles sur l’humeur de Frank. Et le lit moelleux et la douche font que Karen se sent à nouveau humaine. Elle coiffe même ses cheveux en une natte, qu’elle enroule autour de sa tête, avant d’aller l’aider à faire l’inventaire de l’arrière du pick-up.

S’ils veulent survivre par eux-mêmes, ils auront besoin d’eau potable et de nourriture. Ce qui veut dire qu’il leur faut des moyens de purifier l’eau et de faire leur propre nourriture. Frank sait comment bricoler un système pour récupérer l’eau de pluie, et pour purifier l’eau du ruisseau tout proche il faudra la faire bouillir, et de l’iodine. Ils ont une quantité limitée d’essence, alors c’est la première chose que cherche Karen. Elle trouve une voiture abandonnée dans le garage, et siphonne l’essence dans un jerrican. Il y a aussi des outils de jardinage dans un cabanon, avec quelques paquets de graines. Apparemment l’auberge a eu autrefois une petite serre, et Karen se réjouit à la vue de gants et de pelles. Elle n’a jamais jardiné avant - tout ce qu’elle sait des plantes, elle l’a appris d’un rosier en pot sur sa fenêtre - mais elle veut apprendre.

Tandis qu’elle emporte le matériel hors du cabanon, elle entend Frank qui descend l’allée de gravier. « J’ai trouvé quelques médicaments dans le bureau, dit-il. Peux pas en identifier la moitié, et on a pas internet pour vérifier ce que c’est, mais je pense qu’on va en prendre avec nous. On ferait aussi bien - »

Il s’interrompt brusquement et elle lève la tête.

Frank a pris l’habitude d’emmener un fusil partout où il va - c’est probablement un peu trop, mais elle ne va pas discuter après ce qu’ils ont traversé. Maintenant, Frank lève à demi son arme. « Karen, éloigne-toi du cabanon. » Il s’avance vers elle, regard aiguisé et posture vigilante, mais sans peur.

Elle l’entend, alors. Un grondement grave.

Ses doigts se resserrent sur le manche de la pelle, le bois usé doux contre sa paume. Cela pourra faire une arme décente, si elle a le temps de s’en servir.

Puis elle voit ce que voit Frank - à environ trois mètres d’elle, aplati dans les herbes hautes, se trouve un grand chien.

Ce doit être un bâtard - une oreille rebroussée et des yeux bleus brillants. Karen fait un pas en avant, mais Frank lui prend le bras.

« Non, » dit-il vivement.

Le chien baisse la tête, retrousse les babines. Karen fait un demi-pas en arrière sous la surprise. « Il est sauvage ?

— Ça se pourrait, dit-il, les yeux rivés sur l’animal. Il peut avoir appartenu à quelqu’un - mais s’il a pu vivre si longtemps sans propriétaire, il sait comment chasser. »

L’animal avance vers eux, le poil hérissé. Frank amène le fusil à son épaule.

« Frank, dit-elle.

— S’il a la rage... » commence Frank, mais Karen point le chien du doigt.

« Regarde son ventre. » Elle peut presque voir Frank ajuster sa ligne de mire, jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque ce qu’elle a vu : le chien allaite. « Elle n’est pas enragée, elle protège une portée.

— Merde. » Le mot lui échappe d’un coup. « Recule lentement. Ne cours pas, ne te retourne pas. »

Elle obéit - soulève un pied après l’autre. Elle imagine une portée de chiots laissés sans défense quelque part pas loin et son cœur se fend. Il y a déjà eu assez de morts. En silence, elle supplie la chienne de ne pas attaquer.

Frank garde son arme braquée sur la chienne tandis qu’ils battent en retraite vers la porte. Elle les suit jusqu’à près de six mètres, en émettant un grondement sourd. Finalement, les doigts de Karen touchent la poignée de la porte et elle l’ouvre d’une torsion du poignet. Elle rentre la première, puis Frank suit, fermant la porte derrière eux. La chienne les regarde quelque temps, la queue raide, puis quand il est clair que la menace est partie, elle se détourne et s’en va. Karen l’observe par la fenêtre. « Elle retourne à ce cabanon. Je me demande si -

— Non, dit Frank.

— Si les chiots -

— Non.

— Je veux dire -

— Non. »

Elle lui jette un regard acerbe. Il _sourit_ , l’enfoiré. « Tu oublies, dit-il, que j’ai déjà fait ça avant. »

Elle tente d’imaginer Frank en train d’essayer d’arracher ses enfants à la vitrine d’une animalerie, l’image lui brise le cœur. « Ta famille n’a jamais eu de chien ? » demande-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules, s’appuie contre la porte. Elle est heureuse de voir que la question ne semble pas le déranger ; en fait, ses traits s’adoucissent. « Lisa voulait un lézard.

— Non.

— Ouais. Elle avait un faible pour les reptiles. Dinosaures quand elle était petite, serpents et lézards en grandissant. Elle n’arrêtait pas d’essayer de nous convaincre de la laisser avoir un serpent ou un gecko. » Il secoue légèrement la tête. « Frankie nous suppliait pour un chien, mais Maria n’a jamais pensé qu’il était assez vieux pour s’en occuper tout seul. Elle disait que ce serait à elle de le sortir et de le nourrir, et elle devait déjà s’occuper de deux enfants, toute seule, des mois durant... » Son expression se fait moins pensive, plus vide.

« On avait un chien quand j’étais petite, dit Karen. C’était un genre de terrier - il aimait aller chercher la balle, et traîner sous la table du dîner au cas où quelqu’un ferait tomber quelque chose. Il adorait Kevin et Maman. Il m’appréciait moins, parce que j’avais essayé de le monter quand j’étais plus jeune.

— T’as pas fait ça.

— Eh bien, une de mes amies avait un poney, dit-elle avec un haussement d’épaules. J’avais cinq ans, je me suis dit qu’un chien pouvait faire l’affaire. » Elle laisse reposer le bout de ses doigts sur la vitre froide. « Peut-être-

— On ne va pas chercher les chiots.

— Un chien pourrait être utile, fait-elle remarquer. Chien de garde, de chasse, tout ça.

— Dis-moi, répond-il avec un très léger sourire, tu pourrais n’en prendre qu’un ? »

Elle y réfléchit. Puis se renfrogne.

« Exactement, dit-il. On a pas les moyens de s’occuper de plus d’un. Ou même d’un seul, pour être franc. »

Elle soupire. « On restera à l’affût, d’accord ?

— D’accord. »

Durant le reste de la journée, elle reste attentive à tout signe de la chienne. mais elle ne réapparaît pas.

* * *

Ce soir là ils dînent d’une soupe de lentilles et exhument quelques bouteilles de vin rouge du cellier. Ils ramènent le vin dans la chambre, et au bout de quelques verres, ils se retrouvent d’une façon ou d’une autre en train de discuter de _Watership Down._ « - Je pige pas, dit Frank. C’est la seule partie qui manque de réalisme.

— On parle d’un livre avec des lapins dotés d’une conscience, » répond Karen. La vin crée une chaleur agréable au creux de son estomac. « Et tu pinailles sur le réalisme ?

— Les lapins ont une société, dit-il. Ils ont une armée, une structure, même un langage. Je veux dire, ça je pige. Mais alors pourquoi l’un des lapins est un foutu voyant ? Pourquoi ?

— Je répète, dit Karen. _Des lapins qui parlent_. C’est de la fantasy - il faut juste l’accepter. Et puis, c’est pour les enfants.

— Et je pense toujours que c’est tordu, d’ailleurs. Le récit du terrier qu’on gazait était super détaillé, putain. Comment ça n’a pas traumatisé toute une génération de gamins ? »

Elle prend une autre gorgée de vin. Il y a un bourdonnement plaisant dans ses veines et elle se sent bien - pas ivre, mais relaxée pour la première fois depuis des jours. La posture de Frank s’est détendue, et il est adorablement intense quand il est un peu éméché. Elle dit, « Quand j’étais enfant, une bonne partie de la violence me passait par dessus la tête. Je n’ai vraiment tout compris qu’une fois plus âgée. » Elle se mordille l’ongle du pouce, essaie de retenir un sourire. « Je pense que ce n’est qu’une fois adultes qu’on se rend compte à quel point le monde est effrayant. Jusque là… ce n’est qu’une histoire. Et si tu penses que le livre est dur, ne regarde pas le film des années 70. C’est un trip cauchemardesque. L’animation... » Elle frissonne.

Frank a l’air vaguement inquiet. « Tu l’as regardé quand tu étais petite, pas vrai ?

— J’en ai eu des cauchemars pendant toute une année.

— Mais je peux voir pourquoi tu es attachée à ce livre, » dit-il, avec le genre de sincérité qui ne vient qu’après quelques verres de vin.

« Parce que j’ai l’air du genre à apprécier les lapins terrifiants ?

— Parce que ça parle de créer sa propre voie. » Il désigne le livre. « Tu quittes ta maison, traces ton chemin, et tu essaies de protéger les autres en cours de route. Tu es ce lapin - Hazel. Le chef des lapins, qui planifie le truc avec les bateaux et tout le bordel et qui tient les autres à carreau. »

Elle renâcle tellement fort que sa gorge brûle. « Je suis Hazel ? Non - non. J’ai juste - je ne suis vivante que parce que tu m’as fait quitter la ville.

— Tu aurais survécu, dit-il. Tu te serais probablement associé avec d’autres, tu aurais monté une bande, et tu aurais conquis Hell’s Kitchen. Tu siégerais dans un genre de conseil ou un truc comme ça, tu gérerais un immeuble où tout le monde fournit nourriture ou travail et tout le monde est en sûreté. Ça serait devenu Karen’s Kitchen ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu ferais, dans ce scénario hypothétique ?

— Je serais sûrement assis sur un toit pas loin avec un fusil de sniper pour m’assurer que personne n’essaie d’envahir la zone. »

Elle secoue la tête. De toutes les discussions qu’ils ont eues, celle-ci doit être la plus étrange. « D’accord. Si je suis Hazel, tu es Bigwig. »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ?

— L’ancien lapin soldat, dit-elle. Le bras droit. Loyal, assez intelligent pour quitter le terrier avant que ça dégénère. Capable de mettre la pâtée à n’importe qui, mais ne se bat que quand il est obligé. Et puis, vous avez tous les deux les cheveux tombants.

— Je n’ai pas les _cheveux tombants._

— Eh, ils se font un peu longs. » Elle tend la main, tire doucement sur une mèche égarée juste au dessus de ses yeux. C’est encore court sur les côtés, mais les cheveux sur le dessus commencent à boucler.

« Difficile de se faire couper les cheveux après la fin du monde. »

Les cheveux de Frank sont doux sous ses doigts. Elle se surprend à caresser ces mèches entre le pouce et l’index, et ne se rend compte de ce qu’elle fait que quand le silence s’est prolongé un peu trop longtemps. Elle recule brusquement la main. Et soudain, elle se rend compte à quel point ils sont près.

Ils sont ensemble au lit. Assis, mais tout de même. Deux verres de vin sur la table de chevet, un livre à leur pieds. La cuisse de Frank est pressée contre la sienne.

Elle voudrait qu’il y ait plus que cela. Elle ne sait pas comment cesser de le vouloir, mais elle le devrait.

« Peut-être qu’on trouvera d’autres livres dans une chambre, » dit-elle, d’une voix qu’elle force à être légère. « Quelque chose de plus à ton goût.

— Hé, » dit Frank comme elle se redresse. Elle n’arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression - d’autant plus qu’elle n’ose pas le regarder. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien. »

Sa voix se durcit un peu. « Ne fais pas ça. »

Elle se force à le regarder. « Quoi ?

— Ça, » dit-il avec un geste vague de la main. « Ne - merde, ne me repousse pas. Si j’ai dit quelque chose - bon sang. Quoi que j’aie fait - »

 _Merde._ Bien sûr il pense avoir fait quelque chose de mal. « Non, Frank. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu as fait. » Elle prend une grande inspiration, puis une autre. « Je - c’est juste -

— Quoi ? » Il se rapproche, l’air résolu.

Il est si proche, elle peut sentir l’odeur du shampoing de l’auberge sur lui, sentir sa chaleur à travers le coton de son t-shirt.

« Pourquoi ? dit-elle finalement.

— Pourquoi, quoi ?

— Le premier jour - quand tout le monde a commencé à mourir. Pourquoi es-tu venu pour moi ? » Elle n’est pas sûre de pourquoi elle veut le savoir, mais ça semble important. « Si tu penses que je pourrais survivre à la fin du monde, pourquoi te donner autant de mal pour me faire quitter New York ? »

Il y a quelques instants de silence. Elle peut à peine respirer ; ses poumons se sont resserrés, son cœur palpite sous l’effet de la peur, et elle se déteste un peu pour avoir posé la question. Elle aurait juste dû se taire, aurait dû laisser les choses telles qu’elles étaient entre eux.

Il croise son regard. Et elle attend sa réponse, parce qu’ils sont honnêtes l’un envers l’autre, même quand ça fait mal. « Tu sais pourquoi.

— Je ne - » Les mots ne viennent pas facilement. « Frank, ne me fais pas deviner. »

Il lève une main, dessine le contour de son visage avec une telle tendresse qu’elle en a le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants. Ses doigts s’attardent juste en dessous de son menton, la partie tendre et cachée de sa mâchoire. Un endroit si vulnérable - et qu’elle lui présente de son plein gré. « Parce que tu es la première personne à laquelle j’ai pensé, dit-il doucement. Quand j’ai compris que New York était attaquée, ma seule pensée a été, _Il faut que je sorte Karen de là_. Parce que tu es toujours la première personne à laquelle je pense quand je me sens seul ou que je veux juste parler à quelqu’un. Et je sais que ce n’est pas juste, de t’imposer tout ça. J’ai essayé, Karen, vraiment. Je pensais que tu serais mieux sans moi. Mais je ne peux pas - »

Il a l’air peiné, comme si ce petit discours avait déchiré quelque chose en lui.

Et peut-être que ce sont ses mots, ou le vin, mais elle se sent juste assez brave pour poser la main sur son torse, juste au dessus de son cœur. Le coton de son t-shirt est doux sous ses doigts, et elle se prend à regarder sa main au lieu de le regarder dans les yeux.

Le pouce de Frank caresse le creux sous sa lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts sont marqués de cicatrices et de cals, mais il est si délicat. Et c’est cette tendresse qui fait tomber ses dernières défenses.

Elle referme les doigts sur son t-shirt et c’est elle qui comble l’écart entre eux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la bouche de Frank est ferme contre la sienne ; il est si tendu qu’une sensation de panique la parcourt et elle commence à reculer, mais Frank frissonne et puis il l’embrasse, _fort_. C’est comme si toutes les émotions contenues entre eux remontaient à la surface ; le moindre contact est mêlé de peur et de désir. Ils sont tous les deux terrifiés, et elle peut le sentir dans le baiser - vif et fort, soupirs retenus et doigts serrés assez fort pour marquer. C’est si intense que ça lui donne presque envie de se cacher, de se détacher et d’essayer de blinder ses émotions contre ce genre de vulnérabilité. Mais là est le truc - elle n’a pas à le faire. Pas avec lui. Elle sait qu’il ne les utilisera jamais contre elle.

Elle retombe sur le lit et il suit le mouvement, et bon Dieu, c’est comme tous les fantasmes qu’elle a essayé de repousser. Des rêves et des désirs à demi enfouis, la sensation du corps de Frank contre le sien et le goût de ses lèvres et sa main sur ses côtes - et puis les doigts de Frank atteignent un point douloureux juste au dessus de sa hanche.

Une décharge de douleur la parcourt et elle hoquette. Frank recule instantanément. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle tressaille, se tâte la cage thoracique. « Juste des bleus, là où la ceinture de sécurité m’a retenue.

— Merde. » Le juron sort avec un soupir. Il recule et se redresse. « Je me suis laissé emporter.

— Frank, ça va, » dit-elle en s’asseyant.

Il secoue la tête. « On ne - on ne va pas faire ça tant qu’on est tous les deux blessés. »

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux. Parce qu’ils vivent après la chute de la société, sur la route, et elle est Karen Page et lui Frank Castle. Ils vont probablement devoir gérer blessures et épuisement durant tout le futur prévisible.

Frank semble comprendre son rire. Mais son visage est résolu. Elle connaît cette expression - c’est un mur de brique. « Pas tant que tu es blessée, alors.

— _Frank_.

— Je ne vais pas te faire mal, » dit-il, de manière si irrévocable qu’elle ne peut pas discuter. Elle le comprend. L’idée de lui faire du mal la rend malade.

« Est-ce que je peux te toucher, alors ? » demande-t-elle en roulant sur le côté. Une trace d’appréhension semble traverser son visage, si rapidement qu’elle n’est pas complètement sûre de l’avoir vue.

« Ouais, bien sûr, » répond-il doucement. Comme s’il ne savait pas trop à quoi s’attendre.

Elle passe les doigts dans ses cheveux, le long de son cou. Il frémit, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle un peu irrégulier. Elle suit l’arête de son menton, remonte jusqu’à sa pommette, et sa main reste là. Son souffle est tiède contre son poignet, il se tient immobile mais se laisse aller contre sa paume, et c’est là toute la réponse dont elle a besoin.

Cette fois, le baiser est moins frénétique. Il y a plus de tendresse et moins de peur. Le souffle de Frank se mêle au sien, prend un rythme calme et réconfortant.

 _Je suis là_ , a envie de dire Karen. _Je suis là, je suis là. On est là tous les deux_. Ça semble important, en quelque sorte, de reconnaître qu’ils sont ensemble dans tout cela.

* * *

Ils partent au matin, quand les arbres sont enveloppés de brume et que l’odeur de la pluie est puissante dans l’air.

Ils amènent les affaires dont ils pourraient avoir besoin jusqu’au pick-up, les y attachent avec corde et tendeurs. Karen se tient près de la portière côté passager quand ils ont fini. Elle regarde le bâtiment abandonné et la forêt et se demande s’ils retrouveront jamais un endroit aussi paisible. Frank est occupé à fixer deux jerricans d’essence quand un mouvement attire l’œil de Karen.

Elle se fige. Quelque chose bouge à l’autre bout de la maison - une tache sombre qu’elle met quelques secondes à distinguer nettement.

C’est la chienne, celle qui leur a grondé après. Elle avance le long du bâtiment, la tête basse. Quelque chose remue entre ses pattes.

« Frank, » dit doucement Karen. Elle le sent s’immobiliser, plus qu’elle ne le voit. Mais elle ne l’a pas appelé parce qu’elle a peur - non, elle l’a fait parce qu’elle veut qu’il voie.

Des chiots. Il y a des chiots. Au moins trois - des petites choses rondes en pleine santé qui titubent maladroitement autour de leur mère avec enthousiasme. L’un d’eux tire la queue de sa mère, et un autre aboie en direction des feuilles mortes comme s’il s’agissait d’ennemis à combattre. Les aboiements sont des couinements aigus et le tout est bien plus mignon que n’importe laquelle des vidéos qu’elle a faites circuler au bureau. En grande partie parce que c’est réel, inattendu.

Frank vient se tenir à côté d’elle. Ensemble, ils regardent la mère mener sa petite famille jusque dans la forêt.

« La vie trouve toujours un chemin, » dit Frank.

Karen secoue la tête, souriante. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de citer Jurassic Park ?

— Comme je te l’ai dit, répond-il, Lisa était vraiment à fond sur les dinosaures pendant un moment. »

Ils restent là, dans un silence amical, pendant quelques instants de plus, à regarder disparaître les chiens.

« On continue ? » demande Karen.

Frank carre les épaules, son regard se durcit et se tourne vers la route. « On continue. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens d'éditer les références à _Watership Down_ faites jusque là, pour coller à l'édition de 2016 chez Monsieur Toussaint Louverture.  
> Toutes les citations à partir de là seront tirées de cette traduction.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils roulent vers le nord-ouest, zigzaguent entre les villes de Pennsylvanie.

Karen pense qu’il devraient être arrivés plus loin depuis le temps - mais leur itinéraire n’est que petites routes et prudent évitement des villes. L’embuscade leur a fait perdre du temps, et leur convalescence encore davantage. Elle ne sait pas trop en quoi ça lui importe - comme l’a dit Frank, ils n’ont pas de calendrier à suivre. Mais elle a une envie profonde de voir où ils vont, d’arriver dans un endroit où elle pourra enfin baisser sa garde. Elle veut se sentir à nouveau en sécurité, même si elle n’est pas sûre que ça soit possible. 

Frank conduit. Il s’est porté volontaire et elle l’a laissé faire, parce que l’idée de conduire la rend un peu malade. Elle va devoir dépasser ça - mais plus tard. Pour l’instant, elle s’assoit dans le siège passager et farfouille dans la collection de musique dont ils ont hérité avec le pick-up. C’est _atroce_.

« Country rock des années 90, dit-elle. Je me dis que mourir dans l’attaque aurait peut-être été un soulagement. »

Frank grogne ce qui ressemble à un agrément. « On pourrait mettre un peu de la musique classique qu’on a trouvé à l’auberge. »

Ils finissent par écouter un ensemble de violons, et du piano. Elle n’aurait pas pensé que ça plaise à Frank, mais il a l’air satisfait. Ses doigts sont détendus sur le volant et ses yeux rivés sur la route.

Elle ne peut pas le regarder sans se rappeler le poids de son corps contre le sien. Ou la tension qui accompagnait ce premier baiser, et la douceur du second. Elle a embrassé Frank Castle la nuit dernière, et il semble que tout a changé. La normalité du choix de la musique et du trajet est presque un soulagement.

A posteriori, elle aurait dû allumer la radio.

Ils n’ont pas vu grand monde sur la route.

Alors quand tout le monde se volatilise, ni Frank ni Karen ne le remarque de suite.

* * *

Ils parlent des meilleurs endroits où manger dans Hell’s Kitchen - petits restos qu’aucun touriste ne dénicherait. Il a fallu quelques années à Karen pour vraiment s’installer dans la ville, aussi Frank en sait plus qu’elle. Ils comparent leurs avis sur quelques diners où petit-déjeuner, puis parlent de leurs bars favoris. Elle parle de _Josie’s_ \- et ça semble le surprendre. « Tu trainais dans ce trou à rats ? dit-il.

— C’était le bar favori de Matt ! Et tu le connais aussi de toute évidence, donc tu as dû y aller au moins une fois.

— Une fois. Pour localiser une cible. Qui s’était fait jeter de tous les autres bars et n’avait nulle part ailleurs où boire. J’arrive pas à croire que Murdock t’a emmenée dans cette poubelle. Je veux dire, je peux les y voir, lui et le petit - mais toi ?

— Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis le genre de snob qui ne sort que dans des brasseries chics ou ce genre de trucs ? »

Frank émet un petit rire. « Je veux dire, pourquoi il t’emmènerait dans un endroit où on trouve des algues dans l’eau ? Filer une intoxication alimentaire à ses rencarts, ça rend populaire ? »

Maintenant elle rit ouvertement. « Bon Dieu. C’est vrai qu’il y avait des algues, hein ? Et non, Matt ne m’a jamais emmenée chez Josie pour un rendez-vous. On a eu un seul rendez-vous. Enfin, peut-être un et demi. »

Il plisse les yeux. « Okay, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis sorti avec personne. Mais qu’est-ce qui peut bien compter comme un demi rencart ? Et est-ce que je veux savoir ?

— On s’est retrouvés chez lui pour parcourir le dossier de ton affaire.

— Comme c’est romantique. Des photos de cadavres. » Il a l’air à la fois amusé et inquiet. « Simplement se retrouver chez quelqu’un ? C’est considéré comme un rencart ces jours-ci ?

— Il y avait de la bière.

— Très bien alors. » Il secoue la tête. « J’ai toujours été assez naze avec ces histoires de rendez-vous. Faire la conversation - c’est pas vraiment mon style.

— D’accord, alors comment as-tu rencontré Maria ? »

Il semble embarrassé. « J’étais - jeune. »

Maintenant, il faut qu’elle sache. « Dis-moi, Frank.

— Vraiment ?

— Je ne vais pas rire, promis.

— Je jouais de la guitare. En public. » Sa bouche frémit. « Et je chantais. Ou j’essayais. J’ai fait fuir une bande de pigeons qu’une vieille dame essayait de nourrir. Il y avait cette nouvelle chanson que j’essayais d’apprendre. »

Karen se met à glousser.

« Pour ce qui est de ne pas rire, c’est raté, » dit-il, mais il sourit, lui aussi.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais musicien. Tu as joué de la guitare pendant combien de temps ?

— Je n'appellerais pas vraiment ce que je faisais ”jouer”. Maria n’a accepté de sortir avec moi qu’à condition que j’arrête. » Il soupire. « Je me demande si je pourrais mettre la main sur une guitare. Ça fait un bail - mais ça pourrait être agréable de m’y remettre.

— Assis devant le feu de camp, à jouer de la guitare. C’est comme un cliché de va - FRANK ! » Elle lève la main juste au moment où il écrase le frein. Son cou proteste tandis que le pick-up pile brusquement, en dérapant juste un peu sur la route. L’air sent le pneu brûlé et tout ce que Karen peut entendre est sa propre respiration tandis qu’elle pense, _Pas encore, pas encore, mon Dieu s’il vous plaît_ -

Ils sont à l’endroit. Le pick-up est immobile, le moteur tourne. Le bras de Frank est pressé contre elle, la retient comme s’il n’avait pas confiance en la ceinture de sécurité. Son autre main tient fermement le volant. Son torse s’élève et s’abaisse, et il a les yeux fixés sur ce qu’elle a vu quelques instants plus tôt. Quelque chose de grand, au milieu de la route.

C’est un chevreuil. Et même si ça ne devrait pas être une surprise - ils sont sur une route au milieu des bois - l’animal ne réagit pas comme elle s’y attendrait. Il ne fait pas demi-tour et ne fuit pas à la vue du véhicule. Il reste juste là, au milieu de la route, à regarder au loin. Si Frank n’avait pas freiné, ils l’auraient percuté.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il, le souffle court. Il détourne les yeux de la route pour la regarder, examine son visage. Son bras s’attarde un moment jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr qu’elle aille bien, puis sa main trouve la sienne. Elle la serre fort, le cœur encore affolé.

« Ouais. » Elle tremble, mais elle va bien. C’est juste l’adrénaline. « Merde. Juste un chevreuil ?

— Juste un putain de chevreuil, » confirme Frank. Il semble à bout de souffle, lui aussi.

Le chevreuil les regarde. Karen respire avec force, attend de le voir se détourner et fuir, mais l’animal ne bouge pas.

Frank appuie sur le klaxon.

Le chevreuil titube, vacille. « Est-ce qu’on l’a touché ? » demande Karen, inquiète.

Frank secoue la tête, les yeux sur la bête. Le chevreuil est en train d’essayer de quitter la route, mais il semble… ivre, à défaut d’un meilleur terme. Il n’arrête pas de chanceler et trébucher, et c’est pitoyable à regarder. Quand il arrive sur le côté de la route, ses sabots se prennent dans le gravier du bas-côté et il dérape, tombe sur le côté, et ne se relève pas.

« - Quoi ce bordel, » marmonne Frank.

Le regard de Karen parcourt les bois alentour. « Je n’en vois pas d’autres. Ça devrait aller. »

Les doigts de Frank se crispent sur le volant. Il relance le moteur et ils continuent d’avancer, à une vitesse plus raisonnable. Toute leur légèreté semble avoir disparu, et laisse une certaine tension derrière elle. Karen regarde partout, les nerfs à vif. Frank est tout aussi à cran. Ses yeux sont rivés sur la route.

Ils ne dépassent aucune voiture - du moins, aucune qui roule. Il y a quelques berlines abandonnées. Frank sort pour siphonner un peu d’essence de l’une d’entre elles, mais à part cette fois là, ils ne s’arrêtent pas.

Le paysage autour d’eux semble étrangement immobile et silencieux. Ils ont beau rouler à travers un patchwork de petites bourgades et de forêts, ils ne sont pas loin de grandes villes. Scranton au nord, Allentown au sud. Il devrait y avoir encore des gens ici, même si la moitié a été tuée. Mais ils n’ont vu personne depuis tôt ce matin.

Ils traversent une petite ville du nom de Glen Lyon. Les fenêtres sont sombres, les voitures immobiles. Et même s’ils ont déjà vu ce genre de choses auparavant, quelque chose dans ce spectacle retourne l’estomac de Karen. Elle connaît cet instinct, et elle a appris à lui faire confiance.

« Quelque chose cloche, dit-elle.

— Ouais. » Frank se penche un peu plus au dessus du volant, regarde les bâtiments. « Je ne vois aucun mouvement. Peut-être que cet endroit a été évacué comme l’ont été certaines parties de New York. Qu’ils ont emmené les gens dans des camps.

— Peut-être, » dit-elle.

Il y a quelques autres immeubles devant eux, et cette fois, Frank quitte la route. « Pharmacie, » dit-il en indiquant le panneau de la tête. « On devrait s’arrêter ici, voir si tout n’a pas été razzié. Chercher des antibiotiques, des bandages, tout ce qu’on pourrait ne pas trouver autrement. »

Karen acquiesce et déboucle sa ceinture.

Encore une fois, il n’y a pas trace de la population, et alors que cela devrait être rassurant, ça ne l’est pas. Pas du tout. Il semble qu’ils sont les deux dernières personnes sur Terre.

Frank fracture la porte de la pharmacie à l’aide d’un pied-de-biche. C’est rien moins que subtil, mais Karen doute qu’il y ait quiconque ici pour les arrêter. Il se sert d’une main gantée pour déverrouiller et entre. Karen reste près de la voiture, son revolver sur le siège du pick-up. Elle marche un petit peu, fait quelques pas le long de la rue principale. Elle tourne sur elle-même, essaie d’imaginer cet endroit comme il a dû être autrefois : une jolie petite ville, animée et pleine de monde.

Quand elle tourne sur sa gauche, elle voit le panache sombre pour la première fois. De la fumée s’élève en se tortillant dans le ciel.

« Un feu de forêt ? » appelle-t-elle. Ça expliquerait pourquoi l’air a cette saveur étrangement métallique, et peut-être pourquoi le chevreuil a fui.

Frank sort de la boutique, un sac plein de flacons à la main. Il se renfrogne. « Pas la bonne saison. Il vient juste de pleuvoir. »

Il voit la fumée et penche légèrement la tête. Comme un limier sur une piste. En fait, il semble de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

Il s’agite sur place un instant, puis va à l’arrière du pick-up. Il fouille dans leurs affaires et en tire cette bonne vieille radio à manivelle. Il l’allume d’une torsion du poignet, et les haut-parleurs bourdonnent et grésillent.

« Tu penses qu’il se peut que quelqu’un ait lancé une alerte au sujet du feu ? demande-t-elle.

— Si nous avons un gouvernement fonctionnel, quel qu’il soit, dit-il, ou même un bon Samaritain avec un bon émetteur radio, alors peut-être - »

Quelque chose leur parvient - un enregistrement. Il faut quelques secondes à Frank, mais finalement les mots sont intelligibles.

« - SUSQUEHANNA - JE RÉPÈTE. ÉVACUEZ. TOUS LES RÉSIDENTS DU COMTÉ DE LUZERNE DOIVENT IMMÉDIATEMENT ÉVACUER LA ZONE. CE N’EST PAS UN EXERCICE. JE RÉPÈTE CE N’EST PAS UN EXERCICE. TOUS LES RÉSIDENTS DOIVENT ÉVACUER ET SE RENDRE DANS UNE INSTALLATION GOUVERNEMENTALE POUR DÉCONTAMINATION. CELLES-CI SONT SITUÉES - »

« Merde, » grogne Frank. Il est blanc comme un linge. «  _Putain de bordel de merde_. » Le sac lui tombe des mains, et des flacons roulent sur le trottoir. Sans réfléchir, Karen va pour les ramasser mais Frank la saisit par l’épaule et la guide, ou la pousse, vers le pick-up. Il faut à ses pieds quelques instants pour suivre le mouvement, puis ils sont partis. Il ouvre brusquement la portière avec un grognement impatient et la jette pratiquement à l’intérieur. Puis il contourne le pick-up en un instant, met le contact.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » dit Karen.

Il ne répond pas - au lieu de ça, il se penche vers son siège et commence à lui défaire la fermeture de son blouson. « Frank - qu’est-ce que ?

— Enlève-le, dit-il. Ton pantalon, aussi. Les chaussures - balance-les par la fenêtre. Ton t-shirt devrait pas être un problème, il n’a pas été exposé à l’air. »

Son ton est mortellement sérieux et chasse toute protestation. Elle fait comme il l’a demandé, se débarrasse de la couche extérieure de ses vêtements et les jette - chaussures comprises - par la fenêtre. Elle finit assise en t-shirt et culotte et chaussettes, et elle s’enroule dans la couverture en laine. Frank a jeté sa propre veste, mais a gardé le reste de ses vêtements.

Elle a à peine le temps d’attacher sa ceinture avant que Frank passe en marche arrière. Le cou de Karen proteste contre le mouvement brusque.

Il fait faire demi-tour au pick-up, se dirige vers le nord, puis il pousse le moteur à fond. Le pick-up gronde en réponse, mais ils traversent la ville en un éclair.

« Parle-moi, » dit Karen, d’une voix affaiblie par la peur.

Il gronde en réponse, les yeux sur la route. Elle tend la main vers son épaule et il tressaille si violemment que le pick-up fait une légère embardée. « Merde - non ! »

Elle recule aussitôt.

« Ne me touche pas, dit-il. On peut pas - pas le risquer. Tu es restée dans la voiture quand je suis descendu prendre de l’essence. Tu n’as rien touché, pas vrai ? Et tu n’as été dehors que pour quelques minutes. Tu vas t’en tirer. » Il profère les mots comme une prière, plutôt qu’une affirmation.

« Frank. » Maintenant elle est bel et bien terrifiée. « Que voulait dire cette alerte ? »

Il se force à quelques respirations. Les arbres sont flous et il pousse le moteur à ses limites. Ils roulent bien trop vite pour cette route étroite, mais Karen n’en fait pas la remarque.

« Susquehanna, dit-il.

— Quoi ?

— Susquehanna, » dit-il encore, puis il ajoute, « C’est une centrale nucléaire. »

Elle expulse tout l’air contenu dans ses poumons dans un hoquet..

Une centrale nucléaire.

Jusque là elle n’a jamais envisagé - mais en fait, c’est logique. Une fois la moitié de la population disparue, tout s’écroule.

« Ils ont des mesures de sécurité, » dit-elle, en réfléchissant à toute allure. « Je veux dire, ils doivent - si elles ont été abandonnées, sûrement -

— Les générateurs ont dû prendre le relais après la coupure de courant, dit-il sombrement. Mais ils ne peuvent tenir qu’un certain temps. Quelques semaines au plus - parce que normalement, c’est tout ce dont il y a besoin pour arranger les choses. Mais si personne n’est revenu, si des mesures n’ont pas été prises... » Ses lèvres remuent en silence pendant quelques secondes, et elle comprend qu’il est en train de compter. « Presque trois semaines. Ça fait presque trois semaines que tout est parti en vrille - c’est probablement suffisant pour - merde. » Son regard a quelque chose de sauvage. « Si c’est entré en fusion, c’est déjà la merde. Ça va flinguer l’eau des environs, et le sol. Ça va rester mortel pour des milliers d’années. Faire de cet endroit un piège mortel. Mais si quelque chose - si quelque chose de _vraiment_ moche est arrivé. Si ça a _brûlé_... » Il regarde le brouillard à l’extérieur, et tout à coup, Karen a froid.

Irradiation. C’est ce à quoi il pense. C’est pour ça qu’il ne veut pas qu’elle le touche. Pour ça qu’elle est assise sans pantalon, sans chaussures, et sans veste. Parce que tous ces vêtements ont été exposés à l’air ambiant.

Frank se penche pour observer à travers le pare-brise. « Peux pas dire la direction du vent. Où vont se déposer les retombées - ça dépendra de la météo.

— Putain de merde, » dit Karen, parce qu’elle ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre. Tout ce à quoi elle peut penser, c’est ce chevreuil sur la route, tressaillant et titubant. « Jusqu’où ça pourrait aller ? Philadelphie ? New York ? »

Frank hausse brusquement les épaules. « J’en sais rien, à vrai dire. Il faut qu’on - merde, il faut que je réfléchisse. On arrive sur une rivière, ouais ? Jette un œil, voir où on peut se garer. »

Elle est contente d’avoir quelque chose à faire ; elle commence à regarder par la fenêtre - tout en essayant de ne pas regarder la colonne de fumée dans le rétroviseur.

Ils roulent environ une heure, puis Frank se gare.

Le pick-up s’arrête sur le gravier du bas-côté, et elle voit la rivière proche. Il y a un bassin peu profond, des remous abrités par des rochers et quelques arbres tombés.

« Enlève le reste de tes vêtements, dit sèchement Frank. Balance-les en tas. Tu peux plus les porter. Il faut qu’on se nettoie à fond. Si cette fumée venait de la centrale… » Il fouille dans leurs sacs et sort deux gants de toilette qu’ils ont récupérés à l’auberge. Il lui en jette un.

« Les oreilles, les paupières, tout. »

Elle comprend. Sans un mot, elle commence à retirer son t-shirt, puis ses chaussettes. Un moment d’hésitation, puis son soutien-gorge et sa culotte suivent. Elle jette un coup d’œil à Frank ; il est torse nu, en train de délacer ses bottes.

Un regard sur elle-même et elle frissonne. Elle est pâle dans la faible lumière du soleil, et subitement consciente qu’elle n’a pas approché un rasoir en trois semaines. Ses jambes sont hérissées de poils blonds et il y a des hématomes sur ses côtes où elle a heurté la ceinture de sécurité. Si elle est honnête avec elle-même, elle avait espéré que la première fois qu’elle serait nue avec lui - se passe dans des circonstances très différentes. Elle refoule cette pensée.

Elle frissonne quand elle entre dans la rivière.

« Putain c’est froid, » siffle-t-elle entre ses dents, mais elle se force à tremper le gant dans l’eau et frotte d’abord ses bras, puis son torse, descend sur son estomac, ses jambes. Elle frotte fort, jusqu’à ce que la peau soit rougie et cuisante. Les rochers sont glissants et mordants sous ses pieds nus, et elle aperçoit quelques petits poissons qui s’approchent d’elle avant de fuir. L’endroit serait magnifique par beau temps, et elle peut imaginer venir ici pour un pique-nique.

Elle jette un regard en coin à Frank ; il est à genoux dans une zone plus profonde de la rivière, la tête penchée tandis qu’il se lave les cheveux. Son dos est marqué d’innombrables cicatrices, certaines rouges et creusées, d’autre blanches et bourrelées. Son corps est un monument dédié à tout ce qui a tenté de le tuer - et a échoué. Il faut qu’il aille bien. Il ira bien.

Elle continue à se frotter les jambes, les pieds, entre les orteils, puis remonte le long des mollets. L’eau a commencé à la priver de toute sa chaleur et elle grelotte si fort que ses molaires s’entrechoquent. C’est le genre de froid qui s’insinue sous la peau, brûle avant d’insensibliser. Elle essaie d’aller plus vite, quand elle entend des éclaboussures derrière elle. Un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule et elle voit Frank.

Elle fait un effort de concentration pour garder les yeux sur son visage. Ses cheveux sont trempés mais il ne tremble pas. Son regard à lui est légèrement fuyant ; elle se rend compte qu’il fixe un point juste derrière son oreille gauche.

« Ton dos, » dit-il avec un geste vague dans sa direction. « C’est difficile de - je veux dire - »

Elle comprend. « Ouais. Merci. » Elle se redresse, rassemble ses cheveux sur le côté, et se retourne pour lui présenter son dos. Un bref instant, et la conscience qu’elle est complètement vulnérable et nue devant lui, et elle tremble. Puis la main de Frank vient se poser à la base de son cou, et ses doigts sont chauds et se déplacent lentement.

« Là, là, » dit-il, si doucement qu’elle peut à peine l’entendre par dessus le clapotis de l’eau. « Je suis là, je te laisse pas. » C’est une phrase si simple, mais il l’énonce comme une promesse.

Elle le croit.

Il lui prend le gant des mains et le place entre ses omoplates. Chacun de ses mouvements est rapide, efficace, et cela apaise ses nerfs à vif. Il la débarrasse de toute trace de poussière ou de fumée sur son cou et dans son dos, et puis elle fait de même pour lui. Son dos est une large étendue de muscle, et elle peut voir ses doigts tressauter un peu tandis qu’elle est à l’œuvre. Il est aussi tendu qu’elle - et ça la réconforte un peu. Elle prend quelques instants pour jeter un regard à son cul pendant qu’elle le peut. C’est un beau cul, et elle sourit un peu à cette pensée. Il est bon qu’elle puisse encore trouver du plaisir dans les petites choses.

« Tu devrais te laver les cheveux, aussi, » dit-il, et il lui tend une petite bouteille de shampoing sans la regarder. Elle reconnaît l’une de celles de l’auberge. « Pas d’après-shampoing - ça empirera les choses. »

Elle grimace à l’idée de s’immerger dans cette eau glaciale, mais elle le fait. Le choc la fait hoqueter et trembler incontrôlablement, et ses doigts gourds sont maladroits tandis qu’elle rince les mèches blondes.

Quand elle a fini, elle titube hors de la rivière, bras repliés sur elle-même. Elle a si froid qu’elle ne peut pas parler. Frank s’avance vers elle, les yeux toujours délibérément fixés ailleurs. Il est trempé mais habillé, et il tient une une serviette blanche et moelleuse. Elle la lui prend avec gratitude et commence à se sécher vigoureusement. Une fois que la serviette est drapée autour de son torse, elle s’en va, pieds nus dans la terre, jusqu’au pick-up et en tire son sac de voyage. Heureusement, Frank a récupéré plus d’une paire de chaussures pour elle. Elle enfile des vêtements propres, lace les baskets, puis se redresse. Frank est en train d’essuyer le pick-up, tout particulièrement la cabine et les poignées.

Ses cheveux sont encore humides et elle peut voir son sweatshirt lui coller à la peau, mais ça ne semble pas le déranger. Quand il a fini, il lève la tête et la voit. « Merde, tu te gèles, pas vrai ? Viens à l’intérieur, ça devrait être bon. » Une fois qu’ils sont tous les deux montés dans le pick-up, il met le contact.

« Tu g-gâches de l’essence, » dit-elle en claquant des dents.

Il l’ignore et met le chauffage au maximum. Puis il prend ses mains entre les siennes et essaie d’y ramener la chaleur en les frottant.

« L’essence, » essaie-t-elle encore de dire, parce qu’ils ne devraient pas l’utiliser pour ça. S’ils se retrouvent en rade -

« Rien à foutre, » dit-il vivement. La cabine du pick-up commence à se réchauffer, les vitres s’embrument à cause de l’humidité.

Finalement, le froid perd de son emprise sur elle. Les tremblements incessants s’apaisent jusqu’à n’être plus que de rares frissons. Et elle parvient enfin à parler. « Toi - tu vas bien ? »

Il rit, un rire rauque et plein d’amertume. « Je viens de te balader dans un désert radioactif et tu me demandes si je vais bien ?

— Frank. » Son ton est légèrement désapprobateur.

Il soupire. « Ouais, je vais bien. Un peu engourdi à cause du froid, mais c’est tout. Pas de signes du mal des rayons.

— Quels sont les symptômes ?

— Saignements, dit-il. Des muqueuses - gencives, etc. Diarrhée. Nausée. Vomissements. Fièvre. Faiblesse.

— Okay. » Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, essaie de répertorier tout ce qu’elle a touché une fois sortie du pick-up. Combien d’inspirations a-t-elle prises dans cet air étrangement métallique ? Elle n’est pas sûre. « Okay.

— On est pas certains que ce soit ce qui s’est passé, dit-il. L’alerte - c’était peut-être une précaution. Selon le vent, même s’il y a eu des retombées, c’est peut-être allé ailleurs. Il y a des chances qu’on aille bien. On est partis vite, on a tout lavé. » Le souffle de Frank est tiède contre son front. « Tu te sens bien ?

— Ouais. » Elle se penche un peu vers lui, essaie de croiser son regard. Il l’évite.

« Il faut qu’on trouve une nouvelle route vers le sud, dit-il. Qu’on évite de passer trop près des centrales, des villes, qu’on garde la radio allumée pour ne pas manquer une autre putain d’alerte. Merde, c’était stupide de ma part - je me suis laissé aller. » Il est toujours en train de lui frotter les mains, presque distraitement.

« Hé, » dit-elle, enroulant ses doigts autour des siens, ce qui l’immobilise. « Aucun de nous deux n’y a pensé parce que, je veux dire - pourquoi on y aurait pensé ? Le monde est - il était censé continuer à tourner, avec des gens et - » Elle trébuche dans ses propres pensées.

« Tu as raison, dit-il doucement. Il était censé faire ça. »

Ils demeurent silencieux quelques minutes, elle laisse la chaleur du radiateur l’imprégner tandis qu’il tire leur carte de la boîte à gants et commence à y faire des marques au stylo. Elle le laisse faire, il a besoin de faire quelque chose. Il est le genre de personne qui réagit aux catastrophes en planifiant et en agissant, quand elle est du genre à se replier sur elle-même. Tout ce à quoi elle arrive à penser, c’est aux noms de ces trois villes de Pennsylvanie - toutes évacuées. Elle se demande combien de personnes s’en sont sorties. Et combien y sont restées.

« Hé, » dit-il, un peu abruptement. « Tout à l’heure - désolé si je t’ai mise mal à l’aise. Je ne voulais pas commencer… euh, à essayer de te déshabiller. J’ai un peu paniqué. Les agents toxiques tendent à toucher les femmes en premier. »

Elle lui lance un regard particulièrement inexpressif. « Ça va m’agacer, dit-elle. Pas vrai ?

— Masse corporelle plus faible, dit-il. Peau plus fine. S’il y avait des radiations, tu en sentirais les effets avant moi.

— Comment tu _sais_ ces choses là ? »

Un vague haussement d’épaules. « Curt, » dit-il, comme si c’était une explication. « C’était un infirmier - il avait l’habitude de lire tous ces journaux médicaux même pendant ses jours de repos, parce qu’il voulait sauver autant de personnes qu’il le pourrait. Je me souviens qu’il en a parlé. Quand on l’avait énervé, il assommait les gars de l’unité en lisant ces putains de journaux à voix haute. »

Sûr, c’est probablement une partie de la raison pour laquelle il s’en souvient. Mais elle le connaît suffisamment bien pour comprendre a probablement retenu ces faits pour la même raison - parce qu’ils pourraient un jour sauver la vie de quelqu’un.

Elle dit, « Ça va. Pour tout à l’heure. Tu ne m’as jamais mise mal à l’aise, Frank. »

Cette fois, c’est lui qui lui lance un regard grave.

« Tu m’as inquiétée, oui, dit-elle. Peut-être rendue nerveuse parfois. Mais je te fais confiance. »

Son expression s’adoucit. Il détourne les yeux, comme s’il était encore incapable de croiser son regard. Il lui prend la main et la serre. Elle comprend que c’est la seule réponse qu’il peut donner, ce merci silencieux.

« Merde, dit-il. Cette journée a vite viré au cauchemar.

— Tout n’a pas été si mal. »

Il renâcle. « On pénètre dans une zone de possibles retombées radioactives et on est forcés de se décontaminer dans une rivière gelée et il n’est même pas encore quatorze heures trente. Cite-moi un bon côté de cette journée.

— On est propres, » dit-elle avec légèreté.

Il éclate d’un rire surpris. Et finalement, il la regarde.

Son expression est étonnamment vulnérable ; elle peut voir comme cette journée l’a épuisé, elle le voit dans les plis autour de ses yeux et dans les coins creusés de sa bouche. Et elle croit comprendre, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Il pensait n’avoir à la protéger que des menaces humaines - et maintenant il y a ça, aussi. Le monde sûr que l’humanité avait construit est en train de s’écrouler, et il va y avoir beaucoup de dégâts à gérer. Produits toxiques, déchets nucléaires, plastiques non dégradables - tout ce que l’humanité avait espéré avoir le temps d’arranger… mais c’était _avant_. Avant que la moitié de la population disparaisse et abandonne l’autre moitié, forcée de lutter pour sa survie.

« Frank, » dit-elle, et elle pose les doigts sur sa mâchoire. Son début de barbe lui râpe la main. Ses pupilles se dilatent un peu, ses lèvres s’entrouvrent. Elle se rapproche de lui et l’embrasse - légèrement, si légèrement. Puis elle se redresse. « On va bien. »

Cela lui rappelle un peu les mots qu’il a prononcé quand elle a tué ces hommes - _tu vas bien, tu vas bien_ \- quand elle était sous le choc. Maintenant, c’est elle qui est calme. Elle suppose que c’est là qu’ils diffèrent : elle craint les menaces qu’elle devra tuer, et il craint celles qu’il ne peut pas tuer.

La main de Frank se glisse derrière sa tête avant qu’elle puisse trop reculer, et puis il l’embrasse plus fort, et le baiser passe du _réconfort_ au _désir_ en une fraction de seconde. La chaleur s’installe sous sa peau et une partie d’elle a envie de passer une jambe par dessus son siège et de s’installer sur ses genoux et de le sentir contre elle - mais le volant est dans le passage et déjà son cou se raidit.

Elle recule, mais leurs doigts restent entrelacés. Les coins de la bouche de Frank se relèvent en un sourire triste. « Merde. Je suis trop vieux pour rouler des pelles en bagnole.

— C’est vrai que ça rappelle le lycée, » dit-elle. Elle passe le pouce sur le menton de Frank. « Je suppose que si on doit se montrer immature, c’est le moment où je dois t’avouer que je t’ai maté le cul. »

Il rit à nouveau, et elle veut l’entendre encore, toujours. « Vraiment ? Juste le cul ?

— C’est un beau cul, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Je… n’ai pas regardé, » dit-il.

Elle remonte les genoux contre sa poitrine, les enroule de ses bras. « Vieux jeu ? »

Il tend le bras derrière eux, trouve une nouvelle couverture - lourde et quiltée - et en drape Karen. « Si tu penses que quelqu’un qui ne veut pas avoir comme premiers souvenirs d’une personne nue un moment où ils sont tous les deux plongés jusqu’au genoux dans l’eau glacée et craignent pour leurs vies ? Alors je suis vieux jeu.

— Donc tu préfères sortir dîner avant.

— Absolument. »

Il y a un moment de pause durant lequel le pouce de Frank glisse le long du volant, de haut en bas, comme s’il avait besoin de s’occuper les mains. Il baisse les yeux, le regard dans le vague.

« On va y arriver, » dit-il, presque pour lui-même. Et il pourrait parler de la cabane ou de leur dîner romantique - ou de n’importe quoi.

Elle ne donne pas de réponse.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank ne s’arrête pas pour se reposer.

Il ne veut pas - il ne peut pas, putain. Pas après les avoir presque tués tous les deux. Alors il roule vers le nord, puis l’ouest, puis de nouveau vers le sud. C’est une route parallèle à celle qu’ils auraient dû prendre, mais loin de Susquehanna cette fois. Karen s’endort vers trois heures du matin. Elle est trop grande pour pouvoir s’étirer confortablement dans la cabine, aussi est-elle tassée contre la portière, une veste roulée en guise de coussin sous sa tête. Il lui jette régulièrement un coup d’œil. Le mouvement régulier de sa respiration le calme.

La radio bourdonne doucement, les grésillements de statique deviennent un bruit de fond permanent. Frank mange une barre protéinée et boit la moitié d’une bouteille d’eau et continue de rouler. Il avait oublié que l’infrastructure, ce n’est pas seulement la nourriture et l’eau et l’électricité. C’est aussi poison et radioactivité, rouille et verre brisé. L’humanité s’est isolée des aspects les plus sombres de la technologie, mais les murs sont tombés, et tout va commencer à s’écrouler.

La cabane était la bonne idée. L’endroit est isolé, assez loin des grandes villes pour qu’ils ne soient peut-être pas affectés par cet effondrement global.

Il faut juste qu’il y arrive.

Il conduit toute la nuit, jusqu’à ce que leur petite route débouche sur une autoroute. Ça le rend nerveux, mais il n’a pas beaucoup d’options. La route qu’ils étaient supposés prendre n’est plus, et il ne lui reste qu’une carte trop imprécise et une vague idée de l’endroit où ils sont censés arriver.

Karen se réveille vers six heures, l’air assommée et les yeux bouffis. Mais sa peau ne pèle pas, il n’y a pas d’ulcères autour de sa bouche. Elle a l’air d’avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit, mais ne montre aucun signe du mal des rayons. Du moins, pas encore. Elle doit penser à la même chose, parce que les premiers mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont, « Tu vas bien ?

— Ouais. » Il lui tend la bouteille d’eau. Elle se désaltère longuement, puis se frotte les yeux, et un grognement lui échappe.

« Tu peux te rendormir, » dit-il.

Elle secoue la tête. « Non. C’est bon. Si tu veux que je prenne le relais pour conduire... »

Ses mains se crispent sur le volant.

« Ou pas, » dit-elle avec un faible sourire. « Très bien. »

Vers dix heures du matin, ils atteignent un checkpoint militaire.

Frank sent un muscle tressauter au niveau de sa joue ; voilà pourquoi il a si longtemps évité les grandes routes. Il ralentit le pick-up, approche plus lentement. Il peut sentir Karen se tendre à côté de lui.

La route a été barrée par quelques voitures bien placées de la patrouille des autoroutes, mais les hommes qui se tiennent à côté sont en treillis. Ça doit être une opération conjointe, alors. Frank regarde par la fenêtre. Ils sont à côté d’une large étendue de verdure. Cultures, il fut un temps. Mais maintenant il voit des véhicules blindés, des hommes qui vont et viennent entre des tentes.

Ce n’est pas un simple checkpoint - c’est un campement. Frank en reconnaît la disposition ; il doit y avoir quelques unités stationnées ici.

Frank ralentit encore, gare le pick-up. Les hommes devant lui ne lèvent pas leurs armes, mais elles sont clairement en vue. Frank sent Karen se tendre à côté de lui, et il murmure, « Shh, c’est rien. Ils s’assurent probablement que personne n’aille vers la centrale.

— Tu penses ? »

Il l’espère.

L’un des soldats s’approche. L’homme a peut-être soixante ans, de rares cheveux gris et un visage usé par le temps. D’après son allure, il est probablement un retraité qu’on a rappelé en service. Le soldat toque contre la vitre de Frank et lui fait signe de sortir.

« Reste dans le camion, » dit Frank. Il n’attend pas qu’elle réponde ; il ouvre sa portière et descend de la cabine, les mains bien en vue à tout moment. Il garde sa posture détendue et rassurante. Autant qu’ils le croient inoffensif.

Frank salue l’homme le plus âgé de la tête. « Bonjour, monsieur. »

L’homme lui rend son signe de tête. « Je peux voir vos papiers ? Et ceux du véhicule ? »

Frank laisse échapper un soupir. Il a encore son portefeuille, par le plus grand des miracles. Il le tire de sa poche arrière et tend son faux permis de conduire. « Pete Castiglione, monsieur. Et pas de papiers pour le camion. On l’a pris à quelqu’un qui est mort. » Il a suffisamment l’habitude du mensonge pour le mêler de vérité. Ils n’ont pas de papiers pour la voiture - autant admettre qu’elle n’est pas à eux.

Le soldat lance un regard par le pare-brise. « Et la femme avec vous ?

— Ma femme. » Les mots lui viennent plus facilement qu’ils ne le devraient. C’est un mensonge, mais seulement sur la forme. Elle est sa partenaire dans tout ça. Et il vaut mieux qu’il soit clair pour tout le monde que s’ils s’avisent seulement de la regarder de travers, ils auront affaire à lui.

L’homme hoche la tête tout en examinant le permis. « Vous venez d’où, tous les deux ?

— New York.

— Et votre destination ?

— Le Kentucky. » Mieux vaut être honnête là-dessus aussi. Puis il ajoute le mensonge. « C’est là que mes beaux-parents vivent. Ils ont une maison à la campagne, et j’ai pensé que le mieux serait d’y aller.

— Vous avez pris quelle route pour venir jusqu’ici ? »

Frank hésite. « On a pris la 6, puis la 29. » Il espère que c’est assez loin au nord pour être hors de portée de la centrale de Susquehanna - la dernière chose qu’il veut, c’est que ces gens apprennent à quel point ils en ont été proches. Ils seraient probablement emmenés en détention pour une décontamination obligatoire, leurs affaires seraient saisies et -

Son regard tombe sur Karen, et toutes ses certitudes s’effondrent.

Peut-être qu’ils devraient aller au campement. Il y aura des médecins. Ils pourraient faire des tests, et si elle a vraiment été exposée, il pourrait même y avoir un traitement. Ni lui ni Karen ne présentent de symptômes mais selon la dose, le mal des rayons peut n’apparaître qu’après quelques jours. Et l’idée de la regarder dépérir…

Mais bon, c’est une zone désastrée. Il y aura des centaines de malades et de blessés. Les médecins seront surchargés de travail et probablement en manque de matériel. Ils doivent recruter tous ceux qui ont été formés aux premiers secours et leur demander d’accomplir des tâches bien au delà de leurs compétences. Et Frank ne veut pas abandonner le peu de liberté qu’ils ont. S’ils se soumettent à des tests, ils pourraient être emmenés dans un camp du gouvernement pour observation. Leur camion et leurs affaires confisqués. Ils pourraient être séparés.

Frank sait qu’il y a de bonnes personnes comme Madani qui travaillent au gouvernement. Mais si la loi martiale a été déclarée, alors il n’y aura pas de reddition de comptes. Personne pour surveiller les éléments corrompus. Et sans médias, il n’y même pas de moyen de rapporter les abus.

Le soldat dit, « Est-ce que vous transportez des armes à feu non enregistrées ?

— Non, monsieur. »

Le soldat le regarde. D’un air un peu trop entendu. « Alors si on regardait sous la bâche à l’arrière - on ne trouverait pas de flingues ? Du tout ? »

Frank envisage plusieurs réponses. « Vous comptez regarder?

— Vous comptez nous donner une raison ? »

Il y a un moment de tension, et Frank se prend à regarder les coudes de l’homme, ses genoux, sa clavicule. Il a la soixantaine bien tassée, ses os ne seront plus ce qu’ils ont été et ses réactions pourraient être ralenties. Quant aux gardes derrière lui, il pourrait s’en débarrasser d’une balle chacun. Frank n’est pas armé, mais le soldat devant lui l’est.

 _Merde_. Il ramène son regard au sol avant d’aller plus loin dans ce raisonnement. Il ne veut pas faire de mal à ces hommes. Ils font juste leur boulot.

Il prend une inspiration, puis une autre, avant de croiser à nouveau le regard du vieil homme.

Le soldat regarde Frank - et hausse légèrement les sourcils. « Eh bien, fils, » dit-il, et même s’il ne fait pas un geste pour prendre son arme, Frank peut voir qu’il y réfléchit.

Les gens dangereux - vraiment dangereux - ont un quelque chose en commun. Rien à voir avec l’allure, la mort ne s’imprime pas sur un visage ou dans les yeux. Mais même sans cela, il y a quelque chose. C’est pourquoi certains civils ont de mauvais pressentiments en face de certaines personnes - l’humanité a encore quelques instincts de proie.

Le soldat fait un bruit exaspéré. « Tu vas causer des ennuis ?

— Non, monsieur. Mais j’ai perdu du monde, » dit Frank doucement, et avec plus d’honnêteté qu’il ne l’avait prévu. « Et je ne compte pas en perdre davantage. »

Une émotion traverse le visage du vieil homme, un flash de douleur, disparu en un instant. Il baisse vivement les yeux, prend une inspiration. Puis il dit, « Ouais, je comprends ça. » Il barre quelque chose sur sa liste. « Nom de l’épouse ? »

Frank ne répond pas.

L’homme soupire. « On recense les survivants. On essaie de créer un registre, pour que les gens puissent se retrouver. Si quelqu’un cherche l’un d’entre vous… de la famille ou des amis... »

Elle, elle a des gens dans sa vie, qui s’inquiètent pour elle - et si jamais l’un d’entre eux a survécu, elle voudra savoir.

« Karen Page. »

Le soldat prend note.

Frank regarde alentour - les voitures et les tentes et le chaos affairé. « Je peux vous demander quelque chose, monsieur ? »

L’homme acquiesce. « Bien sûr.

— C’est grave à quel point ? » demande Frank.

Le soldat soupire. « Bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas demander de l’eau potable, comme tout le monde ? » Il passe une main dans ce qui lui reste de cheveux gris. « En gros ? On galère. Si tu es ce que je pense que tu es, alors on pourrait avoir besoin de toi. » Il plisse les yeux, évalue Frank du regard. « Ne va pas croire que je ne reconnais pas un frère quand j’en vois un. Mais tu as tes raisons pour ne pas t’impliquer, et je vais les respecter. » Il prend encore quelques secondes pour répondre. « On essaie de se maintenir à flot, du mieux qu’on le peut, mais tout s’est arrêté. Les hôpitaux ne peuvent pas gérer l’affluence - trop de blessures survenues durant l’attaque. Accidents de voiture, surtout. Les conducteurs se sont juste volatilisés. Et si le tableau était pas déjà assez noir, on a eu deux accidents de fusion nucléaire. Un à Susquehanna, et c’est pour ça qu’on est installés ici - pour fermer la zone. Un autre à Wolf Creek, dans le Kansas. Il y a eu des rumeurs sur le sud du Texas, mais rien de confirmé. » Il désigne le pick-up du menton. « Si vous essayez vraiment de vous rendre dans le Kentucky, vous voudrez éviter les routes principales. Certains états essaient de fermer leurs frontières.

— Merci, monsieur, » dit Frank, avec franchise.

L’homme acquiesce abruptement. « J’avais un gamin d’à peu près ton âge, » dit-il, sans tout à fait regarder Frank en face. Et il y a de la douleur dans ces mots, un gouffre béant d’émotion que Frank ne connaît que trop bien. Il a passé trop de temps à essayer d’y tomber, parce que c’est le genre d’endroit d’où l’on ne revient pas. Il s’en est éloigné par la vengeance et l’action, la colère et la détermination. Le vieil homme reprend du service. C’est quelque chose que Frank peut respecter.

« Il y a un camp à un peu moins d’un kilomètre d’ici, dit le soldat. Complètement non-officiel - essentiellement des gens qui font de la récup, mais ils ne volent personne alors on ne les a pas dispersés. Une bande de gamins, pour la plupart, qui essaient de reconstruire un peu mais dans des tentes et des jeeps. Ils auront des provisions si vous en avez besoin.

— Merci, » dit à nouveau Frank.

Le soldat s’éclaircit la gorge. « T’attire pas d’ennuis, okay ,

— Oui, monsieur. »

Frank remonte dans le pick-up tandis que le soldat fait signe aux autres de laisser la voie libre. Frank traverse le barrage, et fait un signe de la tête au vieil homme en passant.

« Tout va bien ? » demande Karen.

Il acquiesce. « C’est juste un checkpoint. Mais il a dit qu’il y a un camp pas loin - pas géré par les fédéraux. On devrait pouvoir trouver du matériel et autre là-bas. »

Ils manquent d’essence. Il n’a pas osé sortir depuis des heures.

Karen opine. « Okay.

— Si on se trouve avec d’autres gens, appelle-moi Pete.

— Quoi ?

— Pete Castiglione, dit-il. C’est la fausse identité sous laquelle je vivais - et celle que la Sécurité du territoire m’a laissé garder après tout ce merdier.

— Tu as des papiers ?

— Oui, et ils ont probablement l’air plus vrais que les tiens, » dit-il. Sa bouche se retrousse en un léger sourire. « Les faux sont toujours un peu trop parfaits. J’ai dû abîmer un peu mon permis pour lui donner l’air normal. »

Il peut presque sentir son inquiétude grandir. Pas pour elle-même, il le sait, mais pour lui. Elle n’a pas pensé à ce que signifierait de croiser à nouveau des gens. Ils sont dans leur petit monde depuis presque trois semaines. Ils ne sont plus à New York, mais Frank sait que la nouvelle de son procès s’est répandue à travers le pays. Son visage est connu - et il n’a pas de barbe pour le dissimuler en ce moment. Et même si le Punisher en vadrouille est probablement un problème moindre maintenant que le monde s’est écroulé, il ne veut quand même pas risquer une confrontation.

Ils roulent jusqu’au camp hâtivement assemblé. Ils doivent quitter la route pour un champ, le pick-up tressautant sous eux.

Ça ne ressemble pas à un camp. Ça ressemble à… eh bien, Frank n’a jamais été au festival Burning Man, mais il a vu des photos.

Il y a des voitures garées en groupes, avec suffisamment d’espace entre pour circuler ; des abris ont été construits à partir de conteneurs, des tentes ont été dressées. Il y a des gens qui semblent en pleine discussion, assis devant une rangée de tables pliantes, tandis que quelqu’un fait rôtir de la viande sur un grand feu. C’est étrangement bien organisé, et Frank voit un jeune homme lui faire signe, le diriger vers un endroit où se garer. Ils finissent en bordure du camp, et Frank verrouille le pick-up derrière eux. Une partie de lui-même ne veut pas le laisser en arrière, mais tout le monde semble laisser les véhicules sans surveillance.

Karen s’éloigne de quelques pas, parcourant toute l’agitation du regard. « Regarde-moi cet endroit.

— C’est… intéressant, dit Frank. Je pense que j’ai vu des étals vers le nord. S’il y a un endroit où s’approvisionner, ce sera probablement par là.

— Tu penses que c’est sûr ? » Karen referme plus étroitement sa veste. « J’ai assez envie de jeter un œil. » Elle a un petit sac à dos sur l’épaule - les affaires qu’elle n’a pas osé laisser dans le pick-up. Il suspecte qu’il y a son livre, ses notes, et peut-être une photo ou deux. Et son arme, bien sûr.

L’idée que Frank a de la sécurité est probablement très différente de celle d’une personne normale. Il regarde le campement et remarque comment quelques M712S bien placés pourraient mettre cet endroit en charpie. Il n’y a pas de couverture et le nombre de personnes et de voitures rendrait presque impossible pour quiconque de s’échapper. Mais après tout, la plus grande menace en ce moment n’est pas l’artillerie ennemie -mais leurs semblables. Alors il essaie d’observer de plus près les gens autour d’eux. Il y a des enfants qui courent dans tous les sens. Un chien est assis à côté d’une chaise longue, et une vieille dame lui gratte distraitement les oreilles. Deux jeunes d’une vingtaine d’années jouent aux échecs sur un carton retourné. Il n’y a pas de sensation de peur, aucun signe que les gens sont sur le qui-vive.

« Je le pense, oui, dit Frank. Mais reste sur tes gardes, d’accord ?

— Bien sûr. On se retrouve au camion dans une heure ?

— Ça marche. »

* * *

Karen observe le camp avec émerveillement.

Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à trouver ça ici. Ou nulle part ailleurs, à dire vrai. Elle a passé tellement de temps seule que la soudaine apparition de tant de gens lui fait le même effet qu’un shot de tequila dans un estomac vide : c’est étourdissant et un peu vertigineux, mais pas de manière désagréable. Elle commence à explorer le camp, prend note de la façon dont les voitures sont arrangées. Certaines affichent de petits panneaux en bois - comme pour indiquer des quartiers différents. Elle en voit un où est écrit “Grand-rue”, un autre affiche “Chez Schwab” et il y en a même un qui dit “Chambre Commune de Gryffondor”. Ce dernier correspond à un van peint en rouge et or, et il y a quelques jeunes assis sur des chaises de jardin en train de tricoter des écharpes. Quelqu’un promène une chèvre en laisse, et elle entend d’autres sons d’animaux venant d’une allée plus loin.

Karen erre un peu au hasard, ouvrant grand les yeux et les oreilles, jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende une voix claire. Curieuse, elle tourne à gauche et se retrouve à regarder un groupe de personnes. Il y a une femme devant eux, debout sur une caisse pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Elle a la peau sombre et des dreadlocks bleues. Elle tient une boîte de Pringles dans une main et un couteau dans l’autre. « - n’importe quelle grande boîte de conserve, dit-elle. Je veux dire, une grosse boîte de café serait préférable, mais on fait avec ce qu’on a. » Elle parle à peut-être six ou sept personnes - d’âges et d’apparences variés. « Ensuite, il vous faut un connecteur N-femelle à souder pour châssis. Je suis sûre que vous avez tous ça quelque part dans un coin, pas vrai ? »

Une vague de rire parcourt l’assemblée.

« Eh bien, pour ceux qui ne sont pas venus préparés, nous en avons quelques uns. » La femme secoue un sac en papier. « Demandez-en un à Chester. Ensuite nous avons notre fil de cuivre, quelques boulons et quelques écrous, et de quoi faire des trous. Rassemblez votre matériel et on passera à la suite. » Elle désigne le jeune homme debout à côté d’elle, et les autres se rassemblent autour de lui.

La jeune femme descend de la caisse avec un léger grognement, puis voit Karen en train de regarder. « Je ne vous connais pas. C’est Rahul qui vous envoie ? On manque de bras.

— Excusez-moi, dit Karen. Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites ? »

La femme sourit. Elle a un piercing à la lèvre inférieure et un autre à l’arcade sourcilière. « Ah, les nouveaux. » Elle s’approche et lui tend la main. « Anna. Anciennement ingénieure à Caltech, j’étais en vacances quand le monde a été détruit. Maintenant j’apprends aux gens à construire des antennes en boîte. Et vous ? »

La présentation avait quelque chose d’enjoué, comme si elle avait été répétée maintes fois. « Karen Page, répond Karen. Anciennement reporter au _New York Bulletin_. Actuellement j’essaie de rester en vie.

— Comme nous tous, répond Anna. Eh bien, si vous voulez en faire une, prenez une boîte. je pense que toutes celles de café ont été prises, mais il en reste peut-être de haricots.

— Je vous demande pardon, dit Karen. Qu’est-ce qu’une antenne en boîte ?

— Une antenne à guide d’ondes directionnelle, avec en bonus amusant l’odeur des Pringles, répond l’autre femme. Quoique je ne recommande pas vraiment les boîtes de Pringles - elles sont bien pour les démonstrations parce qu’on peut facilement les percer. Une fois qu’on aura le wifi, on pourra les utiliser pour augmenter la portée du réseau. »

Le pouls de Karen s’accélère. « Il y a de nouveau Internet ?

— Ils essaient. Ce n’est pas encore vraiment fait. Mais quelqu’un va bien réussir à obtenir une connexion. Ces boîtes peuvent amplifier un signal - assez bien, en fait. Si on peut étendre la portée du wifi, la communication sera plus rapide. On prévoit de mettre en place une liste de diffusion ou un forum, quelque chose de simple pour ne pas avoir des temps de chargement infernaux. Un truc basique pour les infos. Nous avons déjà des cours en place, mais nous avons besoin d’un moyen d’enseigner à ceux qui ne peuvent pas voyager.

— Des cours ? répète Karen. Comme à l’école ? »

Anna fait un geste englobant l’ensemble des camions et des abris hâtivement assemblés. « Est-ce qu’on a l’air de faire la classe à des enfants ? Non. Nous avons Rahul, qui apprend aux gens à fabriquer des collets et à poser des pièges. Cindy s’occupe du tissage et de la vannerie. Greg de la mise en conserve. Nous avons un groupe de fermiers, alors plusieurs d’entre eux parlent de poulets, de cochons, de cultures et toutes ces choses. Oh, et nous avons quelques étudiants de la fac d’Humboldt qui apprennent à tout le monde comment faire pousser du cannabis dans des petits pots qui tiennent sur le tableau de bord. Je n’aurais jamais cru que ça ferait partie des talents utiles, et pourtant. » Elle a l’air fière. « Et je m’occupe des communications, évidemment. »

Pour la première fois depuis la fin du monde, Karen ressent un frisson d’excitation - d’optimisme. Les gens ici essaient de construire quelque chose. Des abris, des cultures, une communauté. Même un réseau wifi… à partir de boîtes de café, pour sûr, mais c’est un rappel que tout n’est pas terminé. L’humanité n’a pas encore été vaincue.

Ils traverseront cette épreuve.

« Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez faire ? demande Anna. On a toujours besoin de plus d’aide. »

Karen secoue la tête. « Nous ne restons pas ici. Nous ne faisons que passer - mais... »

Karen fouille dans son sac à dos et en tire un carnet de feuilles jaunes et un stylo. La forme en est familière entre ses mains, et elle reprend une routine qu’elle connaît bien. Elle se souvient de ses propres mots, quelques minutes plus tôt, comme un rappel.

_Karen Page, reporter au Bulletin._

Et ceci, c’est l’histoire de toute une vie.

« J’aimerais en apprendre autant que possible, » dit-elle

Anna sourit.

* * *

Frank trouve le marché à la limite nord du camp.

Ça ressemble au vide-grenier d’un particulier, mais c’est bien organisé. Boîtes de pièces métalliques, outils, affaires de toilette, conserves - tout y est. Frank est surpris que personne n’essaie de braquer l’endroit - du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque le type baraqué debout derrière l’une des tables. Sûrement un vigile. Ses avant-bras sont marqués de tatouages de taulard et il regarde Frank avec des yeux pleins de méfiance. Frank laisse son visage se détendre, se vider de toute expression, et lui rend son regard.

« Tu fiches encore la frousse aux clients, Thomas ? » dit une femme plus âgée. Elle transporte une caisse de bois de chauffage, la pose à côté d’une table. Le garde se renfrogne, mais ne répond pas.

« Vous voulez acheter ? » demande la femme.

Frank fait glisser son sac à dos de son épaule. « Quelle est la monnaie d’échange ces jours-ci ? »

Elle croise les bras. « On troque. L’argent ne sert à rien, à part pour démarrer un feu. Vous avez quelque chose d’intéressant là-dedans ? »

Avant qu’ils ne quittent la chambre d’hôtes, Frank s’est assuré de prendre le vin. Même s’ils ne le boivent pas, l’alcool a toujours de la valeur. Frank dépose deux bouteilles sur la table, et la femme en soulève une. Elle laisse échapper un sifflement appréciatif.

« Ceci fera parfaitement l’affaire. Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez ?

— De l’essence, dit-il. Quelques litres, assez pour quitter la région. Des cartes du coin, si vous en avez. »

La femme acquiesce, puis fait un geste à l’intention de l’homme. « Thomas, va chercher les cartes et dis à Victoria qu’on a quelqu’un qui veut de l’essence. Vous avez un jerrican ou une bouteille ? » Cette dernière phrase est adressée à Frank. Il opine du chef. « On a quelques garçons qui sortent et siphonnent tout ce qu’ils peuvent trouver des voitures dans les villes voisines, » dit la vieille femme. Son sourire a quelque chose de dément. « Les gars de l’armée n’apprécient pas, mais techniquement on n’enfreint aucune loi.

— En fait l’un d’eux m’a dit de venir ici.

— Probablement parce qu’on est toujours disposés à leur vendre de l’essence, à eux aussi. »

Le vigile dépose un lourd bac en plastique sur l’une des tables, et la vieille femme farfouille à l’intérieur, cherche parmi les liasses de feuilles. « Vous voulez juste la Pennsylvanie ?

— L’Ohio, aussi, si vous avez. Et le Kentucky.

— Autre chose ? » demande la femme.

Frank est sur le point de secouer la tête quand il voit une autre boîte derrière la table. Elle est pleine d’en-cas en sachets - du genre qui n’a aucune valeur nutritionnelle et une durée de conservation quasi illimitée. Crackers, chips, cookies. Frank est sur le point de se détourner quand un logo attire son regard. Il désigne l’un des sachets. « Ça, aussi. »

Une fois qu’il a fini, il retourne au pick-up. Il trouve une note sous l’essuie-glace - et reconnaît le papier jaune et l’écriture de Karen.

_Je discute avec quelques personnes. Trouve le van de hippie. Va à gauche, puis à droite après l’enclos aux chèvres. - K_

Il range ses achats dans le camion, puis suit les instructions de Karen. Il y a effectivement un van Volkswagen tout près, et la note le conduit jusqu’après l’enclos des chèvres, à un bar fait d’une table pliante cassée installée sur deux barils. Une femme est debout derrière, qui remplit des verres d’un liquide clair. Il y a une adolescente qui joue du violon, et quelques personnes autour qui l’écoutent. Il y a de la fumée dans l’air - celle, âcre et sèche, des cigarettes, et l’arôme aigrelet de l’herbe.

Karen est assise avec un homme entre deux âges à une table de pique-nique, du fil enroulé autour de ses doigts. Elle semble se concentrer dessus, hochant la tête à mesure que l’homme parle. « - Assurez-vous que ce soit à la bonne hauteur, dit-il. Trop haut, et vous n’attraperez rien. Trop bas et ils sauteront par dessus. Et rappelez-vous, le placement est très important. »

Karen acquiesce, fait une boucle avec le fil. « C’est bon ? »

L’homme étudie son ouvrage. « Le nœud coulant est pas mal. Mais le fil est trop court - ceux-là servent juste à s’entraîner. Il vous en faudra entre 75 et 90 centimètres quand vous passerez à la pratique.

— Je pense pouvoir faire ça. »

Frank s’approche et Karen lève les yeux. Un sourire illumine son visage. « Hé. » Elle se lève. « Je te présente Rahul. Rahul, voici Pete. »

Rahul le salue de la tête.

« Il m’apprend à fabriquer des collets, » dit Karen. Et il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qu’il n’a pas entendu depuis des semaines - de l’enthousiasme. Elle sourit à Rahul. « Merci beaucoup - je ne vais pas prendre plus de votre temps. »

Ils se serrent la main, et Karen quitte la table de pique-nique pour venir au côté de Frank. Ils se fraient lentement un chemin entre les caravanes et les camions et un bus scolaire débarrassé de son intérieur. « Je vois que tu as rencontré du monde, dit Frank.

— C’est incroyable. » Elle est rayonnante, débordante d’excitation. « Je me suis entretenue avec ces gens pendant une heure - ils ont toute une communauté ici, et ils essaient de s’étendre. D’apprendre aux autres comment survivre, comment faire pousser leur nourriture, même à préparer de quoi étendre le wifi une fois qu’il sera revenu. Je dois avoir pris huit pages de notes et j’ai à peine gratté la surface. »

Frank regarde le déploiement de véhicules et de tentes. Ça ressemble plus à un festival musical post-apocalyptique qu’à un groupe de survivalistes, mais bon, qui est-il pour juger. « Alors ils s’en sortent bien ?

— Ils travaillent ensemble, dit simplement Karen. Et ça fait toute la différence. »

Quelque chose dans ces mots l’interpelle. Il ralentit, et la regarde. « Tu veux rester ? » Il ne pose pas la question à la légère, et elle doit le savoir.

Elle pince les lèvres. « Non. Pas définitivement. Je pense - juste pour un jour ou deux, si ça te va ? J’aimerais avoir plus de temps pour parler aux gens. »

Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée. Il peuvent prendre des nouvelles du reste du monde, Karen peut vaquer à ses affaires de reporter, Frank peut déterminer leur route exacte pour le Kentucky… et si l’un d’eux commence à vomir du sang - eh bien, le camp militaire n’est pas loin.

Frank acquiesce. « On pourrait faire ça. Il nous faut un autre endroit où garer le pick-up, par contre.

— Une des amies d’Anna - une certaine Vicky - me parlait de l’endroit où elle loge - c’est à l’est du camp. » Elle secoue la tête avec admiration. « Elle a trouvé un camion restaurant. Un vrai. Maintenant elle en vit et prépare à manger pour elle et tous ceux qui peuvent lui échanger de l’essence ou des provisions. On ne peut qu’admirer ce qu’ils ont construit ici.

— Ouais, » dit-il.

Ils finissent effectivement par déplacer le camion à la limite est du camp. Karen salue une femme aux dreadlocks bleues, qui porte un rouleau de fil de cuivre autour du poignet. Karen sort du pick-up pour discuter un moment avec elle, puis revient et dit, « On peut se garer à côté du camion rouge. »

Ils se garent sur un coin de champ plat, et l’odeur terreuse révèle l’ancienne présence de bétail. Karen monte leur tente tandis qu’il fait un rapide repérage des environs ; il y a quelques hommes et femmes qui patrouillent à la frontière du campement (« Surtout pour éloigner les ratons laveurs et les coyotes, » admet l’un d’eux), et les lumières du camp militaire sont visibles sur l’horizon.

Il accueille le crépuscule avec joie. La lumière tombante signifie qu’il peut cesser de détourner le visage à chaque rencontre. Quand il revient, il trouve la tente complètement installée. C’est une qu’ils ont prise à leurs agresseurs, pile la bonne taille pour deux personnes. Karen parle à un vieil homme. Il a un chien en laisse - un husky. Karen prend des notes. « - parti de Chicago, dit l’homme. J’avais de la famille pas loin d’ici, alors je voulais voir comment ils allaient.

— Est-ce que vous…? » Karen hésite, incapable de terminer la question.

L’homme acquiesce. « J’ai fait partie des chanceux. Ma fille et sa famille allaient bien - les voisins d’à côté, pas vraiment. On a commencé à partir pour un des camps d’état, on a fini plutôt ici. Ça se passe plutôt bien.

— Vous troquez des provisions, ou…?

— Du travail, aussi, dit l’homme. J’étais chasseur. Maintenant il y a moi et quelques autres sur le coup. » Le regard de l’homme tombe sur Frank, et il sourit. « On dirait que votre mari est revenu. Je dois aider à préparer le dîner, de toute façon. Si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur les parties de chasse, parlez à James. » Il salue Frank de la tête, tire sur la laisse du chien, et ils s’en vont ensemble.

Karen lance un regard à Frank, qu’il n’arrive pas tout à fait à déchiffrer. « Désolée, dit-elle. Je n’ai pas - je veux dire, je ne me balade pas en disant aux gens - je ne porte même pas de bague, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi il a assumé - »

Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre pourquoi elle pense devoir s’excuser. « C’est rien. La plupart des gens vont assumer, et c’est probablement mieux comme ça. » Il marque une pause, envisage de le lui dire, et se lance. « C’est ce que j’ai dit au garde à ce checkpoint quand il m’a demandé qui tu étais. »

Elle cille.

« C’est l’explication la plus simple à laquelle je pouvais penser, dit-il. Et ça dissuadera les indiscrets. »

Ça lui vaut un petit rire. « Ouais, je comprends ça. Plus facile de juste dire “mariés” que... » Elle s’interrompt, incertaine. « Mais si quelqu’un commence à m’appeler Mme Castiglione, je leur dirai que j’ai gardé mon nom de famille.

— Pas de problème. »

* * *

Frank s’assure que le pick-up est verrouillé avant d’entrer dans la tente.

Karen travaille toujours, écrit dans son carnet avec ferveur. « Bon Dieu, mon ordi me manque, » dit-elle sans lever les yeux. Frank délace ses bottes avant de se glisser à l’intérieur. Elle a fait du bon boulot en installant le tout ; les matelas sont pressés l’un contre l’autre et les couvertures ont l’air douces et engageantes. Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu’il n’a pas beaucoup dormi. Il s’étire, sent sa colonne craquer avec un soulagement diffus, puis roule sur le côté, face à elle. Pendant quelques minutes, il la regarde. C’est un émerveillement de la voir travailler - ses yeux légèrement plissés, ses ongles tapotant le stylo, ses lèvres qui forment les mots avant qu’elle ne les écrive.

Frank Castle n’a jamais cru en grand chose. N’a jamais cru à la chance ou aux superstitions. Pas même en Dieu, bien qu’il ait assisté à la messe avec ses parents durant les quatorze premières années de sa vie. Mais il croit en Karen Page. Si quelqu’un peut trouver un sens à tout ça, ce sera elle. Quand il se sont retrouvés seuls dans ce bunker au début, il a cru qu’il suffirait de la garder en vie. De s’assurer qu’elle est en sécurité, et qu’elle va bien. Ses propres envies sont des choses auxquelles il s’est efforcé de ne pas trop payer attention, mais qui sont revenues au premier plan cette nuit où elle l’a embrassé.

Il est mordu. Complètement mordu.

Karen laisse échapper un soupir et repose le carnet. Elle joint les doigts, s’étire les mains distraitement avant de croiser le regard de Frank. C’est alors seulement qu’elle semble remarquer qu’elle n’est pas seule. Sa bouche s’étire lentement en un sourire.

« Salut, dit-elle.

— Salut.

— Comment ça s’est passé au marché ? » Elle met son carnet de côté et commence à se tresser les cheveux. Elle les attache avec un bout de ficelle. « J’étais tellement prise par tout ça que j’ai oublié de te demander.

— Pas mal, répond-il. On a assez d’essence pour arriver jusqu’à la prochaine ville, ou du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’on trouve une autre voiture abandonnée. Je me suis dit qu’il y en aurait moins dans le coin, puisqu’il y a tellement de gars qui font de la récup.

— Super. »

Il hésite un moment, puis fouille dans son sac à dos. « J’ai - euh. Je t’ai pris quelque chose. » Le sachet est un peu froissé. Le plastique crisse sous ses doigts quand elle le prend. Elle écarquille les yeux, incrédule, en voyant le logo. « Des biscuits au gingembre ?

— Ouais. J’ai pensé que tu les voudrais peut-être. Maintenant que tout est parti en vrille, il va sûrement falloir un moment avant que ce genre de produits redevienne monnaie courante. » Karen le regarde, sourcils froncés. Il change de position, inexplicablement gêné d’avoir à s’expliquer. « Tu en avais parlé.

— Il y a une éternité. » Elle secoue la tête. « Quand tu étais drogué jusqu’à l’os. Je ne pensais pas que tu t’en souviendrais. »

Il ne sait pas comment lui dire qu’il se rappelle tout de ce moment : comment elle s’était détendue en parlant de son enfance, les mouvements relaxés de ses doigts tandis qu’elle parlait. Il se souvient de chaque mot.

Les biscuits sont d’une sous-marque, du genre qu’on attraperait sur un coup de tête dans n’importe quelle épicerie. Mais elle a l’air ravie. « Ils sont - merci. » Elle met le sachet de côté, à l’abri dans son sac de voyage. Puis elle s’étire à côté de lui, les yeux rivés sur son visage. Un peu de sa joie s’estompe. « Comment tu te sens ? Pas de symptômes d’irradiation ?

— Ça va.

— Tu as été dehors plus longtemps que moi, dit-elle. Et ne me ressors pas ces conneries de masse corporelle plus importante.

— Je vais bien, Karen. »

Sa moue est pensive. Elle tend une main, vient effleurer son torse du bout des doigts. Sur une de ses cicatrices, il se rend compte. C’est un vieil impact de balle, toujours de la couleur du vin rouge. Il suit le cheminement de sa pensée sur son visage, sa réflexion pour essayer de replacer les organes et les muscles sous la blessure. Elle essaie de savoir à quel point il a été proche de mourir. Il lui prend la main dans les siennes.

« Viens là, » dit-il.

Elle est encore meurtrie et courbaturée par le crash, aussi fait-il attention. Il l’attire plus près, leurs bouches si proches qu’elles se touchent presque quand il parle. « Ce que c’est, dit-il. Ce qu’il y a entre nous, quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu saches que c’est du long terme. Il faudra plus que des radiations pour te débarrasser de moi. »

Elle expire et il sent le bruissement de l’air. « Frank. » Elle dit son nom si doucement, entourés qu’ils sont par les fines parois de la tente. « Qu’est-ce que tu _veux_ qu’il y ait entre nous ?

— Moins de vêtements. » Les mots lui échappent de la bouche, putain, avant qu’il puisse les retenir - et il s’écoule un instant de _oh merde_ avant qu’elle ne se mette à rire.

« Bien d’accord, dit-elle. Et il faut que tu saches, je n’essaie pas… je n’essaierais jamais de t’enlever ce que tu as eu. Avec Maria, avec tes enfants. Je sais qu’ils sont toujours ce qu’il y a plus d’important pour toi, et je n’essaierais jamais de remplacer ta famille. »

Elle ne comprend toujours pas. Frank secoue la tête. « Tu ne pourrais pas remplacer ma famille. Tu es - merde. » Il est vraiment mauvais pour expliquer tout ça, et il le sait, mais cela doit être dit. Il faut qu’elle comprenne. « Avant c’était moi et Maria et les enfants. Et Billy, et Curt, et les hommes de mon unité. La famille, la vraie famille, a que dalle à voir avec le sang. Ça a à voir avec qui est là pour vous. Alors, tu vois, tu ne pourrais pas remplacer ma famille, Karen. Tu en fais partie. »

Elle est pâle et stupéfaite, et pour un instant il a peur de l’avoir effrayée. Il aurait dû savoir que ça ne serait pas si facile. Elle resserre sa main sur la sienne. Et quand elle l’embrasse, c’est lentement et délibérément. Tout en réconfort et réassurance, et il s’y abreuve comme un homme mourant de soif.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank rêve.

Il sait qu’il est en train de rêver parce qu’il est au chaud, douillettement installé et qu’il sent l’odeur des pancakes. C’est un bon rêve - bien meilleur que ceux auxquels il est habitué.

Il s'assoit, repousse les couvertures. L’espace à côté de lui est vide ; mais il reste quelques cheveux blonds sur l’oreiller. Il se passe une main sur la figure ; il faudrait qu’il se rase - ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu’il devrait se laisser à nouveau pousser la barbe. Ça pourrait lui tenir le visage au chaud, l’hiver venu. Mais au fond, cela dépendra de ce qu'en pense Karen. Après tout, s’ils poursuivent dans la direction qu’ils ont prise, c’est elle qui aura affaire de près à cette barbe. Il grogne presque tout haut, en se rappelant la nuit précédente.

« Moins de vêtements, putain, marmonne-t-il pour lui-même. Bien joué, Castle. »

Il est désarmé devant elle. Elle rend plus facile de dire des choses qu’il devrait probablement garder pour lui.

Le sifflement de la fermeture éclair lui fait lever la tête. Karen pénètre avec quelque difficulté dans la tente, parvenant d’une manière ou d’une autre à garder en équilibre une boîte en plastique dans une main et une timbale métallique dans l’autre. Ses cheveux sont encore ébouriffés après la nuit et elle porte une veste par dessus son top et son legging. « Bonjour, dit-elle d’une voix claire. Désolée, je sais que ce n’est pas super, mais... » Elle lui tend la timbale. Il sent le café avant de le voir. Il y a un peu de marc qui flotte à la surface, mais il s’en moque. C’est du _café_.

« Tu as trouvé de quoi manger ? » demande-t-il. Sa voix est encore un peu enrouée, alors il prend une gorgée de café.

« J’ai échangé le petit-dej contre ces horribles CDs dans le pick-up, dit-elle. La country ne me manquera pas, tu peux me croire. » Avec un grand sourire, elle soulève le couvercle de la boîte.

C’est - ce sont des pancakes. Il reconnaît l’odeur qui lui est parvenue plus tôt à travers la tente.

« Comment, commence-t-il à dire.

— Vicky du camion-resto, répond-elle. Des œufs de la basse-cour d’à côté, de la farine de récup. Elle fait son propre levain, parce que la levure instantanée est trop dure à trouver, m’a-t-elle dit. Le sirop c’est de la mûre. J’espère que ça va.

— Que ça va ? répète-t-il. Page. Il n’y a que toi pour trouver un petit-déjeuner chaud après la fin du monde, putain. »

Il le pense. S’il avait été seul, il se serait arrêté pour de l’essence. Aurait rempli son camion puis serait reparti. Mais Karen - elle avait voulu rester. Parler avec les gens, faire ce qu’elle fait le mieux : sonder le cœur des gens, et raconter des histoires qui ne l’auraient jamais été autrement. Elle ne peut pas se contenter de survivre. Elle a besoin d’un but.

Elle rit. « Je vais prendre ça comme un “merci”. »

Ils mangent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence relatif, ponctué uniquement de quelques commentaires quant à leurs plans pour la journée. Karen veut continuer d’apprendre et de parler aux gens. Frank, lui, a décidé de discuter avec ces chasseurs. Autant voir ce qu’il peut apprendre tant qu’il est ici. Une fois qu’ils ont fini, Frank ramène les plats au camion restaurant tandis que Karen se change et se brosse les dents. Le camp bourdonne d’activité matinale ; des enfants qui donnent un coup de main avec les animaux et quelques personnes qui préparent camions et vans - probablement pour aller fouiller les maisons abandonnées des environs.

Il finit par passer la matinée avec deux chasseurs suffisamment aimables pour le prendre sous leurs ailes. L’un, de Virginie, est un ancien ranger de l’armée qui a perdu un bras en Irak, tandis que l’autre est une femme d’âge moyen du Montana. Frank les écoute avec un certain amusement se lancer dans des discussions autour des affûts en hauteur et des meilleurs moyens de dissimuler sa propre odeur.

« Qu’est-ce que tu sais de la chasse ? » demande l’homme.

Frank hausse les épaules. « Je viens de New York. La seule chose qu’on y chasse, c’est les apparts pas trop chers.

— Tu as déjà tiré sur quelque chose avant ? » demande la femme.

Frank se force à garder une expression neutre. « Une fois ou deux.

— Tout est dans l’attente, dit la femme. Il faut s’installer à l’affût, trouver le meilleur angle, puis juste… attendre. » Elle plisse les yeux pour regarder Frank à travers ses cheveux gris frisés. « Tu es bon tireur ?

— Correct, répond-il.

— Tu sais préparer une proie ? L’écorcher, la vider... »

Frank secoue la tête.

« Laisse-moi reformuler, dit la femme. Est-ce que le sang te répugne ?

— Non.

— Tu te débrouilles comment avec un couteau ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Pas mal.

— Alors tu t’en sortiras très bien, gamin, dit la femme. Je te guiderai. Maintenant la première étape - »

* * *

Au moment où Frank retourne à l’agitation du camp, il en sait plus sur l’anatomie des cervidés qu’il ne l’a jamais voulu.

Ce qu’on ne doit pas faire pour survivre à l’apocalypse, pense-t-il avec ironie.

Il trouve Karen avec un groupe de jeunes enfants en train de transplanter des radis dans de grands pots. Ses doigts sont maculés de terre fraîche et elle sourit. Son cahier est à côté d’elle, et il y aperçoit une liste de matériel. Il le ramasse. « Liste de courses ? »

Elle se relève, se frotte les mains sur son pantalon. Une légère grimace déforme son visage quand elle bouge. « Je pense. J’ai demandé à quelques jardiniers ce qui poussera le mieux dans le Kentucky. On m’a recommandé celles-là - on peut en planter quelques pots à l’intérieur, pour récolter de la nourriture pendant l’hiver. »

Frank opine. « Je peux m’occuper de ces courses maintenant. On se retrouve au pick-up pour le déjeuner ? »

Elle fait un effort pour sourire, mais il s’efface rapidement. « Ça me semble bien. » Elle retourne avec les enfants avant qu’il puisse dire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Frank retourne au marché. La même vieille femme est encore là, mais il y a un vigile différent. Quoiqu’il ait l’air de pouvoir appartenir au même gang de taulards. Il jette un regard dur à Frank.

« Déjà de retour ? demande la vieille femme. Vous avez encore du vin ?

— Ouais, » répond-il, et il place la liste de Karen sur la table. C’est essentiellement du terreau et des pots en plastique. Des graines, de l’engrais, et un sécateur viennent ensuite. La vieille femme lui offre un carton et il entasse ses achats à l’intérieur.

C’est une sensation agréable, ramener cette boîte pleine au camion. Ce détour s’est avéré inestimable - leur a apporté de nouvelles connaissances et du matériel en même temps. Depuis que tout ceci a commencé, Frank a l’impression de n’avoir jamais fait que réagir au lieu d’agir. Mais maintenant, ils ont un peu de temps pour reprendre leur souffle et décider des étapes à suivre. C’est ainsi qu’ils vont survivre : en planifiant avec soin.

Frank dépose le carton à l’arrière du pick-up, le couvre de la bâche. Il voit l’ombre de Karen près du camion et en fait le tour pour lui demander si elle a déjà faim.

Karen est pliée en deux, un bras en travers du ventre et le visage un peu pâle. Elle est adossée au camion, comme si elle en avait besoin pour tenir debout.

La réaction à l’adrénaline est une curieuse chose. Certaines personnes se figent, tandis que d’autres entrent dans une rage brûlante. Pour Frank, cela se manifeste toujours par une soudaine mise en perspective du monde. Les émotions s’effacent et ne restent que des objectifs de missions et des obstacles à abattre. Il est un tueur au sang froid, et il le sait - c’est pourquoi il est aussi bon.

Mais maintenant - tout ce calme s’évapore.

Tout ce qu’il voit, c’est le léger voile de sueur sur l’arcade de Karen et la façon dont ses doigts pétrissent le bas de son ventre. La peur est un nœud dans sa poitrine. _Merde_. Merde - il a été tellement stupide. Il aurait dû admettre la vérité à ces soldats, accepter d’être emmené, avec Karen, pour être testés.

Il est à côté d’elle en quelques longues enjambées, pose une main sur sa joue, lui incline le visage de façon à mieux la voir. Il essaie de rassembler le moindre souvenir des lectures de Curtis. Il faut qu’il l’emmène quelque part avec un vrai équipement médical, tout de suite, le mal des rayons n’est pas une blessure qu’il peut recoudre. Elle a besoin d’un médecin.

« Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? » demande-t-il, et sa peur se manifeste sous forme d’une colère vive.

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Parce que je n’ai pas pensé que tu voudrais savoir. »

Il a connu des blessures par balle moins douloureuses que ces mots.

« Et de toute façon, ça passera dans un jour ou deux, dit-elle avec une grimace. Comme toujours.

— Quoi ? » dit-il, soudain confus dans sa détresse. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle se renfrogne. « De quoi tu parles, _toi_?

— Tu as... » Il n’est pas certain de comment finir sa phrase. Parce qu’elle n’est _pas_ mourante, il ne la laissera pas mourir.

« J’ai mes règles, » termine-t-elle pour lui. Elle émet un grognement. « C’est la fin de ce putain de monde et j’ai toujours mes règles. Et j’ai taché mon jean préféré, en plus. »

 _Oh_.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour répondre, son cerveau doit passer manuellement de la position “possiblement en train de mourir d’irradiation” à “saignements menstruels”.

Pas une question de vie ou de mort.

Il peut probablement cesser de trembler.

« Ça a commencé il y a une heure ou deux, et je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de l’annoncer. La plupart des mecs avec qui j’ai été préféraient ne pas en entendre parler. » Elle enfonce ses phalanges dans son abdomen, comme si cela pouvait aider.

Il essaie de rassembler autant de souvenirs qu’il le peut. Maria était généralement épuisée pendant les quelques premières heures, et Dieu ait pitié de quiconque venait se mettre entre elle et sa bouillotte. « Tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Ça va. Je vais avoir mal partout pendant un jour ou deux, mais j’y suis habituée. » Elle penche la tête en arrière, s’appuie contre le camion. « C’est juste - énervant. Je vais devoir trouver plus de tampons. Je n’en ai que quelques uns.

— Le marché en aura probablement, dit-il. Je peux y retourner, acheter ce dont tu as besoin.

— Merci. »

Il va falloir quelques minutes avant que l’adrénaline retombe. Ils ont vu la mort de trop près, à de trop nombreuses reprises. Il est bien trop facile de reporter le souvenir entaché de sang de sa famille sur Karen. « Tu me dirais, dit-il, si quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas. » Il ne formule pas sa phrase comme une question, car il ne veut pas que c’en soit une.

Il y a un très bref instant de silence avant qu’elle réponde, « Oui, bien sûr. »

Mais cet instant de silence est une réponse suffisante.

Il la connaît. Et s’il y a une chose qu’il sait à propos de Karen Page, c’est qu’elle est extrêmement déterminée à protéger ceux auxquels elle tient. Elle préférerait perdre un membre plutôt que de blesser un être cher. Si cela implique de leur cacher quelques secrets, elle le fera. Si elle pensait agir dans les intérêts de Frank, elle pourrait lui cacher une blessure. Prétendre qu’elle va bien alors que ce n’est pas le cas.

Cela le terrorise. Plus qu’il ne peut le dire.

Elle vient poser une main sur son torse. Le contact semble lui venir facilement ; il l’a regardée interagir avec ses amis pendant son procès. Elle tapotait le bras de Franklin Nelson quand il était nerveux, lui donnait un coup de coude quand elle trouvait quelque chose amusant, et serrait la main de Murdock pour le saluer. Du moins - jusqu’à cette rupture entre eux trois. Il ne sait toujours pas précisément ce qui est arrivé, mais quelque chose a fracturé son équipe légale à mi-procès. À l’époque, il s’en moquait pas mal, mais maintenant il se trouve être un peu curieux. Peut-être qu’il posera la question, un jour.

Pour l’instant, toute son attention est sur le légère pression de la main de Karen.

Elle est toujours si douce avec lui. Si attentionnée.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de toute cette gentillesse.

* * *

Ils quittent le camp au bout de quatre jours - c’est assez de temps pour que Karen remplisse la moitié de son cahier et pour que ses règles se terminent. Ils passent ces journées avec les autres campeurs : Frank avec les chasseurs, puis avec Rahul - apprenant tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur la chasse et les pièges. Ce n’est pas si difficile, en théorie. En pratique… il verra. Quant à Karen, elle continue de parler aux gens. Elle écrit leurs histoires : ce qui leur est arrivé durant l’attaque, comment ils ont survécu à ses suites, les observations qu’ils ont pu faire.

Si - non _, quand_ les choses reviendront enfin à la normale, Karen sera probablement capable d’écrire un livre de tout cela.

Le quatrième jour, Frank charge l’arrière de leur camion tandis que Karen dit adieu à ses nouveaux amis. Il la regarde étreindre Anna et quelques autres. Quand elle revient, elle a un petit sac de toile à la main, dont dépasse ce qui semble être des feuilles vertes. « Les étudiants d’Humboldt sont venus dire au revoir, » dit-elle, et c’est alors qu’il remarque la forme des feuilles.

« Alors ils t’ont donné de l’herbe ? » dit-il, incapable de retenir un rire incrédule.

« Hé, » dit-elle, mais elle sourit aussi. « Pour info, ce truc est un anti-douleur. Et puisqu’on risque de ne plus avoir accès à des pharmacies avant longtemps, j’ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile.

— Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, dit-il. Mais ne m’en donne que si j’en ai vraiment besoin. Si je perds un bras ou un truc comme ça.

— Oh ? » Elle semble intriguée.

« J’y ai touché deux fois, au lycée, dit-il. Et je dirais juste que c’est une bonne chose que tous ces gens qui ont tenté de m’interroger n’en aient pas eu sous la main. »

Elle rit. « Ça marche comme un sérum de vérité, pour toi ?

— En gros, ouais. » Il désigne la plante du menton. « Et tu as raison. Si l’un de nous deux se blesse, ce sera pratique d’en avoir. »

Elle installe la plante à l’arrière de la cabine du pick-up. Elle doit se pencher pour ce faire, et ses cheveux tombent en un rideau doré devant sa figure quand elle dit, « L’herbe n’a jamais été… mon premier choix. Je suppose que ça ne pose pas de problème d’en utiliser si jamais je suis blessée. »

Il lui jette un regard affûté. Elle parle avec un peu trop de légèreté, un peu trop d’entrain. « Alors quelle était ta drogue de choix ? » demande-t-il, complètement neutre.

« Drogues au pluriel. Cocaïne, essentiellement, répond-elle. Ecstasy à l’occasion. Vicodin, si mon copain pouvait en trouver. » Elle se redresse et leurs yeux se croisent. Les siens sont si bleus que c’en est blessant.

« Tu n’as pas consommé depuis longtemps. » C’est une affirmation, pas une question.

« Ça fait plus de dix ans. » Elle pince les lèvres, en une fine ligne. « Pas depuis cette nuit. Et je ne reprendrai pas. Jamais plus. Même si je prends une balle ou que je finis éviscérée… ou n’importe quoi - ne me donne pas de narcotiques ou d’opioïdes. Je t’en prie. » Ces derniers mots semblent lui coûter quelque chose.

Sa réponse lui coûte également quelque chose, à lui. « D’accord. »

Ils finissent de charger le pick-up. Karen dit, « Je vais conduire, » et il y a comme de l’acier dans sa voix. Comme si elle avait besoin de faire ça. C’est peut-être le cas.

Frank acquiesce. Le moteur prend vie quand Karen met le contact et lance le camion en avant. Frank regarde par la fenêtre tandis que le camp disparaît. Ils prennent l’autoroute et laissent derrière eux ce lambeau de civilisation. Il voit Karen y jeter un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur avant de carrer les épaules.

Ils partent en direction du sud.

* * *

Ils roulent pendant deux jours sans aucun incident. Leur itinéraire les conduit à travers la bordure de la Virginie de l’ouest, puis en Ohio. Frank a mémorisé les cartes, et il y a laissé des annotations au stylo, indiquant quel chemin prendre au cas où il y aurait un arbre tombé ou un chemin impraticable. Ils approcheront du Kentucky par les petites routes, comme le leur a recommandé ce soldat. Frank ne tient pas à tomber sur des représentants de l’état en train de fermer les frontières.

Pour la énième fois, Frank se demande ce qui se passe au gouvernement. Ils doivent être en train de galérer à essayer de remettre les choses en place.

Mais ce sont des préoccupations lointaines, et Frank en a de plus immédiates.

Lui et Karen sont retombés dans une routine. Ils se répartissent les heures de conduite, et à la tombée de la nuit, ils s’éloignent suffisamment de la route pour installer leur tente. Ils mangent de la nourriture réhydratée et se servent du réchaud pour faire chauffer de l’eau pour du café. Frank doit se forcer à rationner le café, pour ne pas tout boire d’un coup. Même ainsi, il fixe le café moulu d’un air sombre et se remémore l’époque des grains fraîchement torréfiés et des expressos. Cela fait rire Karen, qui pose un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle le touche beaucoup ces jours-ci. Il en fait de même, maintenant qu’il sait que ses hématomes ne sont plus que des traces verdâtres le long de sa cage thoracique. Elle est pratiquement guérie de l’attaque - et cela semble remonter à si loin.

Le temps avance de manière bizarre dans ce nouveau monde. Trop rapide et trop lent à la fois. Il mesure les journées en kilomètres parcourus - et elle semble les mesurer en mots écrits. Elle est toujours en train d'écrire, quand elle ne conduit pas. Et c’est à la fois amusant et attendrissant de la voir avec ses pieds posés sur le tableau de bord, utiliser ses genoux comme surface plate pour travailler. Son stylo parcourt le papier à la vitesse de l’éclair.

Le soleil commence à s’estomper à l’ouest sur l’horizon, aussi Frank cherche-t-il un endroit où se garer. Ils sont dans une forêt - assez ancienne. Une épaisse voûte au dessus de leurs têtes, peu de sous-bois. Frank trouve une clairière et les y conduit, stoppe le véhicule.

Ils se font à dîner avec des pâtes instantanées et quelques légumes frais qu’ils ont acheté au camp. C’est un bon repas, et Frank se prend à apprécier le calme de la nuit autour d’eux. L’air est frais mais pas de manière désagréable, particulièrement quand ils installent la tente et rampent à l’intérieur. Un peu de la clarté de la lune parvient à traverser le feuillage au dessus d’eux, transformant les cheveux de Karen en un halo d’argent. Elle s’assoit sur le fin matelas, dans son top et son legging.

Elle est magnifique. Tellement belle que parfois il a l’impression de ne pouvoir la regarder que par côté, comme si elle était ce putain de soleil. Elle est en train de défaire sa natte. Sans prendre le temps d’y réfléchir, il tend la main et caresse les mèches du pouce. Elle laisse retomber ses mains et incline la tête, s’offre à lui.

Il ne pourrait jamais refuser. Il sépare gentiment les mèches de sa natte, lisse les cheveux le long de son cou. Elle frémit sous ses doigts.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu’on aurait fini ensemble si la situation n’avait pas tourné au cauchemar ? » demande-t-elle.

Il soupire. « Probablement pas.

— _Frank_.

— Tu aurais eu des options, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « Tu aurais trouvé un gars normal avec un job décent qui aurait vénéré le sol sur lequel tu marches.

— Frank. » Maintenant elle semble à la fois amusée et irritée. « Tu es un idiot.

— Vraiment ? »

Elle lève la tête vers lui. C'est comme regarder le ciel - cette impression qu'il pourrait tomber vers elle si la gravité cessait d'exercer son emprise sur lui. « Je vivais dans une ville peuplée de millions de personnes - et ça ne changeait rien. C'était toi. Même avant que tout cela ait commencé. » Elle presse le front contre celui de Frank, et il peut sentir son souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Sa réponse est un sac de nœuds dans sa bouche, il ne sait pas comment lui dire que la toucher est la première bonne chose qu'il ait ressenti depuis qu'ils s'est réveillé dans cet hôpital ravagé par le chagrin, qu'il tuerait ou mourrait pour elle avec joie mais qu'il ne sait pas trop comment refaire tout cela - comment appartenir à quelqu'un, maintenant qu'il connaît la douleur brûlante qui vient avec la perte de ceux qu'on aime.

Il l'embrasse. L'angle est un peu inconfortable, et pendant un instant, il ne sait pas trop s'il se souvient de comment faire. Il a été seul si longtemps, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir -

Les doigts de Karen se posent sur sa joue, puis elle balance une de ses jambes par dessus lui, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur ses genoux et puis elle l'embrasse sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. Et même si lui a oublié comment faire, son corps s'en souvient. Il fait remonter une main le long du dos de Karen, éprouve sa force. Sa langue contre la sienne est délicieuse, et elle émet de très légers bruits, comme si elle essayait de contenir des mots. Il éloigne sa bouche, descend le long de son cou. Son cou long et magnifique qu'il a voulu toucher depuis bien trop longtemps. Il dépose baiser après baiser jusqu'à son épaule, puis remonte vers son oreille.

« Frank, soupire-t-elle. S'il te plaît. Touche-moi. »

Armées et assassins et criminels n'ont pas réussi à mettre le Punisher à genoux, mais une prière de Karen Page le fera sans peine.

« Oui, m'dame, » murmure-t-il contre sa peau, en glissant les doigts sous son t-shirt.

C'est un petit peu délicat, car faire l'amour dans une foutue tente est une activité pour des hommes bien plus jeunes que lui. Mais ils parviennent à se déshabiller, rejettent leurs vêtements sans soin sur le côté. Il découvre qu'elle a une zone sensible à la base du cou, et elle passe les mains le long de ses côtes, de son dos. Elle est aussi avide de contact physique que lui, se presse contre lui et soupire des encouragements. Il veut se perdre en elle, tout oublier hormis le goût de sa peau et la façon dont elle prononce son nom. Il n'est pas sûr de mériter quoi que ce soit de bon après la fin de monde, mais _elle_ si, pour sûr. Et s'il est celui qu'elle veut - il fera de son mieux pour lui offrir quelques moments de paix.

Elle émet un son rauque très gratifiant quand il couvre son estomac de baisers et lui retire sa culotte. Elle a quelques grains de beauté sur le ventre, et un niché au creux du bassin, et il s'attarde sur chacun d'entre eux avant de descendre et d'embrasser l'intérieur tendre de sa cuisse. Un jour il établira une carte de ces marques, passera des heures à mémoriser la saveur et la douceur de sa peau nue. Mais cette fois, c'est pour elle.

Enfin, peut-être pas _seulement_ pour elle. Parce qu'il ne pourra jamais se lasser de son parfum.

Elle émet un bruit étouffé quand il pose la bouche sur elle, et il peut sentir les muscles de ses jambes trembler. Il passe la langue de haut en bas sur son clitoris, savourant les fragments de son nom qui échappent à ses lèvres. Elle est magnifique comme ça, putain, les jambes ouvertes et les yeux rivés sur lui, comme si elle avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle voit. Il aime à penser qu'il se débrouille plutôt bien, et à en juger par les sons qu'elle produit, elle semble être d'accord. L'une de ses mains agrippe les couvertures tandis que l'autre attrape l'épaule de Frank. « Oh merde, » souffle-t-elle. Elle frémit, ses yeux se ferment tandis qu'il la savoure. « Frank. » Elle lui tire un peu les cheveux. « Viens ici. »

Il donne un dernier coup de langue et sent ses jambes tressauter contre lui. Puis il obéit, remonte le long de son corps jusqu'à que son sexe soit logé contre la hanche de Karen.

Elle l'embrasse, les bras passés autour de son cou et les seins doux contre son torse. « Salut, » dit-elle en interrompant le baiser.

« Salut, répond-il. Ça va toujours ? »

En guise de réponse, elle glisse une main entre eux et vient caresser son sexe. Il laisse retomber sa tête au creux de son épaule et lui embrasse le cou, essaie de trouver autre chose à faire que jouir dans sa main comme un putain d'adolescent. Elle enroule une jambe autour de sa taille, et il peut sentir sa chaleur moite contre lui. Le premier coup de rein, lent, le fait grogner dans les cheveux de Karen ; elle est le soleil et la chaleur et le foyer tout à la fois. Il doit se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de jouir trop vite.  « Bon Dieu, Frank, » souffle-t-elle.

Elle enfonce les ongles dans le bas de son dos en guise d'encouragement. Ils vont lentement pour commencer, s'habituent à la façon dont ils s'emboîtent, l'un contre l'autre. Doigts entrelacés, souffles mêlés. C'est doux et tendre - au début, du moins. Elle roule des hanches contre lui et c'est comme s'il était pris dans un fort courant. Elle rejette la tête en arrière, une note de plaisir évidente dans sa voix quand il va plus fort, un peu plus vite. Elle causera sa perte et il s'en fiche. « Montre-moi, dit-il. Merde. Montre-moi comment te faire jouir.

— Rien ne presse, » chuchote-t-elle, embrassant sa gorge.

« Si, ça presse, » dit-il, et elle rit doucement. Elle glisse une main entre eux, encadre les doigts de Frank avec les siens avant de commencer à se caresser. Et bon sang, il la suppliera de le refaire, un jour, juste pour le laisser regarder. Il remplace les doigts de Karen par les siens, et avec une caresse du pouce elle se cambre contre lui, et il se débrouille tout seul à partir de là.

Il la sent atteindre l'orgasme sous lui, et c'est trop. Son rythme se fait saccadé, sa voix est une plainte grave quand il se sent atteindre le point de non-retour - et la panique le transperce. Il se retire juste à temps, et il halète contre le front de Karen, son nom sur ses lèvres.

Quand il peut penser, quand il peut bouger, il attrape son sweatshirt et s'en sert pour nettoyer. « Merde, » dit-elle, quand elle voit ce qu'il fait. « J'avais oublié.

— J'ai failli oublier, moi aussi, » admet-il.

Elle passe un bras par dessus ses yeux avec un grognement. « Enfin - c'est probablement okay. Mes règles viennent de se terminer. Mais tu as raison, on ne devrait pas prendre ce risque. »

Il est content qu'elle comprenne.

Parce que l'idée de la mettre enceinte le terrifie au delà des mots. Ce n'est pas seulement l'idée d'être père une seconde fois - et il n'est franchement pas sûr qu'il pourrait recommencer. Perdre ses enfants l'a presque brisé ; non, ça _l'a_ brisé. Il lui a fallu si longtemps pour en revenir, et il ne veut jamais avoir à revivre ça. Mais même s'il voulait plus d'enfants, ce n'est pas sûr. Il n'y a plus de système de santé. Il a une conscience aiguë du fait qu'ils sont livrés à eux-même, du moins pour le futur prévisible. Merde, une grossesse est quelque chose de risqué. Maria avait une pression artérielle dangereusement élevée la seconde fois, et même avec un hôpital à dix minutes, c'était terriblement angoissant.

« J'arrive pas à croire, dit-elle, qu'on a récupéré le moindre paquet de café dans cette auberge, mais qu'on n'a pas pensé à chercher des préservatifs. »

Frank se sent rougir. « J'y ai pensé. Dans cette pharmacie de Glen Lyon.

— Non. » Elle semble à la fois incrédule et ravie.

« Mais ils étaient peut-être irradiés, alors ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on les ait laissés sur place. »

Elle soupire, s'étire avec délice. Il regarde avec intérêt le jeu de la faible lumière sur sa peau nue. « Et dire que j'ai laissé passer l'occasion de me faire poser un stérilet parce que j'étais trop occupée pour prendre rendez-vous.

— On se débrouillera, » dit-il, et il dépose un baiser juste au dessus de son oreille.

Ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures ; il peut sentir les battements de son cœur contre sa main, et c'est plus apaisant que n'importe quelle berceuse.

* * *

Le voyage après ça est étonnamment plaisant. Évidemment, il s'agit toujours de siphonner de l'essence de voitures abandonnées, manger des rations déshydratées et garder un œil méfiant sur tous ceux qu'ils rencontrent - mais il y a aussi des orgasmes. Karen avait presque oublié à quel point elle aimait le sexe. Et ce n'est pas seulement le sexe - c'est le fait d'avoir de la compagnie. C'est Frank qui lui sourit au réveil, elle qui pose un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever. C'est se répartir les heures de conduite à tour de rôle, leurs doigts qui se frôlent quand ils travaillent à l'arrière du camion. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui compte pour elle et de savoir qu'elle peut dépendre de cette personne.

Mais le sexe - c'est aussi vraiment, vraiment bon.

Une partie d'elle a toujours du mal à croire que c'est sa vie, à présent. La moitié de la population de la Terre a disparu et elle est avec le Punisher. Elle n'est même pas sûre de savoir ce qui aurait paru le plus absurde à la Karen Page d'il y a un an. Cette Karen avait tout juste rencontré Frank dans une chambre d'hôpital et voulait débusquer les vérités sur lui que d'autres voulaient enterrer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa vie allait basculer une fois qu'elle apprendrait ces vérités. Certaines étaient sanglantes, d'autres terrifiantes, et d'autres déchirantes.

Elle n'arrive pas à regretter quoi que ce soit, pas quand tout ça l'a menée jusqu'ici.

La nuit après qu'ils arrivent dans le Kentucky, une tempête leur tombe dessus. Ils ne peuvent pas dormir dans la tente, alors ils s'accommodent de la cabine du pick-up. Karen finit roulée en boule sur le siège, jambes repliées sous elle et tête calée contre l'épaule de Frank. Il a un bras passé autour d'elle, les doigts dans ses cheveux. Son pouce trace des cercles derrière son oreille et cette légère caresse la plonge dans un état de somnolence.

Vers trois heures du matin, un coup de tonnerre la réveille en sursaut. La pluie continue de marteler le camion, torrentielle, au point que c'est comme se tenir sous une chute d'eau. Elle s'assoit, s'attendant à moitié à ce que le bras de Frank retombe - mais au lieu de ça, il se resserre autour d'elle. « Hé, ça va, » dit-il, sa voix à peine audible par dessus le vacarme de la tempête.

« Tu es sûr que le pick-up ne va pas se faire emporter, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demande-t-elle. Elle ne peut pas voir grand chose dans l'obscurité, mais elle a une vision de rivières débordant de leurs lits.

« On est trop haut pour la montée des eaux. Par contre on devra faire attention aux zones inondées demain. » Elle sent ses lèvres se poser sur ses cheveux. « Rendors-toi, mon cœur. »

Elle frémit - à son contact et à ses mots. Les mots doux lui viennent si facilement. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Tous deux enroulés dans une couette, c'est douillet. Ça donne l'impression d'un petit univers, avec eux deux pour seule population.

Une part d'elle a envie de ne jamais quitter cet endroit. De prendre ce moment et de le préserver dans sa totalité. Ils sont en sécurité et au chaud et ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle somnole, avec le dos contre la poitrine de Frank et le martèlement de la pluie au dessus d'eux.

Elle aurait dû savoir que ça ne durerait pas.

* * *

Karen est réveillé par le son d'un flingue qui tape contre la vitre.

Il est impossible de manquer les cercles sombres du fusil à double canon, une gueule béante, et l'espace d'un battement de cœur Karen ne peut détourner le regard. L'arme est pointée sur elle, et elle entend l'inspiration soudaine de Frank derrière elle.

« Sortez, » dit un homme. Il a probablement la cinquantaine et porte une épaisse veste en jean. « Sortez du camion ou je vous plombe tous les deux. »

Il faut quelques secondes à son esprit embrumé par le sommeil pour comprendre.

Il y a quelqu'un dehors et il est armé.

Mais - comment ? Ils sont au milieu de nulle part. Dans le Kentucky. Même avant que la moitié de la population mondiale ait disparu, ce n'est pas comme si la région avait été densément peuplée. Sûrement que les chances de rencontrer un autre survivant, un autre survivant hostile, ne devraient pas être possibles.

Et pourtant.

Dans son dos, Frank est tendu comme un câble. Il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire pourtant - elle se trouve entre lui et l'arme. Puis il y a un autre bruit et elle se rend compte qu'il y a plus d'une personne. Quelqu'un est en train de fouiller l'arrière du pick-up, de tirer sur la bâche.

« Allez, dit Frank à mi-voix. Pas de mouvements brusques, okay ? »

Elle acquiesce. La couverture tombe au sol quand elle se redresse.

« On sort, dit Frank d'une voix plus forte. On n'est pas armés. »

L'homme au fusil hoche la tête, mais n'abaisse pas son arme.

Karen sort la première ; elle est plutôt heureuse de ne jamais quitter ses chaussures pour la nuit. Même ainsi, elle se sent un peu exposée, juste dans son legging et un t-shirt ample, sans soutien-gorge. Il faut reconnaître que l'homme ne la reluque pas. Il a l'air trop furieux pour ça.

Frank émerge après elle. Sa posture est trompeusement détendue et ses yeux semblent légèrement dans le vague, mais elle a vu cette attitude de trop nombreuses fois pour s'y méprendre ; il est aux aguets. Il essaie de tout regarder à la fois. Elle fait de même.

Il y a trois personnes - l'homme plus âgé, aux cheveux grisonnants. Une femme d'à peu près son âge, dans une veste en cuir trop grande, et un homme plus jeune. Peut-être leur fils. Derrière eux, un vieux camion brun qui semble sortir d'un vieux plateau de tournage.

Trois contre deux. Au moins, seul l'un d'entre eux est armé. L'inquiétude fait son nid à la base du cou de Karen, lui picote les omoplates.

« Vous avez pénétré illégalement sur nos terres, dit l'homme au fusil. C'est une propriété privée

— Désolé, monsieur, dit Frank. On ne savait pas. On avait besoin d'un endroit où se garer pendant la tempête. »

L'homme regarde Frank. Le regarde vraiment. « Vous êtes bien balafré pour un type qui fait que passer. »

Frank rend son regard à l'homme sans broncher. « On n'est pas venus ici pour se battre. »

Il y a un cri venu de l'arrière du pick-up. Karen se tourne et voit le jeune homme en train de retirer la bâche. « On dirait bien que si, putain, dit-il. C'est une foutue armurerie là-dedans. » Il se baisse, ramasse un revolver et le soupèse dans la paume de sa main. « Chargé, en plus. »

Frank expire brusquement. « Ils sont pour notre protection. On -

— Je compte deux fusils, trois mitraillettes, je peux même pas dire combien il y en a de plus petits... » Le jeune homme se penche à l'arrière du pick-up, continue de fouiller. « Ce sont pas des touristes, Papa. Ce sont des pillards. Des bons, en plus, on dirait. »

 _Pillards._ Le mot tombe entre le vieil homme et Frank, et Karen peut voir la tension s'installer entre eux.

Le rouge monte à la figure de l'homme. Sa main tremble sur le fusil. « On en a déjà vu de votre genre. Vous pensez que vous êtes les premiers ? Foutus pillards. Vous êtes ici, tout comme les autres. Venus pour prendre le peu qu'il nous reste.

— Nous n'avons pas, » commence à dire Karen, mais l'homme grogne.

« Tous ces trucs à l'arrière de votre camion, dit-il, c'est à vous, alors ? Z'avez rien pris de tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Frank ne répond rien, et ça semble suffire. Le visage de l'homme se tord de rage. « Les gens comme vous sont des vautours, gronde-t-il. À prendre aux bonnes gens, à les voler. Vous êtes des putains de sauterelles, et vous manqueriez à personne. »

Karen se demande qui a volé ces gens et ce qu'ils ont pris. Peut-être était-ce plus que des provisions ou du matériel - ce genre de furie ne vient pas de nulle part.

Peut-être que cette famille a eu affaire au genre d'enflures qui a attaqué Frank et Karen sur la route.

Ce ne sont probablement pas de mauvaises gens. Ils sont juste en colère et ils ont peur - mais cela les rend dangereux.

« Nous n'avons rien volé, dit-elle. Nous avons pris, oui, mais uniquement à ceux qui n'en auraient plus besoin. »

La bouche de l'homme se tord. « Pris aux morts ? Vous pensez qu'il y a de quoi être fiers ? Vous êtes des pilleurs de tombes et probablement des meurtriers, et c'est tout. On en a fini, vous entendez ? On va prendre ce camion et tout ce qu'il y a dedans - et vous deux pouvez repartir à pied d'où vous venez. »

Frank avance d'un demi-pas. Il se tourne légèrement de sorte que Karen se trouve derrière lui - et c'est alors seulement qu'elle remarque la légère bosse sous son t-shirt. Il y a quelque chose coincé dans la taille de son pantalon.

Il est armé.

Bien sûr qu'il l'est.

« Je suis navré, monsieur, dit-il d'une voix faussement calme. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. On va partir et on vous causera pas de problème. On ne fait que passer.

— Vous ne causerez de problèmes à personne, approuve l'homme. Plus maintenant. » Il fait un geste en direction de Karen avec le fusil. « Vous - écartez-vous et - »

Au moment où le canon se dirige vers Karen, Frank bouge, plus vite qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu. Il y a un reflet d'argent quand il attrape le flingue dans son dos et le braque, tire un coup de semonce derrière l'oreille de l'homme. Il titube, vacille, et tombe.

Tout se produit d'un seul coup. Des cris, du mouvement, le bruissement des pieds dans les feuilles mortes au sol, la fumée du coup de feu qui s'élève comme une brume matinale. L'homme le plus jeune et la femme se mettent à l'abri derrière leur propre camion, mais l'homme au fusil est encore en train de se relever, du sang lui coulant de l'oreille gauche. Son visage est un masque de furie.

Frank a toujours son arme braquée sur le vieil homme. « On s'en va. On s'en va, compris ?

— Mon cul oui, » dit l'homme, et il lève son fusil.

La balle ne vient pas de son arme. Elle vient de plus loin - de derrière le vieux camion brun.

Karen ne voit pas le jeune homme tirer. Tout ce qu'elle voit c'est le soudain jet de sang projeté contre le côté du pick-up - une éclaboussure rouge.

Et Frank qui tombe.

Tout son semble mourir dans les instants qui suivent. Elle ne peut entendre que son propre cœur, les coups sourds qu'il frappe contre ses côtes, et le souffle dans ses poumons.

Une autre balle s'aplatit dans le gravier à côté d'elle ; elle bondit en arrière, se plaque contre le pick-up. C'est la seule couverture qu'ils ont.

Frank se tient sur un genou, la tête basse. Il respire par saccades, mais il soulève son arme et appuie deux fois sur la détente. Le premier coup touche l'homme au bras - le second, à la tête. Il tombe, et le fusil lui tombe des doigts.

Le jeune homme commence à crier. C'est un bruit terrible, tout de rage et de déni. « PAPA, NON ! PAPA ! »

Karen se précipite auprès de Frank. Il s'appuie lourdement contre le camion, les traits tirés sous l'effet de la douleur. Il lui faut un moment pour trouver la plaie. Il saigne du haut de la cuisse droite, une tache rouge s'étend sur son pantalon sombre, le long de sa jambe. « Allez, » dit-elle, et elle lui soulève le bras pour le passer sur ses épaules. Ils titubent ensemble, et manquent de tomber. Le jeune homme a cessé de tirer pour l'instant pour accourir au côté de son père.

Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Karen aide Frank à grimper dans le siège du passager. Il a toujours son arme dans une main, et de l'autre, il attrape une veste. Il la roule en boule et la presse contre la plaie. Karen fait maladroitement le tour du pick-up, ouvre brusquement l'autre portière.

Un bruit d'une détonation et le rétroviseur se brise. Karen laisse échapper un cri et Frank plonge en travers du siège, passe un bras autour de son cou et de sa tête. De l'autre main, il tire - directement à travers la vitre arrière du pick-up. La vitre se fissure, en une toile d'araignée qui s'étend à partir de l'impact de balle. Frank tire une seconde fois. Karen essaie de bouger, pour mettre le contact. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire.

Le pick-up tressaute quand son pied instable écrase l'accélérateur. Frank prend une brusque inspiration, retombe contre le siège.

Karen ramène brutalement le pick-up sur la route et conduit aussi vite qu'elle l'ose. Pendant bien trente secondes, elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que regarder dans le rétroviseur, puis à nouveau vers la route. « C'est grave à quel point ? » demande-t-elle.

Frank émet un son qui pourrait presque être un rire, mais finit en un hoquet.

« Pourquoi, dit-il entre ses dents, à chaque fois que je viens dans le Kentucky, putain, quelqu'un me tire dessus ? » Il reprend la veste et l'appuie, fort, contre sa cuisse. La blessure est haute, à quelques centimètres seulement de son entrejambe. Et putain merci pour ce coup de bol.

« Grave comment, Frank ? Elle répète la question. Il lui faut quelques instants pour répondre.

« Pas de plaie de sortie, dit-il. Alors ça ne vient pas d'un fusil. Cette chose m'aurait troué de part en part. » Le pick-up passe sur un nid de poule et il grimace.

La veste est détrempée de sang. Karen ne peut qu'y jeter de brefs coups d'œil - les arbres et le terrain rocailleux retiennent la plupart de son attention. « Où est le kit de secours ?

— À l'arrière du camion, » dit-il.

Elle ralentit, commence à se garer.

« Continue de conduire, gronde-t-il.

— Frank - si le kit est à l'arrière -

— Ne t'arrête pas. » Il presse la veste contre sa cuisse avec une grimace. « Ne t'avise pas d'arrêter, Karen. »

Il s'en faut de peu. Elle veut s'arrêter.

Mais alors elle jette un œil dans le rétro et voit ce qu'il voit.

Il y a un camion derrière eux, à une vingtaine de mètres. Le petit camion brun.

Karen peut encore entendre l'écho des cris du jeune homme pour son père, comme une brûlure dans sa mémoire. Il n'a dû falloir que quelques instants pour que la douleur devienne désir de vengeance.

Et maintenant ils sont pris en chasse.

Elle pousse un grognement et écrase l'accélérateur. C'est une portion de route droite, mais pas pour longtemps. Ils vont descendre une côte, et elle peut voir comme la route s'incurve et plonge. Elle va devoir ralentir ou risquer l'accident.

« Merde, dit-elle. Putain de merde. Ils ne sont probablement même pas -

— Ouais, » dit Frank, et il y a une telle fatigue dans sa voix. « Je sais. On était pas les premières personnes qu'ils ont eu à chasser, je parie. On était probablement juste la goutte d'eau en trop. » Il prend une inspiration incertaine. « Je ne - je ne voulais pas le faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas risquer... » Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais elle comprend.

Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait probablement tiré, elle aussi.

La route commence à descendre, à travers les collines escarpées et les forêts. Les arbres sont pour la plupart dépourvus de leurs feuilles, et le sol est un tapis brun. Elle essaie de se concentrer sur ces petits détails, l'angle de la route et la sensation du moteur. Trop regarder dans le rétroviseur n'aidera pas ; ce ne serait qu'une distraction.

Elle prend le virage aussi vite qu'elle l'ose, le pick-up proteste quand elle appuie un peu trop violemment sur le frein.

Le jeune homme connaît probablement mieux ces routes qu'elle, mais son camion est plus vieux. Lentement, elle commence à distancer leur poursuivant.

Elle ne sait pas trop combien de temps elle conduit - des heures, semble-t-il, mais plus vraisemblablement une vingtaine de minutes - quand ils arrivent à une fourche. Le gravier devient bitume et il semble qu'ils aient atteint une voie rapide de campagne.

Le camion derrière eux ne les a pas encore rattrapés ; ils sont hors de vue. C'est peut-être leur seule chance de les perdre.

Elle se rappelle avoir lu un quelconque article de psychologie qui disait que la plupart des gens, si on leur donne le choix, tournent à droite.

Elle prend à gauche.

Au moins sur une route goudronnée elle peut pousser jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix. Elle écrase l'accélérateur, prend le virage plus aisément. Le paysage est en train de changer, la route s'aplanit, et il passent un pont et une autre route. Elle tourne à nouveau à gauche. Elle continue de regarder en arrière, mais après cinq minutes de plus, elle respire plus facilement.

Elle risque un coup d'œil à Frank. Son visage est dépourvu de toute couleur et le sang a traversé la veste autour de sa cuisse.

La terreur l'assaille. Il est plus mal en point qu'elle ne le pensait. « Il faut qu'on s'arrête, dit-elle. Je vais prendre le kit -

— Non. » Même affaibli, son ton est inébranlable. « Tu continues de rouler.

— Tu te vides de ton sang, Frank !

— Continue. S'ils nous rattrapent, » dit-il, de plus en plus doucement. « Peux pas me battre comme ça. Trop risqué de s'arrêter. Ils te feront du mal. »

C'est ce qui l'inquiète. Même quand il a une balle logée près de l'artère fémorale et qu'il a l'air plus qu'à moitié mort, il est toujours déterminé à la protéger.

« Frank, je t'aime, mais tu es en train de jouer au con, dit-elle. On va se garer et - »

Elle s'attend à ce qu'il proteste, mais seul le silence lui répond. Elle le regarde à nouveau.

Le simili-cuir du siège est luisant de son sang. Elle peut le voir s'accumuler sous lui, tremper les coutures, goutter sur le sol. Il cille plusieurs fois, comme pour éclaircir sa vision.

« Frank, » dit-elle, et sa voix se brise.

Il marmonne quelque chose mais c'est inintelligible - plus du bruit que des mots.

« Frank ! »

Elle est en train de le perdre.

Non, non - hors de question, putain.

Elle arrête le camion au bord de la route.

Peu importe les conséquences.


	9. Chapter 9

Karen a perdu beaucoup, plus que la plupart des gens.

Elle a perdu sa mère, morte d'un cancer, son frère et son père à cause de ses propres mauvaises décisions ; elle a perdu son seul ami à Union Allied et Ben quand il s'est lancé dans le combat contre Fisk et sa corruption ; elle a perdu son amitié avec Matt - et ce n'était pas sa faute cette fois, elle le sait maintenant ; elle a perdu Ellison dans l'attaque, et probablement Foggy.

Il gèlera en Enfer avant qu'elle perde Frank aussi.

Karen attrape le revolver abandonné et le cale dans la ceinture de son pantalon - elle sait que Frank lui crierait dessus s'il la voyait faire, mais il n'est pas conscient en ce moment. Elle se dirige vers l'arrière du pick-up, relève la bâche pour chercher le kit de premiers secours. Il est dans une vieille boîte à outils, lourde et trop encombrante pour qu'elle s'en saisisse aisément. C'est pour ça que Frank l'avait mis à l'arrière. Elle l'ouvre, trouve les ciseaux, et commence à découper le pantalon de Frank, découpe la couture et révèle la blessure en dessous. Elle a pris des cours de secourisme des années plus tôt, à l'époque où elle s'occupait du restaurant, dans le Vermont. Quelqu'un devait bien savoir comment faire la manœuvre de Heimlich sur un client. Elle se rappelle encore les bases.

Elle écarte le tissu détrempé de la plaie. Celle-ci n'est pas large, mais le sang ne veut _pas_ cesser de couler.

Elle trouve une bouteille d'eau intacte et en arrache le bouchon. Elle verse l'eau propre sur la blessure, regarde les débris et le sang à demi coagulé ruisseler le long de la cuisse de Frank - avec plus de sang frais. La nausée et la peur nouent son estomac mais elle refuse de les laisser prendre le dessus.

Verser de l'alcool à friction sur ses mains n'est pas la meilleure façon de les stériliser, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire. Si la perte de sang ne le plonge pas en état de choc, l'infection sera son deuxième plus gros souci. Il y a quelques paquets de compresses hémostatiques dans le kit. Elle en ouvre un, place la gaze contre la plaie, s'excuse dans un murmure et appuie, _fort_. Un léger bruit s'échappe de la bouche et du nez de Frank. La balle est toujours quelque part là-dedans - et ce doit être une torture. Le sang traverse la gaze.

Elle presse plus fort. Attends, puis applique d'autres bandages.

« Allez, Frank. » Les mots lui échappent. « Tu as promis qu'on était ensemble pour du long terme, tu te souviens ? »

Son visage est inerte. Elle peut entendre le léger sifflement de son souffle à travers son nez.

Il semble qu'une éternité se passe ; elle continue d'attendre, continue d'appuyer, puis ajoute plus de gaze. Puis elle attends encore, pour voir si le carré blanc va se tacher de rouge.

Ce n'est pas le cas. Même alors, elle maintient la pression jusqu'à ce que ses épaules lui fassent mal. Finalement, elle se redresse. Ferme les yeux et respire par le nez pour ne pas vomir.

Le saignement a cessé.

Elle est presque sûre que personne n'écoute, mais elle murmure tout de même un _merci_.

Elle doit toujours ajouter plus de gaze et bander le tout en place. Une fois que la plaie a été bandée, elle inspecte le reste de sa personne. Il est pâle, mais sa respiration est toujours régulière. Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus qu'elle peut faire - elle ne peut pas élever la blessure, elle est trop haute sur sa cuisse.

Elle utilise une lingette pour essuyer le plus gros du sang sur ses mains, mais ses vêtements sont tachés. Une part d'elle a envie de se changer avec une tenue propre et de brûler celle-ci, mais elle n'a pas assez de vêtements pour ça. Elle devra juste les frotter plus tard, espérer que les taches brunes du sang de Frank partiront.

Et puis elle entend un bruit de pneus sur l'asphalte.

La terreur la transperce en un éclair, étourdissante ; elle se redresse si rapidement qu'elle manque de se cogner la tête au toit du camion. Un juron lui échappe, et puis elle se met en mouvement, aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Le revolver est toujours glissé dans le dos de son legging ; elle s'en saisit, vérifie le chargeur, et se tourne vers la route.

Elle ne peut voir la voiture approcher - il y a un tournant sur la route, les arbres lui bloquent la vue. Son cœur bat si fort que c'en est douloureux, mais Karen place l'avant du pick-up entre elle et tout véhicule qui arriverait. Elle se prépare à tirer, prenant appui sur le capot pour stabiliser ses mains.

Il n'y a pas le temps de fuir, alors elle ne fuira pas.

Elle a fini de fuir.

Une voiture déboule dans le tournant et Karen serre les dents. Elle ne veut pas tuer ; l'idée d'appuyer sur la détente la rend malade, mais elle le fera. Pour Frank. Pour elle-même. Ils ne vont pas mourir ici.

Mais le véhicule qui prend le tournant n'est pas le camion brun. Il est noir, et imposant. Comme un fourgon blindé. Les vitres sont teintées. 

Il ne ralentit pas. Le fourgon oblique juste sur la gauche, évite le pick-up en passant à moitié hors de la route, puis continue.

Il arbore des plaques gouvernementales. Karen peut au moins voir ça. Elle regarde le fourgon disparaître dans une autre courbe et ne pas revenir.

Elle reste là, brûlante d'adrénaline excessive. Puis elle s'appuie sur le capot, tremblant tellement fort qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir rester debout sans ce support. C'est dingue. Tout est tellement dingue - la moitié de l'humanité a disparu et ils essaient toujours de se tuer les uns les autres. Bien sûr il y a toujours des gens biens de par le monde, des gens qui font de leur mieux, mais il y a aussi des gens qui ne veulent que survivre. Comme elle, comme cette famille.

Et il n'y a rien de tel que la survie pour faire ressortir le pire chez les gens.

« Karen. » La voix faible de Frank s'immisce dans ses pensées. Elle se redresse vivement, retourne à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte du pick-up. Il a les yeux ouverts, quoiqu'un peu troubles.

« Hé. » Le mot déborde de soulagement. Elle se penche vers lui, promène les doigts sur son front. Il est plus froid qu'elle ne le voudrait. Elle lui prend la main et la serre gentiment. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. « Vivant. » Sa voix craque. « Toi ?

— Je vais bien, » dit-elle. Elle peut voir où son regard se porte - sur son t-shirt, encroûté de rouge et de brun. « Tu devrais boire quelque chose, dit-elle. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. » Elle trouve le fond de la bouteille d'eau et il en avale quelques gorgées, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Elle vérifie le bandage ; le sang n'a pas traversé, ce qui est encourageant. Si elle peut le garder immobile, s'assurer que ça ne se rouvre pas - si l'os n'a pas été brisé par la balle et qu'aucune infection ne s'installe… il pourrait s'en tirer. Mais cela fait tellement de "si", et leur poids menace de l'écraser. Elle prend une autre lingette et commence à lui essuyer les mains ; il est tout autant couvert de sang, et cette vision la rend nauséeuse. Il la regarde s'affairer, les yeux entrouverts.

« Tout va bien, » dit-il, et elle sait que c'est plus pour la rassurer que pour lui poser la question. Mais ça ne va pas. Rien ne va bien.

« Il te faut une perfusion, dit-elle. Probablement des antibiotiques en intraveineuse. Une radio pour s'assurer que la balle n'a pas brisé l'os de ta jambe. » Elle se sent complètement inutile et elle déteste ça. « Bon Dieu. Frank. » Elle s'abandonne à un frisson de tout son corps. Elle a essayé de ne pas penser aux dégâts que peut causer une seule balle. Bien qu'elle l'ait vu faire des choses impossibles, il est tout aussi humain qu'elle… et tout aussi mortel.

Elle fouille à nouveau dans le kit de secours pour trouver leur réserve de cachets. Ils en ont tout un assortiment ; Frank a pris tout ce qu'il y avait dans le bunker de Micro. Elle trouve un antibiotique et un anti-douleur à base de codéine qui doit être venu du Canada. Même le simple fait de regarder l'étiquette envoie une pulsion ardente d'un plaisir fantôme dans les veines de Karen. La codéine rendra ce voyage un peu plus plaisant pour Frank - ou du moins, pas aussi douloureux.

« Il faut que tu avales ça, » dit-elle en lui touchant la joue.

Il s'exécute, et finit la bouteille d'eau. Puis sa main retombe à son côté, comme si le geste l'avait épuisé.

Des fluides, du repos, et de la chaleur. Elle ne peut guère faire plus pour lui - et ne peut qu'espérer que cela suffira. Elle l'enveloppe d'une couverture. Puis elle pousse le radiateur au maximum. Elle va pour retourner à son siège, mais à sa surprise, il lui attrape le poignet.

Ses yeux sont un peu vitreux mais fixés sur elle. Toujours sur elle. Elle doit se pencher pour l'entendre. « Hé, dit-il. 'A va. »

Les larmes qui lui brûlaient les coins des yeux débordent enfin. Le pouce de Frank lui caresse la pommette, essaie d'essuyer l'humidité.

« Tu vas aller mieux, tu m'entends ? dit-elle. C'est un ordre. »

L'ombre d'un sourire fait frémir ses lèvres. « Oui, m'dame.

— Repose-toi, okay ? dit-elle. Les médocs feront bientôt effet. Et... »

Elle ne sait pas trop comment finir sa phrase. Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de lui ici. Il lui faut un endroit pour faire ça correctement. Elle a besoin d'une table, ou d'un lit, ou -

Une cabane.

La surprise fait tressaillir ses doigts. Ils sont si proches. Peut-être à cinq ou six heures. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas l'emmener là-bas ? Ses doigts tremblants déplient la carte et elle l'étudie quelques minutes, mémorisant les routes de campagne.

Il est celui qui a démarré ce périple.

Peut-être est-il approprié que ce soit elle qui le termine.

Elle sort, remplit le réservoir avec leur jerrican de réserve, puis jette un coup d'œil à la route déserte. Un autre coup d'œil à la carte, puis elle hoche la tête. Elle ramène le pick-up sur la route, tourne à droite, et commence à rouler.

Elle n'est jamais venue dans le Kentucky. Le paysage est vaste et tellement vert. Leur itinéraire les mène à travers champs, dépasse quelques maisons éparses, mais pas de grandes villes. La route que Frank a surlignée les évite, et elle lui fait confiance. Elle allume la radio, le son au plus bas, laisse les craquements de statique remplir la cabine de bruit blanc. Cela aide à noyer le sifflement du vent par la vitre arrière du pick-up. Heureusement le verre de sécurité semble tenir bon - les impacts de balle sont cernés de craquelures, mais la fenêtre n'a pas explosé.

Elle roule pendant trois heures avant de devoir s'arrêter. Les champs ont laissé place à des forêts - un regard sur la carte lui confirme que c'est un genre de parc d'État. Elle se gare sur le bas-côté, remplit le réservoir et s'accroupit derrière un buisson de fougères pour uriner. Quand elle a fini, elle contrôle l'état de Frank. La codéine doit avoir fait effet, parce que ses traits ses sont relâchés de toute tension.

C'est seulement maintenant que le pick-up est silencieux, qu'elle se rend compte à quel point elle en est venue à dépendre de sa conversation. Elle veut lui parler, résoudre ce dilemme avec lui. Il n'est pas simplement son partenaire de survie ou son amant - et elle grimace à ce terme, même si elle ne l'a employé qu'en pensée. Frank est l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Peut-être même le plus proche, à l'exception de Foggy. Il est celui à qui elle se confie. Il est devenu partie intégrante de sa vie d'une façon à laquelle elle ne s'était jamais attendue - pas seulement un justicier dissimulé dans les ombres, mais une personne qui aide à dissiper ces ombres. Son absence, même s'il n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, semble étrange.

Leur voyage les emmène à l'est, dans les Appalaches. Le paysage change à nouveau, de douces collines en crêtes et vallées couvertes de verdure. Il y a des affleurements rocheux, et elle entraperçoit des ruisseaux tout proches. C'est magnifique, et Karen aimerait en savoir plus sur la région. Elle donne l'impression d'une contrée sauvage et isolée, comme si la vie moderne n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'installer ici. Elle peut comprendre pourquoi un homme qui cherchait à se cacher est venu chercher refuge dans un endroit comme celui-là.

Elle espère que ce sera un refuge pour eux aussi.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, elle commence à regarder plus souvent la carte. Ils sont sur la bonne route, et elle doit ralentir à chaque intersection pour en vérifier le nom. Sans GPS ni même une vraie adresse, elle ne peut que suivre la mémoire de Frank. Elle se rappelle qu'il a dit qu'il y avait une porte. Un portail en bois, une clôture. C'est à peu près à une quinzaine de kilomètres après une petite route de gravier nommée Laurel Ridge.

Elle se penche au dessus du volant, essaie de ne rien manquer de la forêt alentour. Elle doit trouver.

Ils passent Laurel Ridge, et Karen vérifie le kilométrage. Quinze kilomètres. Plus que quinze.

Elle est dans un état fébrile, un mélange de peur et d'espoir, et il semble que chaque instant qui passe prend bien trop de temps. Elle ne peut pas vraiment évaluer le temps ou la distance, elle doit continuer à vérifier le compteur.

La route tourne gentiment, et puis elle le voit.

Un portail en bois sombre. Et pas de route derrière.

C'est à dessein - il n'y a pas de voie carrossable menant jusqu'à la cabane. Par sécurité, il y a un bon bout de marche sur trois kilomètres depuis la route. Elle se souvient qu'il en a parlé - il a dit que c'était l'un des points positifs de l'endroit. Une personne ne peut pas juste passer en voiture et attaquer.

Mais maintenant, ces trois kilomètres pourraient aussi bien être cinquante.

Karen amène le pick-up jusqu'à la porte. Le son du gravier et de la terre sous les pneus tire Frank de son hébétude, et Karen lui donne une autre dose de codéine. Les effets de la première doivent être en train de se dissiper, et il va en avoir besoin pour la suite. Tout en attendant que l'anti-douleur fasse effet, elle va à l'arrière du camion. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle elle peut penser.

Frank ne peut pas marcher. Elle ne peut pas le transporter. Du moins pas par les moyens conventionnels.

Elle trouve de la corde et l'un des petits matelas. Heureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de végétation au sol dans le coin ; la voûte des arbres est trop épaisse pour le permettre.

Elle porte à moitié Frank du camion jusque sur le matelas. Il est suffisamment conscient pour essayer de l'aider, au moins pour l'instant. Les anti-douleurs le rendent maladroit, mais au moins elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter de la douleur qu'elle va lui causer si elle le bouscule trop. Le matelas a des poignées, faites pour être attachées à un sommier, mais elles iront bien pour ça aussi. Elle noue une corde au matelas, puis en noue les extrémités. Elle va avoir besoin de quelque chose à quoi se tenir. « Où on est ? » demande Frank, clignant des yeux devant la forêt.

« Presque arrivés, » dit-elle.

Elle prend ce dont ils auront besoin dans le futur immédiat - de l'eau, de la nourriture, des bandages, les médicaments, son flingue, un couteau - et tasse le tout dans son sac à dos. Elle prend une petite couverture isolante dans le kit de secours et en enveloppe Frank. Il y a une certaine fraîcheur dans l'air, mais elle ne prend pas de veste. D'ici peu elle n'en aura pas besoin.

Il n'y a pas le temps de cacher le pick-up. Alors elle le verrouille et croise les doigts.

Elle reste là, l'espace de quelques battements de cœur, se prépare à la marche à venir. Puis elle se baisse, s'empare des cordes. C'est comme une luge, se dit-elle. Elle avait l'habitude de tirer Kevin dans la neige quand ils étaient petits. C'est la même chose.

Sauf que Frank est bien plus lourd, putain, les cordes lui entament les mains, et le sol couvert de feuilles ne lui facilite pas la tâche.

Peu importe. Elle va le faire.

Elle commence à marcher. Après quelques dizaines de pas, elle ne peut plus entendre que sa respiration saccadée et le murmure des feuilles sous le matelas. Elle essaie de se concentrer sur la brûlure dans ses épaules et ses mollets, laisser le côté physique de la tâche noyer ses pensées.

Elle doit s'arrêter après dix minutes ; ses épaules sont en feu et elle veut s'assurer qu'ils se dirigent dans la bonne direction. Elle vérifie la carte, puis une boussole. Elle est à peu près sûre d'être dans la bonne voie, mais tous les arbres se ressemblent et elle a passé trop d'années à vivre en ville. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle donnerait pour les panneaux au nom des rues et l'agitation et un GPS. Elle veut entrer dans un café sombre et commander un expresso hors de prix. Elle veut les librairies et son bureau et l'odeur de l'encre et des vêtements nettoyés à sec.

Elle n'aura probablement plus jamais aucune de ces choses.

Elle serre les dents et recommence à avancer. Ceci - c'est tout ce qu'elle a. Elle a sa détermination, un pick-up plein de matériel de survie, et Frank.

Elle a Frank.

La forêt défile lentement, trop calme à l'exception de sa respiration haletante. Des ampoules apparaissent sur ses mains et elle sait que son dos va lui faire mal durant des jours après cette excursion.

Elle continue quand même.

Le soleil commence à décliner à l'ouest, projette de longues ombres parmi les arbres. Le soir ne tardera pas, et elle se presse d'autant plus. Quand le matelas s'accroche à une branche tombée, elle le libère d'une traction. Quand le sol commence à s'élever, elle essaie d'ignorer les protestations des muscles de ses bras.

Finalement, elle passe une crête et baisse les yeux.

Une cabane, à peut-être une vingtaine de mètres. Elle en tomberait à genoux de soulagement. Mais elle continue.

La porte n'est pas verrouillée. Elle se demande si l'ami de Frank l'a laissée ainsi, où si quelqu'un est venu, après. Elle pénètre à l'intérieur et remarque la couche de poussière sur le sol ; personne n'a mis le pied ici depuis des mois.

Quand Frank a parlé d'une cabane, Karen imaginait quelque chose comme celles qu'ils louaient dans le Vermont : une seule pièce de bois sombre, couchettes, et juste assez de place pour ranger une valise. Pas de confort, pas de vrais meubles - juste un endroit où dormir pour les chasseurs.

Mais cette cabane ressemble à _la maison_ de quelqu'un.

Il y a une petite cuisine, un espace à vivre avec une cheminée et une table en bois brut. Il y a même un fauteuil à bascule près de l'âtre. Des fenêtres et des rideaux. La chambre à coucher est une pièce à part. Le lit est un lit double, Dieu merci. Il est même fait, avec un dessus de lit d'un brun passé. Il semble que si l'ami de Frank ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à vivre reclus, il voulait tout de même un endroit confortable où dormir.

Elle aide Frank à se mettre sur pied, titube et le traîne à travers la cabane. Il étend les bras, s'appuie au mur en chemin.

Ils arrivent jusqu'au lit, et Karen le laisse quasiment tomber dessus. Elle grimace, mais il ne semble pas incommodé. Elle prend quelques oreillers et les empile sous sa cuisse, pour l'élever du mieux qu'elle le peut. Elle le borde dans la couverture de survie avant d'ajouter le quilt marron. C'est probablement de trop, mais elle ne veut courir aucun risque.

Frank regarde le plafond. « Karen ?

— C'est bon. On est à la maison, » dit-elle, et elle est surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle le pense. Ils ne partiront pas d'ici, pas de si tôt.

Puis elle se laisser aller sur le plancher, plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été de sa vie.

Elle a réussi.

Ils ont réussi.

* * *

Elle est trop fatiguée pour faire plus que l'essentiel : elle mange un repas de viande séchée et de fruits secs, puis s'occupe de sécuriser la cabane. Il y a une serrure à la porte - plusieurs, en fait. Elle se rappelle ce que Frank a dit sur son ami venu ici pour se cacher. Elle passe le doigt sur le verrou et la chaîne et se demande s'ils l'ont aidé à se sentir plus en sécurité.

Elle en doute.

Elle passe le reste de la soirée assise avec Frank. Les bandages tiennent, au moins. Elle se demande si la balle a touché l'artère fémorale, ou si peut-être toutes les blessures si proches du torse saignent autant. Quoi qu'il en soit, la balle reste où elle est. Elle n'a pas la connaissance ou l'expertise nécessaire pour la retirer.

Cette nuit, elle lit _Watership Down_ à voix haute. Elle apporte une lanterne à kérosène dans la chambre, avec les couvertures et leurs oreillers. Elle a le dos au mur, calée avec quelques coussins pour plus de confort. Le lit est assez grand pour tous les deux. Elle donne à Frank une autre dose d'anti-douleur et il se laisse aller, alternant inconscience et réveils ponctuels. Il a la tête posée sur les genoux de Karen, et elle joue avec ses cheveux d'une main, savourant la douce chaleur de sa peau. Elle se rappelle encore comme il était froid, dans le pick-up, sa pâleur, son air d'être vidé de toute vie. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il écoute, mais la lecture la réconforte.

Elle tient le livre de l'autre main, lit à la lueur vacillante de la lanterne.

« La Terre tout entière sera ton ennemie, murmure-t-elle, Prince-aux-mille-ennemis, chaque fois qu'ils t'attraperont, ils te tueront. Mais d'abord ils devront t'attraper… »

Elle aime ce passage. L'a toujours aimé. Même avant d'avoir cette impression que la mort lui colle aux basques.

Frank remue sous ses doigts. « Ressemble toujours pas à un livre pour enfants, » dit-il, la voix pâteuse.

Elle ferme les yeux quelques instants. À demi-conscient, blessé, drogué, et il est encore là dessus. Il est la personne la plus entêtée qu'elle a rencontrée, et elle l'aime pour ça. Elle se penche, ses cheveux blonds tombant en rideau entre eux et le monde. Elle lui embrasse le front, une fois, deux fois, puis se redresse. « Comment tu te sens ?

— Défoncé. » Ses doigts jouent avec les couvertures.

« Eh bien c'est ce qui arrive quand on prend de la codéine avec un estomac vide. » Elle attrape la bouteille d'eau, et il en descend la moitié avant de la lui rendre.

Sa voix est un peu plus claire quand il demande, « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Il grimace. « Ça devient un peu confus dans le camion. »

Elle pousse un soupir. « Tu as perdu conscience. Après m'avoir dit de continuer de rouler, que tu te vides de ton sang ou non. Tu ne me refais jamais ça, compris ? Je - Bon Dieu. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans te revoir à terre. »

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre regret. « Ils ne nous ont jamais rattrapés ?

— Non. Je n'ai vu qu'une autre voiture sur la route et ce n'était pas eux.

— Comment tu m'as amené ici ?

— Je t'ai attaché à un matelas et je t'ai traîné dans la forêt. Tu vas probablement avoir des bleus supplémentaires. »

Il émet un petit bruit, presque comme un rire. « T'as assuré. Évidemment. » Il lui prend la main, pose un baiser sur sa paume. « Ils n'y arriveront pas, tu sais. »

Le changement soudain de sujet la trouble. « Qui - quoi ?

— À t'attraper, dit-il. Un millier d'ennemis et ils ne t'attraperont jamais. » Ses mots sont juste un peu adoucis, un peu brouillés par l'épuisement.

« Vraiment ?

— Tu les vaincras tous, » dit-il, et ses yeux se ferment. Et il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont il le dit - comme s'il énonçait une vérité universelle. Et peut-être a-t-il _besoin_ que ça soit vrai, l'idée que Karen Page ne tombera jamais victime de ses ennemis. Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois, s'attarde sur la cicatrice qui court à la naissance de ses cheveux.

Elle lit encore quelque pages, puis éteint la lanterne.

* * *

Elle dort à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Frank ; elle ne veut pas rouler vers lui et lui faire mal. Même ainsi, quand elle se réveille au matin, il s'est recroquevillé autour d'elle. Elle doit manœuvrer prudemment, en silence, pour se glisser hors du lit sans le déranger.

Elle a des choses à faire.  

D'abord, elle fait l'inventaire de ce qui se trouve dans la cabane. Il semble que l'homme qui vivait ici est simplement sorti pour ne jamais revenir. Il y a encore quelques affaires : elle trouve quelques paquets de nourriture non entamés, des outils, et ce qui ressemble à un arc de chasseur dans une remise toute proche. Il y a également des toilettes extérieures à courte distance. Les voir est un soulagement ; elle s'imaginait déjà devoir pisser dans les bois pour le reste de sa vie. Puis elle trouve une pompe à l'ancienne près de la cabane, avec un réservoir - probablement pour stocker de l'eau, mais elle ne sait pas comment ça fonctionne. Ils verront ça plus tard. En attendant, elle retourne à la cabane, trouve un seau propre, et le remplit manuellement.

Elle apporte à Frank un verre d'eau, une barre de céréales, et d'autres médicaments. Il a l'air en meilleure forme ; il a repris quelque couleur et son regard est stable. « Ce truc me fout en l'air, dit-il en voyant la codéine. Je passe.

— Tu vas juste avoir mal.

— J'ai connu pire que ça. » Il remue sur le lit, se redresse un peu. « Je ne veux pas être à nouveau aussi défoncé.

— D'accord, mais prends l'antibiotique. »

Il s'exécute.

« Je vais rapporter plus de nos affaires du camion, dit-elle. Puis je vais le déplacer - et voir si je peux le couvrir avec des branches ou quelque chose, qu'il ne soit pas en évidence depuis la route. »

Il acquiesce. « Bien pensé. Mieux vaut n'avertir personne que quelqu'un vit ici. » Il hésite. « Tu devrais retracer le chemin que tu as pris pour venir. Pas de détours.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que Gunner - l'homme qui vivait ici - était un enfoiré de paranoïaque qui a laissé des pièges dans les bois, dit-il. Il était sûr qu'on allait venir après lui. Il avait raison, à la fin. » Un flash de quelque chose qui ressemble à du regret traverse son visage, mais ensuite il secoue la tête. « On a de la chance que tu ne sois tombée sur rien en venant ici. Juste - sois prudente, okay ?

— Je ferai attention. » Elle se penche vers lui, lui embrasse la joue. « Promets-moi que tu vas rester au lit.

— Je -

— Je te connais, dit-elle. Tu veux te lever et aider, mais tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est rouvrir cette blessure. Nous n'avons pas assez de bandages pour que tu te re-blesses toi-même. Si je dois t'attacher au lit, je le ferai. »

Les lèvres de Frank se retroussent. « Nostalgique du bon vieux temps ? »

Elle sourit, juste un peu.

« Reste là, » dit-elle. Puis, parce qu'elle peut être impitoyable, elle ajoute, « Pour moi. S'il te plaît. »

Elle a raison - la supplique semble avoir raison de son entêtement. Il pousse un soupir, se cale contre les oreillers, et lève les yeux vers elle. « Prends ton flingue avec toi, dit-il doucement. D'accord ? Si quelque chose arrive, tire en l'air. » Le reste de la phrase va sans dire : _Et je viendrai_.

Elle acquiesce.

Le reste de la journée, elle est occupée. Elle doit ramener leurs affaires à la cabane ; cela prend un certain nombre d'aller-retours, et après trois heures, ses bras tremblent et ses doigts sont un peu engourdis. Quand elle a transporté autant qu'elle le peut, elle conduit le pick-up dans le sous-bois et le cache. Elle prend les clés, le verrouille, et s'éloigne. Ça semble étrange de laisser le camion en arrière, mais avec de la chance ils n'en auront pas besoin avant un moment. Ils finiront probablement par devoir récupérer plus de provisions - mais pour l'instant, Karen se réjouit de rester en un seul endroit.

Et la cabane est étonnamment plaisante. Elle prend les tapis au dehors, en secoue la poussière, puis les laisse pendus à des branches tandis qu'elle exhume un balai et s'attaque au sol. L'endroit sent la terre et l'humidité, et elle espère que quelques feux dans le four les débarrasseront quelque peu de la fraîcheur. Il y a encore du bois de chauffage et du petit bois stocké le long de la cabane, tenu au sec sous un auvent. Elle n'a pas démarré de feu depuis des années, mais elle se débrouille.

Elle essuie toutes les surfaces qu'elle peut, nettoie les placards, et enfin, rentre les tapis. Même les vitres sont lavées et quand elle a fini, l'endroit est charmant. Ça pourrait presque passer pour l'un de ces Airbnbs au milieu des bois. « Pas mal, Page, » murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle passe régulièrement voir Frank. Elle l'aide à aller aux toilettes - elle le tient par la taille, et il lui passe un bras autour des épaules. Il semble vaguement agacé par lui-même. « Tu fais tout ici, dit-il tandis qu'ils titubent à l'extérieur. Je me sens inutile, putain.

— J'ai besoin de faire des choses, répond-elle. Et dès que tu seras guéri, tu pourras couper du bois, ou je ne sais quoi. Tu aurais l'air sexy en bûcheron. »

Il renâcle. « Tu me gardes uniquement pour mon physique, hein ?

— T'as tout compris. » Elle galère un petit peu pour lui faire passer la porte. Une fois qu'il est à nouveau au lit, son arcade est trempée de sueur fraîche et il a l'air vidé. « Désolé, mais je dois changer les bandages.

— T'as pas à faire ça, » dit-il tandis qu'elle se saisit du kit de secours. « Je peux m'en occuper. »

Elle ne lui fait pas l'honneur d'une réponse. Au lieu de ça elle dit, « Dis-moi juste quoi faire. Je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi avec ces choses. »

Il acquiesce.

Elle enfile une paire de gants jetables et défait les bandages. Il faut tirer un peu dessus et elle grimace en soulevant la gaze souillée.

« Pas mal, » dit Frank. Elle ne sait pas trop comment il peut avoir l'air si calme, son estomac proteste contre la nausée. « Tu as nettoyé avant de bander la première fois ?

— Ouais, répond-elle. La balle - elle est toujours là.

— Pas le premier bout de métal en moi. » Il hausse les épaules. « Tant que ça ne touche à rien de vital, c'est bon. »

La blessure est légèrement enflammée, mais il n'y a pas de rougeur ou autres signes d'infection. Les antibiotiques font probablement leur boulot. Frank la guide quand il s'agit de rebander la plaie, et elle suit ses instructions. Une fois que c'est à nouveau couvert, elle respire un peu plus facilement. Elle jette les bandages ensanglantés dans le four à bois.

Elle est un peu perdue quant à quoi faire par la suite - si elle était à la maison, elle allumerait son ordinateur et irait aux nouvelles. Ouvrirait Twitter. Enverrait un mail à Ellison. Maintenant, elle se sent perdue.

Elle ne sait pas trop comment faire ça.


	10. Chapter 10

Frank est un patient insupportable.

Il le sait. Il l'a entendu assez souvent. Curtis avait l'habitude de dire que s'il gagnait un jour des cheveux blancs, ce serait dû à Frank Castle. _Tu te lèves alors que tu as quelque chose de cassé,_ disait Curt. _Tu oublies tes médicaments. Tu t'es servi de ton bras plâtré pour frapper quelqu'un._

_C'est lui qui a commencé._

_Parce que tu t'es levé de ton putain de lit, Frank_.

Curtis manque à Frank, immensément. Sa bonne humeur et son manque de tolérance pour ses conneries. Il aurait aimé qu'il rencontre Karen - peut-être qu'ils se rencontreront, un jour. Si les choses se calment, si Curt a survécu à l'attaque. S'il y a une quelconque justice dans ce monde, Curtis est vivant.

Aussi Frank sait quel genre de patient il est : le pire. Il arrache ses points de suture, se re-casse les os, continue d'avancer même quand il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Mais cette fois, il reste au lit. Il sait que Karen est inquiète - il le peut le voir sur son visage chaque fois qu'elle le regarde. Il n'a que des fragments de souvenirs de ce qui a suivi la fusillade. Une perte de sang aussi rapide, c'est comme se faire entraîner sous l'eau ; tout est étouffé, adouci, alourdi. Le moindre mouvement prend plus d'effort, la moindre respiration est difficile.

Ce dont il se souvient le plus clairement, c'est de la voix de Karen. Il ne se rappelle pas les mots exacts - seulement l'intonation : avivée par la peur.

Il ne l'a jamais entendue aussi effrayée auparavant. Pas même quand il y avait un kamikaze dans son dos ou des tueurs venus pour elle dans un restaurant. Elle a fait face à la mort d'innombrables fois et cette perspective ne semblait pas la ralentir. Mais clairement, l'incident dans le pick-up l'a secouée.

Il le comprend. Bien sûr.

Elle a perdu de la famille. Ils en ont perdu tous les deux - aussi l'idée de se perdre l'un l'autre… eh bien, si l'éventualité de sa propre mort ne l'inquiète pas outre mesure, la pensée de Karen, blessée, lui donne une furieuse envie de mettre la main sur une arme.

Il secoue la tête. Ils sont tous les deux foutus si quelque chose doit arriver à l'autre. Lui, probablement plus qu'elle. Il est suffisamment conscient pour savoir qu'il ne survivra pas à la perte d'une autre personne qu'il aime. Des deux, Karen est la plus forte - elle s'en sortirait. Elle aurait mal, elle serait blessée, mais elle s'en sortirait. Elle trouverait d'autres personnes, se ferait de nouveaux amis.

Même alors, il ne veut pas lui causer davantage de peine. Alors il reste au lit. Il prend les antibiotiques qu'elle lui apporte. Il est normalement un patient insupportable - mais pour Karen, il fera de son mieux.

Il tient deux jours.

Deux jours avant qu'il ne se sente sale et agité et prêt à se frayer un chemin hors de la cabane par la force s'il le faut. Alors il balance les jambes sur le côté du lit et se lève précautionneusement.

La blessure fait mal, mais de la douleur sourde du muscle en train de se réparer. Il fléchit prudemment les jambes, teste le mouvement et la force. La jambe sera affaiblie quelque temps et la cicatrice fera un vilain nœud, mais il peut marcher. Il a de la chance que la balle ait manqué l'os.

Il fait quelques pas, et quand ses jambes tiennent, il sort de la chambre.

Karen entre, portant quelques morceaux de bois.

« Tu es debout, dit-elle.

— Peux pas laisser les muscles commencer à s'atrophier, » répond-il.

Karen a fait du bon boulot dans la cabane. Elle y a apporté la plupart de leurs affaires - les roses blanches et le cannabis sont sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle a placé leurs quelques photos sur l'une des étagères : Murdock, Franklin Nelson, et elle, et la deuxième est de lui avec sa famille. Sur cette même étagère sont rangés les quelques livres qu'ils possèdent - un recueil de poésie et _Watership Down_. Les placards sont remplis de nourriture ; le plancher est débarrassé de la poussière et des feuilles mortes ; un seau d'eau fraîche est posé sur la table de la cuisine.

« Je l'ai pompée au puits, » dit Karen quand elle voit ce qu'il regarde. « Et c'est une expérience que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire. Très _La petite maison dans la prairie_. Je pense qu'il y a une citerne à l'arrière mais je n'ai pas réussi à piger comment ça marchait, alors j'ai juste rempli ce seau. J'espère qu'elle est bonne à boire parce qu'on n'a plus d'autre eau.

— Ouais, répond-il. Gunner vivait seul ici, et il devait bien prendre de l'eau de quelque part. »

L'eau a bon goût. Très bon goût, en fait. Il en boit une tasse et puis une autre.

Perdre du sang le laisse toujours assoiffé.

« Très bien, dit-elle. Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais voir, si tu es capable de marcher un peu. » Sa voix a une étrange inflexion, une qui lui fait lever vivement la tête.

« Ce n'est… pas une mauvaise chose, » dit-elle, mais sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

« Montre-moi, » dit-il.

Elle le conduit au dehors, et il prend un moment pour inspirer à fond. L'odeur de la forêt ne lui est pas familière. Cela sent la verdure et la terre humide. Il est encore trop habitué aux paysages et aux sons de New York : la clameur des klaxons de taxi, l'odeur du soleil sur l'asphalte, et cette sensation d'une vie fourmillante. Ici, tout est calme et silencieux. Cela lui met les nerfs en pelote.

Karen l'amène sur le côté de la maison, jusqu'à la remise. Il y a une chaîne et un cadenas sur la porte et Frank fronce les sourcils. Karen tire une clé de sa poche. « Je l'ai trouvée dans un tiroir, » dit-elle.Elle détache la chaîne, la met soigneusement de côté avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il lui faut quelques tentatives ; la terre s'est amassée en bas de la porte. L'intérieur de la remise est sombre, sans fenêtre, et pendant un instant il ne peut pas voir ce qui s'y trouve.

Ses yeux s'habituent - et il prend une inspiration soudaine.

Des armes.

Il fait un pas dans la remise, tend la main. Ses doigts touchent le canon d'un P90, effleurent le métal d'un arc de chasse, poursuivent jusqu'à une boîte en carton. Il sait ce qu'elle contient avant même de l'ouvrir. Des boîtes de munition - rangées par calibre. Il y a une autre boîte avec ce qui semble être quelques grenades assourdissantes. Il n'y a pas que des armes ; il trouve une caisse avec des objets divers : un sac plastique raccordé à des tuyaux, une boîte d'allumettes, et, entre tout, un ukulele.

« Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, » dit Karen.

Il sort de la remise. Sa jambe commence à brûler, un rappel qu'il ne devrait pas trop en faire. « Pas la première armurerie que j'ai vue dans une remise abandonnée dans les bois.

— Je - je ne veux pas savoir. » Karen secoue la tête. « On peut en faire l'inventaire plus tard. Je vais faire bouillir un peu d'eau, voir si je peux me laver un brin. Je n'ai pas trouvé de cuve ou rien du genre, alors je n'ai aucune idée de comment ton ami faisait sa toilette.

— Sais pas s'il la faisait.

— Charmant. »

Elle finit par faire bouillir de l'eau sur leur four à bois, et utilise un linge trempé pour se décrasser. Frank se passe carrément d'eau chaude et se verse simplement un seau d'eau dessus, directement tirée du puits. C'est vivifiant - il est parcouru de frissons, mais ça en vaut la peine. Ils utilisent une petite quantité de savon et de shampoing, et il ne réfléchit pas encore à ce qu'ils feront quand ils tomberont à court.

Une fois qu'ils ont fini, Karen s'enveloppe d'une serviette propre et commence à essorer ses cheveux. Elle a la peau rougie par l'eau chaude et les frictions, et elle est vulnérable et magnifique.

Elle le surprend en train de la regarder. « Quoi ?

— Hé, viens là, » dit-il, et il l'attire dans ses bras.

« Frank, l'avertit-elle. Tu n'es pas -

— Je vais bien, Karen. »

Ils ne sont pas beaucoup touchés ces derniers jours - et chaque fois c'était pour lui. L'aider à se lever, changer ses bandages, vérifier sa température. Il a envie de la toucher. Il sait ce que Karen ressent parce qu'il l'a déjà ressenti lui-même : ces picotements sous la peau, les nerfs à vif. Il l'a ressenti à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison après une affectation. Après avoir passé des semaines à lutter pour sa vie - et pour les vies de ceux qui dépendent de vous - il est difficile de retrouver une sensation de sécurité. Il sait aussi que le toucher peut aider à ancrer une personne ; il ne s'est jamais vraiment senti lui-même avant que Maria ou Frankie ou Lisa ne l'étreigne à lui couper le souffle.

Il embrasse son front, puis sa joue, enfin sa bouche. Il peut sentir la tension qui persiste dans son corps - et il comprend. La peur prend du temps à s'évacuer.

« Salut, dit-il.

— Salut, » répond-elle. Elle semble un peu hésitante, comme incertaine de ce qu'elle veut pour la suite.

De préférence, il voudrait l'emmener au lit et lui faire oublier tout ce qui existe au dehors de la cabane. Mais il n'est pas encore vraiment prêt pour ça.

Il fait bien quelques pas vers le lit, leurs doigts entrelacés. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-elle, mais ce n'est pas une protestation.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que j'ai besoin de repos, répond-il. Et tu t'es crevée à la tâche pendant des jours. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas - je sais pas. S'allonger un moment ? »

Elle cille. « Tu veux faire une sieste ?

— Ouais.

— Je ne t'aurais jamais cru du genre à faire des siestes.

— Je pense que le monde est parti en couille, dit-il, et que ça nous donne bien le droit à une sieste ou deux. »

Karen esquisse un sourire.

« Voilà qui est dit franchement.

— Si tu espérais de la poésie, dit-il, tu as choisi la mauvaise personne. »

Un peu de sa tension s'efface de sa posture. Elle se laisse aller contre lui, appuie le front contre le sien. « Je n'ai jamais été tellement fan de poésie. » Ses mains viennent se reposer sur le torse nu de Frank. « Très bien. » Elle s'avance vers le lit et il la suit. La lumière venue de la fenêtre brille sur ses épaules nues, illumine quelques taches de rousseur. Il a envie de se pencher pour les embrasser, voir s'il ne peut pas laisser quelques nouvelles marques - et certaines de ses pensées doivent se lire sur son visage parce que Karen plisse les yeux.

« Si tu rouvres cette blessure, » dit-elle, une touche d'acier dans la voix, « je t'attache à ce lit.

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses. » Il adore le frisson qui la parcourt à ces mots. Il l'attire gentiment sur le lit, et elle s'installe à côté de lui. La serviette glisse de sa peau humide. De la chair de poule apparaît sur ses cuisses, sur ses bras, et il attrape une couverture, la tire par dessus eux. Il fait remonter une main le long de son bras, jusqu'à son cou, et elle incline la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.

La confiance contenue dans ce geste ne cessera jamais de l'émerveiller. Parce qu'elle _sait_. Elle a vu ce qu'il peut faire - en photo, mais aussi de première main. Elle n'a aucune illusion sur le genre d'homme qu'il est, et elle est toujours là. Plus que ça, elle s'est battue pour le garder.

Il le dit presque, à cet instant. Laisse presque les mots remonter à la surface.

 _Je t'aime_.

Mais il n'est pas sûr de savoir quels fantômes pourraient émerger avec ces mots - ceux de Karen ou les siens, peu importe - alors il les ravale.

Il n'avait jamais pensé retrouver ça. Parfois il pense qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'avoir du tout - mais il a appris il y a longtemps que l'univers n'est pas juste. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est essayer de s'accrocher à tout ça. À elle.

* * *

Un mois se passe.

Pendant ce temps, ils travaillent à la cabane. Frank répare ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils aient une cuisine fonctionnelle. Karen n'a jamais cuisiné sur un four à bois, mais après des années passées à aider au restaurant familial, elle est douée pour improviser. Ils ont toujours une bonne quantité de nourriture déshydratée - et Karen commence à planter les graines qu'ils ont achetées au camp. Avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, les petits pots devront rester à l'intérieur et près d'une fenêtre, mais ils ont besoin de nourriture fraîche. Les œufs instantanés et la purée en poudre commencent à avoir un goût de chaux dans la bouche de Karen.

Frank et elle apprennent à utiliser le réservoir d'eau à l'arrière, et Frank fait la lessive tandis que Karen fait la vaisselle. Ensemble, ils étendent le linge propre sur une corde tendue entre deux chênes. Les draps propres sentent la forêt et l'air automnal

Elle dort plutôt bien - mieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir dormir dans une cabane. Mais il faut dire qu'elle travaille suffisamment dur pour que, la plupart des soirs, elle plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve sitôt que sa tête touche l'oreiller.

Une nuit, une clameur se fait entendre. Karen est réveillée en sursaut par un bruit de griffes sur le côté de la cabane et par Frank en train de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-elle, hébétée.

Frank garde un fusil à côté de leur lit, et il tend la main pour s'en saisir. « Suis pas sûr. »

L'esprit ensommeillé de Karen invoque des images de loups et de gros chats. Elle ne sait pas trop quel genre de faune vit dans les Appalaches.

Le bruit recommence et Frank se raidit, va jusqu'à la fenêtre et jette un œil. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

— Trop sombre, marmonne-t-il. Quoi que ce soit... »

Le son reprend et Frank fait mine de se diriger vers la porte. Karen lui attrape le bras. « Oh, non. Tu ne vas pas -

— Je vais juste voir -

— Je ne t'ai pas sauvé d'une blessure par balle pour te regarder te faire mettre en charpie par un ours.

— Ce n'est probablement pas un ours, dit-il.

— Tu es sûr de ça ? »

Il hésite.

Aucun d'eux ne dort plus de la nuit : Frank reste assis au bord du lit, le fusil en travers des genoux. Karen est roulée en boule sous les couvertures et regarde l'espace sombre de la fenêtre. Le matin suivant, quand ils s'aventurent au dehors, Karen trouve une série d'empreintes le long de la cabane. Elles ne semblent pas assez grandes pour la créature qui a fait tout ce chahut.

« D'accord, dit Karen. Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais des ratons-laveurs. »

Frank laisse échapper un rire rauque. « Il va falloir un peu de temps pour s'habituer, pas vrai ? À la vie ici. »

Ça prend effectivement du temps. Il n'y a pas de restauration à emporter, pas d'électricité, pas de confort matériel. Tout prend plus de temps et demande davantage d'efforts. Une bonne chose tout de même - quand il fait l'inventaire de la remise, Frank trouve un réservoir en plastique avec un genre d'embout. « Douche de camping, dit-il. C'est comme ça que Gunner se lavait. On peut l'accrocher dans un arbre. Ce sera froid, mais -

— C'est quand même une douche, » dit-elle en souriant.

Frank a commencé désinstaller tous les pièges qui entourent la cabane. Cela avance lentement, avec sa jambe encore blessée et le fait qu'il est en train de récupérer de l'hémorragie. Karen trouve quelques suppléments ferreux dans les vitamines et les médicaments qu'ils ont pris dans le bunker de Micro et insiste pour qu'il les prenne.

Il faut quelques semaines à Frank pour guérir. La blessure se résorbe en une vilaine marque rouge que Karen effleure d'un baiser avant de s'occuper de parties plus intéressantes de son anatomie. La fellation n'a jamais fait partie des activités favorites de Karen, mais avec Frank c'est une autre histoire - il est tellement délicat avec elle, une main lui tenant les cheveux et l'autre main crispée dans les draps. Et peut-être ne devrait-elle pas être excitée par le fait qu'elle a le Punisher sur le dos et à sa merci - mais il y a une petite partie d'elle-même qui s'en délecte. Il n'hésite pas à lui confier tout son être - son corps, ses souvenirs, sa vie - et elle est déterminée à mériter cette confiance placée en elle.

Et la façon dont il la regarde après - ça vaut bien les crampes à la mâchoire.

« Nom de Dieu, » grogne-t-il. Il semble complètement bouleversé, ce qui ne la rend pas peu fière. Elle s'installe à sa gauche, vient glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils se font plus longs, et elle se demande s'il va les laisser pousser comme ils étaient la première fois qu'il est revenu la voir.

« Tu as besoin d'un moment pour reprendre ton souffle ? » dit-elle en souriant. « Ouais, moque-toi. » Il passe une main derrière sa tête et l'embrasse, fort - ce qui est aussi quelque chose que la plupart de ses petits amis ne faisaient pas après une fellation. Quand il recule, elle lui touche le menton.

« Ta barbe repousse, dit-elle.

— Je pourrais me raser.

— Non. J'aime bien. » Elle pose la tête sur son épaule. « Ça me rappelle la fois où tu es venu chez moi.

— Tu veux dire, quand tu pensais que j'étais un sans-abri ? »

Elle lui donne une tape sur le bras. « Ce n'est pas ça. C'était la première fois que je te voyais et tu avais l'air… mieux. Comme si tu n'étais pas fait que d'hématomes et de café médiocre.

— C'est placer la barre plutôt bas. »

Elle rit contre son cou. « Bon sang. Arrête de faire l'idiot. J'aime la barbe. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu la gardes. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu me raser depuis que tout ça a commencé. » Elle n'a pas touché un produit de soin ou un rasoir depuis des semaines maintenant. Ses lèvres sont un peu gercées et les crèmes hydratantes lui manquent. Les petits conforts de son ancienne vie lui manquent toujours.

Il rit. Ses doigts descendent sur son estomac, jusqu'aux boucles entre ses jambes. « Tu m'entends me plaindre ? »

Elle est sur le point de répondre par une plaisanterie mais alors il recourbe le doigt, vers le haut et _en dedans_ et tous les mots lui échappent, remplacés par un léger « _Oh_. » Elle l'a vu faire toutes sortes de choses avec ces mains : démonter une arme, installer une tente, mettre un homme en pièces en quelques coups. Il semble logique qu'il soit aussi doué pour cela. Elle rejette la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux et inspire dans un hoquet.

La discussion laisse place au silence.

Mais il garde bien la barbe.

* * *

Tout n'est pas facile. Vivre avec une autre personne - vivre avec n'importe qui, à vrai dire - ne va pas sans défis. La cabane est petite, prévue pour une seule personne. Et Karen aussi bien que Frank est habituée à être seule. Parfois Karen se sent comme irritée à vif par la présence constante d'une autre personne. Finalement, un jour, quand elle ne peut plus le supporter, elle dit, « Je vais faire un tour. »

Lentement, ils ont commencé à explorer des parties de la forêt - créant leur propre carte au fur et à mesure. C'est un travail laborieux, mais nécessaire.

Frank répond par un grognement ; il a leurs armes étalées sur la table, un vieux chiffon dans une main tandis qu'il les nettoie. Karen prend son manteau ; l'automne cède la place à l'hiver, et bientôt il y aura de la neige au sol. Elle se glisse au dehors, prend une inspiration. C'est agréable d'être seule, au moins pour un moment. Elle prend son carnet. Elle en a rempli la plupart des pages maintenant.

Si le monde parvient un jour à se redresser, elle aura un sacré bouquin à écrire.

La forêt est magnifique, branches nues qui s'élèvent vers un ciel d'un gris métallique. Le sol est parsemé de feuilles de chêne brunes et elle entraperçoit des écureuils, et même un lapin. Elle n'a pas encore essayé de placer des collets, même si elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder. Ils vont avoir besoin de protéines fraîches. Mais quelque part, ça ne semble pas juste de lire _Watership Down_ et de manger du lapin pour dîner. Trop morbide.

Elle se dirige vers l'est, dépasse quelques crêtes, puis commence à descendre. Il y a un ruisseau qui serpente entre des rochers abrupts. Elle en suit le cours pour un moment, se demande si peut-être il s'élargit plus loin. Du poisson serait agréable, s'ils peuvent trouver un moyen d'en attraper. Elle se demande ce que ses amis et sa famille penseraient d'elle, maintenant, en train de marcher le long d'un ruisseau, seule avec son carnet et ses pensées. Il ne reste pas grand chose en elle de Karen Page, reporter à New York en cet instant - et encore moins de Karen Page, serveuse de restaurant et revendeuse de drogue adolescente.

Elle n'est pas certaine de savoir qui elle est maintenant. Et c'est tout aussi dérangeant que l'idée que ceci pourrait bien être le reste de sa vie - toute une existence passée dans la nature, à essayer de trouver de la nourriture et de protéger son foyer. La survie était aisée, mais ceci… ça ne l'est pas.

Elle marche sur quelques kilomètres en suivant le ruisseau, puis revient sur ses pas. Les journées raccourcissent , et elle doit accélérer le pas pour rentrer à la cabane avant que le soir ne tombe sur la forêt. Même ainsi, au moment où elle arrive en vue de son but, il fait presque complètement nuit. La cabane est éclairée et semble chaude et accueillante - et elle sourit un peu à sa vue. Sa sortie lui a fait du bien.

Puis elle aperçoit Frank - faisant le tour de la cabane à grande enjambées pour se diriger vers les bois. Il a une lanterne dans une main, un couteau à la ceinture, et un sac à dos sur l'épaule. « Frank, » appelle-t-elle, et il se tourne vers elle.

Il marche à sa rencontre comme - eh bien. Cela lui rappelle le jour où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, à l'hôpital, quand il essayait de tuer Grotto. Chacun de ses pas est déterminé, et son visage est tout en lignes dures. « Où tu étais ? » dit-il, et sa voix n'est que rocaille.

Son ton lui fait monter la moutarde au nez. « Je suis sortie faire un tour, je te l'ai dit.

— Tu étais partie pendant des heures. » Sa mâchoire se crispe. « Tu ne peux pas juste -

— Je ne peux pas quoi, Frank ? » Cette fois, c'est sa voix qui se casse. « Tu n'es pas mon gardien, Frank. Je peux toujours décider où je vais, ce que je fais.

— Pas si tu dois te montrer stupide.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? répond-elle sèchement. Me garder enfermée dans la cabane ?

— Kar -

— Non, dit-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ça pour moi. Si nous sommes ensemble, tu dois me faire confiance. Et si je dis que je vais faire un tour, ce n'est pas une raison  pour t'énerver et me crier dessus. »

Elle le contourne, les épaules crispées et la mâchoire serrée, et rentre dans la cabane. Elle l'entend la suivre, fermer la porte derrière eux.

Ils ne parlent pas ce soir là. Elle mange un dîner dont elle ne sent pas vraiment le goût, et il ne mange pas du tout.

Le truc, quand on vit dans un si petit espace, c'est qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'éviter l'autre. Karen se glisse dans le lit, prend sa place du côté du mur. Il vient toujours se coucher après, et c'est ce qu'il fait. Normalement, il lui prendrait la main, lui embrasserait les cheveux ou se blottirait contre elle. Maintenant - maintenant il lui tourne le dos.

Bien. Très bien, putain. S'il veut jouer au con, elle ne se sent pas obligée de s'expliquer. Elle ferme les yeux, et tente de se forcer à dormir.

Ça prend un moment. Elle sombre dans un sommeil agité - et puis vers trois heures du matin, elle se réveille quand Frank fait un cauchemar. Il se redresse en sursaut, haletant. Elle l'entend jurer dans sa barbe, puis il se passe une main sur les yeux.

Elle s'assoit, elle aussi. « Frank ? » Toute sa colère l'a quittée.

Il ne la regarde pas. « Désolé. » Il s'excuse toujours après un cauchemar, et elle lui dit toujours de n'en rien faire.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-elle.

— Non, pas pour - ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. » Il faut un petit moment pour que sa respiration s'apaise, puis il dit, « Je ne sais pas si j'ai trouvé tous les pièges. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Il fixe le plafond, elle peut tout juste discerner son profil dans le clair de lune. « Tous les pièges de Gunner, dit-il. J'ai essayé de nous en débarrasser, mais c'est l'automne. Avec toutes les feuilles tombées - je ne - je ne suis pas sûr - »

Elle comprend, alors.

« Tu as cru que j'étais blessée, quelque part là dehors, » dit-elle doucement.

Une pause. Puis il dit, « Ouais. »

Elle se souvient de quoi il avait l'air quand elle est rentrée à la maison - la lanterne dans sa main, le couteau à sa ceinture, et le sac sur son dos. Il était probablement plein de matériel de premiers soins. Il sortait pour partir à sa recherche, uniquement pour la voir débouler hors de la forêt comme si tout allait bien.

Et tout _allait_ bien. Mais elle comprend. Si c'était lui - s'il partait et qu'elle pense qu'il puisse être blessé… elle paniquerait probablement, elle aussi.

Elle tend une main vers lui, la pose sur sa joue et incline son visage vers elle. « Hé, dit-elle. Regarde-moi. »

Il croise son regard.

« Je ne vais pas rester tout le temps dans cette cabane, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est simplement pas moi. Et je finirai probablement par t'étouffer avec un oreiller si je ne peux pas passer du temps seule. »

Cela lui vaut un infime tressaillement de ses sourcils. Même s'il ne prononce pas les mots, elle peut quand même les entendre : _Ouais, tu es vraiment terrifiante, Page._

« Mais si tu me montres les parties de la forêt que tu as nettoyées, je peux m'en contenter, » continue-t-elle.

La ligne dure de sa bouche s'adoucit. « D'accord. » Il détourne les yeux quelques instants. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu irais bien. Désolé de m'en être pris à toi.

— On vit dans un espace restreint, dit-elle. Ça ne peut qu'arriver. »

Il pousse un long soupir, puis passe un bras autour d'elle. Ce qui restait de tension entre eux s'évanouit et Karen se blottit contre lui, respire son parfum. Il sent le bois fraîchement coupé et la fumée. « Je réfléchissais à peut-être agrandir la remise, dit-il. C'est petit, mais si je pouvais juste rallonger un peu un des murs, ça ferait un bon atelier. »

Elle sourit. « Un atelier ? Ou un repaire ?

— Les deux. » Il ne prend même pas la peine de le nier. « Je me disais que si tu avais besoin d'espace, je pourrais aller là. Te laisser du temps pour toi.

— Tu peux faire ça ? Agrandir un bâtiment ? »

Il lui passe les doigts dans les cheveux. C'est agréable. « J'ai travaillé dans la construction après… eh bien. Après. » Il n'en dit pas davantage et elle n'en a pas besoin. Après la fin de sa croisade.

Alors il l'a bien trouvé. Son après.

Et pas une seule fois il ne l'a contactée - pas avant que le monde ne s'écroule autour d'eux. Et il ne l'aurait probablement jamais fait, sans la fin du monde. Il l'a bien admis, cette première nuit où ils ont couché ensemble. Ils ne seraient probablement pas ensemble si la vie avait continué de manière normale. Cette pensée la blesse plus profondément qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais appelé ? » dit-elle, incapable de masquer la douleur dans sa voix.

Ses doigts s'immobilisent. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle pense qu'il ne va pas répondre. « Je pourrais te raconter des conneries, dit-il. Je pourrais dire que c'est parce que tu mérites mieux, ce qui est le cas. Ou qu'être avec moi est ce qui a tué ma femme, ce qui est vrai aussi. Je pourrais te donner des milliers de raisons pour ne pas t'avoir appelée, et ce seraient toutes le genre de mensonges qui ressemblent vachement à la vérité. »

Elle sent son torse qui s'élève et s'abaisse. Un peu instable.

« La vérité, dit-il, c'est que j'avais peur.

— Toi, dit-elle avec un petit rire incrédule. Tu avais peur ?

— Terrorisé. » Les doigts de Frank se resserrent un peu plus dans ses cheveux. « De ce que tu es - de ce que tu pourrais être.

— Et maintenant ? » Elle a presque peur de la réponse. Elle sait combien la vérité peut être dangereuse;

« Tu me fous toujours une trouille bleue, dit-il. Mais je ne te lâcherai jamais, Karen Page, à moins que tu ne m'envoies chier. »

_Saisissez-le des deux mains et ne lâchez jamais._

Elle respire plus aisément. « Okay, » dit-elle doucement. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle ne l'enverra jamais chier - parce qu'il va seulement se moquer et dire quelque chose comme " _Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques_ ". Sauf que si, elle le sait. Elle l'a toujours su. Et elle l'aime quand même.

Elle l'embrasse. Sa bouche est douce contre la sienne, souple et tendre, et le désir prend place dans sa poitrine. Il roule sur le côté, face à elle, et c'est la partie facile. Les doigts de Frank qui explorent son dos, glissent sous les bretelles de son t-shirt et les écartent ; les mains de Karen qui se glissent sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Le goût de sa peau. Son inspiration brusque.

« Je ne te lâche pas non plus, » murmure-t-elle, et en réponse, il la serre plus fort.


	11. Chapter 11

Le matin suivant, Karen est silencieuse.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle l'ignore - Frank sait qu'elle n'est pas si mesquine. Il s'agit plutôt d'un silence pensif, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Cela le rend tout de même nerveux, parce qu'il sait quel genre de plans elle fomente quand elle a cette lueur dans les yeux.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas profiter d'un bonheur simple dès le début. Bon sang, même entre lui et Maria ce bonheur simple n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous, parce que les gens sont ce qu'ils sont - avec leurs propres habitudes et préjugés et opinions. Il est donc logique que deux personnes vivant ensemble se prennent la tête à l'occasion.

Enfin, après leur petit-déjeuner, Karen parle. « Il y a une petite ville à une soixantaine de kilomètres. »

Il lève vivement la tête.

« Je veux dire, dit-elle. J'ai jeté un œil aux cartes. On va avoir besoin de provisions à un moment ou un autre - et je pensais qu'on devrait probablement s'en occuper avant qu'il neige. Après ça… il n'y aura pas de chasse-neige. Pas de trafic sur la route. On risque d'être coincés ici pour un moment, et j'aimerais mieux ne pas finir par manger mes chaussures. »

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ils ont encore des provisions, mais Frank n'a pas eu à supporter un hiver dans les montagnes - encore moins coupé du monde, sans électricité ni eau courante. Ils devraient se réapprovisionner une dernière fois. S'il y a du monde en ville, ils pourront faire du troc. Si l'endroit est abandonné, ils pourront simplement se servir.

« Très bien, dit-il. On devrait avoir assez d'essence pour faire l'aller-retour, mais il faudra qu'on en trouve plus si on peut. Tu veux partir bientôt ? Demain, après-demain ? »

Elle semble se détendre. Il se demande si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il proteste. « Demain ?

— Demain, » confirme-t-il. Peut-être que le temps passé hors de la cabane leur fera du bien à tous les deux.

Ils partent juste avant l'aube.

Karen ouvre la marche jusqu'au pick-up. Elle l'a garé dans un bosquet sur le bord de la route. À moins que quelqu'un ne le recherche, il est caché sous les branches basses et les ronces que Karen a disposées tout autour. Frank monte côté conducteur. Karen a déplié la carte, suit les fines lignes du bout des doigts. Il y a un sentiment de familiarité dans cette expédition, et Frank éprouve presque un certain soulagement en prenant le volant. C'est un rappel qu'ils ne sont pas confinés ici, malgré le sentiment d'isolation.

Frank ressent une brûlure dans la cuisse quand il appuie sur l'accélérateur, mais il l'ignore. Les blessures par balle peuvent prendre des mois à guérir complètement, mais il ne va pas laisser ça le ralentir maintenant.

Karen fouille dans la boîte à gant. « CD ou radio ?

— CD, répond-il. Le Kentucky n'a pas de centrale nucléaire, et on ne va faire que soixante kilomètres. Ça devrait aller.

— Du classique, ou un des CDs persos de Micro ?

— Classique. Je n'ai pas la patience pour de la synth pop des années 80 si tôt le matin. »

Le trajet est étonnamment agréable. Il n'y a pas d'autres voitures sur la route, les montagnes sont magnifiques. C'est la première fois que Frank peut vraiment les voir - quand il est venu ici, il était à moitié délirant à cause de l'hémorragie et de l'anesthésie. Le paysage est austère, avec les bruns et les gris de l'automne, mais au printemps la forêt sera d'un vert luxuriant. Frank conduit avec une main sur le volant, l'autre bras à la fenêtre.

Parcourir soixante kilomètres devrait normalement leur prendre moins d'une heure, mais Frank prend son temps. Les virages serrés pourraient facilement dissimuler une branche tombée ou un véhicule abandonné - ou même une autre embuscade. Toute l'attention de Frank est sur la route tandis que Karen garde un œil sur leur itinéraire. Elle porte une veste en laine noire, sur laquelle ses cheveux ont l'air plus clairs encore. Il sait que par dessous elle porte un pantalon de randonnée et un t-shirt de sport à manches longues, mais avec cette veste, il peut presque l'imaginer porter à nouveau une blouse et une jupe crayon. Il se demande si ça lui manque.

La route les emmène au pied des montagnes et dans une petite vallée. Le terrain s'aplanit, et Frank aperçoit quelques maisons ça et là. Une chèvre broute le long de la route.

« On dirait que cette ville n'a pas été désertée, » dit Karen.

Il acquiesce. « Bien. On pourra demander s'ils ont des nouvelles. » C'est une des choses qui le perturbe, à vivre aussi loin des villes. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe, aucune façon de se préparer à une quelconque menace. Ils sont cachés dans la cabane, mais aussi ignorants de tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

Comme ils approchent de la ville, Frank voit d'abord les murs.

Parce qu'il y a des murs. Constitués de grillage et de plaques de contreplaqué. Ça semblerait être une tentative risible de barrière, si ce n'était la présence de l'homme et de la femme devant la porte. Tous les deux ont des fusils de chasse.

« Eh bien, dit Karen. On repassera pour l'hospitalité du sud ? »

La femme fait signe à Frank de s'arrêter et il obéit. L'homme approche avec nonchalance, le fusil en main. Il n'a pas l'air inquiet ou nerveux, ce qui est rassurant. Les personnes calmes sont moins enclines à tirer sans raison. Frank baisse sa vitre.

« Bonjour, dit l'homme.

— Bonjour, répond Frank. Je suppose que vous êtes le comité d'accueil ? »

L'homme rit. « Quelque chose comme ça. » Il salue Karen de la tête. « M'dame. »

Karen lui rend son salut.

« On espérait faire un peu de troc en ville, dit Frank. J'imagine que ce n'est pas une option ?

— Oh si, c'est bon, » dit l'homme. Il désigne les murs du menton. « Ça c'est pour protéger des pillards. Mais les gens normaux sont toujours bienvenus. Vous pouvez entrer, mais vous devez voir le doc d'abord.

— Le doc, répète Frank.

— C'est la procédure, dit l'homme. Vous vous faites d'abord examiner par le doc. C'est comme ça qu'on a réussi à se protéger du pire des épidémies. Si ça vous plaît pas, allez faire votre marché ailleurs. »

Les yeux de Frank se portent sur leur environnement : barricades, fusils, gardes. Il n'y a pas d'entrée libre dans cette ville. Évidemment que non - c'est une petite ville de l'Amérique rurale. Tous ceux qui vivaient ici avant la catastrophe possédaient probablement un flingue quelconque. Ils sont préparés à se défendre.

« Ça me semble juste, dit Karen. Il y a eu beaucoup d'épidémies ? »

L'homme renâcle. « Vous pouvez le dire.

— Tant que ça ? » demande Frank.

L'homme grimace. « Charlotte est une zone à risque maintenant, dit-il. Personne n'entre ou ne sort. Quelques autres villes ont fermé leurs murs. Y a pas assez de médecins pour soigner tout le monde, c'est pour ça que tous les nouveaux venus passent un check-up. » Il soupire. « C'est rien d'invasif, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. »

Karen et Frank échangent un regard. « Ça peut être une bonne chose, dit-elle. Qui sait quand on pourra voir un docteur pour la prochaine fois. » Spontanément, ses yeux se portent sur la cuisse de Frank. Il s'en aperçoit.

« Très bien, dit Frank. Si c'est la procédure, c'est d'accord. »

L'homme acquiesce. Il recule d'un pas, puis fait signe à la femme, qui déverrouille la porte et commence à l'ouvrir. Frank hésite avant de s'avancer. Il n'aime pas l'incertitude d'une route bloquée derrière eux. Pour ce qu'ils en savent, le docteur pourrait collecter du sang ou des organes.

«Ils ne nous ont pas demandé de leur laisser nos armes, » dit Karen, comme si elle pouvait entendre ce qu'il pense.

« Il savait probablement qu'on refuserait. »

Frank conduit prudemment à travers la porte et jusqu'en ville. Cela semble être une petite ville tout à fait normale - il aperçoit un restaurant, quelques boutiques attrape-touristes et une station service abandonnée. À l'une des intersections, un homme leur fait signe.

Frank sort et le salue de la tête. Celui-ci est plus jeune, dix-huit ans, peut-être. « Vous êtes là pour le doc ? » demande-t-il. Frank acquiesce. « Le bâtiment rouge, juste derrière vous. »

Le gamin semble efflanqué mais inoffensif, mais Frank ne s'y fie pas. Il attend que Karen soit sortie du pick-up avant de le verrouiller. Il y a un bip et un cliquetis audible. Frank jette un regard dénué d'émotion au jeune homme.

« Personne ne touche au camion, » dit-il calmement.

Le garçon pâlit visiblement. Il hoche la tête en approbation. « Pas de problème, monsieur. »

Frank pose une main dans le dos de Karen, et tous les deux s'avancent vers l'immeuble rouge. Quelqu'un a peint, en rouge sur un morceau de contreplaqué, les mots : ALLISON EMERY, MD. L'écriture n'est pas très belle. Quant à la bâtisse, elle a vu de meilleurs jours.

« C'est le moment, dit Karen, où si nous étions dans un film d'horreur, nous serions séparés, endormis, et probablement mangés.

— T'es la reine des discours d'encouragement, Page, » répond Frank. Il tire sur la porte et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Cela ressemble à une salle d'attente classique : il y a quelques chaises en plastique, des magazines sur une table, et ce qui ressemble à un aquarium vide. Frank entre le premier et se dirige vers l'accueil. Il y a une fillette assise derrière le bureau - âgée de dix ou onze ans, pas plus. Elle a des cheveux d'un roux éclatant et plusieurs feuilles de papier devant elle. Elle est en train de les plier en fleurs.

« Salut, » dit gentiment Frank. Sans le vouloir, il a pris un ton radicalement opposé à celui qu'il a utilisé avec le garçon. «Comment ça va ? »

La fillette lève les yeux. Elle sourit. « Salut. Vous êtes là pour voir Maman ?

— On est là pour le docteur, dit-il. C'est ta maman ? » Elle opine, puis quitte sa chaise. « Venez. » Elle fait le tour du bureau, et désigne un couloir. « Il y a des blouses là-bas, derrière les rideaux. Je vais dire à Maman que vous êtes là. » Elle va jusqu'à une porte où l'on peut lire _Réservé aux employés_ et l'ouvre avec quelque difficulté. Elle disparaît dans un autre couloir, et la porte se referme derrière elle.

« Et je trouvais que j'étais jeune quand j'ai eu mon premier boulot, » dit Karen. Frank émet un petit rire.

Comme l'a dit la fillette, derrière le rideau se trouvent plusieurs blouses d'hôpital vert pâle. Karen en prend une, hausse les sourcils à l'intention de Frank. Il dit, « Jusqu'ici nous avons vu deux adultes armés, un adolescent, et une enfant. Si nous sommes attaqués je suis assez sûr que je pourrais leur régler leur compte à tous. »

Elle sourit. « Je ne sais pas. Cette fille m'a l'air du genre à mordre. » Elle hésite. « Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour toi ? »

Devoir se déshabiller dans un environnement médical, quel qu'il soit, fait Frank se sentir désagréablement vulnérable. La légèreté des robes d'hôpital, l'odeur de plastique et d'antiseptique - tout le replonge dans un passé qu'il préfèrerait occulter. Mais la vérité, c'est que Karen avait raison. Ils n'auront probablement pas accès à un professionnel de la santé pendant des mois, voire des années. Ils devraient en profiter tant qu'ils le peuvent.

Karen est à côté de lui, en train d'essayer de fermer sa robe, mais ses cheveux n'arrêtent pas de se prendre dans les cordons. Il se rapproche, dit, «Attends, » et garde ses cheveux à l'écart. Elle parvient faire un nœud du premier coup, puis se tourne pour lui faire face. Le vert menthe lui va bien, même si la blouse n'est pas grand chose d'autre qu'un drap et quelques ficelles.

« Tu vas bien ? » dit-elle en voyant son expression.

Elle le déchiffre trop bien. « Ça va, répond-il. C'est juste - des souvenirs. »

Un cliquetis de talons sur le linoléum attire l'attention de Frank. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années apparaît, vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Elle a des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur - c'est de toute évidence la mère de la fillette. Elle est d'une beauté sévère, a le regard perçant d'un faucon et l'air tout aussi amène. « Docteur Emery, dit-elle en guise d'introduction. Et vous êtes ?

— Pete Castiglione, répond-il. Et voici Karen Page. On nous a dit -

— Oui, oui. » Le docteur acquiesce. « Qui de vous passe en premier ? »

Karen et Frank échangent un regard, et il se rappelle ses mots, juste un peu plus tôt : séparés, endormis et mangés.

Le docteur remarque leur regard. « Vous pouvez venir ensemble, dit-elle. Les couples mariés font ça tout le temps. Mais c'est une petite salle d'examen, il est plus simple qu'une personne reste ici. Malheureusement la fin de la civilisation ne tend pas à offrir des accommodations. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix le met à l'aise. Frank considère être plutôt bon quand il s'agit d'interpréter les gens, et ce docteur montre tellement peu d'intérêt envers eux, qu'il ne peut pas croire qu'elle a de mauvaises intentions.

« J'y vais en premier, » dit-il. S'il se trouve qu'il s'agit d'une machination pour collecter des organes ou quelque chose du genre, il peut au moins s'enfuir par la force.

Et oui, c'est peut-être un peu paranoïaque. Mais il a vu plus étrange ces derniers mois.

Le docteur Emery acquiesce, et lui fait signe d'entrer dans la salle d'examen. Frank fait un dernier signe de tête à Karen avant d'entrer. La porte se referme derrière lui.

La femme le dirige vers la table d'examen ; le papier qui la recouvre se froisse et crisse sous lui quand il s'assoit. « Alors, dit le docteur Emery. Vous êtes en bonne santé ? »

La question brute lui fait froncer les sourcils. « C'est pas votre job de savoir ça ? » Il a répondu sans réfléchir, mais elle se contente de rire.

« Les patients savent généralement ce qui se passe dans leur propre corps. Je suis juste ici pour m'assurer que vous n'amenez pas la peste.

— Ça arrive souvent ?

— Pas encore. » Elle fait claquer une paire de gants à usage unique. « Vous venez vous installer en ville ? demande-t-elle. Avec l'hiver qui arrive, ce n'est pas un mauvais plan.

— Non. On a un endroit sûr. On est juste là pour des provisions.

— J'espère que vous avez de quoi échanger. »

Frank manque de sourire. Avant de partir, il a pris cinq boîtes de munitions et quelques bouteilles de vin. Grâce au stock de Gunner, ils ont suffisamment de balles pour une petite guerre. Ils peuvent en échanger une partie.

Elle l'examine, et il se sent comme l'un de ces chiens de compétition à la télé - elle regarde dans sa bouche et dans ses yeux, puis passe les doigts le long de sa colonne.

« Comment vont les choses ? demande-t-il. Ça fait un mois qu'on n'a pas vraiment parlé à quelqu'un. Des nouvelles ? »

Emery pince les lèvres. « On ne sait pas grand chose. On a des radios et quelques coursiers qui font la liaison avec Lexington, mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait accès à CNN.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous savez ? » demande-t-il.

Elle attrape un stéthoscope à son cou. « Oh, comme d'habitude. Effondrement de la société et tout ça. » Elle prononce les mots avec la platitude née d'un traumatisme répété. Il a déjà vu cette expression, en zone de guerre. Les gens s'habituent à la mort, après l'avoir suffisamment cotoyée. « Personne ne sait pourquoi la moitié de l'humanité est morte d'un coup. Certains pensent que c'était l'Enlèvement. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il y a eu une hausse de la fréquentation des églises. Et bon sang, peut-être qu'ils font bien de prier.

— Ça va si mal que ça ? » demande-t-il.

Elle applique le stéthoscope entre ses omoplates. « Vous voulez la vérité ?

— De préférence.

— Vous n'allez pas aimer. Pas plus que les autres.

— C'est mon problème. »

À cette réponse, elle retient un sourire. « Le manque de médicaments va tuer plus de monde que n'importe quoi d'autre. Avant que tout parte en couille, il y avait environ trente millions d'américains qui avaient besoin d'insuline. On est presque à court - et pire encore, on ne peut même pas livrer les médicaments où ils doivent arriver la plupart du temps. La seule façon de faire est de parachuter le matériel et d'espérer que les gens le récupèrent. Mais il n'y a tout simplement pas assez de médicaments, alors les patients diabétiques vont avoir des problèmes. Pareil pour les asthmatiques. Quant à tous ceux qui étaient sous dialyse - eh bien.

— Merde, dit-il.

— Vous voyez le problème. » Elle le contourne, tâte sa mâchoire, son cou. Ses mains gantées sont presque aussi froides que le stéthoscope. « Il faut s'attendre à une baisse de la population qui rivalisera probablement avec celle due à la Peste Noire. Et ce sans même prendre en compte les personnes que nous avons déjà perdues. » Elle hoche la tête. « Vous avez été malade ? Pas de symptômes inhabituels ?

— Juste une blessure par balle, » dit-il en remontant un peu sa blouse. Le regard de la femme se concentre instantanément sur la cicatrice encore fraîche. Elle tend une main, vient palper gentiment la zone sensible..

« La balle est toujours dedans ? » demande-t-elle en lui soulevant la jambe pour regarder l'arrière de sa cuisse. « Je ne vois pas d'orifice de sortie. Petit calibre, d'après ce que je vois. »

Et c'est alors qu'il se rend compte pourquoi elle lui semble si familière. Il reconnaît la façon désinvolte qu'elle a de se déplacer dans la pièce, l'adroite assurance de ses doigts. Il a déjà vu ça - chez Curtis.

« Vous n'êtes pas une civile, » dit-il.

À cette sortie, elle rit. « Et d'après ces cicatrices, vous n'en êtes pas un non plus. Eh bien, désolée de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas exactement ce que vous pensez. Renvoi pour déshonneur. Après ça, j'ai travaillé trois ans comme docteur clandestin avant que tout parte en vrille. » Elle se redresse. « Cette blessure a bon air. Vous devriez essayer d'hydrater la cicatrice autant que possible tant qu'elle se forme, et n'oubliez pas d'étirer cette jambe. »

Il la regarde, un brin incrédule. « Vous étiez docteur pour la pègre. »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Personne ici ne s'en soucie. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un pour m'arrêter. En plus de ça, je suis la seule barrière entre cette ville et une épidémie de coqueluche ou quelque chose de tout aussi affreux. En parlant de ça, vous êtes à jour dans vos vaccinations ?

— Ouais.

— Vous avez eu le vaccin contre la grippe de cette année ?

— Non.

— Eh bien, on va le faire maintenant. »

Quand Frank émerge, il trouve Karen assise sur une chaise en plastique. Elle se relève aussitôt. « Tout va bien ?

— J'ai eu droit à un vaccin contre la grippe, dit-il. Et à un savon. Prends ton carnet avec toi. Pose-lui des questions sur la situation. Il y a tout une histoire chez cette femme qui n'attend que de s'épancher. »

Elle cille, puis acquiesce. « Okay. »

* * *

Frank avait raison.

Ce docteur est une _mine d'or._

Karen passe cinq minutes à se faire examiner puis une heure à discuter avec le docteur Emery de l'état des services de santé. Elle commence à avoir des crampes dans la main à force de prendre des notes. Après la première demi-heure, elle commence à se sentir mal. Elle savait que ça allait mal, mais la façon dont le docteur l'expose… elle en a l'estomac retourné. Histoires de pénurie de médicaments, de maisons de retraite laissées à l'abandon, de malades chroniques désespérés qui en viennent à piller les pharmacies. Karen contient ses réactions, essaie de rester détachée. Une journaliste collectant une histoire.

Elle en vient à être heureuse à l'idée de retourner dans les montagnes avec Frank. Aussi isolée que soit leur cabane, elle semble plus sûre que n'importe quelle ville, petite ou grande.

Quand elle a terminé, le docteur demande, « Donc, pas de maladies récentes ?

— Non.

— Migraines ? Problèmes digestifs ?

— Non.

— Êtes-vous active sexuellement ? »

Les lèvres de Karen forment automatiquement le mot "Non", parce que ça a si longtemps été le cas. « Oui, dit-elle.

— Des chances que vous soyiez enceinte ? »

Karen hésite. Ils ont fait attention. Elle fait attention à ses périodes de règles et Frank n'a jamais joui en elle - mais tout de même. Elle sait que le retrait est une méthode incertaine, au mieux. « Je… ne pense pas. »

Le docteur Emery croise les bras. « Vous avez besoin d'une contraception ? »

Karen se fige. « Vous avez des pilules ?

— Pas de pilule, » dit l'autre femme, en se saisissant de ce qui semble être un petit stylo à la forme un peu étrange. « Des implants. On en a reçu une livraison juste avant le désastre. Très populaire, maintenant. Si vous avez de quoi faire un échange, on pourrait vous en donner un. Il faudra faire un rapide test de grossesse avant, mais après ça... » Elle émet un claquement de langue, comme pour imiter un pistolet qu'on arme.

L'idée est attrayante. Tomber enceinte dans un monde aux services de santé en ruine, quand elle vit dans une cabane à l'écart de tout, avec un homme dont elle est à peu près sûre qu'il ne veut pas d'autres enfants… ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle envisageait la maternité. « D'accord.

— On est à court d'anesthésique local, la prévient le docteur Emery. On fera ça sans antidouleurs.

— Ça fait très mal ? »

Le docteur hausse les épaules. « Un peu comme un coup de poignard, mais c'est rapide. »

Karen carre les épaules. « Je peux supporter la douleur. »

Quand la procédure est terminée, le docteur bande le bras de Karen, lui dit de ne pas trop forcer dessus dans les prochains jours et de garder la zone propre. Karen sait qu'elle doit être pâle ; quand elle sort de la salle d'examen, Frank se renfrogne. Il traverse la pièce en deux grandes enjambées. « Tu vas bien ? »

Le docteur Emery entre derrière elle, et regarde Frank avec une certaine impatience.

« Je lui ai promis une boîte de munitions, dit Karen. En paiement. »

Frank hausse un sourcil, mais ne pose pas de question. Il fouille dans son sac à dos et en tire la boîte. Le docteur Emery la prend, dit, « Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés, » puis disparaît dans le couloir.

« Tu vas bien ? » dit-il à nouveau, une fois qu'ils sont seuls.

Karen sourit faiblement. « Ça va aller. C'est juste - ça fait mal. Le docteur ne pouvait pas m'insensibiliser pour la procédure. Je vais avoir mal au bras pendant une semaine. »

Il se renfrogne encore un peu plus. « Quelle procédure ? »

Elle ne sait pas comment l'annoncer, alors elle le dit juste d'un coup. « Un implant contraceptif, » dit-elle. Elle regarde la surprise traverser son visage.

« Merde, murmure-t-il. Je n'ai même pas pensé…

— Moi non plus, admet-elle. Pas avant que le docteur ne m'en parle. »

Il cille quelques fois. La surprise se mue en hésitation pensive. « Alors... »

Elle acquiesce. « Ça va mettre un peu de temps pour être efficace. mais après mes prochaines règles… ouais. »

Frank la regarde comme s'il avait toutes sortes d'idées - et cela la fait rire.

« Ça valait la peine de venir, juste pour ça ? » dit-elle, taquine.

Il hésite. « Je - non, bien sûr que non, je n'étais pas - »

Il est adorable quand il est embarrassé. Et elle est presque sûre qu'elle est la seule personne vivante à l'avoir vu bafouiller.

« Hey, hey. » Elle le fait taire en posant une main sur son torse. « Je sais. Et je comprends. Nous avons plein de raisons de nous inquiéter, et ça nous en fait une de moins. » Elle commence à défaire le nœud au col de sa blouse d'hôpital. « Tu veux bien attraper mon t-shirt ? »

Il s'exécute.

Elle s'habille avec précaution, grimace quand sa manche vient frotter contre le bandage à l'intérieur de son bras. Quand elle est à nouveau décente, elle attrape son sac de son bras valide. « L'implant va durer environ cinq ans.

— Ça nous laisse bien assez de temps pour savoir ce qu'on fera après, » dit-il. Comme s'il était déjà entendu qu'ils seront encore ensemble dans cinq ans.

Elle l'espère.

Ils quittent la clinique avec un bilan de santé positif et l'adolescent au dehors leur dit où trouver le magasin le plus proche. Apparemment, il s'y est installé un genre de marché des producteurs - sauf qu'on y trouve des choses inhabituelles pour un marché de ce genre : des piles, des outils, des animaux vivants, des peaux, des pièges, des flacons de médicaments entamés, entre autres choses. Il y a une femme qui file de la laine, et une autre personne qui tricote cette laine en écharpes. Elles ont l'air douces et chaudes, et Karen s'attarde quelques instants, effleurant le matériau du bout des doigts. La laine est d'un beau bleu ciel.

Un autre vendeur sert des gobelets de café fait avec du lait de chèvre frais, et il y a quelques jeunes gens qui troquent des œufs.

Frank leur prend un café chacun avant d'aller marchander pour de l'essence. Karen s'aventure dans une autre allée.

Elle trouve des caisses de livres vers la fin de la rangée. Elle s'arrête, jette un œil à la personne derrière la table. C'est une jeune femme - probablement pas plus de seize ans. Mais elle a les yeux méfiants d'un animal sauvage. « Ils sont à vendre ? » demande Karen.

La fille acquiesce.

Karen parcourt les titres. Ils ont été pris dans une bibliothèque - il y a encore les étiquettes et les couvertures en plastique. Elle trouve trois romans d'espionnage, une collection de nouvelles classiques, deux romances, et un livre de fantasy polonais avec un gars torse nu sur la couverture. Elle échange un couteau de combat contre les livres - grâce à l'armurerie de Gunner, ils ont bien assez de ceux-ci.

Elle retrouve Frank à un autre étal ; il échange des munitions contre des sacs de farine. « Tu vois autre chose dont on aurait besoin ? » demande-t-il quand il a fini.

Elle remarque un échiquier sur la table. Ce n'est pas exactement une nécessité, pas plus que les livres - mais elle a la sensation qu'ils vont avoir besoin de quoi se tenir occupés. « Tu sais y jouer ?

— Ça fait un bail, dit-il. Mais ouais. » Il ajoute en direction de l'homme derrière le comptoir, « On prendra ça, aussi. »

Quand ils quittent le bâtiment, Karen referme sa veste plus étroitement autour d'elle. L'air automnal est mordant, et elle se demande quand arriveront les premières gelées. Elle peut presque sentir l'hiver dans l'air.

Ils chargent leurs affaires au fond de la cabine du pick-up - ils n'ont pas acheté suffisamment de choses pour utiliser l'arrière du camion et sortir la bâche. Karen propose de conduire, mais Frank secoue la tête. « Je m'en occupe. »

L'homme et la femme au portail leur font signe de passer. L'homme se fend d'un signe de tête - Karen ressent une pointe d'incertitude. Avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, sûrement, ces gens ne vont pas tous survivre. Maladies et famine vont en clamer un certain nombre. Elle frissonne et se détourne. « Tu as froid ? » demande Frank. Il allume le radiateur, et elle le laisse faire.

Sur le chemin du retour, Karen ouvre son carnet. Elle peut sentir Frank qui lui jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

« Je travaille sur des théories, » dit-elle, quand elle croise son regard. « J'essaie de comprendre… eh bien, cela va sembler morbide. »

Il incline la tête, puis regarde à nouveau la route. « Raconte.

— Je me demande s'il y a une sorte de connexion, dit-elle. Quelque chose… à propos des survivants. Parce que de tout ce que je sais, cette attaque - ce n'était pas un agent biologique. Si ç'avait été un poison, nous serions morts tous les deux. »

Il émet un grognement approbateur.

« Et ce n'est ni viral, ni bactérien, poursuit-elle, parce qu'une fois que l'attaque est passée, ça a stoppé. C'était fini. Plus personne qui s'évanouit en cendres. »

Un autre grognement.

« Et c'était si… précis, dit-elle. La moitié. Exactement la moitié de la population, dans chaque endroit où on est passés. Ça a été calculé. Et ouais, au début j'ai cru que c'était peut-être parce que le ou les responsables de l'attaque pensaient que l'humanité s'éteindrait d'elle-même après coup… mais des gens vont survivre. Ce camp en Pennsylvanie ? Ils vont s'en tirer. Peut-être cette ville aussi. Donc le responsable ne cherchait pas l'annihilation totale. Alors quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tous les survivants ont en commun ? Est-ce que ça a à voir avec notre ADN ? Un trait génétique en commun ? Ce n'est pas le groupe sanguin, je sais au moins ça.

— Comment ?

— Nous ne sommes pas du même type, dit-elle. J'ai vu tes dossiers médicaux. Alors ce n'est pas ça. »

Frank réfléchit. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de "l'humanité". Comme si cette menace venait d'en dehors.

— Eh bien, dit-elle. On vit à New York. On sait que la vie extraterrestre existe. » Elle se reprend. « Vivait. On vivait à New York. »

Il reste silencieux quelques instants. « J'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé. L'Incident, ou je ne sais quel nom de merde ça a maintenant. » Il fixe la route pendant un moment. « Je n'étais même pas en mission. Maria et moi on avait pris les enfants chez sa mère pour le week-end. C'était l'anniversaire d'un des oncles - je sais plus lequel. Je me rappelle juste avoir allumé la télé et vu quelque chose à propos d'aliens. J'ai cru qu'un des gamins avait mis un stupide film d'action à la place des infos.

— J'étais là, » dit-elle. Il se tourne brusquement vers elle. « Mais je n'étais pas proche des lieux. J'avais un petit boulot près de Kings Park.

— Alors tu penses que des aliens ont fait ça ? demande-t-il.

— Pas toi ? »

Quelque chose apparaît sur son visage. « Je pense que les gens sont déjà bien assez doués pour s'entretuer.

— Pourquoi quiconque ferait ça ?

— En prélude à une invasion, peut-être, dit-il. Pour affaiblir la population, puis frapper quand elle souffre de la faim. » Il hausse les épaules. « C'est ce que je ferais.

— Mais ça a touché le monde entier, répond-elle. Quel genre d'arme laisse son pays d'origine aussi affaibli que les autres ?

— Peut-être que la technologie leur a échappé. » Ses mains se crispent sur le volant. « Les pays ont encore des stocks d'armes biologiques. Des échantillons de saloperies comme la variole. Il suffirait d'une seule personne qui se plante - ou d'un radical qui essaie de tout foutre en l'air. » Elle frissonne et il ajoute, « C'est juste une théorie.

— Une qui est bien trop sensée. » Elle remue dans son siège. « Donc la question est de savoir si c'était une attaque délibérée ou si quelqu'un a fait une erreur.

— Je vois pas vraiment en quoi ça fait une différence, dit-il. Je veux dire, c'est pas pour rejeter toutes tes théories et tes idées - mais c'est arrivé. Savoir comment n'y changera rien. »

Elle le regarde. « C'est vrai. Mais le comment importe tout de même.

— Pour les livres d'histoire, je parie.

— Pour nous, aussi. » Elle referme son carnet d'un coup sec. « Ça importe parce que… si jamais ça arrivait à nouveau ? »

Les doigts de Frank se crispent sur le volant. Il ne répond pas, parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

* * *

Frank gare le pick-up dans le bosquet au bord de la route. Il commence à décharger leurs achats tandis que Karen fait le tour, ramasse quelques unes des branches. Elle commence à les coucher sur la plate-forme quand -

La bâche remue.

Karen se fige.

C'était le vent. Le vent a fait bouger la bâche. C'est la seule explication.

La bâche remue une seconde fois, et il n'y a pas moyen de s'y tromper - il y a quelque chose dessous.

Le cœur de Karen lui remonte dans la gorge.

Ils ont un passager clandestin. Merde - merde. Elle retient un juron. Elle a un couteau sur elle, mais pas de flingue. Elle envisage d'appeler Frank, mais cela alerterait la personne cachée là dessous. Elle va faire ça doucement, silencieusement. Elle tire son couteau du fourreau, puis de l'autre main, attrape le bord de la bâche.

Elle attend le temps d'un battement de cœur, puis soulève, tenant fermement le couteau.

Et elle voit exactement qui a rampé à l'arrière de leur camion.

Pendant quelques instants, elle reste simplement bouche bée.

« Euh, dit Karen. Frank. »

Le ton de sa voix semble l'alarmer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu devrais voir ça. »

Frank se penche à l'intérieur de la cabine et en ressort avec le fusil. Le visage dur, la bouche crispée, il fait le tour du camion. Il a l'air d'un homme partant pour la bataille.

Puis il voit ce qui se tient sous la bâche.

C'est un chat.

« Est-ce que tu… as kidnappé un chat ? » Il pose la question sans jugement, mais comme un homme qui essaie d'évaluer s'il est sur le point d'être embarqué dans une mésaventure contre son gré.

« Non. » Elle fait un pas en avant. « Il doit avoir rampé là parce qu'il y fait bon. Les chats faisaient tout le temps ça en hiver dans le Vermont - parfois à l'arrière des camions ou même dans les moteurs. Dans ce cas là ça ne finissait pas si bien. » Elle tend une main, mais Frank la prend par l'épaule.

« La rage, » lui rappelle-t-il d'une voix tendue. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait aller à l'hôpital s'il te mord. »

Ce qui est une remarque sensée. Elle laisse retomber sa main.

« Il n'a pas l'air malade, » dit-elle. C'est vrai - en fait, le chat a l'air doux et bien nourri. « S'il appartenait à quelqu'un avant l'attaque, il ne sera pas capable de survivre ici. Peut-être en ville, mais pas dans la nature. »

Frank plisse les yeux en direction du chat.

Le chat lui rend son regard.

« Je ne veux pas interrompre ce duel de regards, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait le mettre dans une caisse ? dit Karen. Tu sais, pour l'observer quelques jours ? Voir s'il est malade ? On pourrait l'abriter dans la remise. »

Frank retourne à la cabine du camion et quand il revient, il porte des gants. « Reste à l'écart, » dit-il, avec toute la gravité d'un homme sur le point de ramasser une bombe. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Frank avait l'air moins inquiet quand il se tenait près d'une bombe. Il se baisse, essaie maladroitement d'attraper le chat par le ventre. Le chat pousse un miaulement de protestation, mais n'essaie pas de s'échapper ; il se laisse pendre mollement entre les mains de Frank.

Il le tient à bout de bras tandis que Karen vide l'une des caisses en bois. Puis, prudemment, très lentement, Frank essaie de le faire descendre dans la caisse.

_Essaie_ étant le mot juste.

Les quatre pattes du chat se détendent d'un coup et ses griffes s'accrochent au bois tandis qu'il essaie de stopper sa descente dans la caisse. Frank se redresse et les pattes du chat reviennent à la normale. Il essaie une seconde fois. De nouveau, le chat sort les griffes et s'arc-boute contre le cadre en bois.

« Bordel de merde, » dit Frank, et il essaie d'incliner le chat pour pouvoir le lâcher à l'intérieur.

Karen ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle se met à rire.

Frank et le chat la regardent, et ils ont la même expression indignée.

Elle en rit de plus belle, et finit à genoux, riant tellement fort qu'elle en a du mal à respirer.

« Frank Castle, parvient-elle finalement à dire. Le Punisher. La terreur de Hell's Kitchen. Vaincu par un putain de chat. »

Ils finissent par y arriver. Karen attrape une serviette et ils enroulent le chat dedans avant de le fourrer dans la caisse et de poser une plaque en bois par dessus. Le chat les fusille du regard, puis commence à protester en miaulant. Il continue ainsi pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la cabane.

Ils déposent le chat dans la remise avec une boîte pleine de terre et de copeaux - ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'un bac à litière - ainsi qu'un peu de thon et de l'eau. Le chat semble content de son repas, et Karen referme la porte de la remise avec quelques regrets. Elle y laisse quelques couvertures ; elle ne veut pas que le chat ait froid.

« On attendra quelques jours, dit Frank. S'il a l'air malade... » Karen sait qu'il mettra fin à ses jours aussi humainement que possible.

« Et s'il ne l'est pas ? demande Karen. On le ramène ? Voir si quelqu'un a perdu un chat ? »

Frank hausse les épaules. « On pourrait toujours le manger. »

Elle sait qu'il plaisante, mais elle lui donne quand même une tape sur le bras.

« J'imagine qu'on verra bien ce qui arrivera, » dit-elle.

Depuis l'intérieur de la remise, le chat commence à miauler.


	12. Chapter 12

Karen n'a pas eu d'animal de compagnie depuis plus d'une décennie.

Avant la mort de sa mère, ils avaient un chien. Après - il y avait trop à faire. Karen était trop occupée à tenter de garder le restaurant à flot, et puis elle avait emménagé à New York où les loyers étaient ridicules et les animaux n'étaient autorisés quasiment nulle part, alors elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Et maintenant que la civilisation s'est écroulée, tout ce à quoi elle peut vraiment penser, c'est les garder en sûreté, Frank et elle.

Elle ne s'est jamais attendue à ce qu'un chat les suive à la maison.

Le matin suivant, Karen sort voir comment va le chat. Elle laisse Frank dans le lit, se glisse dans le brouillard du matin automnal. Elle ne va pas toucher le chat, elle veut juste s'assurer qu'il va bien. Elle essaie d'entrouvrir la porte, juste un peu, mais il y a un éclair de fourrure blanche et grise, et le chat se précipite au dehors. Il se tient dans l'ombre d'un chêne, la queue courbée d'un côté, humant l'air.

Eh bien, pour ce qui est de le garder en captivité c'est raté.

« Hé, » dit Karen.

Le chat la regarde.

Karen s'accroupit et tend la main vers le chat. Sa queue remue d'avant en arrière, et il semble la considérer. Il se tourne, avance à pas feutrés sur les feuilles mortes, et renifle les doigts tendus. Karen se tient aussi immobile que possible, ose à peine respirer. Puis le chat frotte une joue contre ses phalanges.

Ce qui est absolument adorable.

Karen le gratte sous le menton et il ronronne. Il fait le bruit d'un vieux moteur - tout en démarrages brusques et arrêts soudains, mais Karen en est tout de même émue.

« Salut toi, » dit doucement Karen. Le chat ronronne encore plus fort.

Quand Frank émerge de la cabane, c'est pour trouver Karen en train d'étendre le linge propre et le chat assis à quelques mètres, en train de se laver la figure.

Frank a l'air de vouloir protester, mais il se contente de soupirer.

« Je pense que ça va, dit Karen. Il est habitué aux gens. C'était l'animal de quelqu'un avant que tout ça arrive.

— Il ?

— J'ai vérifié. Il est castré. Donc il a vu un vétérinaire au moins une fois dans sa vie - et regarde-le. Tu trouves qu'il a l'air dangereux ? »

Frank jette un regard méfiant vers le chat.

Celui-ci l'ignore, et passe une patte par dessus son oreille droite.

Ils vaquent à leurs tâches habituelles : lessive, ménage, cuisine, et organisation pour l'hiver. Karen range ses nouveaux livres sur une étagère et Frank stocke la farine dans quelques boîtes en plastique, où ils espèrent qu'aucun rongeur n'y aura accès. Le chat, pendant ce temps, les suit. Il garde un peu ses distances, approchant seulement quand Karen et Frank prennent leur repas. Karen lui glisse quelques bribes de viande réhydratée et il mange avec plaisir, avec ce ronronnement de moteur rouillé tout le long.

Elle le met dans la remise pour la nuit, et le chat miaule plaintivement quand elle ferme la porte.

Elle a l'impression d'être une horrible personne, tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. Retourne à la cabane. Enfile son pyjama. Souhaite bonne nuit à Frank et roule sur le côté. Elle reste allongée là - éveillée, à fixer l'obscurité et se demander si le chat a froid. S'il se sent seul ou s'il a peur. Elle regarde la fenêtre, essaie de se forcer à dormir.

Après environ vingt minutes de silence, Frank pousse un soupir. Il sort du lit. « Quoi ? » dit Karen.

Il ne répond pas. Il enfile simplement ses bottes, une paire de gants, et sort torse nu dans la nuit.

Eh bien. Karen savait à quoi s'attendre quand elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Si elle voulait de la normalité, elle aurait choisi Foggy.

Au bout de peut-être quarante secondes qu'elle passe à se demander ce qui se passe, Frank revient à la cabane avec le chat.

« Il ne dort pas dans le lit, dit-il d'un ton bourru. On ferme la porte de la chambre pour qu'il ne rentre pas pendant qu'on dort.

— D'accord, dit-elle, encore un peu hébétée. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je te connais, dit-il. Et que tu n'allais pas dormir tant que tu pensais que cet animal pouvait souffrir. Et je ne peux pas dormir tant que tu ne dors pas. »

Elle dit presque les mots à cet instant - ceux qu'elle a prononcés dans le pick-up mais n'a pas eu le courage de répéter.

« Viens là, » dit-elle à la place. Il obéit, et elle l'attire contre elle. Son bras vient se reposer autour d'elle, et elle s'endort au son de sa respiration.

* * *

Le jour suivant, le chat part en chasse.

Karen lit auprès du feu et Frank s'occupe de la jardinière à la fenêtre quand il y a un choc venu du garde-manger. Karen et Frank se regardent, puis le chat sort du petit placard, la queue haute, et dépose gentiment la tête d'une souris décapitée aux pieds de Frank. Il lève les yeux vers lui, l'air d'attendre des félicitations.

« On dirait qu'il tient de toi, ne peut s'empêcher de dire Karen.

— Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une menace ou non, répond Frank.

— C'est un chat, pas un mafieux, répond-elle. C'est probablement sa façon de montrer quel bon chasseur il est. Dis-lui qu'il est un bon chat.

— Bon chat, » dit Frank, sans avoir l'air convaincu.

Le chat incline la tête. Soudain il tend la patte et commence à frapper la tête dans tous les sens, comme un jouet.

« Putain de merde. » Frank se baisse et attrape le chat, le tient à bout de bras. « Non - juste. Non, merde. C'est trop morbide, putain. » Il amène le chat à l'extérieur et l'y dépose. Karen s'occupe de faire discrètement disparaître les restes de la souris.

Le troisième jour, Karen est pelotonnée près du feu et Frank lit dans le fauteuil à bascule. Le chat se glisse dans la pièce, les regarde tous les deux, puis saute sur les genoux de Frank, qui se fige.

Le chat commence par décrire des cercles sur lui-même, renifle l'avant-bras de Frank, puis vient pousser son poignet du nez. Comme par réflexe, Frank commence à lui gratter les oreilles. Il ronronne tellement fort que le son résonne à travers toute la pièce. Puis il se roule en boule sur les genoux de Frank, étirant gentiment ses griffes sur sa cuisse. Frank grimace, mais continue de caresser la tête du chat.

Il jette un œil à Karen, voit qu'elle le regarde.

« On le garde, c'est ça ? » dit-il.

Karen acquiesce.

Frank fait glisser ses doigts le long du dos du chat, qui s'arc-boute avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il manque de tomber des genoux de Frank.

« Lychnis, dit-il.

— Quoi ?

— Capitaine Lychnis, dit-il à nouveau. On ne va pas l'appeler Hazel ou Blackberry ou Buttercup. »

Elle se fend d'un large sourire. « Tu veux lui donner le nom d'un soldat lapin ennemi ?

— Un soldat lapin ennemi respecté. Et ça sonne mieux que n'importe lequel des noms des autres lapins. Désolé, mais Fyveer, c'est nul comme nom.

— Bien d'accord.

— Et il ne dort pas sur le lit.

— D'accord. »

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils finissent par adopter un chat.

* * *

Karen pensait connaître l'hiver.

Quand le froid arrivait dans le Vermont, c'était la saison des respirations hachées, sèches, piquantes et argentées. Cela signifiait plus de touristes, et des vitres embuées au restaurant et des matins sombres. Les hivers à New York étaient d'un froid plus humide - la fraîcheur de la neige atténuée par la foule et les voitures en mouvement. Elle s'était habituée à arriver au travail les joues roses, et à faire tomber la neige sale de ses bottes avant de sortir ses talons de son sac.

L'hiver dans le Kentucky est quelque chose d'autre. Il ne fait pas aussi froid, mais la neige les isole d'une façon qui n'a rien à voir avec le Vermont ou New York. Il n'y a pas de chasse-neige, pas de rires d'enfants en train de tirer des luges en haut d'une pente ou de conducteurs en train de klaxonner. Ici, la neige s'installe autour d'eux - étouffe la vue et le son.

Le premier matin où il neige, Karen se tient devant la fenêtre, le bout des doigts contre la vitre. Les chênes sont ornés de givre et le ciel est d'un gris cotonneux.

L'ennui avec l'hiver c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Ils se réveillent, préparent à manger, entretiennent le feu, vérifient que les tuyaux n'ont pas explosé à cause du gel, utilisent les toilettes extérieures, et essaient de remplir les heures restantes du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. L'échiquier sert beaucoup. Ils lisent, jouent avec Lychnis, discutent. Karen écoute Frank parler de son enfance - quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé. Et elle lui parle de la sienne. Ils apprennent plus l'un sur l'autre en ces mois d'hiver que dans tout le temps précédemment passé ensemble.

Lychnis s'habitue à la cabane comme s'il y était né - charme Karen avec des câlins et Frank en éventrant tous les rongeurs qui tentent d'envahir leur garde-manger. Et si Karen se montre honnête, avoir un animal de compagnie est quelque chose dont ils ont tous les deux besoin. Il est chaud et doux et affectueux. Elle l'apprécie moins quand il se réveille absurdement tôt et demande à sortir en grattant à la porte de devant. Karen ou Frank doit alors sortir du lit, en grommelant au contact du plancher froid sous leurs pieds nus, et laisser sortir le chat. Puis, aussitôt qu'il a fait ses affaires, il miaule pour qu'on le laisse rentrer.

« Toujours pas contre l'idée de le manger, » murmure Frank un matin quand le concert de miaulements commence.

« On serait envahi par les souris, » répond Karen.

Elle travaille dans son carnet tous les deux ou trois jours - gribouillant des listes d'idées et de questions. L'ensemble est pour moitié théories et pour moitié spéculations plus qu'hasardeuses ; elle rebondit sur les idées de Frank. Il est toujours convaincu que c'est un pays ou un autre qui a fait ça, tandis qu'elle n'en est pas si sûre. L'humanité a accompli bien des prouesses, mais réduire la moitié de sa population en cendres semble un peu hors de sa portée.

Un soir, ils jouent aux échecs quand Karen dit, « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on serait en train de faire maintenant si le monde n'avait pas pris fin ? »

Il la regarde par dessus l'échiquier. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je veux dire, » elle fait glisser un fou sur le plateau et prend un de ses cavaliers, « si le monde n'avait pas pris fin. Si les choses s'étaient passées différemment - où serais-tu en ce moment ? »

Il a l'air sceptique.

« Allez, dit-elle. Pour me faire plaisir.

— Probablement au lit avec un livre, » dit-il.

Elle sourit.

« Quoi ? » dit-il.

Elle secoue la tête. « C'est juste… normal. Domestique.

— Je ne passais pas tout mon temps à chasser les criminels, dit-il. J'avais un boulot - une vie.

— S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu avais un club de lecture.

— Nan. » Il bouge un pion. « Et tu serais où, s'il n'y avait pas eu la fin du monde ?

— Sur mon ordinateur portable dans ma cuisine, à travailler sur un nouvel article. » Elle soupire. « L'internet me manque. Toutes les discussions, les connexions. Même les stupides mèmes.

— Donc ce que tu dis c'est que si le monde n'avait pas pris fin, tu serais une accro au boulot.

— C'était quelque chose à faire, dit-elle. Pour m'occuper l'esprit.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose à faire, » dit Frank. Elle reconnaît cette voix ; c'est celle qu'il utilise quand il essaie de convaincre Lychnis d'abandonner la souris morte qu'il a dans la gueule. « Tu n'aimes pas être désœuvrée. »

Elle baisse les yeux vers l'échiquier. Ses yeux sombres sont un peu trop compréhensifs.

« En effet, dit-elle. Je n'aime pas ça.

— Ça t'arrive de te demander pourquoi ? »

Ça lui arrive, effectivement. La vérité, c'est que Karen n'est pas sûre de se faire confiance pour rester dans l'immobilité ou le silence. Elle est en constant mouvement depuis qu'elle a quitté la maison - d'un emploi au suivant, d'un appartement à l'autre, des amis qui vont et qui viennent, le travail comme seul compagnon constant. Foggy et Matt étaient ses premières vraies tentatives de s'ancrer - et il faut voir comment ça a fini.

« J'en ai besoin, dit-elle. La dernière fois que je - j'ai laissé couler les choses, ça a dégénéré.

— Ça ne va pas se reproduire, Karen. » Sa voix est douce, mais elle ne peut toujours pas croiser son regard. « Tu ne vas pas provoquer de catastrophe en prenant quelques jours pour toi ou en mettant ce carnet de côté. Un bon ami m'a dit un jour, que je vivais de cette façon parce que c'était une façon tordue de faire pénitence. Que je ne faisais que me punir, moi. »

Elle joue avec l'une de ses pièces. Les angles de la tour sont aigus sous ses doigts. « Est-ce que c'est Frank Castle le psychologue, qui est en train de parler ? »

Il émet un petit rire. « Je serais à chier comme thérapeute, et on le sait tous les deux. » Il croise son regard, et elle le lui rend avec quelque difficulté. « J'aime pas te voir souffrir, c'est tout. Même si c'est toi qui te fais souffrir. »

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait pour le mériter. Elle ne le mérite pas - mais elle s'en moque. Le monde devra prendre fin une fois de plus avant qu'on le lui enlève.

« D'accord, dit-elle. J'essaierai de me prendre un jour de repos par ci par là. De laisser le carnet tranquille pendant quelques jours. » Elle bouge une autre pièce. « Bon sang. Tu parles d'un rencard - tout ce qu'il nous manque, c'est un divan d'analyste.

— Ceci, dit-il en prenant un de ses fous avec un cavalier, n'est pas un rencard. Absolument pas.

— Et qu'est-ce qui constituerait un rencard, d'après Frank Castle ? De l'écureuil grillé ? Un dîner aux chandelles… oh attends, tous nos dîners se font aux chandelles maintenant. »

Il lui jette un regard patient. « En tous cas ce ne serait pas des bières et des photos de scènes de crime.

— Touché. » Elle sourit, un peu plus légère. « Très bien. Pas de fin du monde, donc. À quoi ressemblerait ce rencard ? »

Il fixe l'échiquier quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Il y a un restaurant du côté de Rivington, dit-il. Au fond d'une allée - on peut pas vraiment le voir de la rue. Tu t'avances dans ce qui ressemble à un quartier d'habitation, et il y a des plantes en pot et des gens ont accroché des lampes aux escaliers de secours. Tu croirais que c'est juste la maison de quelqu'un, mais si tu continues jusqu'au bout, il y a cette petite porte. Sans panneau - mais quand tu rentres, c'est un restaurant italien. C'est le seul endroit où j'ai trouvé des _arancini_ corrects.

— Frank Castle, dit-elle en souriant. Gastronome caché ?

— Absolument pas, répond-il. Pendant ma seconde opex, mon unité a eu quelques jours de congés. C'était pas assez long pour rentrer à la maison, alors quelques-uns d'entre nous ont pris un vol pour Rome - Bill a fait le tour de tous les clubs qu'il a trouvés, avec moi comme partenaire. On a beaucoup mangé. Vu St Pierre. C'était un bon moment. » Il soupire lourdement. Elle tend une main par dessus la table, vient couvrir la sienne.

Elle déteste le fait qu'il a été trahi par un ami. D'une certaine façon ça rend le tout encore pire - parce que tout aurait pu être si facilement évité, si Bill Russo avait possédé ne serait-ce qu'une ombre de conscience.

« Cuisine italienne donc ? dit-elle. Ça serait notre rencard ?

— Ils servaient de la glace.

— Tope-là. »

* * *

Le mois de janvier se traîne jusqu'au mois de février.

Une partie de la neige disparaît des zones ensoleillées - mais elle s'attarde sous l'auvent de la cabane, sous les arbres et la remise. Leurs provisions commencent à s'amenuiser, et Frank part chasser et ramène quelques oiseaux. Il leur faut un petit moment pour comprendre comment les plumer et Lychnis décide que les plumes tombées à terre font de merveilleux jouets. Mais une fois que les oiseaux sont rôtis, ils sont excellents - probablement parce qu'ils ne sortent pas d'un sachet ou de rations de combat. Lychnis supplie pour obtenir des miettes, et Karen lui donne un peu de gras et de cartilage.

La jardinière de Karen sur la fenêtre produit quelques légumes : ils ont des radis et des épinards, et même des pommes de terre dans des sachets plastique. Ce n'est pas le plus beau jardin au monde, mais la nourriture fraîche fait toute la différence. Et devoir s'en occuper donne quelque chose à faire.

Un matin, Karen se réveille avec une sensation de chaleur. La lumière du soleil cascade à travers la fenêtre, en travers du lit. Le printemps est bel et bien en chemin. Frank remue sitôt après elle, les yeux à demi clos et les doigts encore posés sur l'estomac de Karen. « Lychnis veut sortir ? » demande-t-il, d'une voix adoucie par le sommeil.

« Je ne l'entend pas, répond Karen. Peut-être qu'il dort encore. » Elle s'étire, les bras par dessus la tête.

« Mmm. Peut-être qu'il nous laisse cette matinée, rien que pour nous. » Frank embrasse sa nuque, remonte dans son cou. Elle frissonne et incline la tête, encourageante. Un bout de langue effleure le lobe de son oreille. Elle gémit doucement, change de position pour lui faire face.

« Tu avais quelque chose en tête ? » murmure-t-elle en souriant. Elle savoure la sensation des doigts de Frank qui caressent ses côtes, sa hanche, remontent sur son estomac. Une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume sur son sein et elle frémit. Elle l'embrasse, et bon Dieu, elle aime ça. Sa bouche contre la sienne, donner et recevoir. Il l'embrasse comme s'il n'y a rien d'autre au monde qu'il préfèrerait faire, comme si cela lui suffit. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas, à elle. Elle mordille sa lèvre supérieure - il aime qu'elle le provoque, elle le sait.

Les doigts de Frank redescendent sur son estomac, par dessus le t-shirt, jusqu'à cette zone sensible à la limite de sa cuisse. « Frank. » Son nom est tout à la fois une prière et un soupir - et puis il glisse le pouce dans sa culotte.

« Bon sang, dit-il, et sa voix tremble un peu. Tu es trempée. »

Une part d'elle-même aimerait être le genre de personne qui peut se montrer loquace pendant l'acte - elle pourrait dire quelque chose comme _Juste pour toi._ Mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est un « S'il te plaît. »

Frank n'a jamais été capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il lui enlève sa culotte, et son t-shirt. Son caleçon suit peu après.

Il lui soulève gentiment la jambe et la cale par dessus la sienne, lui ouvrant le bassin. Sa verge glisse le long du sexe humide de Karen, et elle pousse un soupir quand il ajuste sa position et la pénètre. Le tout sans précipitation, et elle se sent merveilleusement complète, au bord des larmes.

C'est un doux balancement ; il s'agit moins de poursuivre le plaisir que de simplement le laisser prendre place entre eux. Leurs mouvements sont lents, languides : elle a la jambe autour de sa taille et il a la main sur son flanc, la stabilise tandis qu'ils bougent ensemble. Elle a à peine besoin de bouger pour l'embrasser ; sa bouche est un murmure contre la sienne. Karen s'est toujours un peu moquée de l'expression "faire l'amour" parce que ça semble niais et ridicule, mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressent en cet instant. Chaque caresse de lui en elle, chaque mouvement, l'enflamme un peu plus, la pousse un peu plus haut.

« Bon Dieu, tu es tellement belle, » dit-il d'une voix hachée. Il enveloppe un de ses seins d'une main, le pouce vient cercler le téton, et elle se cambre sous ses doigts. « Tellement belle, putain. » Le fait qu'il est celui qui parle pendant l'amour ne cesse jamais de l'étonner. Mais elle ne se plaint pas - le timbre bas de sa voix est presque suffisant pour l'amener à l'orgasme. Les doigts de Frank vibrent sur son clitoris et elle gémit, tous les muscles de son corps se contractent. Quelques caresses encore et elle bascule, son nom sur les lèvres.

Il la fait rouler sur le dos, accélère ses mouvements. Elle enroule les doigts dans ses cheveux, un bras passé autour de son cou, pour le garder tout près. Même si elle ne peut pas avoir un autre orgasme si tôt, c'est toujours bon de l'avoir en elle.

Il jouit dans un soupir, une main refermée sur les oreillers, tous les muscles tendus. Elle l'embrasse tout le long, sent le tremblement parcourir son dos tandis que son sexe pulse. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais elle aime le voir dans ce moment : Frank Castle qui s'abandonne complètement. Il halète contre son cou, et toute sa tension s'évanouit. Il fait attention à ne pas reposer tout son poids sur elle, se laisse aller sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Il va falloir qu'elle se lève pour aller uriner - les infections de la vessie sont bien plus sérieuses quand les antibiotiques sont une ressource limitée. Mais elle peut grapiller quelques minutes pour profiter de cette sensation de bien-être. Les doigts de Frank glissent sur son bras, montent et descendent encore et encore, et elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait se rendormir, en se laissant dériver, juste comme ça. « C'était… murmure-t-elle.

— Ouais, » répond-il, parce qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de dire quelque chose d'autre.

Elle n'arrive même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle a été si heureuse ; le bonheur la rend légère. Elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait flotter au dessus du lit si les bras de Frank ne l'entouraient pas, la maintenant en place. Elle l'embrasse, et il émet un petit bruit de contentement.

Soudain, il se redresse d'un bond, si rapidement que son coude vient heurter les côtes de Karen. Elle hoquette de douleur sous le choc, et puis il bouge, se jette pratiquement au dessus d'elle pour sortir du lit. Il attrape son pantalon et l'enfile.

« Frank, » dit-elle, surprise. Il lève un doigt, le pose sur sa bouche. Elle se tait.

Alors, elle l'entend, elle aussi.

Des voix.

Des gens.

Des gens venus jusqu'ici - à des kilomètres de la route, alors qu'il y a de la neige au sol. Ils ne sont pas simplement tombés sur la cabane par hasard ; ils doivent l'avoir cherchée.

Elle ne peut penser à aucune bonne raison pour que quelqu'un fasse ça.

Elle se rappelle la colère de cette famille qu'ils ont croisée avant d'arriver à la cabane - comment cet homme avait grondé au sujet des voleurs sur la route. Elle se rappelle la ville voisine et ses murs et ses gardes armés. Et ce contre quoi l'homme a dit qu'ils servaient de protection.

_Des pillards._

Frank finit de boutonner son pantalon, puis va à la fenêtre et tire le rideau. Ça ne fera pas grande différence, il est quasiment transparent. Puis il retourne vers elle, lui prend les mains. Son visage est de marbre, mais il y a de la peur dans ses yeux.

« Reste à l'intérieur, dit-il farouchement. Reste éloignée des fenêtres. Si tu entends quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi essayer d'entrer dans la cabane, tire à travers la porte.

— Frank - »

Il l'embrasse - mais c'est tout de travers. La bouche de Frank est crispée et Karen est pleine d'adrénaline. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, il s'attarde - les lèvres à peine posées sur les siennes. Il semble que le monde a été mis sens dessus dessous ; quelques minutes plus tôt ils étaient au chaud dans le lit et maintenant elle est malade de peur et Frank la regarde comme s'il pensait ne jamais la revoir.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il, et les mots se glissent entre les côtes de Karen jusqu'à son cœur, comme un poignard.

Elle se rappelle les avoir dit, des mois plus tôt. Quand elle a pensé qu'elle allait le perdre.

Maintenant il pense la même chose.

Oh, qu'ils sont _mauvais_ pour ces choses là.

« Frank - commence-t-elle à dire.

— Reste à l'abri. S'il te plaît. » Les derniers mots lui échappent, comme arrachés, et puis il se lève, attrape le fusil, et quitte la chambre à grandes enjambées.

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmure-t-elle pour elle-même, avant de ramasser ses vêtements épars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite à mon choix de suivre la traduction française de 2016 de Watership Down, Captain Campion (VO) est devenu Capitaine Lychnis (VF). Non, je ne suis pas ravie de ce changement. Oui, j'assume.


	13. Chapter 13

Frank se glisse hors de la cabane, le fusil à la main et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La dernière fois qu'il s'est défendu contre une attaque sur cette cabane, ça ne s'est pas bien fini. Il peut encore sentir l'endroit où la flèche l'a transpercé, entendre le souffle de Gunner, et goûter au sang sur sa langue. Et c'était quand Frank était préparé au combat - cette fois il est torse nu, pieds nus, et il a tellement plus à perdre.

Il ne perdra pas.

Il ne peut pas perdre.

Il sait que Karen doit être en train d'enfiler ses habits et de prendre son flingue. Il sait aussi qu'il est peu probable qu'elle reste dans la cabane, mais il espère tout de même qu'elle restera cachée. Non pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre elle-même - mais parce qu'il ne sait pas encore à quoi ils ont affaire. S'il s'agit juste de quelques assaillants, Frank sera peut-être capable de les éliminer, un par un. S'ils sont plus nombreux - bon sang, il aurait dû laisser les pièges de Gunner en place. Il les a démontés parce que les chances pour que lui ou Karen s'y fasse prendre étaient bien trop élevées ; les laisser en place revenait à les emprisonner, et Karen n'a jamais bien supporté le confinement.

Maintenant, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir le temps de placer les siens.

Le fusil est un poids réconfortant entre ses mains. Il y a six cartouches dans le magasin, et une déjà dans la chambre. Sept coups seulement - ce qui signifie que chacun d'entre eux devra trouver sa cible.

Frank se meut entre les arbres en silence, en se tenant près du sol. Le sous-bois n'est pas aussi épais qu'il pourrait l'être ; l'hiver a dépouillé la forêt jusqu'à l'os. Le froid est une faible sensation, qui accompagne celle de ses pieds nus, mais il s'en rend à peine compte. Les voix viennent de la direction de la route.

Des pas font craquer une branche tombée. Il entend quelqu'un trébucher.

Frank ferme les yeux un instant. Il laisse le monde prendre place autour de lui ; il respire l'air de la forêt, sent le gel dans l'air. Il a un avantage sur leurs attaquants : il connaît le terrain. Il peut s'en servir.

Il y a une crête qui descend vers la cabane. Frank presse son dos contre la pente ascendante. La voix la plus proche est masculine. Il semble que chacune des pires peurs de Frank se voit confirmée.

Gagner un combat dépend pour moitié du lieu et pour moitié du timing. Il a le bon lieu, mais le timing doit être parfait. Il est en infériorité numérique - il le sait. Il y a d'autres voix qui se joignent à la première.

Frank ferme les yeux, juste une seconde.

Il se rappelle les mots de Fisk, en prison - disant qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un seul homme pouvait déchaîner autant de violence. Et il est vrai que Frank peut peindre une pièce du sang de ses ennemis. Mais il y a quelque chose que Fisk n'a jamais compris, que la plupart de ses ennemis n'auraient jamais pu comprendre. Ce n'est pas que Frank est un meilleur combattant que la plupart des hommes qu'il a tués.

Tout se joue sur la volonté.

Il ne se contente pas de se battre. Il se bat _pour_ quelque chose.

Cela fait toute la différence.

Quand il était le lieutenant Castle, il se battait pour ses hommes. Pour son pays. Il se battait pour rentrer et retrouver sa famille.

Quand il était le Punisher, il se battait pour mettre fin aux vies des tueurs de sa famille.

Et maintenant Frank se bat parce qu'il a quelqu'un à protéger.

Il invoque l'image de son visage - l'air qu'elle avait juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la cabane. Il s'accroche à ce souvenir tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochent.

Frank prend une longue inspiration.

Quelqu'un commence à descendre la crête en glissant. Une silhouette masculine dans une veste sombre, la capuche remontée sur la tête. Il porte un neuf millimètres dans un étui à la ceinture.

Frank expire. Et puis il se lance.

Il balance le pied dans le genou de l'homme et le fait tomber à terre. L'homme fait une chute violente qui expulse tout l'air de ses poumons. Frank tire le pistolet de son étui et le jette au loin. Mieux vaut avoir un nombre d'armes limité que de risquer que son opposant mette la main sur une. L'homme étouffe un hoquet de surprise.

Frank le plaque au sol d'un pied nu en travers de la gorge, le fusil pointé sur son torse. « Parle, connard, gronde-t-il. Combien êtes-v - »

Les mots ne franchissent pas ses lèvres.

Parce que ce n'est pas un pillard qui lève les yeux vers lui.

C'est David Lieberman. Sa barbe est encore plus désordonnée que d'habitude, et il y a des rides récentes autour de ses yeux - mais il est vivant.

L'espace d'un instant, c'est comme si Frank avait fait un détour par le passé. Il est là, dans une forêt du Kentucky, avec David Lieberman. Et si Frank a déjà réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait à son ami si jamais il devait le revoir en vie, ce qui lui échappe est, « Bordel ?

— C'est bon de te revoir, toi aussi, siffle David. Ça t'embêterait de virer ton pied de mon cou ? »

Frank obtempère. Puis il tend une main et aide l'autre homme à se lever. David l'attire dans une étreinte à faire craquer les os, que Frank lui rend bien. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais là, dit David en se reculant. Il faut plus que la fin du monde pour arrêter Frank Castle, pas vrai ? »

Frank ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots se meurent quand une silhouette plus petite s'avance entre les arbres.

« Papa, on a trouvé un chat, » dit Leo avec excitation. Puis elle voit Frank.

« Leo, » souffle Frank.

Elle vient le percuter avec toute la force d'un boulet de canon, et manque de le faire tomber à genoux. En hâte, Frank tend le fusil à David, qui le lâche presque. Leo s'accroche à lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse si elle le lâchait. Il passe un bras autour d'elle.

« Frank, » dit-elle, et elle semble au bord des larmes. « Je croyais que tu avais disparu.

— Hé, je suis là, murmure-t-il. Shh, shh. »

Et puis Zach est là, à côté d'eux. Il ne jette pas ses bras autour de Frank, mais il en semble proche. Ses yeux sont humides. « Hé, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

— Salut, gamin. » Frank étend son autre bras et étreint Zach aussi.

Zach va bien. Leo va bien. C'est comme recevoir un cadeau auquel Frank aurait renoncé il y a longtemps - quand David n'est pas venu au bunker, il a supposé -

Mais il faut dire que tout le monde n'est pas là.

Frank entend la porte de la cabane s'ouvrir et lève les yeux. Karen se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans sa lourde veste d'hiver. Ses cheveux sont toujours en bataille après la nuit et - certaines activités.

David regarde Karen.

« Eh bien, eh bien, dit-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Avant que Frank puisse penser à une réponse à cette déclaration, Lychnis sort des bois en trottinant. « C'est lui, » dit Leo en faisant un pas vers le chat. « C'est le chat qu'on a trouvé.

— Chérie, je ne - » commence David, alors que Leo se penche pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ça va, » dit Karen en s'enveloppant plus étroitement de sa veste. « C'est Capitaine Lychnis - il est gentil. Juste, ne lui caresse pas le ventre. Frank a appris ça à ses dépens. » Si son ton est léger, sa voix tremble légèrement. Et Frank peut voir la forme de son arme dans la grande poche de son manteau. Elle tremble. Frank sait comment elle se sent ; son cœur n'a pas cessé de battre la chamade. Quand il l'attire contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, il ne sait pas trop s'il essaie de la stabiliser ou de prendre appui sur elle.

David hausse les sourcils, mais c'est la seule indication de surprise qu'il offre. « Ton chat est plus gradé que toi ? dit-il à Frank.

— Ouais, mais j'ai plus d'ennemis tués à mon actif, » répond Frank. C'est si facile de recommencer à plaisanter avec David, ça donne l'impression que les derniers mois ne se sont jamais produits.

« Pour l'instant, en tout cas, » dit Karen. Elle offre à David un sourire vacillant. « Vous êtes David Lieberman, pas vrai ? Je suis -

— Karen Page. » David prend la main qu'elle lui tend et la serre brièvement. « Ouais, j'ai aussi entendu parler de vous. Frank n'a pas tant d'amis - c'est facile de tenir les comptes. »

Frank soupire, mais sans réelle exaspération. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— C'est bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changent jamais, » dit David. Et il semble vraiment le penser. « Quant à ce qu'on fait ici - on survit. C'est ce qu'on fait. »

Karen jette un coup d'œil aux enfants. Leo a pris Lychnis dans ses bras, qui ronronne contre son cou. Zach est aussi en train de caresser le chat.

« Oh, j'en connais un qui va se faire choyer ,» murmure Karen. Puis elle dit à David, « Continuons de discuter à l'intérieur. » Un regard à Frank. « Je sais qu'il ne dira rien, mais rester dehors à moitié nu ne doit pas être amusant. »

Frank baisse le regard sur lui ; il a presque oublié qu'il ne porte qu'un pantalon. Ses orteils brûlent un peu à cause du froid.

« Il nous reste encore un peu de café, dit Karen. Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore pris le petit-déjeuner ? »

David se fend d'un sourire fatigué. « Je pense que je vais vous apprécier. »

* * *

Karen est encore nerveuse.

Il va lui falloir un petit moment pour convaincre son corps qu'il n'y a pas de danger - qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de danger. Frank enfile un t-shirt tandis que Karen met la bouilloire à chauffer. Elle va faire des pancakes, c'est décidé. Ce ne sont pas des pancakes à proprement parler - il n'y a pas d'œufs ou de sirop d'érable, mais elle se dit que c'est toujours un petit-déjeuner chaud. Elle commence à préparer la pâte pendant que les enfants s'installent près du fourneau. Ils sont enchantés par Lychnis, qui semble à la fois content de lui et légèrement confus par toute cette adoration.

Cela réchauffe le cœur - et elle peut voir pourquoi Frank s'est attaché à cette famille.

« Ils peuvent dormir dans notre chambre ce soir, » dit-elle à Frank. Puis elle hésite. « On devrait probablement changer les draps.

— Je m'en occupe, » dit Frank, et il se dirige vers la chambre à coucher.

Ce qui la laisse avec David Lieberman.

Bien qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de lui, elle ne l'a jamais rencontré. Il est… exactement comme elle se l'imaginait, pour être honnête. Un peu fluet, peu soigné, comme si un des employés du Genius Bar était aussi un survivaliste.

« Alors vous êtes Karen, hein ? » dit David.

Elle acquiesce. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Elle se demande ce qu'il sait d'elle ; il est évident qu'il reconnaît son visage. Mais il faut dire que, s'il est le genre d'agent de renseignement qu'elle le soupçonne d'être, alors il en sait probablement beaucoup sur elle. Plus qu'il n'en faut pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

David incline la tête vers la pâte. « Je peux aider ?

— Attendez juste que la bouilloire chauffe. Il nous reste un peu de café - je suppose que vous préférez que vos enfants n'en prennent pas. Je pense que nous avons un peu de lait en poudre et de cacao - ce ne sera pas sucré, mais -

— Ce sera toujours la chose la plus proche d'un chocolat chaud que les enfants auront vu depuis des mois, » dit David. Il la regarde avec une sorte de soulagement épuisé. « Merci pour tout ça. Vu la façon dont Frank a réagi, je sais qu'on doit vous avoir fait sacrément peur, pu - naise. » Il contient le juron avec un regard en direction des enfants.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-elle automatiquement. C'est juste que… nous n'attendions…

— Personne ? Ouais. C'est pour ça qu'on est venus ici. » David jette un regard par la fenêtre, vers les arbres. Il y a encore un peu de neige sur certaines branches. « Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

— Tout l'hiver. » Elle saisit une poêle en fonte. « On a fait du mieux qu'on pouvait. »

David émet un petit rire. « Vous avez à manger, un endroit chaud où vivre, un lit et un chat. Je dirais que vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers la chambre ; par la porte entrouverte, elle peut voir Frank en train de refaire le lit avec une précision militaire. « Frank est venu me trouver quand - quand ça s'est produit. On est allés dans votre bunker, d'ailleurs. On s'est cachés là quelques semaines avant de quitter New York.

— Pas un mauvais plan, dit-il. Un endroit sûr. Plein de nourriture en stock. Enfin, c'était probablement un cauchemar sanitaire après que Frank y a été torturé, mais vous savez - aucun endroit n'est parfait. »

Karen déglutit péniblement. Frank ne lui a jamais raconté ça. Ces taches de sang qu'elle a aidé à nettoyer le premier jour - quelle quantité lui appartenait ? Elle se force à se détourner de cette pensée. « Où êtes-vous allés ? »

David se laisse aller contre la table de la cuisine. « Refuge du gouvernement. Je n'étais - je ne bossais plus pour le Renseignement. Mais tellement de personnes sont mortes - ils avaient besoin de monde. Quelqu'un de la CIA m'a demandé de travailler pour eux. M'a dit que peut-être on pourrait faire quelque chose. Mais surtout, j'y suis allé parce que ça voulait dire que mes enfants auraient un toit au dessus de leur tête et de la nourriture fraîche et des soins médicaux. » Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Ça me donne l'air d'être quelqu'un d'horrible quand je le dis comme ça.

— Pas quelqu'un d'horrible, répond-elle. Quelqu'un d'humain. »

Ils prennent le petit-déjeuner en s'organisant comme ils peuvent - la table ne peut accueillir que deux personnes, alors les enfants y prennent place tandis que Karen s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol et que David prend le fauteuil à bascule. Frank s'appuie contre un mur. Quand les enfants ont terminé, ils demandent s'ils peuvent aller dehors. Frank leur conseille de rester proches, et ils en font la promesse. Lychnis va avec eux, et bientôt, Karen peut les entendre essayer de jouer avec le chat en utilisant des branches tombées.

David se couvre les yeux d'une main et soupire. Il a l'air épuisé.

« D'où vous venez ? demande Frank.

— DC, dit David. Ça nous a pris quelques jours de plus que ça n'aurait dû - vous verrez. On n'a pas vraiment… enfin, on n'avait pas la meilleure voiture pour aller vite.

— Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici en hiver ? se renfrogne Karen. C'était risqué.

— Les prévisions météo ont dit qu'il ne doit plus y avoir de chute de neige pour au moins une semaine. »

Karen se fige. Prévisions météo. Cela veut dire des satellites qui fonctionnent et des gens qui interprètent leurs données - et peut-être aussi qui les diffusent. « Vous connaissez la météo à venir ?

— Si vous avez les bonnes connexions, ouais. » David la regarde sans sourciller. « Le gouvernement fait tourner une chaîne météo rudimentaire - surtout pour que les camps sachent s'il est sûr d'envoyer un transport à l'extérieur. J'ai sorti les infos avant de fuir.

— Pourquoi tu as fui ? » demande Frank.

David secoue la tête. « C'est une histoire trop longue pour vous la raconter maintenant. Et… pas avec les enfants dans les parages. » Il tourne son attention vers la fenêtre et soupire. « Mais pas de panique. On ne va pas s'installer ici. On serait un peu à l'étroit.

— Vous êtes les bienvenus, » commence à dire Karen, mais David l'interrompt d'un signe de la main.

« C'est bon. On a un endroit pour dormir, une fois qu'on l'aura installé, dit-il. Et pour les provisions, le matériel, ne paniquez pas non plus. On a amené les nôtres. »

Frank a l'air intéressé. « Quel genre ? »

* * *

David ne plaisantait pas pour ce qui est des provisions.

Parce qu'il est venu dans un _putain de camping-car_ , avec une remorque à l'arrière.

Frank regarde la monstruosité avec un certain émerveillement. C'est comme une maison sur roues. Une maison sur roues hors de prix, avec des panneaux solaires sur le toit et un autocollant sur le pare-choc qui dit _Vous ne passerez pas_. Ça ressemble à un cauchemar de banlieusard.

« Pas exactement un van blindé, dit David avec quelque regret, mais je devais laisser notre passé tumultueux derrière nous.

— Tu as vraiment conduit ce truc jusqu'ici ? demande Frank.

— Lentement, mais oui. » David désigne l'engin de la tête. « Il y a un chemin privé, à peu près à un kilomètre et demi. Qui appartient à un voisin. Je l'avais vu quand je pilotais ce drone. Il ne va pas jusqu'à la cabane, mais c'est à environ… huit cent mètres ? Je me suis dit que j'y garerais le camping-car, pour commencer. Je pensais qu'il faudrait travailler un peu sur la cabane avant qu'elle soit habitable. » Il rit. « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas compté y vivre de suite. »

Il continue, « On peut rester dans le camping-car. Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est une prise d'eau - on peut installer quelque chose au niveau du puits, pas vrai ? J'ai des tuyaux. »

Karen étudie le camping-car. « Vous avez des panneaux solaires ?

— En effet, dit David. Et de l'essence dans la remorque, au cas où on aurait besoin de repartir. On est un peu serrés, mais c'est pas mal. On a des douches chaudes, au moins. »

Karen émet un son involontaire.

David se fend d'un grand sourire. « Ah, je me disais que ça attirerait ton attention. Je sais que Frank, lui, peut vivre avec quasi rien en dehors d'un couteau et de café instantané, mais tu me sembles être une personne avec de meilleurs goûts.

— Continue comme ça, dit Frank sans trace de rancœur, et on verra bien si on te rattache à l'eau.

— Vous pouvez utiliser la douche quand vous voulez, dit David.

— Vous voulez voir l'intérieur ? » dit Leo. Elle tire sur le poignet de Karen.

Elle la suit volontiers, monte dans la caravane.

David parvient à tenir sa langue pendant tout juste cinq secondes. Puis il donne un coup d'épaule à Frank.

« Elle et toi ? » demande-t-il.

Et en dépit de toutes les blagues qu'il a faites sur sa "petite amie", des piques et des ricanements, David est complètement sérieux maintenant - et Frank a l'impression de lui devoir une explication. « Ouais. »

David hausse les sourcils. « Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose plus tôt, tu sais. je ne t'aurais pas jugé. Enfer, ça aurait probablement fait passer plus facilement la nuit où Sarah t'a embrassé. » Un éclair de douleur travers son visage - et Frank soupçonne que ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ce baiser à sens unique.

David n'a pas encore mentionné Sarah et Frank n'a rien demandé. C'est probablement une discussion qu'il vaut mieux avoir quand les enfants seront endormis.

« Ouais. » Frank se gratte la barbe. « Il n'y avait rien entre nous, pas à ce moment. Je… ne pouvais pas. Pas avant d'avoir enterré mon passé. Je ne pouvais pas voir au delà.

— Et tu es un crétin déprimant qui a probablement fui toute chance d'intimité jusqu'à la fin du monde, littéralement, pas vrai ? »

Frank lui jette un regard noir.

David sourit - mais de cette façon fatiguée et chagrine qui est la sienne. « Hé, je suis content pour toi, mec. Elle a l'air gentille. Et elle ne reçoit pas de contraventions.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as fouillé son background.

— Bien sûr que si. Dès que j'ai su qu'elle était importante pour toi.

— Si je suis un crétin déprimant, tu en es un fouineur.

— Coupable, répond David. Mais au moins je suis également paranoïaque. Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir faire fonctionner tout ça, entre nous tous. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps, mais un bon moment. » Il presse l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts et soudain, toute sa bonne humeur disparaît. « C'est juste - fuir n'a pas été facile. On a dû partir en douce - j'ai saboté des systèmes de sécurité. Je suis probablement redevenu un traître, mais je m'en fiche. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour garder mes mômes en sécurité, les garder avec moi. Je ne les perdrai pas une nouvelle fois. »

Ce soir là, ils dînent ensemble dans la cabane. Il a déjà été décidé que David, Leo et Zach dormiront dans la chambre - juste cette nuit. David va avoir besoin de temps pour préparer le camping-car et raccorder l'eau. Mais plus encore, David semble réticent à quitter leur compagnie et la chaleur de la cabane. Il était probablement sur la route depuis un moment, à essayer de garder sa famille unie du mieux qu'il le peut. Ça doit être un soulagement d'être avec d'autres qui peuvent aider et partager ce fardeau.

Zach et Leo vont se coucher tôt tandis que Karen ouvre une des rares bouteilles de vin. Elle le verse dans trois timbales et ils s'assoient autour du four à bois du mieux qu'ils le peuvent - ce qui veut dire que David prend la chaise de la cuisine, Frank le fauteuil à bascule, et Karen s'installe sur un coussin à côté du feu. Frank lui offre le fauteuil, mais elle décline.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Frank, une fois que la porte de la chambre est bien fermée.

David boit la moitié de sa tasse de vin d'un coup.

« On a perdu Sarah, » dit-il. Il secoue la tête, comme surpris par sa propre peine. « J'avais juste - on venait juste de se retrouver, pas vrai ? Et tout était censé aller bien - ça allait bien se passer, et puis... » Il se couvre la bouche d'une main, le regard dur, vitreux. « J'ai vu toutes les données qu'on a pu récupérer du Wakanda. Je sais ce qui a fait ça. »

Karen se penche en avant, coudes sur les genoux. « Le Wakanda ? Ils ont fait ça ?

— Je croyais qu'ils ne s'impliquaient pas dans les guerres, dit Frank. Ce sont des isolationnistes. »

David descend le reste de son vin. « Ils ont essayé de l'empêcher. La bataille a eu lieu là-bas et ils ont fait de leur mieux contre Thanos, pour autant que je sache. »

Quelque chose dans le nom fait tressaillir les doigts de Frank. « Thanos ? C'est une arme ?

— Non - une personne. » David le regarde, et son expression a quelque chose de vide maintenant. Un deuil familier que Frank ne lui aurait jamais souhaité. « Un alien. Je sais que ça a l'air ridicule, mais le Wakanda a été attaqué depuis l'espace. »

Karen lance à Frank un regard triomphant. Il ne fait aucun commentaire.

« Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais j'ai récupéré ce que je pouvais. » David déglutit. « Thanos est un alien qui est venu sur Terre pour récupérer les éléments d'un genre d'arme. Il a frappé New York en premier - je suis sûr que vous avez vu l'incident avec le vaisseau spatial ?

— Je croyais que la version officielle parlait d'un exercice militaire qui a mal tourné, dit Karen.

— Eh bien, c'était pas ça, dit David. Édimbourg a suivi. Puis, le Wakanda. La plus grande bataille s'est déroulée là-bas. On a sorti que quelques images satellites, mais de ce qu'on a pu voir, c'était… brutal.

— Qu'est-ce que ces trois endroits ont en commun ? » murmure Karen. Frank peut voir ses pensées s'agiter derrière ses yeux - cette nouvelle information a rallumé le feu de toutes ses anciennes questions. « Qu'est-ce que les USA, l'Écosse, et le Wakanda ont que les autres pays n'ont pas ?

— On a rapporté la présence de différents avengers dans chacune des villes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient à faire avec ça, mais ils l'ont fait. » David hausse les épaules, se verse un autre verre. « Ils n'ont pas réussi à le stopper. Ce qui a fait ça - l'arme que fabriquait Thanos. Il doit l'avoir activée. Les plus grands héros de la Terre ont échoué, et nous restons derrière à ramasser les morceaux. » Il n'y a pas moyen de se méprendre sur l'amertume dans la voix de David.

« Quels morceaux reste-t-il ? demande Karen. Tu as dit que tu travaillais avec le Renseignement ? »

David acquiesce. « La CIA m'a recruté juste après. J'ai accepté d'aider, même si j'essayais de m'éloigner de tout ça. Mais… après qu'on a perdu Sarah, je ne pouvais pas rester le cul sur ma chaise. J'avais besoin de donner du sens à tout ça. Alors je suis allé à DC. Mais le gouvernement - c'est mauvais. » Il grimace. « C'est l'armée qui est aux commandes maintenant. Et sans vouloir te vexer, Frank, ils sont plutôt franchement mauvais. Madani fait tout ce qu'elle peut - »

Frank sent sa poitrine se resserrer, un peu. « Elle s'en est sortie ?

— Ouais.

— Bien, dit Frank. Bien. »

David finit de vider sa timbale. « Le gars à la tête de la CIA m'a chargé d'essayer de craquer les dossier cryptés du quartier général des Avengers. Ils essaient de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, mais les Avengers - ce qu'il en reste - ne coopèrent pas vraiment. Tony Stark a programmé quelques… enfin je suppose que vous appelleriez ça des programmes mais en vérité ce sont des IA primitives. Et même si lui a disparu, sa technologie était toujours active. C'était comme essayer de rentrer dans Troie, mais sans le cheval. Chaque ordi que j'ai utilisé a fini avec des virus si vicieux que je devais juste m'en débarrasser. Et comme je n'y arrivais pas, les pontes de la CIA ont commencé à suggérer que mes enfants seraient peut-être plus en sécurité dans un des camps, plutôt qu'avec moi. » Il fixe sa tasse vide. « J'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais et j'ai fui. Je me souvenais de cet endroit. Isolé, bien protégé. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus ici, vous aussi ?

— À quoi ressemblent les camps ? » demande Karen.

David hausse les épaules. « Ils sont tous différents. Chaque état en gère quelques uns, et il en existe aussi des fédéraux. Imagine… genre des dortoirs de fac, avec moins d'alcool et plus de désespoir. Ceux qui peuvent aider, qui ont des compétences ou des connexions, sont accueillis. Ils bossent pour la nourriture et le logement, parce que plus personne ne se soucie d'argent. Il y a eu des rumeurs à propos de camps indépendants qui auraient vu le jour, mais je n'ai jamais pu confirmer.

— C'est vrai, dit Frank. On est tombés sur l'un d'eux pas très loin de Susquehanna.

— Merde, dit David. Ne me dis pas - vous étiez -

— Presque, ouais, dit Frank. J'ai merdé.

— On a merdé tous les deux, » dit Karen.

David secoue la tête. « Ça n'a pas été la seule centrale à déconner. Une au Kansas, deux au Texas. Une autre en Illinois. Et les États-Unis - on a de la chance. La concentration des centrales nucléaires par rapport à la masse terrestre n'est pas si terrible et on n'a eu que ces incidents. Ailleurs dans le monde… enfin, disons juste que vous ne voulez pas voyager en Europe pour les prochains cinquante-mille ans environ. Les seuls pays qui s'en sont tirés sans un pépin ont été la Pologne, et ironiquement, l'Ukraine.

— À quoi on peut s'attendre, en terme de rétablissement ? » demande Frank. Parce que c'est ce qui l'intéresse - pas la cause, parce qu'il ne peut y faire que dalle. Il laisse Karen et les autres journalistes se plonger dans le _pourquoi_ de la chose. Tout ce qui lui importe, à lui, c'est _et maintenant, quoi_.

David rit. Ce n'est pas un son très plaisant.

« Le moyen âge, dit-il. On arrive à un putain de moyen âge moderne. »

Karen referme ses bras sur elle-même.

David continue. « On n'est même pas vraiment arrivés au pire, pas encore. On a toujours des stocks, pour certaines choses. Médicaments, nourriture. Ça finira par s'épuiser, et nous n'avons pas les infrastructures pour les remplacer - pas encore. D'ici dix ans, toute l'essence qu'on aura pu stocker sera passée. Ça a une date de péremption, vous savez. J'espère que vous savez faire du vélo. La seule façon de survivre sera d'être complètement isolé, auto-suffisant, et espérer ne pas avoir le cancer ou l'appendicite ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou vous pouvez aller dans un des camps et espérer que le gouvernement n'essaie pas de vous prendre vos enfants. » Il ferme les yeux. « Merde - désolé. Je voulais pas être complètement négatif mais... »

David a l'air vieux, soudain, âgé par le deuil et l'épuisement. Un sentiment que Frank ne connaît que trop bien.

« Tu devrais te reposer, » dit-il.

David se lève, chancelant. « C'est bon de te voir, dit-il. Quand tout ça est arrivé, j'ai pensé - je n'étais pas sûr. Je savais pas qui avait survécu ou non. Je suis content que tu t'en sois tiré.

— Ouais, dit Frank. Je peux en dire autant pour toi. »

David se retire dans la chambre, ferme la porte derrière lui.

Frank souffle par le nez, puis regarde Karen. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre - si elle aura l'air effrayée ou atterrée. Mais au lieu de ça, son expression est d'acier.

« À quoi tu penses ? » demande-t-il doucement, pour ne pas déranger les Lieberman.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Ses doigts se contractent, comme pour attraper quelque chose hors de sa portée. « Franchement ? Je suis en colère. Tellement en colère, putain. » Elle se lève, et la lueur du feu joue dans ses cheveux.

Elle ressemble au portrait d'une déesse furieuse ; d'une beauté qui mènerait les hommes à la guerre en son honneur. « Tout ceci, dit-elle. Tout ceci a été planifié. Quelqu'un _a voulu_ que ça arrive.

— Oui, dit-il.

— Toute cette souffrance, toutes ces morts. Ça n'avait pas à arriver. Rien de tout ça ne devait arriver, mais quelqu'un l'a fait. » Elle va d'une extrémité de la pièce à l'autre, et il ne fait aucun geste pour la stopper. « Foggy, dit-elle. Marci. Ellison. Morts parce que - parce que quoi ? Je ne sais même pas. Parce que quelqu'un pouvait le faire, et l'a fait, et - » Elle s'immobilise, et ferme les yeux. « Merde. Je veux - » Elle s'interrompt, puis elle rouvre les yeux et croise son regard.

Il comprend.

Elle veut tuer le responsable de tout ça. Ce désir bouillonne en elle, impérieux, menace de l'embraser si elle ne trouve pas un moyen de canaliser sa furie. Elle le veut si fort que c'en est douloureux. Frank le sait - parce qu'il a brûlé dans ce feu des années durant.

Elle le regarde. « Mon Dieu, murmure-t-elle. C'est comme ça que tu te sentais ? »

Il quitte le fauteuil, vient à elle. Elle le laisse l'attirer contre lui, une main entre ses omoplates. Elle referme une main sur son t-shirt, comme si elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

« Ouais, » dit-il doucement.

Elle est parcourue d'un frisson. « Comment - comment tu le supportais ?

— J'ai tué beaucoup de gens, dit-il. Puis cette dame blonde a débarqué dans ma chambre d'hôpital et m'a rappelé que je faisais ça pour ma famille - et que si je ne trouvais jamais la vérité, alors tout ça ne servait à rien. » Il pose un baiser sur sa tempe. « Puis j'ai tué d'autres gens. Je ne recommanderais pas mes méthodes, mon cœur. Fais ce que tu fais toujours. Trouve la vérité.

— Je ne vois pas comment, dit-elle. C'est juste… énorme. Plus gros que nous tous.

— Alors travaille dessus par fragments, dit-il. Traite ça comme tu traiterais n'importe quelle autre histoire. Trouve tes sources, pars de là. David en sera une bonne. Il a probablement vu pas mal de choses pendant qu'il travaillait pour la CIA. »

Elle s'appuie contre lui ; il peut sentir la tension qui émane d'elle. « Et toute cette horrible… Bon sang, je ne sais même pas comment décrire ça. Comme si je voulais déchiqueter quelque chose à mains nues.

— Je peux t'apprendre à te battre. Ça brûlera un peu de cette énergie. »

Elle lève vivement les yeux vers lui, la surprise faisant jour à travers sa colère. « Vraiment ?

— J'aurais dû le faire il y a des mois, mais il faisait trop froid. On pourra commencer bientôt. »

Elle recule de quelques centimètres, étudie son visage. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle y cherche.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère ? demande-t-elle. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si je m'attends à ce que tu pètes un plomb, mais -

— Je ne suis pas exactement un modèle de santé mentale, répond-il platement.

— Je n'allais pas dire ça. »

Il réfléchit. La vérité, c'est que Frank est en colère - mais ce n'est pas le torrent inéluctable dans lequel est prise Karen. Pour elle, c'est personnel. Elle a perdu trop d'amis pour qu'il en soit autrement. Pour Frank, c'est plus un bouillonnement en arrière-plan. Il est en colère que quelqu'un ait fait ça et encore plus qu'aucun de ces connards aux super-pouvoirs n'ait réussi à l'en empêcher. Si Frank avait le même genre de capacités qu'eux… mais il ne sert à rien de spéculer. Il ne savait même pas que ça allait se produire, donc il n'aurait pas pu le combattre. Et il s'en est sorti mieux que la plupart, après coup.

Il dit, « Thanos ne m'a rien pris que je ne pouvais supporter de perdre. »

Elle est toujours là, après tout.

Elle le regarde, sourcils froncés, confuse. Et merde, c'est probablement sa faute. Il n'a réussi à lui dire ce qu'il ressent qu'une seule fois… pendant qu'il attrapait le fusil et sortait chasser des ennemis imaginaires. Pas étonnant qu'elle se demande ce qu'elle représente pour lui.

« Allez viens, dit-il. On devrait dormir un peu, nous aussi. »

Ils ont toujours les matelas qu'ils ont utilisés pendant leur voyage. L'un d'eux est maculé de terre, mais peu importe. Ils s'installent près du fourneau, s'enroulent dans quelques couvertures. Karen s'allonge sur le côté et il s'incurve autour d'elle, la serre contre lui.

« Karen. » Il parle dans les ténèbres, d'une voix douce.

« Hmm ? » Elle ne se retourne pas mais sa main vient couvrir celle de Frank, et la serre. Elle écoute.

Il hésite. Ce devrait être plus facile quand leurs vies ne sont pas en danger, mais ça ne l'est pas. « Ce que j'ai dit - quand j'ai cru qu'on se faisait attaquer… Je suis désolé. »

Il y a un silence, puis elle dit, « Tu es désolé ? » Elle semble hésiter.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire comme ça, dit-il. J'ai cru qu'on était attaqués et j'ai paniqué. j'aurais dû te le dire avant - ou j'aurais dû attendre. C'est juste… je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

S'il était le genre de personne qu'elle mérite, il le lui aurait dit des semaines plus tôt, quand elle lui a apporté une tasse de café au lit, ou quand elle a pris une heure pour faire descendre leur stupide chat d'un arbre, ou quand elle s'est retournée dans le lit et lui a souri. Il aurait dû le lui dire tous les putains de matins - pas quand il pensait qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de se faire cribler de balles.

Un tremblement la parcourt et _putain de merde,_ elle pleure. Il est le fils de pute qui l'a fait pleurer. Et puis il réalise qu'elle est en train de _rire_. Elle en est secouée, une main pressée contre la bouche pour l'étouffer.

« Quoi, dit-il, dérouté.

— Frank, dit-elle. Je t'ai dit que je t'aime il y a des mois. Dans le camion, après qu'on t'a tiré dessus. »

Il plisse les yeux dans le noir, fouille ses souvenirs. Il revient bredouille. Ce qui veut dire… « Après que je me suis évanoui ?

— Ouais, en gros. »

Soudain, il se sent un peu mieux. « Seigneur. Et je pensais que mon timing était mauvais. »

Elle rit à nouveau. « Je t'aime, dit-elle. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Les mots ne devraient pas importer ; il sait à quel point il compte pour elle. Mais cela importe tout de même. Son bras se resserre autour d'elle. « Ouais. »

Il sent sa respiration s'apaiser, peut presque sentir le moment où elle s'endort. Il reste éveillé un moment, à écouter les craquements du feu.


	14. Chapter 14

La vie change avec l'arrivée de David et des enfants. Frank s'est si bien habitué au petit monde de leur cabane - Karen et lui et leur chat agaçant - que la soudaine arrivée de nouvelles personnes est un peu déstabilisante.

Il est heureux de savoir qu'ils sont vivants. C'est comme laisser tomber un poids qu'il ne se savait pas porter. Les enfants vont bien, David va bien. La nouvelle de la mort de Sarah est un coup dur parce qu'elle était une femme bien, le genre de personne qui aurait dû vivre. Mais la guerre n'a jamais été juste et la survie n'a que peu à voir avec le mérite.

Frank fait ce qu'il peut pour David - comme, une nuit, partager avec lui une bouteille de tequila que David a ramenée, et l'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes au milieu de la forêt.

« C'est juste - ça craint, tu vois ? » dit David. Ils sont assis dans les bois, un feu de camp à leurs pieds. « Ça - ça craint. » Ses mots comme sa douleur sont émoussés par l'alcool, mais Frank comprend.

Merde, il ne comprend que trop bien.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait le temps dont on avait besoin, tu vois ? » poursuit David, en prenant une autre lampée à la bouteille. « Les choses n'étaient pas encore revenues à la normale. Il lui arrivait de me regarder comme si elle pensait que j'allais juste disparaître. Je savais que ça prendrait du temps. Qu'elle finirait par comprendre - que je n'allais plus jamais partir. » Il ferme les yeux, mais des larmes luisent sur son visage. « Merde. Elle est morte avant - merde. Avant qu'on puisse être à nouveau normaux.

— Elle savait à quel point tu l'aimais, dit Frank.

— Elle m'aimait, dit tristement David. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me faisait confiance. Merde. Je voulais juste être là, être à nouveau à la maison, et tout est parti en couille. C'était comme si l'univers disait, "Tu pensais que tu pouvais avoir ça ? Bah va te faire foutre." » Il jette un regard trouble à Frank. « Désolé, mec. Je sais - j'ai toujours mes enfants, alors je ne devrais pas -

— Non, dit Frank. Tu as perdu Sarah. Tu as autant le droit d'être en deuil que n'importe qui d'autre. Simplement parce que j'ai perdu… Eh bien, ça n'amoindrit en rien ta perte, tu m'entends ? Alors ne me sors pas ces conneries. »

Les coins de la bouche de David remontent un peu. « Désolé pour ça. Je devrais probablement être dans le camping-car, à jouer au Monopoly avec les enfants au lieu d'obliger ta copine à jouer la baby-sitter pendant que je te bourre la gueule dans la forêt. »

Frank se moque. « C'est elle qui m'a dit de te sortir. Elle a dit que s'il s'agissait d'un de ses amis, elle essaierait de leur offrir une nuit de libre. Et en plus de ça, elle est probablement soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que moi avec qui traîner. »

David laisse échapper un petit rire. « La lune de miel est déjà finie ?

— Quelle lune de miel ? On s'est mis ensemble pendant la fin du monde.

— Comment c'est arrivé alors ? demande David. Toi et elle - pas la fin du monde, j'étais là pour ça. »

Frank secoue la tête. « J'aimerais bien le savoir. Elle est… sans peur. Sans peur et intelligente et sublime. Elle pourrait entrer dans une pièce remplie d'étrangers, faire signe du doigt et choisir n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Jamais vraiment compris ce qu'elle a vu chez moi.

— Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de masse musculaire, » dit David, très sérieusement. « Tu oublies que je t'ai vu torse nu. Et on pourrait couper du verre avec ton menton.

— Tu es bourré.

— Oui, dit David avec la plus grande sincérité. Je suis bourré.

— Ça marche ?

— Peux pas vraiment dire. » Il cille. « Je suis content que tu aies quelqu'un, mec. Vraiment. J'avais l'habitude de jouer à ce petit jeu malsain - imaginer qui avait survécu ou non, et ce qu'ils seraient en train de faire. Toi - toi je t'imaginais en train de parcourir ce qui reste de New York, avec un fusil sniper pour unique compagnie, en train de chasser les gangs. Te trouver ici a été une belle surprise.

— Les gangs ?

— C'est plus ou moins eux qui gèrent la ville. Ils ont des réseaux de contrebande pour la nourriture, les médicaments. Leurs propres médecins, leur sécurité. À ce stade, le gouvernement a basiquement foutu le camp. Essayer de s'accrocher à New York était trop d'emmerdements pour en valoir la peine. »

Pour la énième fois, Frank est heureux qu'ils aient quitté la ville aussi rapidement qu'ils l'ont fait.

« Que fait Madani ? » demande Frank.

David contemple le feu. « Elle a été promue en haut de la chaîne de commande. Elle a repris ce qui restait de la Sécurité du Territoire et de la NSA, et essaie de les faire bosser ensemble. Ils ne la laissent pas faire. La CIA est toujours un ramassis d'enfoirés, comme le prouve le fait que j'aie dû fuir.

— Tu n'as pas pensé à aller la trouver ? »

David secoue la tête. « Pas pu la contacter. Elle était en mission quand mes supérieurs ont commencé à me menacer. Je pense qu'elle était à l'international ou je ne sais quoi - j'ai pas pu la joindre. Et je n'allais pas prendre de risques. J'ai pris l'équipement que j'ai pu, j'ai saboté les caméras, et je suis parti en quatrième vitesse.

— Malin.

— Si j'étais plus malin, j'aurais fait ça dès le début. Comme Karen et toi.

— Pas toi, dit Frank. Je te connais. Tu voulais aider. Tu es quelqu'un de trop bien pour ne pas essayer. »

David roule sur le côté. « Réponds juste à ça - est-ce que ça finit par aller mieux ? »

Frank doit détourner le regard.

« Oui, dit-il. Et non.

— C'est merdique comme réponse. » David prend une autre gorgée, puis lui passe la bouteille.

La tequila n'a jamais été la boisson de prédilection de Frank, mais il a besoin d'une rasade avant de pouvoir continuer. Il avale, et dit, « Perdre sa famille, ça ne disparaît jamais vraiment. C'est comme une vieille blessure - ça guérit, mais ça fait encore mal, parfois. » Il tourne les yeux vers la forêt. Le pâle clair de lune peint les chênes en blanc et gris - ils ressemblent à des os séchés. « Tu passeras des jours sans y penser. Puis une odeur va te frapper et c'est juste - tu es de retour là-bas, tu vois ? Tu y es, putain. Et après tu te mets en colère après toi-même, parce que tu as _oublié_ pendant quelques jours. Tu les as oubliés et ça fait de toi un enfoiré, parce que tu es vivant et qu'ils ne le sont pas. Alors tu appuies sur cette fracture qui est en toi, tu fais en sorte que ça fasse un peu plus mal.

Puis, plus de temps passe. La douleur s'atténue, et il se passe des semaines avant que tu y repenses. La même chose arrive. Encore du temps - et il s'écoulera des mois. » Les doigts de Frank se crispent sur le col de la bouteille. « Alors, les souvenirs font un peu moins mal. Tu te rappelles les petits trucs, les petites choses qui te faisaient rire. Tu peux parler d'eux, parce que - parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut bien écouter. Et bon sang, ne prends jamais ça pour acquis. La plupart des gens - ils ne veulent pas entendre parler de deuil. C'est moche et bordélique, mais certaines personnes, les bonnes personnes, elles pigent. Et elles t'aident à surmonter tout ça. »

Frank jette un coup d'œil à David, s'attend à le voir écouter.

Mais non.

David est mollement étalé sur le sol, sourd au reste du monde.

Frank se penche et vérifie sa respiration. Il va bien - il est juste endormi.

« Tu parles d'un thérapeute, hein ? » dit sèchement Frank, et il ajoute une autre bûche sur le feu.

* * *

Le matin suivant, il doit quasiment porter David jusqu'au camping-car.

« Pourquoi, » dit David, et c'est la cinquième fois qu'il le dit. « Pourquoi, Frank. Pourquoi. » D'une certaine façon, il arrive à tourner ses questions en déclarations funèbres.

« Pourquoi, quoi ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bu autant ?

— Parce que tu avais besoin de te lâcher pour une soirée.

— La prochaine fois, on fait quelque chose de sain. Comme du bowling.

— On vit dans une forêt.

— On trouvera quelque chose. » David ouvre la porte du camping-car et grimpe les escaliers en titubant. Il a des feuilles dans les cheveux. Frank se glisse à l'intérieur ; il est un peu trop grand pour y tenir confortablement. En entrant, il voit Karen dans le coin cuisine avec Zach. Elle lève les yeux, et son visage s'illumine d'un sourire qui le fait lui aussi sourire.

« Hey, dit-elle. On fait des œufs en poudre. Vous en voudrez, vous deux ?

— Bonne idée. » La cuisine est trop petite pour accueillir trois personnes alors il reste juste en dehors, regarde Zach battre les œufs avec une aisance surprenante.

Le garçon lance un regard à Frank, hausse les sourcils. « Tu as dormi dans la forêt ?

— Comment tu as deviné ?

— Tu as de la terre sur ton jean, dit Zach. Et aussi une brindille dans ta barbe. »

Frank grimace un peu quand il l'en extrait. « Vous vous amusez bien ici ? » demande-t-il, la question adressée aussi bien à Zach qu'à Karen.

C'est Karen qui répond. « On a joué au Monopoly jusqu'à minuit. C'était plutôt serré. » Elle tend à Zach une assiette d'œufs. « Tu pourrais amener ça à ton père, mon chéri ? Et dis-lui de boire de l'eau. » Zach acquiesce et passe en biais devant Frank. Karen commence à servir le reste des œufs. « C'était comment votre soirée entre mecs ? »

C'est la seule façon qu'elle a de demander _Comment ça s'est passé_ , en présence des enfants.

Frank hausse les épaules. « Je pense que ça s'est bien passé. Tu avais raison ; il en avait besoin. » Il désigne l'intérieur du camping-car du menton ; Leo est assise à table en train de plier du linge tandis que Zach force son père à prendre l'assiette. « Les enfants n'ont pas posé trop de problèmes ?

— Ce sont de chouettes gamins, dit Karen. Aucun problème. » Une expression peinée traverse son visage. « Ils se conduisent un peu trop bien. Comme s'ils pensaient que quelque chose de terrible va arriver s'ils ne font pas tout ce que je leur demande. Ils ont peur, Frank. »

Frank fait jouer sa mâchoire. « Ouais. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce que cette catastrophe a fait aux enfants.

— Ils vont grandir dans un monde dont ils sauront qu'il pourrait prendre fin à tout moment, » dit Karen. Elle baisse les yeux quelques instants. Respire, comme si elle essayait de se concentrer sur son souffle, puis elle lui rend son regard. « Petit-déjeuner d'abord, puis leçons ? »

Il se rappelle ce qu'il a dit, quelques jours plus tôt. Et apparemment, elle aussi.

« D'accord, » dit-il.

* * *

Leur première leçon de combat se passe aussi bien qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre.

Elle a pris quelques cours de self-défense - lui dit-elle la première fois qu'ils se rendent dans la forêt. Il choisit un endroit avec une épaisse couche de feuilles mortes, où les chutes seront amorties. Le sol est toujours gelé et dur.

Karen sait utiliser une arme de poing. Elle peut échapper à la prise de quelqu'un qui essaie de l'attraper. Elle connaît la première règle du combat - qui est, ne se battre que lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Elle ne sait pas comment donner un coup de poing.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en voyant la surprise de Frank.

« Rien, » répond-il.

Il y a quelque chose d'ironique chez une femme qui a déjà tué et qui est incapable de donner un simple coup de poing.

Ils n'ont pas de bandes pour leurs mains, aussi Frank se sert des bandages réutilisables de leur kit de premier secours. Il lui montre comment envelopper ses phalanges pour les protéger, puis comment se tenir. « Les pieds plus écartés, dit-il. Genoux légèrement fléchis. Ouais, c'est ça. Bras levés - protège ton cou et ta tête. La main dominante reste plus proche du corps. Tourne-toi toi un peu pour ne pas me faire face directement. » Il utilise ses mains pour la mettre gentiment en position. « Garde ton centre de gravité bas. » Sa main touche l'estomac de Karen, et elle acquiesce.

« Très bien, maintenant frappe-moi, » dit-il.

Elle le dévisage. « Quoi ?

— Frappe-moi, répète-t-il.

— Juste comme ça ?

— Je veux voir ce avec quoi je travaille. »

Elle hésite.

Alors il se lance. Une main sur son bras - l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête. Puis il balance la jambe derrière son genou et la déséquilibre, la faisant tomber à terre.

Il fait attention, mais elle atterrit avec suffisamment de force pour en avoir le souffle coupé. Elle reste allongée, sonnée, tandis qu'il s'accroupit au dessus d'elle.

Elle grogne et le frappe légèrement sur le torse. « C'était quoi ça bordel ?

— Un fauchage. Mouvement standard pour faire tomber un adversaire, » dit-il, en souriant malgré lui.

Elle le regarde, blasée. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

— Première règle d'un combat, pas d'hésitation. »

Elle lui lance un regard noir. « Je croyais que la première règle était de ne se battre que lorsque c'est nécessaire.

— La seconde règle, alors. Réessayons, » dit-il, et il l'aide à se lever. Elle brosse les feuilles mortes sur son pantalon, puis se remet dans la position qu'il lui a montrée. Elle apprend vite.

« Les poings un peu plus haut. protège le menton et la gorge. Les coudes baissés. » Elle acquiesce, altère sa position. « Frappe-moi. »

Cette fois, elle le fait.

* * *

De nouvelles routines sont mises en place.

Au début, ils voient les Lieberman tous les jours. David semble heureux d'avoir de la compagnie, et Frank et lui passent quelque temps à bricoler le système du puits pour que le camping-car puisse avoir l'eau courante. Frank ne connaît pas grand chose en plomberie mais à eux deux, ils s'en sortent. David a apporté assez de nourriture pour tenir au moins cinq mois, et après ça, ils se débrouilleront. Il s'agit essentiellement de menus déshydratés et de rations de secours, aussi quand Karen apporte un bol de radis frais, même les enfants ont l'air contents de voir de la nourriture qui ne sort pas d'un sachet.

David leur fait lire le genre de livres qu'ils auraient étudiés à l'école ; il est déterminé à poursuivre leur éducation même si le monde est sens dessus dessous. Frank comprend ; il en aurait fait de même, si ça avait été ses enfants. Karen offre son aide pour l'anglais et Frank est plutôt bon en histoire et en géographie. David s'occupe des maths et des sciences. À eux trois, ils pourraient bien réussir à couvrir un programme décent.

Les enfants sont moroses. Frank ne peut pas s'empêcher de comparer leur peine à l'époque où il les a rencontrés. Quand ils croyaient que leur père était mort, Leo avait grandi trop vite et Zach était devenu un fauteur de trouble à l'humeur maussade. Maintenant qu'ils ont perdu leur mère - et tout espoir d'une vie normale - Leo est toujours serviable mais semble vidée de son énergie. Zach paraît déchiré entre vigilance silencieuse et anxiété.

Cela fend le cœur de Frank. Ces enfants ont déjà encaissé bien plus qu'aucun enfant ne devrait.

Il les emmène dans une marche à travers la forêt, leur montre le ruisseau et le chemin qui y descend. « Ça pourrait être un bon endroit pour une cabane dans un arbre, » dit-il quand ils s'approchent de l'un des plus grands chênes. « Vous pensez pas ? »

Zach ne répond pas, mais Leo répète, « Une cabane dans un arbre ?

— Ouais. » Il s'accroupit devant eux. « Je me disais. Le camping-car est bien et tout, mais vous deux, vous avez besoin d'un endroit pour vous, pas vrai ? »

C'est la première fois qu'il voit une étincelle d'intérêt chez Leo. « Tu pourrais ?

— Ouais, dit-il. Pas tout de suite, avec la neige et le reste. Mais quand le printemps arrive, je verrai ce qu'on peut faire, d'accord ? Vous deux vous choisissez un arbre - n'importe quel arbre dans cette foutue forêt, okay ? »

Leo acquiesce. Zach prend finalement la parole. « Je dois partager une cabane avec elle ?

— Oui, répond Frank avec un sourire. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur pour me tenir compagnie. Vous ne connaissez pas votre chance. »

Zach et Leo ont l'air d'en douter.

« Hé, la famille compte, dit-il. Ce ne sont pas toujours des personnes auxquelles vous êtes liées par le sang, mais la famille… vous prenez soin d'eux, d'accord ? Vous vous assurez qu'ils sachent qu'ils comptent pour vous. Même si vous êtes de mauvaise humeur, ou fatigué - »

_Une fournée, deux fournées_ -

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

« Que votre famille sache que vous les aimez, okay ? » dit-il.

Les enfants ont l'air un peu déroutés par son insistance, mais ils opinent. S'il est capable de leur enseigner une seule leçon, que ce soit celle-là. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient jamais à éprouver le genre de regrets avec lesquels il doit vivre.

« D'accord, dit Zach. Je vais partager une cabane avec elle. T'es pas obligé de dire des trucs bizarres pour ça. »

Frank rit, donne un petit coup de coude au gamin. « Quand tu arrives à un certain âge, tu as le droit d'être un peu bizarre. Maintenant venez, je vais vous montrer le ruisseau. »

Quand il les ramène au camping-car, les enfants se disputent pour le chêne qu'ils veulent. David travaille au dehors, arrange quelques câbles sur le toit. Quand il les entend, il baisse les yeux, confus. Puis il se hâte de descendre l'échelle. « Est-ce qu'ils se disputent ?

— Ouais, dit Frank. Désolé pour ça. »

David les suit du regard. « Ne sois pas désolé. Je ne les ai pas vus aussi animés depuis des semaines. Comment tu as fait ?

— Je leur ai promis une cabane dans un arbre. »

David grogne. « Évidemment. » Il jette un regard suspicieux à Frank. « Tu vas les gâter, pas vrai ? Tu seras le préféré une fois qu'ils auront compris que tu peux leur construire dans cabanes et des épées en bois et -

— Je ne vais pas leur donner d'épées en bois, » dit Frank. Il réfléchit. « Je devrais leur apprendre les règles de sécurité dans le maniement des armes à feu, par contre. »

David jette les bras en l'air. « J'abandonne. Ils vont te préférer, je le sais, c'est tout. » Mais il sourit.

Frank lui tape l'épaule. « Je vais chasser cet après-midi, alors ils sont tout à toi, pour l'instant. Dîner chez nous… vers dix-sept heures ?

— Un chasseur optimiste, dit David. Bien sûr, on viendra. Pas comme si on avait autre chose de prévu pour le dîner. »

Frank commence à partir, mais Leo l'appelle.

« On se voit plus tard, Oncle Frank. »

Frank hésite puis s'arrête. Pendant un instant il ne peut plus bouger. Puis il regarde par dessus son épaule et parvient à dire, « À plus tard. » Il a la gorge trop serrée pour dire autre chose.

Il va chasser. Il aperçoit une biche, mais elle disparaît dans le sous-bois. Il voit un lapin, aussi, mais il le laisse partir.

Il finit par trouver une volée de dindes sauvages - et ce sont des proies idéales.

« Je crois que je t'aime, » dit Karen quand elle rentre et le trouve en train de rôtir l'oiseau. L'odeur a fait revenir Lychnis dans la cabane, et il est assis avec le nez en l'air. Karen doit venir de prendre une douche au camping-car ; ses cheveux sont humides et elle sent bon le savon.

« Vraiment ? » dit Frank. Il s'approche d'elle. Elle a le dos au mur, alors c'est facile de la presser tout contre, de sentir le frisson de plaisir qui la parcourt quand il embrasse le creux entre ses clavicules. Il y reste encore quelques gouttes d'eau, qu'il chasse de la langue.

« Si cet oiseau brûle, » prévient-elle, mais elle a le souffle court, et ses mains sont sur la ceinture de Frank.

« Il faut juste être multitâches, » dit Frank.

Ils y parviennent assez bien.

* * *

Un mois après l'arrivée de David et des enfants, une tempête de neige s'abat sur les montagnes.

Elle les prend tous par surprise, mais après tout, quand le monde a-t-il jamais coopéré avec leurs plans ? Alors Frank passe quelques jours à déblayer le chemin hors de la cabane, et finalement, trois jours après la tempête, il parvient jusqu'au camping-car de David.

C'est alors que Zach tombe malade.

Ça commence par un mal de gorge, puis il tousse - et après ça, sa respiration se fait sifflante. La fièvre est suffisamment élevée pour que Frank sente la chaleur qui émane du garçon avant même de poser la main sur son front. « C'est arrivé si vite, » dit David. Il a l'air d'un homme qui fait face à l'enfer même. « Il est - je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise grippe ou une infection.

— On a des antibiotiques, dit Frank. On les a pris dans ton bunker, en fait. Mais si c'est viral… on n'a rien pour ça. »

Frank finit par emmener Leo à la cabane dans l'espoir qu'elle n'attrape pas ce qu'a Zach - un espoir vite déçu quand Leo se met à tousser le matin suivant.

Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de médicaments, essentiellement du matériel de premier secours. Frank a peu d'expérience en maladies enfantines ; il se rappelle avoir eu ses enfants malades quelques fois, mais Maria et lui pouvaient juste les emmitoufler et les emmener voir un vrai médecin. Cette fois, ils ne peuvent qu'essayer de garder les enfants hydratés. Frank partage son temps entre le camping-car et la cabane. Il faut continuer de pomper de l'eau et il peut au moins s'assurer que les enfants aient des draps et des vêtements propres.

Il rentre dans la cabane le troisième après-midi pour trouver Karen assise avec Leo près du fourneau. On _bout_ à l'intérieur et Frank retire immédiatement sa veste. « Elle avait froid, » dit Karen en venant l'accueillir. Elle a l'air épuisée et soucieuse et rougie par la chaleur. Leo est enveloppée dans toutes les couvertures qu'ils possèdent, et même ainsi, la fillette ne cesse de trembler.

Frank ferme les yeux.

Il déteste ça. Déteste l'impuissance et l'attente.

Karen et lui vont dans la chambre, hors de portée des oreilles de Leo. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre, » dit Karen. Elle n'a pas dormi plus de quelques heures depuis que Frank a ramené Leo à la cabane - et lui non plus, à vrai dire. Ils sont tous les deux à bout de forces.

« Les enfants sont résistants, » dit Frank. C'est le genre de platitude inutile qu'il l'aurait fait violemment répliquer, si quelqu'un d'autre la lui avait offerte. Mais il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire.

Karen ferme les yeux, se laisse aller contre lui. Elle repose le front contre son épaule. « On devrait les amener en ville. »

Tout son épuisement le quitte instantanément, tandis que son pouls s'accélére. Il recule pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Quoi ? »

Elle le regarde, l'air décidée. « Le docteur - cette Emery. Elle est en ville, pas vrai ? Elle pourrait les aider. »

Frank jette un œil par la fenêtre. L'extérieur est un mélange de neige et de croûtes de glace. « Ouais. Mais les routes - » Les routes vont être un enfer. Il le sait. Des jours de neige et de gel et de glace. Ils pourraient aussi bien mourir dans un accident de voiture que succomber à la maladie.

Mais là encore - ils ne peuvent pas continuer ainsi. Il ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Si les enfants ont besoin que quelqu'un les emmène au bas de la montagne, routes dangereuses ou non, il le fera.

« Je vais demander à David, dit-il. Voir ce qu'il en pense. »

Il sait déjà ce que son ami va dire - David est hors de lui depuis des jours maintenant. Il se raccrochera à n'importe quelle chance de sauver ses enfants.

« Bien. » Karen le regarde, et un malaise resserre son estomac. Il connaît ce regard. Elle est sur le point de lui demander quelque chose dont elle pense qu'il va mal le prendre.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Elle semble chercher ses mots. « Il n'y a pas assez de place dans le pick-up pour nous tous. David voudra venir, bien sûr. » Elle déglutit. « Et je conduis. »

Le cœur de Frank bat à tout rompre. « Karen -

— Je conduis, » répète Karen. Elle lève une main pour faire taire ses protestations. « Nous n'avons pas de chaînes ou de pneus neige. Descendre une côte comme ça - il nous faut quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. Et tu es peut-être un soldat incroyable avec toutes sortes de talents cachés, mais j'ai appris à conduire dans la neige. J'ai grandi en me colletant avec le verglas, la neige fondue - tout ça. De nous deux, j'ai les meilleures chances de les conduire jusqu'à la ville. »

Il veut protester. Il le veut - mais il ne peut pas. Pas quand les vies des enfants sont en jeu.

« Je pourrais voyager à l'arrière, dit-il.

— Tu mourrais gelé, même si tu ne tombais pas. » Elle passe les bras autour de ses épaules, le serre. « Je peux le faire. Tu vas devoir me laisser le faire. »

Elle a raison.

Ils finissent par partir le matin suivant, quand le soleil pâle a une chance de faire fondre un peu de la neige.

Frank et Karen enveloppent Leo dans deux vestes et la portent pratiquement jusqu'au pick-up. David les y retrouve, avec Zach. David a l'air dans un pire état que ses enfants - tellement à bout de forces qu'il pourrait simplement s'écrouler. « Merci, » dit-il à Karen, qui hoche la tête. Elle porte son manteau d'hiver, un bonnet sur les oreilles. Une mèche de cheveux a échappé au bonnet et lui colle à la joue.

Frank repousse la mèche. « Fais attention, dit-il.

— Promis. Ne mange pas Lychnis. » Un petit rire surpris lui échappe. Même maintenant, elle arrive à le faire rire. « Je t'aime, » dit-il simplement.

Elle l'embrasse, et c'est un bref moment de chaleur en ce froid jour de printemps, et il se raccroche à ce souvenir tandis qu'elle lui échappe et monte dans le pick-up. Il recule tandis qu'elle passe la ceinture de sécurité, lui offre un dernier hochement de tête, et démarre le camion. Il reste au milieu de la route et la regarde s'éloigner.

Il retourne à la cabane, ses pieds faisant la route de leur propre volonté. Il y a encore des couvertures et des draps en tas près du four à bois et il commence à rassembler assez de linge pour une lessive. Ses bras lui semblent trop vides, il a besoin de quelque chose pour les emplir.

Frank fait toutes les corvées auxquelles il peut penser : il nettoie le camping-car, frotte le parquet de la cabane, réorganise la remise, et distrait Lychnis avec un bout de laine. Quand il ne peut penser à rien d'autre à faire, il prend l'un des quelques livres qu'il n'a pas encore lus : un roman de fantasy avec un homme torse nu sur la couverture, encore plus couvert de cicatrices qu'il ne l'est. Frank essaie de se perdre dans les pages, mais son esprit ne cesse d'errer. Il pense au docteur Emery et se demande si elle traite les enfants. Peut-être que sa fille est contente de voir d'autres enfants du même âge. Peut-être que David s'est endormi sur une de ces horribles chaises en plastique. Karen va probablement parler aux gens en ville, quand elle aura un moment pour elle.

Le second jour, Frank démonte et nettoie tous les flingues dans la remise.

Le troisième jour, Frank coupe du bois jusqu'à ce que ses cals craquent et saignent.

Le quatrième, il tombe à court de corvées. Alors il commence à pelleter la neige autour de la cabane. Il travaille jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement consume son inquiétude.

Il n'a jamais été un homme religieux. La croyance n'est pas une chose qui lui vient naturellement. Mais cette nuit, quand il est seul dans leur lit, Frank dit doucement "S'il vous plaît", sans savoir à qui adresser sa prière.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'en ville est éprouvant - Karen fait son chemin jusqu'en bas de la montagne, les phalanges blanchies, crispées sur le volant, et finalement, se relaxe juste un peu quand ils atteignent le plat. Elle continue néanmoins à rouler lentement. La ville ne semble pas avoir changé, même si un peu gelée. Il n'y a pas de garde à la porte ; ils doivent penser que personne n'osera leur rendre visite par ce temps. Karen finit par cogner sur la barrière et crier jusqu'à ce qu'une adolescente apparaisse. Elle porte des vêtements en loques et ses joues sont gercées par le froid.

« S'il vous plaît, dit Karen. Il faut qu'on voie le docteur. »

L'adolescente regarde le camion, avec David et les enfants, puis son visage s'adoucit. « Ouais. Entrez. »

Le docteur Allison Emery est toujours dans cette petite clinique. Elle ouvre la porte, jette un regard aux enfants, claque la langue et les met tous en quarantaine. « On peut pas laisser ça se répandre, dit-elle. Vous restez à la clinique jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que c'est passé. Et pour votre camion, je vais envoyer quelqu'un désinfecter l'intérieur. »

Après ça, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Ce n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il y paraît - il fait étonnamment bon dans la clinique et il y a des couchettes. Karen se laisse simplement tomber sur l'une d'elles, dort une dizaine d'heures d'un coup, puis émerge comme un mort-vivant. Elle titube dans la salle d'attente et trouve le docteur Emery. Elle a éloigné sa fille de la clinique, mais en dehors de ça, elle n'a pas l'air spécialement inquiète.

« Vous et l'autre homme allez bien, dit Emery quand Karen la regarde avec un air interrogateur. De quoi qu'il s'agisse, ça ne touche pas les adultes.

— Est-ce que les enfants vont aller mieux ? » demande Karen. Elle est trop fatiguée pour faire preuve de tact.

Le docteur Emery hausse les épaules. « Ce sont des enfants. La plupart du temps, ils rebondissent. Mais je pense que vous avez eu raison de les amener ici - depuis que je leur ai administré les antiviraux, ils semblent aller un peu mieux.

— Merci, » dit Karen et elle le pense. « Tenez - je ne sais pas si ça marche comme paiement, mais voilà. » Elle fouille dans son sac et en tire une plante en pot. Elle l'a plantée à partir d'une bouture - ce qui lui a pris trois essais. Le résultat est le plus minuscule des plants de cannabis.

Le docteur incline la tête. « Est-ce que c'est... ?

— De l'herbe, dit Karen. Ouais. »

Docteur Emery prend le petit pot. « Vous l'avez fait pousser vous-même ?

— En suivant les conseils de quelques étudiants. »

La bouche d'Emery frémit. « Bien sûr. On va bientôt avoir besoin de plus d'anti-douleurs, et ceci pourrait être utile si j'arrive à le garder en vie. À tout le moins, ça pourrait adoucir mes patients les plus irritants. » Elle réfléchit. « Ou m'adoucir moi quand j'ai affaire à eux. »

David sort d'une des chambres. Il a l'air stressé et paraît dix ans de plus - et puis il voit la plante entre les mains du docteur.

« C'est un nouveau traitement contre la pneumonie dont je n'ai pas entendu parler ? » demande-t-il.

Karen rit, mais c'est un rire plus fatigué qu'amusé. « Non, non. » Elle désigne les chaises et David s'assoit dans l'une d'elles. Le docteur s'évanouit en coulisses, en prenant sa nouvelle plante. Karen s'assoit à côté de David.

« Comment vont-ils ? » demande-t-elle.

David se penche en avant, coudes sur les genoux. « Mieux, je pense. La fièvre a baissé.

— Bien, dit-elle doucement. C'est bien. »

Ils restent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis David dit, « Je me demande comment vont les choses à la maison. »

La maison. À ce mot Karen commence à se languir de rentrer, juste un peu.

Elle dit, « Si je connais Frank, il est en train de travailler jusqu'à finir dans le coma. Quand on rentrera, il vous aura probablement construit une maison. Complète, avec des chambres séparées pour les enfants. »

David sourit brièvement. « Ça t'arrive d'y penser ? À avoir des enfants ? Je veux dire, l'humanité va avoir besoin d'un autre baby-boom. »

La question fait à Karen l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide versée sur la tête.

« Hum, dit-elle. David… je ne sais pas si c'est… je veux dire, la dernière fois que je suis venue dans cette clinique, j'ai laissé quelqu'un me faire un trou dans le bras spécifiquement pour empêcher ça.

— Alors c'est un non ? »

Karen désigne leur environnement d'un geste vague. « Regarde cet endroit. Regarde la ville - le monde tient à peine debout. Je ne suis pas sûre que je voudrais y apporter un enfant.

— Je ne sais pas. » Le regard de David se dirige vers la salle d'examen. « Ce n'est pratiquement que pour eux que j'ai réussi à tenir les premières semaines. Ils sont une raison de continuer d'avancer quand nous ne voulons qu'abandonner. » Il hausse les sourcils. « Et au moins, vos enfants à Frank et toi seraient capables d'atteindre les étagères du haut. » Il lui jette un regard entendu. « Tu veux des enfants ? »

Les enfants ont toujours été cette pensée nébuleuse reléguée au fond de son cerveau. Ils sont d'autres personnes, pour des personnes sûres, pour ceux qui ont de l'argent et des vies stables. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait quelque chose contre les enfants - elle aime Leo et Zach. « Frank pourrait ne pas vouloir repasser par tout ça. Je veux dire - je sais qu'on est... ensemble. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais avant, je veux dire Frank était - très déterminé à garder ses distances. Si la catastrophe n'était pas arrivée, nous ne serions pas ensemble. Il l'a dit lui-même. »

David la regarde fixement.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle.

« Tu sais, dit-il sur un ton un peu trop détaché, Frank et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. "Colocs" et tout ça. J'aime à penser que je le connais plutôt bien - et cet homme n'est pas facile à effrayer. Je l'ai vu se démener contre un bataillon des forces spéciales avec une flèche plantée dans l'épaule. Je l'ai vu attaché à une chaise et battu sauvagement. Je l'ai regardé retirer des shrapnels de son propre bras sans broncher. Bon sang, je l'ai drogué avec un sédatif dissimulé dans un stylo quand il croyait que je voulais le tuer, et ça n'a fait que l'agacer. Durant tout le temps qu'on a bossé ensemble, je n'ai vu Frank paniquer qu'une seule fois - quand quelqu'un te menaçait, _toi_.

— Oh, » dit-elle. Le mot semble inapproprié.

David opine. « Disons juste que ce n'était pas une surprise de vous trouver tous les deux ensemble. Et si avoir des enfants est une chose que tu désires, je doute qu'il dirait non. »

Elle n'est toujours pas sûre qu'avoir des enfants _soit_ une chose qu'elle désire - et elle ne les désire certainement pas maintenant. La situation est encore trop précaire. « Eh bien, je ne suis toujours pas sûre. Et je ne vais pas lui demander ça à moins d'en être absolument certaine. »

David secoue la tête avec un amusement navré. « Vous êtes bien assortis, lui et toi.

— Quoi ?

— Vous êtes tous les deux prêts à étrangler quiconque regarderait l'autre de travers.

— Je - non, » commence-t-elle à dire, avant de s'interrompre. Parce que, peut-être est-elle un peu protectrice envers Frank. Elle l'a vu souffrir trop de fois. Elle ne veut pas voir ça une nouvelle fois.

Au lieu de ça, elle dit, « Tu l'as vraiment drogué avec un stylo ?

— Pour ma défense, il m'avait complètement déshabillé et attaché à une chaise de bureau.

— Et moi qui croyais avoir eu des colocs invivables. »

* * *

Ils quittent la clinique au bout de cinq jours.

Zach et Leo sont en voie de guérison et la neige est bien partie pour fondre. Les routes seront boueuses, mais ce sera toujours moins dangereux que la glace.

Karen se surprend en étreignant le docteur Emery avant de partir. Elle est arrivée à l'apprécier - manières brusques et tout le reste. Emery semble surprise mais pas mécontente. « Prenez soin de ces enfants, dit-elle. Et ne vous crashez pas sur le chemin du retour, ça me ferait mal qu'on ait gâché tous ces médicaments. »

David s'assoit entre Leo et Zach, un bras passé autour de chacun. Karen se glisse à nouveau derrière le volant, prend plusieurs inspirations avant de démarrer. Soixante kilomètres, juste soixante kilomètres entre elle et la maison. La familiarité de la cabine lui manque - l'odeur de la forêt et le son du feu dans le fourneau. Frank lui manque. Bon Dieu, qu'il lui manque.

Elle conduit néanmoins avec prudence. Elle se penche par dessus le volant, les doigts crispés et la mâchoire tellement serrée qu'une migraine s'installe derrière ses oreilles. Le camion tressaute quelques fois dans des descentes, patine dans la neige fondue. Elle serre les dents et roule encore plus lentement, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de danger même s'ils glissent hors de la route. David parle doucement avec ses enfants ; Leo parle du docteur Emery et d'à quel point c'est cool d'être un docteur et que peut-être elle pourrait faire ça, elle aussi. Zach est plus concentré sur la route, comme si sa propre vigilance pouvait les empêcher de la quitter.

Il leur faut la moitié de la journée pour arriver à la maison. Se garer dans le bosquet n'a jamais été un plus grand soulagement. Karen sort, s'appuie sur ses jambes engourdies. David et elle placent rapidement les branches tombées autour du pick-up. « Merci, » dit-il. Elle se tourne vers lui. « Pour ça. »

Elle acquiesce. « Oui, pas de problème. »

Ils se séparent. David et les enfants se dirigent vers le camping-car tandis que Karen prend le chemin de la cabane. Même dans la neige à demi fondue, elle parvient à se repérer. Elle voit d'abord la fumée - un tortillon de gris à travers la brume, dessinant un chemin dans le ciel. Karen descend la dernière crête. La pile de bois a l'air deux fois plus haute que lorsqu'elle est partie - de toute évidence Frank s'est tenu occupé. Elle ouvre la porte de la cabane et entre.

Elle trouve Frank endormi dans le fauteuil à bascule, Lychnis sur les genoux.

L'espace d'un instant, elle le regarde simplement dormir. Il doit être épuisé pour faire une sieste au milieu de la journée - et ne pas l'avoir entendue entrer. Elle suspend sa veste au crochet à côté de la porte, et Lychnis lève la tête. Il émet un miaulement de bienvenue et Frank se réveille en sursaut si bien que le chat détale à toute vitesse.

« Salut, » dit Karen en souriant.

Il a traversé la pièce en trois enjambées. « Les enfants ? demande-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

— Ils vont bien, dit-elle David va bien. Le camion est okay. » Elle passe les bras autour de son cou et serre. « Ils sont de retour au camping-car, si tu veux leur dire bonjour.

— Plus tard, » dit Frank. Il ne la lâche pas. « Plus tard. »

Ils prennent leur repas ensemble, et Karen ne fait aucun commentaire sur la taille de la pile de bois ou les échardes dans ses doigts. Elle sait ce que ça fait de le voir s'en aller sans savoir si elle le reverra jamais. C'est arrivé tant de fois qu'elle en a presque perdu le compte. Il en a moins l'habitude. Alors elle nourrit une discussion constante sur ce qui est arrivé en ville, sur comment s'en sort le docteur, sur les plaintes des enfants obligés de rester au lit tout ce temps, et sur le fait que David lui a raconté quelques unes des histoires les plus embarrassantes du temps où ils vivaient ensemble.

Quand ils ont fini, Frank a l'air un peu plus humain. Elle se demande depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas avalé un vrai repas.

Elle prend _Watership Down_ \- il s'est écoulé quelques semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont lu ensemble. Karen fait la lecture cette fois ; les doigts de Frank glissent dans ses cheveux, la caressent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression de pouvoir simplement s'endormir au milieu d'une phrase.

Ceci - c'est suffisant pour elle. Peu importe qu'ils aient un jour une famille ou qu'ils passent le restant de leurs jours dans cette cabane, loin du reste de l'humanité.

C'est plus que suffisant.


	15. Chapter 15

Le printemps arrive dans les montagnes.

Frank commence à aménager des plates-bandes surélevées derrière la cabane. David et lui finissent par devoir se rendre à la ville proche pour du matériel, en prenant quelques dindes sauvages pour faire du troc. Quand ils reviennent, c'est avec des graines et de l'engrais. Les enfants s'amusent bien avec, creusent des rangées et aident à désherber. Karen est contente des plates-bandes ; ils auront ces jardins pour produire de la nourriture, ainsi que les glands des chênes alentour. D'après certaines personnes en ville, on peut les débarrasser de leur tanins, et en faire une farine correcte.

Karen prend le jardin en main. C'est quelque chose à faire - et elle aime ça. Les enfants aident parfois, mais la plupart du temps Zach et Leo récoltent des vers pour les jeter aux petits poissons dans le ruisseau voisin.

Quand le temps s'est amélioré, David exhume quelques pièces d'équipement qu'il avait mis de côté pour les mois les plus chauds de l'année - une antenne et un récepteur satellite modifié. Karen l'observe avec intérêt tandis qu'il les installe sur le toit du camping-car et les connecte à son ordinateur. Il parvient à faire tourner le tout avec les panneaux solaires, et quand il a terminé, il a l'air épuisé mais satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Karen.

— On est capables de se connecter à presque tous les satellites auxquels ont accès la NSA et la CIA, dit-il avec un sourire. Et même quelques uns auxquels ils n'ont pas accès. » Il hausse les épaules. « Je me dis qu'on ferait aussi bien de savoir ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas exactement internet, mais au moins on peut avoir des nouvelles. »

Involontairement, Karen avance d'un pas vers l'ordinateur. « Tu es sérieux.

— Oui. »

Ses doigts la démangent de toucher le clavier. Elle n'a pas eu accès à un ordinateur depuis si longtemps. « Est-ce que - Je pourrais l'utiliser pour retranscrire mes notes ? Je les prends depuis… eh bien, depuis que tout a commencé. J'aimerais avoir une sauvegarde quelque part.

— Bien sûr. » Il désigne le récepteur. « Je vais te montrer comment te connecter aux signaux, si tu veux. Une bonne part est encryptée, mais pas tout. »

Karen n'a l'intention que de passer quelques heures sur l'ordinateur.

Elle y perd une semaine.

Elle est submergée d'information, s'en enivre. Rapports d'avant-postes militaires, mémos confidentiels, récits de première main sur ce qu'il se passe dans les centrales nucléaires, notes détaillées sur comment continuer de faire fonctionner les barrages, tentatives d'établir plus de camps, lettres menaçantes entre les élus et le gouvernement fédéral. Ça n'en finit pas. Chaque jour, le monde recolle les morceaux - et tombe un peu plus en miettes.

Karen n'a presque aucun souvenir de ces jours - tout est flou, entre la prise de notes, le traitement de données, le visionnage d'infos auxquelles elle ne devrait pas avoir accès. C'est un déluge d'informations, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie double et ne se rappelle plus quelles pages elle a retranscrites. Elle rentre à la cabane pour manger et dormir, mais pas grand chose d'autre.

Le septième jour, elle s'endort sur l'ordinateur et se réveille au lit - dans la cabane.

« Tu m'as kidnappée, » murmure-t-elle quand elle trouve Frank à côté d'elle.

« Tu bavais sur la table de la cuisine de David, dit-il. C'est vrai que c'est un bout de plastique pliant, mais quand même. Il est venu me chercher quand tu as commencé à ronfler.

— Je ne ronfle pas.

— Demande à Zach.

— Même si je ronfle, il ne me dénoncerait pas. » Elle a mal au cou, et les yeux irrités. « C'est juste… ça fait beaucoup. Beaucoup de nouvelles informations que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir. Tu savais qu'ils testent les particules de cendres pour trouver des traces d'ADN maintenant ? Ils essaient de voir s'ils peuvent trouver des correspondances, voir qui a été perdu et qui reste. » Elle grimace. « Mais c'est difficile, parce que la cendre a tendance à… tu sais. S'envoler. Prendre la pluie. Se mélanger avec tout le reste. Alors il y a très peu de chances de réussite.

— Hey, hey, » dit-il en lui prenant le menton. Elle le regarde. Il y a une trace d'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres. « Ne te laisse pas submerger, d'accord ?

— Je ne -

— Je te connais, intervient-il. C'est pour ça que je te le demande. S'il te plaît. »

Elle sait ce qu'il lui demande - parce qu'il serait trop facile de se perdre dans ces dossiers. De ne réapparaître que pour les repas et pour dormir. Elle pourrait se recréer, en une créature de faits et de chiffres, occulter tout le reste pour le bien de sa cause.

Elle ne le fera pas.

« D'accord, dit-elle. C'est promis - je vais essayer de garder un équilibre. »

Après ça, elle n'utilise l'ordinateur qu'une fois par semaine pour retranscrire ses notes et voir les nouvelles.

* * *

David et Karen vont en ville en mars.

C'est censé être un voyage d'approvisionnement basique : farine, sel, essence, et quelques autres indispensables. Mais quand Karen revient à la cabane, elle porte un carton avec des trous sur le dessus.

Frank est en train de garnir la pile de bois, et il hausse les sourcils quand la boîte pépie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-il, légèrement suspicieux.

Elle lui offre un large sourire. Puis elle soulève le couvercle de la boîte. Quatre boules de plumes oranges et noires sont à l'intérieur. L'une d'elles lève la tête vers lui - yeux perçants et bec pointu. Elle piaille.

« Des poules, » dit David en posant une autre boîte. « C'est une espèce de pondeuses - avec un peu de chance ce ne sont pas tous des coqs. Quoiqu'on pourrait les manger, si c'était le cas, » ajoute-t-il après coup. « Je me suis dit qu'élever les poulets pourrait occuper les enfants. Et, hé, des œufs.

— Tu vas les garder dans le camping-car ? » demande Frank.

David hésite.

Frank entend la réponse dans le silence de David.

« Tu veux que je leur construise un poulailler, pas vrai ? dit-il.

— Des œufs frais, mec, dit David. Tu aimes les œufs brouillés. »

Frank pose une autre bûche sur la pile de bois.

« On a acheté du fil de fer, dit Karen. On peut leur installer une zone clôturée - pour qu'elles puissent sortir sans se faire manger par quelque chose. » Elle passe une main dans la boîte, caresse une des poules du doigt. « Regarde-les. Tu ne veux pas les voir mangées par les renards, pas vrai ? »

Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil dans la boîte. Objectivement parlant, elles sont mignonnes. Petites balles de plumes sur pattes, piaillant entre elles. « Tu ne me gardes que pour mes talents de menuisier, pas vrai ?

— Eh bien, ça, et le sexe, » dit Karen en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. David tousse quelque part derrière elle.

Ils finissent par construire un poulailler près du camping-car. Les enfants sont charmés par les poussins, et même Frank admet que le travail en valait la peine juste pour voir Leo et Zach s'exciter. « Il y en a cinq, dit Leo. Alors on peut chacun en nommer une. Qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir, Tante Karen ? »

Karen hausse les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais baptisé de poule. Est-ce qu'on leur donne des noms normaux, ou quelque chose comme "Cot-cot" ?

— On sait tous les deux que tu vas appeler la tienne Keehar, » dit Frank en érigeant une partie de la clôture. Il parle avec un clou calé au coin des lèvres.

« Keehar était une mouette, pas un poulet, » dit Karen.

David tient le rouleau de fil de fer pour que Frank puisse le fixer. « De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

— L'oiseau, dans _Watership Down_ , dit Frank.

— C'est quoi ? » demande Zach. Il tient délicatement l'une des poules dans le creux de ses mains, elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de picorer son ongle.

« Un livre pour enfants, » dit Karen.

Cela fait réagir Leo. « Je peux le lire ?

— Bien sûr, » répond Karen, au même moment où Frank, véhément, répond « Non. »

* * *

Frank n'a jamais pensé qu'il pourrait vivre autre part qu'à New York. Au fond de lui il se demandait comment Gunner pouvait faire ça - vivre au milieu de nulle part.

Maintenant il comprend.

Il y a une beauté rude, une honnêteté brute dans le fait de vivre ici, à la dure. Il y a moins de complications - loyers, taxes, caméras de sécurité, police, collègues désagréables. C'est dangereux ; chaque coupure, chaque éraflure doit être soigneusement nettoyée, au cas où elle s'infecterait. Les maladies sont prises plus au sérieux. Les ressources sont limitées. Mais même ainsi, Frank trouve satisfaction dans sa nouvelle vie.

Karen s'attaque au combat comme à tout le reste dans sa vie - avec détermination. Ça ne lui vient pas facilement ; elle a tendance à ne pas rester en place, ce qui rend facile de la déséquilibrer et la mettre à terre. Elle doit travailler pour garder les pieds ancrés, se déplacer avec les mouvements glissés des boxeurs. Ils font de l'exercice ensemble, aussi. Elle a besoin d'un peu plus de force dans le haut du corps pour pouvoir vraiment cogner, et elle semble heureuse de se dépenser. Elle dort mieux les jours où ils sont partis courir le long du ruisseau. Quand il ne lui enseigne pas le corps-à-corps, il travaille sur sa connaissance des armes à feu. Elle a de bonnes bases, et c'est une tireuse correcte, mais elle ne sait pas utiliser autre chose qu'une arme de poing basique. Il la guide au travers des différentes étapes pour charger et nettoyer les fusils, même ce tout petit fusil mitrailleur que Gunner avait mis de côté.

« Tu devrais juste prendre le P90 pour toi, » dit-il un après-midi quand il a fini. Ils tiraient sur un nœud dans un arbre mort ; le chêne est criblé de balles. « Il va mieux à ton épaule que les fusils. Garde ton pistolet comme arme de secours.

— Tu prévois une autre bataille ?

— Toujours, » dit-il simplement.

Il a installé ses propres pièges dans les parages, en marquant les arbres proches pour que les enfants, David et Karen soient capable de reconnaître les endroits dangereux. Il ne veut pas que l'un d'entre eux déclenche une détente - mais il ne peut pas non plus laisser la zone sans protection. L'aisance avec laquelle David a pu s'approcher a suffisamment prouvé qu'ils ont besoin d'une meilleure sécurité.

David s'est établi dans la forêt à sa façon. Il installe le camping-car - panneaux solaires, douche, et même une cuisine fonctionnelle. C'est petit, mais bien plus moderne que la cabane. Durant la journée, David fait la classe aux enfants, à sa manière. Il a amené des livres avec lui : livres scolaires de base, un peu de littérature, et, plus important, des manuels. Un manuel de terrain de l'armée. Des livres de cuisine de nourriture sauvage. Les bases de la charpenterie et de l'électricité.

Karen fait l'inventaire des livres avec une sorte d'avidité un peu effarée. « Je peux emprunter ça ? » demande-t-elle en prenant l'un des livres de recettes.

« Bien sûr, dit David. Ma maison sur roues est ta maison sur roues. »

Le jour suivant, Frank trouve un bocal en verre avec une vase blanche au fond. Il l'examine. Envisage de le jeter.

« Ne touche pas à mon démarreur, » l'avertit Karen, et il pose le bocal.

« Tu démarres quoi ? dit-il.

— Démarreur. » Elle glisse affectueusement un doigt le long du bocal. « J'ai fait de la lecture sur la fabrication des pains. Nous n'avons pas de levure fraîche, et nous sommes à court de levure chimique. Si nous voulons du pain, c'est ainsi que nous nous y prenons. »

Frank fixe la vase. « Ça ressemble à un truc qu'on trouverait sous le lit d'un ado. »

Elle lui donne un coup de coude. « Tu es un pervers. Et ris tant que tu veux - tu verras bien si je partage mon pain. »

Il laisse le bocal bizarre tranquille. Karen s'en occupe de la même façon que de son petit jardin ; elle le nourrit de farine et d'eau une fois par jour, et s'assure qu'il se trouve dans une zone chaude de la cabane. C'est étrange, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il l'ait vue faire - alors il joue le jeu.

Cinq jours plus tard, la vase blanche est plus grosse. Et mousseuse.

« C'est censé faire ça ? demande Frank, sceptique.

— D'après le livre, oui. » Elle a le livre de recettes ouvert sur ses genoux tachés de farine. « Je me rappelle que tu as dit que tu aidais à pâtisser pour les collectes de fonds de l'école de tes enfants.

— Je cuisinais, dit-il. Et pour les ventes de pâtisseries - Maria avait l'habitude d'échanger des heures de baby-sitting avec nos voisins contre des cookies faits maison. Elle les faisait passer pour les siens et je les amenais à l'école, si j'étais à la maison. »

Elle rit. « J'essaie de t'imaginer en train d'amener des cookies à une vente de pâtisseries. Les mamans responsables des parents d'élèves devaient t'adorer. » Elle hoche la tête, puis place le livre sur la table. « Okay. Donne-moi de la farine et du sel et nous aurons du pain avant demain. » Elle lui fait signe de quitter la cuisine.

Ce qui suit est… eh bien, Frank pourrait dire qu'il a vu des champs de bataille moins chaotiques et il ne mentirait pas tout à fait. Il y a de la farine qui vole ; Karen transpire en poussant le four à bois à de hautes températures ; Lychnis s'enfuit après avoir essayé de manger une éclaboussure de pâte et l'avoir recrachée ; Frank reste en dehors du passage et observe, moyennement intéressé.

Environ huit heures plus tard, Karen enveloppe une chose qui a vaguement la forme d'une miche dans du papier d'aluminium et fourre le tout dans le four.

« Seigneur, dit-elle. Quelle quantité de travail faut-il pour faire une seule miche de pain au levain ?

— Beaucoup, apparemment, dit Frank. Maintenant je me sens coupable d'avoir toujours commandé ce genre de toast. » Il désigne le four du menton. « Ça ne va pas prendre feu ?

— Il n'y a que des charbons dedans. » Elle s'essuie le visage d'un revers de la main. « J'ai laissé le bois brûler. » Elle le regarde. « Si ça marche, on pourrait construire un vrai four. On pourrait le faire derrière la cabane.

— On verra, » dit Frank.

Finalement, Karen enfile des maniques et retire la miche. Elle la place sur le comptoir et déballe l'aluminium. De la vapeur s'élève dans l'air.

Frank s'approche, intéressé.

La miche n'a pas la parfaite forme ovale du pain sur la couverture du livre. Mais elle ressemble à du pain. Et aucun d'eux n'a mangé de pain frais depuis des mois. Frank peut presque sentir son estomac tenter d'escalader sa cage thoracique pour atteindre la miche. Karen lève une main.

« Il faut le laisser reposer avant de le goûter, dit-elle. Quelque chose à voir avec… je ne sais pas. Le gluten qui repose, ou la croûte qui durcit - j'ai oublié. »

Ils tiennent vingt minutes. Puis Karen commence à tailler des tranches.

Ils n'ont pas de beurre ou de confiture - mais le pain n'en nécessite pas vraiment. Il a le goût de - bordel, Frank ne peut même pas commencer à le décrire. C'est comme être assis dans le box ensoleillé d'un diner et commander des toasts ou entrer dans une boulangerie du Queens. Ça a le goût de nombreuses choses qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir.

« Toi, dit-il, tu es incroyable. »

Karen mâche sa propre bouchée avant de dire, « Il a quand même l'air bizarre.

— Probablement parce que il était tassé dans le fourneau. On peut construire ce four.

— Oh, maintenant ça t'intéresse. » Mais elle sourit, et d'une pichenette, le débarrasse d'une miette prise dans sa barbe.

« Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est une autre dinde sauvage et puis on pourra faire des sandwichs.

— Eh bien, tu es toujours le meilleur tireur, alors je te laisse t'occuper de la chasse. » Elle baisse les yeux vers le pain à moitié dévoré. « On s'en sort bien, pas vrai ? »

C'est vrai. Entre les jardins, la chasse, ses collets, et maintenant ça…

Il l'attire sur ses genoux. Elle pose une main sur son torse, souriante.

« Ouais, dit-il. On s'en sort bien.

* * *

Début avril, les cauchemars de Frank ne sont plus occasionnels mais quotidiens.

Il se réveille en sursaut, la saveur cuivrée du sang lui collant à la peau et le goût de la poudre dans la bouche. La sensation s'attarde le temps de quelques battements de cœur, et il est toujours là - dans sa chambre, avec Maria  mourante sur le sol.

« Frank. » Il y a une main sur son poignet et son premier instinct est d'échapper à cette prise, de se libérer et d'épingler son attaquant contre le mur, et -

« Frank. » Il cille et la vision de Maria s'éloigne - et puis ses mains sont propres et tout ce qu'il peut sentir, c'est le bois de la cabane. La main sur son poignet est douce et familière, la caresse du pouce. Le rappelle.

Il se penche sur les genoux. Il transpire, comme fiévreux, et le souvenir est si fort qu'il ne peut tout à fait le repousser. Son rythme cardiaque est trop rapide, son champ de vision vacille, et Karen est juste là et il ne se fait pas confiance. Pas en cet instant. Pas avec elle. Alors il repousse les couvertures et sort du lit. Il sort de la chambre à grands pas, passe devant Lychnis qui est endormi dans le fauteuil à bascule, et sort de la cabane.

La nuit est fraîche et agréable contre sa peau nue. Il reste là, sur le seuil, et se contente de respirer. Une inspiration après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente plus comme lui-même.

Il a l'impression que le cauchemar relâche sa prise sur lui, mais la douleur demeure. Il peut encore entendre ses enfants, Maria, le son de leurs voix entremêlé aux chansons du carrousel.

Il ne rentre pas avant que l'aube commence à pointer à l'horizon et que Lychnis gratte à la porte pour sortir.

Frank rentre dans la cabane et trouve Karen assise à table, les mains autour d'une tasse d'infusion d'ortie. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, et il sait qu'elle n'a pas dormi après qu'il est sorti du lit. « Désolé, » dit-il d'une voix un peu râpeuse.

Elle secoue la tête, pousse vers lui une autre tasse d'infusion. « Pas de quoi être désolé. »

Il se réveille la nuit suivante, et celle d'après. Parfois dans une inspiration silencieuse, et d'autres fois dans un sursaut, essayant d'échapper aux couvertures comme si elles l'entravaient. Les rêves sont pour moitié souvenirs et pour moitié un ramassis d'horreurs. Il voit sa fille encore et encore, et cette fois, le livre est entre ses mains et flou et il ne peut pas lire les mots.

 _Une fournée. Deux fournées_ -

Il se réveille, et finalement, il comprend.

Demain. Demain est le jour.

C'est presque l'anniversaire de la mort de sa famille, et il ne s'en est pas souvenu avant que ses cauchemars ne le lui rappellent.

Il s'assoit, repousse les couvertures. Il a trop chaud, enfiévré par la réalisation qui s'installe.

« Hey, hey, » dit Karen. Elle ne l'a pas touché, pas depuis cette première nuit. Il lui a demandé de ne pas le faire - juste au cas où. Il ne se fait pas confiance dans ces moments entre rêve et réveil. « Ça va ?

— Trois ans, dit-il. Ça fait presque trois ans, putain - et j'ai oublié. C'est demain, et j'ai oublié. »

Elle reste silencieuse, alors il lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle n'a pas l'air surprise.

« Tu savais, dit-il.

— Ouais, je savais. » Ses cheveux sont en partie retenus dans un chignon désordonné. Elle a commencé à prendre cette habitude quelques mois plus tôt, quand il n'arrêtait pas de se retrouver avec des cheveux blonds dans la bouche.

Il presse une main contre ses yeux. « C'est différent. Sans calendriers partout autour - merde. J'aurais dû le savoir.

— Tu es épuisé, dit-elle. Frank… S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire…

— Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. » Il laisse retomber sa main, et fixe le mur sombre. Le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant plusieurs heures. Et il imagine essayer de se recoucher, de se reposer, et cette idée le rend malade. Il ne peut pas.

« Peut-être que tu devrais dormir dans le camping-car pour quelques jours, dit-il. Tu devrais te reposer.

— Frank, ça va, dit-elle. Un peu moins de sommeil ne me dérange pas. Et je ne - te laisser seul avec ça -

— Je suis seul avec ça, dit-il platement. Que tu sois là ou non. »

C'est ce qu'il a appris, au sujet du deuil - ça isole. Même si une autre personne souffre, ce n'est jamais vraiment pareil. Ça affecte les gens d'une façon qui ne peut pas être prédite ou vraiment comprise. Il a été témoin de suffisamment de pertes pour voir comment certaines personnes encaissent avec un simple hochement de tête tandis que d'autres s'effondrent. Certains s'en remettent, d'autres non. La douleur de Frank était du genre qu'il pouvait transformer en colère, en actions, mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne à tuer, il reste seul avec. Avec des mains tremblantes et des rêves qui ne le lâchent pas. Et Karen - à qui il voudrait s'en prendre parce qu'elle n'est pas Maria et merde, il ne veut pas qu'elle soit Maria mais tout est brouillé et douloureux, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est un loup en cage en train de griffer les murs, de mordre, lui-même et son unique compagnon, parce qu'il n'y a aucune issue et rien à prendre en chasse.

Il pense à une pierre tombale, à des mots gravés qu'il suivrait des doigts. À s'assoir sur l'herbe soigneusement taillée et murmurer _Vous me manquez, Je suis désolé, Je vous aime, Je suis désolé_ -

Il ne sera pas capable de visiter leurs tombes cette année.

Et même si il sait qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment là, une part de lui a quand même l'impression de les abandonner. À nouveau.

Ce matin, il remplit un sac à dos. Il prend assez de nourriture pour quelques jours, deux bouteilles d'eau et de l'iode pour pouvoir en purifier davantage.

Karen le regarde s'affairer en silence. Elle n'a pas dit grand chose depuis leur réveil. « J'ai besoin d'un jour ou deux, » dit-il en se redressant, le sac à dos sur l'épaule.

Elle acquiesce. « D'accord. »

Il s'attendait un peu à des protestations, alors cette simple acceptation le déstabilise un peu.

« Seulement - ne t'éloigne pas pour mon bien, d'accord ? dit-elle. Si tu as besoin de temps pour toi, très bien. Je comprends. Mais si tu fais ça parce que tu penses que tu me déranges ou que tu me charges d'un fardeau dont je ne voulais pas - ne le fais pas. » Elle lui prend le bras, serre un peu. « Juste… prends soin de toi, d'accord ?

— Je ferai attention, » dit-il, et il le pense. Pas pour son bien à lui - mais pour elle. Et les enfants, et David. Il ne va pas faire quelque chose de stupide, pas alors qu'ils ont besoin de lui. Il l'embrasse sur la joue, et puis il s'éloigne.

Il a besoin de ça. Il a besoin de bouger.

Il prend le fusil de chasse dans la remise et part dans les montagnes.

Il ne regarde pas en arrière.

Gunner a choisi un bon endroit pour sa maison. Les forêts de la montagne sont luxuriantes de verdure printanière, pleines de vie et de chants d'oiseaux. Les grandes enjambées de Frank dévorent la distance entre la cabane et la nature sauvage, et en moins d'une demi journée, Frank sait qu'il est largement hors d'atteinte.

L'effort physique est agréable. Il reprend de vieilles habitudes - explorer le terrain, trouver des endroits ou re-remplir ses bouteilles d'eau et un abri sûr pour la nuit. Il ne fait pas si froid quand le soleil se couche ; il écoute les appels des insectes dans la nuit. Frank ferme les yeux et essaie de dormir. Les cauchemars reviennent, comme toujours. Cette fois il est sur le carrousel et Billy est là, avec son sourire charmeur, un fusil à la main. Il le pose sur la tempe de Frankie, et appuie sur la détente avant que Frank puisse parvenir jusqu'à eux. Frank se réveille en grondant, et se trouve face à face avec un raton-laveur. Il a ses petites pattes sur son sac à dos, et semble figé par le mouvement brusque de Frank. « Tire-toi de là, » dit-il, et la créature décampe.

Frank se passe une main sur le visage.

Il n'essaie pas d'oublier ses cauchemars. C'est inutile - il s'en souviendra qu'il le veuille ou non. Et peut-être est-ce sa punition. Se souvenir. Le poids de sa mémoire le force à s'asseoir, et il se laisse aller contre un arbre, les doigts crispés.

Il est content de ne pas avoir de montre ; il n'est pas tenté de regarder l'heure. Il n'y a pas de compte à rebours obsessif jusqu'au moment où cela s'est produit, aucun moyen de suivre la course des heures. Au lieu de ça, il trouve la piste d'un cervidé, et essaie de la suivre. Il a besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper.

Il y a des traces le long de la piste - il voit des empreintes appartenant à un raton-laveur, ce qui ne le surprend pas, après son visiteur matinal. La piste conduit dans une petite vallée, et à un ruisseau proche. Un lapin échappe à sa vue, en s'enfuyant dans les buissons.

 _Prince-aux-mille-ennemis_ , pense-t-il, et il continue.

Quand le soleil est au dessus de lui, il trouve l'animal. Mais il n'épaule pas son fusil, il s'immobilise et se laisse descendre au sol.

C'est une biche - il le sait parce qu'il y a un faon à ses côtés. Il a ces pattes grêles et ces taches blanches et semble plus intéressé par les pissenlits où il met le nez que par l'homme à dix mètres de lui. La mère a de meilleurs sens ; ses oreilles se redressent, puis elle bondit dans le sous-bois. Le faon se précipite après elle, maladroit dans sa hâte.

C'est magnifique.

Lisa aurait adoré voir ça.

Frank ferme les yeux, sent la brûlure du chagrin contre ses paupières, et en laisse une partie s'écouler.

* * *

Frank revient après une autre journée.

Il effectue le trajet lentement, méthodiquement. Il rentre avec une grouse fraîchement tuée et un sac de pissenlits.

Karen désherbe le jardin - arrachant de jeunes pousses et les jetant sur le côté. Quand une branche craque sous les bottes de Frank, elle relève vivement la tête.

Elle se redresse, et il y a de la terre sur ses genoux et ses gants. Il la prend dans ses bras et elle sent la terre humide et la verdure et la sueur fraîche. Il respire son parfum. Inspiration après inspiration - et puis il dit, « Salut. » Ça ne semble pas adéquat.

« Salut, » répond-elle doucement. Il la serre contre lui quelques instants encore, et elle lui laisse ce temps.

Ils rentrent ensemble à la cabane, et il apprécie le fait qu'elle n'essaie pas de combler le silence entre eux. Elle comprend, et il n'a jamais autant apprécié ce fait. David aurait essayé de bavarder avec lui, Curtis aurait gentiment essayé de le pousser à s'ouvrir, mais Karen travaille simplement à ses côtés tandis qu'ils plument la grouse et lavent les pissenlits.

Il lui prend la main, plumes et duvet encore collés aux doigts, et elle cille, surprise. « Frank ? » Leurs fronts s'effleurent. « Merci, » dit-il. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle déteste quand il s'excuse.

« Je n'ai rien fait, » murmure-t-elle.

Il en rit presque.

Elle l'a cru quand personne d'autre ne le croyait. Elle s'est battue pour lui quand personne d'autre ne l'a fait. Elle a risqué sa vie, sa sécurité, sa carrière pour le protéger. Et elle lui a fait confiance, lui fait encore confiance, bien qu'elle ait vu tout ce qu'il a fait.

Karen semble savoir où ses pensées l'ont mené. « Je t'ai choisi, Frank. Toi, tout entier. Compris ?

— Ouais, dit-il. Compris. »

* * *

Fin avril, Frank commence à construire une cabane dans un arbre pour les enfants. Il semble avoir besoin d'un nouveau projet; c'est plus élaboré que les plates-bandes ou le poulailler, et il se jette à corps perdu dans le travail.

Au début, il ne laisse personne le regarder travailler. Il disparaît dans les bois durant des heures, et quand il revient il sent le bois fraîchement coupé. Karen parvient à se montrer patiente environ une semaine, mais elle finit par lui demander ce qu'il fait. « Je veux que ce soit une surprise pour les enfants, admet-il. Ils ont choisi l'endroit, mais - je ne sais pas. C'est probablement stupide, mais la première fois qu'ils la voient, j'aimerais l'avoir terminée.

— Ce n'est pas stupide. » Karen lui sourit. « Mais est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

Alors il la conduit à travers les bois, leurs doigts entrelacés. Il y a des bourgeons sur les arbres, de l'herbe nouvelle qui pousse parmi les feuilles à demi décomposées, et même l'odeur de la forêt a changé. Elle est plus verte, d'une certaine façon.

La cabane est à moitié construite : un squelette de planches. « Comment as-tu fait ça ? » demande Karen, plutôt impressionnée.

Frank hausse les épaules. « Y a des outils dans la remise. J'ai trouvé un arbre qui avait l'air correct et je l'ai abattu et débité. Le plus gros du boulot c'est hisser le tout avec des cordes et s'assurer que ça tienne bon. » Il semble déconcerté par son admiration, comme si n'importe qui aurait pu construire une cabane dans un arbre de ses mains.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment un bûcheron sexy, dit-elle, rieuse. Il ne te manque que la chemise à carreaux. »

Il semble passablement amusé. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Karen fait quelques pas vers la cabane, les yeux levés. Elle peut s'imaginer avoir adoré un endroit comme celui-ci quand elle était plus jeune.

« C'est parfait, » dit-elle.

Un peu de sa bonne humeur semble quitter Frank. Il détourne le regard, et elle sait qu'il voit des fantômes.

« J'ai jamais fait ça pour mes enfants, dit-il doucement. Pas assez présent. Je pensais toujours que je le ferais la prochaine fois, après mon prochain déploiement, l'année suivante, mais ensuite... »

Il ne cessera jamais de se reprocher ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Elle le sait - tout comme elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas le convaincre du contraire. Aussi n'essaie-t-elle pas.

« Zach et Leo ont de la chance de t'avoir, » dit-elle.

Il renâcle doucement.

« Si, dit-elle, et elle vient poser une main le long de son menton. Ils ont de la chance. Tout comme moi. Tu as compris ? Si tu n'étais pas là, aucun d'entre nous ne serait vivant. Nous serions tous morts avant que la fin du monde ait eu lieu. »

Un éclair de surprise traverse son visage.

« David m'a raconté comment tu l'as aidé à sauver sa famille, poursuit-elle. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Rawlins les aurait probablement tués, sa famille et lui. Et pour moi - Lewis m'aurait tuée dans cet hôtel. »

Elle sent frémir un muscle de sa joue, qui tressaille sous ses doigts. « Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que nous avons de la chance de t'avoir, dit-elle. Compris ? »

Il acquiesce. « Oui, m'dame.

— Pas de ça, dit-elle en souriant. Tu ne peux pas toujours me distraire avec un "m'dame", tu sais. »

Il rit. Puis il incline la tête, embrasse la paume de sa main, puis son poignet. Karen n'a jamais vraiment pensé aux poignets comme à des zones érogènes, mais en sentant les dents de Frank effleurer son pouls elle prend une brusque inspiration. Il l'entend, et il y a une lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

« Viens là, » dit-elle, et elle l'attire contre elle.

La cabane est finie au mois de mai, et les enfants en sont ravis. Leo est la première à grimper à l'échelle - des barreaux de bois cloués à même le tronc de l'arbre - et à entrer dans la petite maison en criant. Son visage apparaît à l'une des fenêtres. Elle a le sourire le plus large que Karen se souvienne lui avoir vu. Zach est sur ses talons.

« Merci, dit David. C'est… on est un peu serrés dans le camping-car. » Il se reprend. « Je veux dire, j'aime mes enfants et -

— Tu as besoin d'espace, toi aussi, mec, dit Frank. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais me construire un nouveau bunker ?

— N'en demande pas trop. »

Ils regardent les enfants pendant un moment, puis David retourne au camping-car. Frank et Karen rentrent à la cabane ; il a un bras passé autour d'elle et ils marchent lentement, pensivement.

Lychnis les accueille à la porte - il a une demi taupe dans la gueule et Frank soupire avant de se baisser pour lui retirer la bestiole avant qu'il puisse l'amener à l'intérieur. Le chat semble irrité pendant peut-être trois secondes, puis il se jette contre les jambes de Karen en miaulant plaintivement. Elle le prend dans ses bras, et il se pelotonne au creux de son cou, parcouru par un ronron irrégulier.

Frank se contente de secouer la tête.

« On devrait prendre un chien, dit Karen. Un gros et gentil, qui pourra effrayer les prédateurs et sera sympa avec les enfants.

— Ouais ? » L'idée semble le réjouir.

« Hé, c'est toi qui a refusé qu'on emmène ces chiots en Pennsylvanie.

— Parce que se trimbaler cinq chiens sauvages juste après la fin du monde n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée. » Il gratte Lychnis sous le menton et le chat ferme les yeux. « Mais ça pourrait être bien. Maintenant que nous avons un chez-nous.

— La prochaine fois qu'on va en ville, on se renseignera, » dit Karen.

Les chiens et les cabanes dans les arbres ne remplacent rien, elle le sait. Mais c'est quand même bien. Du réconfort dans un monde où il y en a tellement peu. Et puis, elle aime l'idée.

Ça donne l'impression de s'enraciner un peu plus.


	16. Chapter 16

Karen aime son jardin. Il y a des plantes à arroser, des animaux à éloigner, des mauvaises herbes à arracher. Il a besoin d'elle, et elle a besoin d'un but. Son carnet a été un peu négligé durant les derniers mois ; les rapports venant de l'ordinateur de David ne disent rien qu'ils ne sachent pas déjà.

Les famines ont commencé. Les villes où prennent place des épidémies de rougeole, de coqueluche et de grippe sont sous quarantaine stricte. Quelques autoroutes ont été déclarées inutilisables, et d'autres ont un accès restreint au seul gouvernement. Les routes commerciales internationales sont fragiles et de nombreuses compagnies ont simplement plié sous le poids des événements. Les produits de luxe appartiennent au passé ; les gens sont plus concernés par la nourriture et les médicaments que par le parfum ou les téléphones portables. L'économie a quasiment disparu, et la loi martiale n'a toujours pas été levée.

Les Avengers sont toujours aux abonnés absents. David a eu vent de rumeurs selon lesquelles il y aurait eu un genre de lancement spatial - mais il n'a pu ni confirmer ni infirmer l'information.

Frank a semblé aller mieux durant les dernières semaines. Ses cauchemars sont moins fréquents, et elle en est heureuse. Non pas que ça la dérange de se réveiller tôt, mais il a l'air moins hanté après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il a commencé à enseigner la géographie aux enfants et ça semble l'aider plus qu'autre chose. Et David est toujours content du coup de main.

Un matin, Karen porte son pot de roses blanches au dehors. Les feuilles commencent à brunir à l'extrémité, et elle craint que les laisser dans le même pot trop longtemps ne les tue. Elle choisit un endroit sur le côté de la cabane, où il y a un espace vide entre les chênes. Elle espère qu'il y aura assez de soleil. Elle prend quelques heures pour creuser un trou, retirer les cailloux et les vieilles racines, retourner la terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit humide et meuble. Puis elle retire délicatement les roses de leur pot et les place dans le trou, recouvre de terre avant d'arroser. Elle utilise un peu du fertilisant prévu pour le jardin. C'est probablement un luxe qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre, mais elle veut que les roses vivent.

Il faut à peu près une semaine à Frank pour remarquer la transplantation. Il sort de la chambre et dit, « Les roses ne sont plus là.

— Quoi ? » Karen est en train de balayer le plancher de la cabane ; l'un des inconvénients du temps plus chaud est qu'il semble entrer plus de poussière à l'intérieur. Sans compter que Lychnis a commencé à perdre ses poils.

« Les roses, dit Frank. Je ne les ai pas bougées - je ne sais pas où -

— Je les ai transplantées, dit-elle. Ce n'est rien. Elles semblaient avoir besoin de plus d'espace, alors je les ai plantées à côté de la cabane. Regarde. » Elle désigne la fenêtre de la cuisine. Frank va regarder, et son visage se détend.

« Tu les as plantées, » dit-il.

Elle se redresse, les cheveux et le front humides de sueur et le manche du balai toujours entre les doigts. « Ouais. Je veux dire - elles n'avaient pas l'air très en forme. »

Il la regarde, et il y a quelque chose sur son visage qu'elle n'arrive pas à interpréter. « Quoi ? » dit-elle encore. Puis il lui prend le balai des mains, et elle se trouve plaquée contre le comptoir, encadrée par les bras de Frank. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, elle se sentirait piégée. Mais la sensation du corps de Frank tout contre le sien lui fait l'effet de se glisser dans un t-shirt confortable ou dans un bain chaud. Il est chaud et familier, et elle se laisse aller contre lui.

« Quoi ? dit-elle pour la troisième fois.

— Tu les as plantées à l'extérieur, » dit-il encore, comme si cela avait un sens particulier. Ses doigts se referment sur les hanches de Karen. Il l'embrasse, et elle ne sait pas trop ce qui lui vaut ce baiser - mais ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se plaindre. En particulier quand il la soulève pour l'installer sur le comptoir, lui déboutonne son pantalon et le roule jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sa bouche est chaude et avide contre la sienne et il n'y a pas moyen de se méprendre sur son intention quand il s'agenouille devant elle. Elle n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce qui l'a provoqué, mais elle n'en est pas mécontente, au contraire. Elle hoquette quand il l'embrasse sur une cuisse, puis sur l'autre, et ses lèvres viennent s'aventurer plus haut. Elle se sent coupable, débauchée, à l'idée de faire ça dans leur cuisine à la lumière du jour, puis toutes ses pensées s'évaporent quand la bouche de Frank atteint la limite de sa culotte. Elle peut sentir son souffle contre elle, et bon sang, elle a envie de lui.

« Frank, » dit-elle.

Il lève les yeux vers elle - sombres, tout en chaleur liquide, et -

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée.

« Hé, Papa a dit - » dit Leo, qui se fige.

L'espace d'un instant, personne ne bouge. Frank se tient entre les cuisses de Karen qui ne porte visiblement pas de pantalon et Leo est sur le pas de la porte.

Puis Zach arrive derrière elle et dit, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » et Leo le tacle. Ils disparaissent de l'encadrement de la porte et il y a un bruit de choc quand ils s'écrasent au sol.

Karen bondit pour descendre du comptoir - et son genou vient cogner le visage de Frank.

Frank recule jusqu'au mur opposé, à demi assommé.

« Oh, merde, dit Karen. Frank - »

Dehors, Zach dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain, » et Leo rétorque, « Attention à ce que tu dis, » tandis que Karen marmonne « Merde, merde, merde... » Ils n'ont pas verrouillé la porte. Évidemment qu'ils n'ont pas verrouillé la porte - c'est le milieu de la journée. Elle ne pensait pas - bien sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas -

Frank se redresse, l'air encore un peu hébété.

« Tu vas bien ? » dit Karen. Elle essaie d'aller vers lui mais trébuche sur son pantalon - toujours autour de ses chevilles. Il la rattrape - le coup qu'il a pris à la tête n'a apparemment pas altéré la rapidité de ses réflexes.

La main de Karen hésite au dessus de la joue de Frank.

Il cligne des yeux, et son regard se concentre sur son visage. « Les leçons de combat ont porté leurs fruits, » remarque-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre séance d'entraînement dans les bois.

Il se redresse, la relâche gentiment, et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il sort, referme la porte derrière lui. Laissant Karen seule dans la cuisine, toujours sans pantalon. Elle le remonte. Quand elle lève les yeux, elle peut distinguer son reflet dans la fenêtre - elle est cramoisie jusqu'aux oreilles, les cheveux encore trempés de sueur.

Elle peut entendre Frank parler aux enfants à l'extérieur mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils se disent. Honnêtement, elle ne veut pas savoir.

Karen va dans la chambre à coucher, s'appuie à la commode et essaie de calmer sa respiration.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Frank rentre. Il a une bosse le long de la joue, et elle peut déjà voir l'hématome en train de s'étendre sous l'œil. « Oh mon Dieu, » dit-elle, en levant une main jusqu'à son visage, sans toutefois le toucher. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Je - » Elle ne sait pas comment continuer.

Ils se regardent.

Puis Karen presse une main contre sa bouche et éclate d'un rire légèrement hystérique. « Est-ce que - est-ce qu'on vient juste de les traumatiser à vie ?

— Si l'apocalypse ne l'a pas fait, je doute qu'on le puisse, » dit-il, peut-être un peu trop gravement, un rire dissimulé sous son ton sombre. Elle se fend d'un autre petit rire horrifié.

« Seigneur. Comment va ton visage ? » dit-elle.

Il a un petit sourire penaud. « C'était un bon coup de genou. Quelques centimètres à droite et je serais en train de soigner un nez cassé. Ça fait un bail que j'avais pas eu le visage amoché. Ça t'avait manqué ou quoi ?

— Jamais. » Elle touche délicatement la marque rouge. « Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Tu l'as déjà dit.

— Je le pense. Je vais prendre un linge humide ou quelque chose. » Elle va dans la cuisine et revient avec un torchon mouillé. Elle le presse gentiment contre le bleu qui se forme, et la main de Frank vient couvrir la sienne.

« Hé, dit-il. Ça va. J'ai eu pire.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime te voir comme ça. »

Il lui sourit. Et de nouveau, il y a cette lueur dans son œil. Comme quand il a dit qu'elle avait planté les roses. À ce sujet -

« C'est quoi ton truc avec les roses ? dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, qu'elles soient dans la cuisine ou dans le jardin ? »

Il plisse les yeux derrière le torchon. « C'est pas important.

— Ça avait l'air plutôt important pour toi. »

Il grommelle quelque chose puis dit, « Elles ne sont pas… transportables, maintenant.

— Ouais, c'est généralement ce qui arrive quand tu plantes quelque chose. »

Il lui jette un regard blasé. « Tu ne peux plus simplement les emmener maintenant. Elles sont ici - nous sommes ici. Et… je sais pas. Tu ne penses pas à partir. »

Elle en est bouche bée. « Bien sûr que non. Où est-ce que j'irais ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Tu passes beaucoup de temps sur l'ordinateur de David, à regarder ce qui se passe. Je veux dire… je pensais que peut-être... » Il pince les lèvres. « C'est petit ici, je sais bien. Juste nous et David et les enfants. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais chasser le scoop ou travailler à ce que tu préfères. Je sais que ce genre de vie n'est pas quelque chose que tu aurais choisi. »

Elle comprend. Et elle secoue la tête. « Frank, ce n'est pas la vie que j'aurais choisie. Je n'aurais pas pu choisir cela - le monde qui s'effondre, ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais changer. Mais les choix que j'ai faits depuis… tu sais, ils me rendent heureuse. » Elle passe légèrement le pouce sur le bleu en formation. « Je suis heureuse ici, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesce. « Bien.

— Bien, » répète-t-elle, et elle l'embrasse. Avec délicatesse, mais elle veut qu'il sache qu'elle ne va nulle part - ce baiser est pour lui rappeler qu'elle se trouve exactement où elle veut être. La main de Frank descend le long de son dos, s'installe sur sa taille et elle peut sentir son pouce lui effleurer la hanche. C'est une caresse infime, qui la fait hoqueter et avancer brusquement le bassin vers lui.

Il a les yeux mi-clos quand il dit, « Si je t'enlève encore ton pantalon, est-ce que je risque un autre coup au visage ? »

Elle laisse échapper un rire surpris. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

— Les enfants sont retournés au camping-car.

— Tu as verrouillé la porte ? »

Il hésite. « Je vais vérifier. »

* * *

Le jour suivant, Frank a un œil au beurre noir et David lui demande s'il s'est bagarré avec un blaireau.

Karen n'arrive pas tout à fait à les regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

Un matin, David frappe à la porte. Il est tôt - ni Karen ni Frank n'ont encore vraiment pris leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils sont de nouveau à court de café, ce qui ne leur laisse qu'une infusion d'orties. Frank déteste ça. Karen le déteste un peu moins, mais tous les deux ont besoin de quelque chose de chaud à boire le matin. Certaines habitudes ne peuvent être oubliées.

David est pâle et Frank le dévisage et dit, « Les enfants ?

— Ils vont bien, dit David Enfin, Zach va bien. Leo est... » Il fait un drôle de bruit, vulnérable, puis regarde Karen.

Karen est en train de travailler sur une nouvelle fournée de pain, en repliant les coins de la pâte toutes les demi-heures. Elle a les doigts couverts d'eau et de farine. Elle a levé les yeux en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Frank.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-elle.

David hésite, puis semble se forcer à parler. « Leo - elle a ses règles. C'est la première fois, et… je veux dire, je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir, intellectuellement et je me suis assuré qu'on ait ce qu'il faut avant de partir parce que je savais que ça arriverait… mais... » Il se frotte la nuque. « J'espérais plus ou moins que quelqu'un avec de l'expérience pourrait l'aider. Elle a des crampes et elle est vraiment mal et... » Il semble impuissant et en colère et triste à la fois. « Je suis désolé - je sais que tu ne devrais pas avoir à gérer ça, mais - » _Sarah était censée être là_ , dit le silence qui suit.

« Je m'en occupe, » dit Karen. Elle finit de replier la pâte, puis place le saladier sur une étagère au dessus du fourneau. « Tu as une bouillotte ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

David y réfléchit. « Peut-être. Je vais voir dans notre matériel de premier secours.

— Si tu as ça, prépare-la. Je serai là dans dix minutes. » Karen se dirige vers la chambre. Il leur reste encore quelques produits de luxe - un peu de cacao en poudre et du lait en conserve. Quand elle revient dans la cuisine, David est parti.

Frank s'occupe des plantes sur le bord de la fenêtre, et il la regarde réchauffer le lait sur le fourneau. « Alors ça aide vraiment, hein ? dit-il. Le chocolat ? Je ne savais pas trop si c'était un mythe ou non.

— Je ne sais absolument pas si ça a la moindre base scientifique, répond Karen. Mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Il soupire, s'appuie au comptoir. Son regard s'adoucit, comme s'il revoyait un passé invisible aux yeux de Karen. « Je ne sais même pas si - Lisa. Elle avait à peu près cet âge, mais je ne sais même pas si ça avait commencé pour elle ou non. Elle serait allée voir Maria, je pense. » Il secoue la tête et son chagrin est teinté de frustration. « Pas eu beaucoup de temps pour rattraper le temps perdu, tu sais ? Ce dernier jour. Seulement vingt heures avant que tout parte en vrille. On n'a pas vraiment… Il n'y a pas eu le temps. »

Elle pose une main sur son bras, et serre doucement. « Maman est tombée malade vers mes treize ans, dit-elle Je me suis plus ou moins débrouillée toute seule. Et laisse-moi te dire, essayer de comprendre comment utiliser un tampon en se basant sur les stupides instructions de la boîte a été un cauchemar. »

Il rit. « Je parie, ouais. »

Pour un moment ils restent silencieux. Le lait commence à fumer doucement, et Karen le retire du feu avant qu'il puisse bouillir. Elle commence à y mélanger le cacao.

« Tu sais, dit Frank en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as… ah. Merde y a pas moyen de le dire sans avoir l'air d'un pervers… bon. Je veux dire, on a - et tu n'as pas... »

Elle rit. « Tu veux dire que je ne t'ai pas dit, "Pas maintenant chéri, c'est la mauvaise période du mois" ? »

Il rougit, et c'est adorable. « Ouais, c'est ça. Je veux dire - je sais que ça n'est pas pareil pour tout le monde. Mais si je m'approchais seulement de Maria durant ces quelques premiers jours, j'avais des chances de me faire arracher la tête. »

Karen a fini de remuer le cacao. « Mes règles ont cessé après que j'ai eu l'implant. »

Il semble effaré. « Ça peut faire ça ?

— Ouais. Ça a pris à peu près deux mois, et puis j'ai réalisé que j'avais beaucoup de retard. Ce qui m'a fait super peur pendant quelques jours jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que c'était un effet secondaire possible. »

Il se renfrogne. « Tu n'as rien dit.

— Ouais, eh bien, je ne voulais pas te foutre les jetons à toi aussi. » Elle verse le chocolat chaud dans un thermos et referme le bouchon. « Et il s'est avéré que ce n'était rien, alors ça allait. »

Pour toute réaction, il se renfrogne encore davantage. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais.

— Faire quoi ?

— Tu fais ça, parfois, » dit-il, et il semble chercher le bon mot. « Ce truc, quand tu penses que tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose parce que ça pourrait me blesser. Tu ne me mens pas, mais je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout.

— Frank - » Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment poursuivre parce qu'il n'a pas tort. Elle ne lui a pas dit certaines choses, non pas parce qu'elle ne lui fait pas confiance, mais parce que certaines vérités blessent profondément. Et elle préfère garder le silence que de le voir souffrir.

« Je me suis engagé là-dedans avec les yeux grand ouverts, dit-il. Je savais que ça serait pas facile. On a des fantômes, tous les deux. Pas moyen d'ignorer ça. Mais tu n'as pas à rester silencieuse si quelque chose t'inquiète. Bon sang, je veux savoir. »

Elle soupire, se penche au dessus du comptoir et baisse les yeux vers le sol. « Donc si je t'avais dit que mes règles avaient du retard, et que j'étais à peu près sûre que c'était à cause de ma contraception, mais que je n'en étais pas _entièrement_ sûre parce que le dit moyen de contraception a été planté dans mon bras par un docteur de la pègre dans une clinique post-apo, tu n'aurais pas eu peur ?

— Je serais probablement sorti derrière la cabane pour faire ces foutus exercices de respiration que Curt a essayé de m'apprendre, admet-il. Mais là est le truc. Je m'en serais arrangé. Karen, je sais que tu es capable de beaucoup de choses et que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Mais si quelque chose te tracasse, ne pense pas être obligé de le garder pour toi. Je tiendrai le coup. »

Elle prend le thermos, consciente de son regard sur elle. Il prend sa veste suspendue à un crochet près de la porte et l'aide à l'enfiler. C'est tellement Frank.

Elle se tourne pour lui faire face, une main posée sur son torse. « Mais j'ai besoin de toi, » dit-elle doucement. Elle l'embrasse - c'est tendre et doux et bien trop bref. Quand elle recule, il a les yeux mi-clos. « On parlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesce, et elle va jusqu'à la porte.

Karen passe quelques heures dans le camping-car avec Leo. Elle a encore quelques anti-douleurs prévus pour ses règles, et elle en donne deux à la pauvre fille avec son chocolat chaud. Leo semble heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Ses questions sont hésitantes - elle connaît les bases, mais il y a quelques détails que les livres semblent toujours oublier : comment laver les taches de sang sur du coton et comment exactement sont censés fonctionner les tampons.

« Désolée, dit Leo, je sais - tu n'es pas ma mère, tu ne devrais pas avoir à... »

Karen lui prend la main et la serre gentiment. « Hé. Ma mère est tombée malade quand j'avais à peu près ton âge. »

Leo lève vivement la tête. « Vraiment ?

— Ouais. » Karen acquiesce. « Cancer. Alors quand j'ai eu mes règles, ma mère allait et venait entre la maison et l'hôpital, épuisée par la chimio. Je ne voulais pas la déranger, alors j'ai fini par me débrouiller toute seule pour la plupart de ces choses là. Mes amies m'ont aidée, mais… certaines n'en savaient pas plus que moi. Pour info, on ne peut pas tomber enceinte juste en embrassant un garçon, peu importe ce qu'on te raconte. »

Leo a l'air vaguement insultée. « Je sais. J'ai pris des cours d'éducation sexuelle.

— Bien. Ma petite école perdue au milieu de nulle part n'en proposait pas. » Karen sourit brièvement. « En tout cas, je sais ce que c'est que de traverser tout ça à l'aveuglette, et tu n'as pas à le faire. Si tu as une question, n'importe laquelle - sur n'importe quoi. Tu me demandes, d'accord ? Je te promets que ça restera entre nous. »

Leo semble satisfaite. « D'accord. Merci. » Elle passe quelques secondes à tripoter le thermos de chocolat chaud. « Alors… toi et Frank... »

Oh Seigneur.

« Ouais ? » demande Karen, d'une voix qui est presque un croassement. Elle aurait dû se douter que ça allait arriver, en particulier après l'incident avec l'œil de Frank.

Leo la regarde. « Vous êtes ensemble, pas vrai ? »

D'accord, au moins la réponse est aisée. « Oui.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas mariés.

— Non, en effet. » Mieux vaut rester simple

Leo fronce les sourcils. « Est-ce que lui et toi… vous restez ensemble, pas vrai ? »

C'est donc là que Leo veut en venir. Elle pense qu'il y a encore une chance que Frank et Karen puissent partir - ou peut-être, qu'ils se séparent. « Oui, nous restons ensemble, dit Karen. Aucun de nous ne va nulle part. »

Bien sûr que cela inquiète Leo. Elle a perdu presque tout le monde - alors Karen la prend dans ses bras et l'étreint. Leo lui rend son étreinte, ses petits doigts pressant contre les côtes de Karen. « Je suis contente que vous soyez là, tous les deux, » murmure Leo, et Karen la serre un peu plus fort.

« Oui, moi aussi, mon cœur, » murmure Karen.

* * *

Le mois de juin se déroule sans accroc, et Karen se prend presque au piège de l'insouciance.

Non, c'est un mensonge. Elle tombe dans ce piège - tête la première.

Elle vit dans la cabane depuis des mois maintenant, et c'est devenu son foyer, plus que ne l'ont jamais été aucun de ses appartements à New York. Elle connaît les arbres, les sentiers des biches, le ruisseau, et même les oiseaux familiers qui aiment nicher au dessus de la cabane. Elle a son jardin et Lychnis, et les enfants ont une bande de jeunes poules. Frank s'occupe en cuisinant - il essaie de trouver des moyens de préparer la viande des produits de sa chasse pour pouvoir la conserver. David travaille sur la maintenance du camping-car et utilise son matériel pour suivre les communications extérieures. Ils ont tous de quoi faire, et c'est un dur labeur - mais ils vivent dans un endroit magnifique. Le temps s'est fait agréable, quoiqu'un peu étouffant. Aussi étrange que ce soit, Karen est heureuse ici, et au bout d'un moment, elle oublie que c'est une forêt. Belle et sauvage et - dangereuse.

Elle marche avec Leo et Zach. Ils sont venus jusqu'à la cabane chercher des déchets du potager pour nourrir les poules. Frank est dans le camping-car avec David - ils jouent aux échecs une ou deux fois par semaine.

Il y a une brassée de feuilles mortes près du jardin ; Karen s'en est servie pour couvrir les semis qui ont besoin d'ombre. Le sol est tacheté de soleil, et elle ne remarque pas la créature avant qu'ils ne soient juste au dessus.

Elle voit les yeux d'abord. Les pupilles fendues, verticales.

Puis la queue frémissante.

Le serpent est brun et beige, ses contours semblent se fondre dans la pile de feuilles. Il est enroulé sur lui-même, prêt à bondir.

Le temps semble s'épaissir, chaque instant multiplié par dix. Karen bouge avec une rapidité qu'elle ne se savait pas posséder - elle saisit Zach par l'épaule et Leo par le sweat et les rejette en arrière aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

Le serpent plonge. Karen donne un coup de pied, mais c'est comme essayer de se défendre contre un éclair. Le serpent se replie, puis essaie à nouveau.

Leo tenait une pelle qui est tombée à terre dans le tumulte. Karen s'en saisit et frappe avec le bord, aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Elle tranche quelque chose - pas complètement, mais il y a du sang et le serpent remue faiblement, queue toujours frémissante. Elle est soulagée de voir qu'il n'a pas de cascabelle. Ce doit être pour l'effet menaçant. C'est juste une couleuvre trop agressive qui tentait de se protéger. Mais Karen recule quand même de plusieurs pas.

La bête est mourante, mais les animaux mourants peuvent être dangereux.

« Allez, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Rentrons à la cabane. » Elle laisse la pelle où elle est, plantée dans le dos du serpent. Elle a un bras passé autour de chaque enfant et se hâte de rentrer à la cabane, referme la porte derrière eux. « Vous allez bien, vous deux ? »

Zach est pâle, mais il hoche la tête. « C'était super. Tu l'as - genre, tu lui as carrément coupé la tête. »

Peut-être que dans quelques semaines, Karen sera d'accord avec lui - pour le moment, elle ne ressent qu'un rush bouillant d'adrénaline. « Buvons quelque chose, d'accord ? dit-elle. Peut-être un peu de tisane ? »

Leo l'attrape par la manche. « T-tante Karen ? »

Elle la regarde. « Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ?

— Ta jambe saigne, » dit Leo.

Karen baisse les yeux et - Leo a raison. Du sang coule à travers son pantalon, le long de son mollet.

« Merde. » Elle essaie de ne pas jurer devant les enfants, vraiment. Mais cette fois, ça lui échappe. Elle essaie de réfléchir à ses options - elle devrait probablement nettoyer la plaie, pour commencer, et -

« Je vais chercher Papa, » dit Leo. Elle a l'air terrorisée et Karen veut la rassurer, tend une main vers elle, mais Leo est déjà sur le départ.

« Chérie, » dit Karen, inquiète, parce que la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite, c'est que l'un des enfants rencontre d'autres problèmes. Leo est sur le pas de la porte. « Zach, va avec elle. Soyez prudents. »

Zach acquiesce et se précipite derrière sa sœur. Karen fléchit le pied - le muscle brûle ; elle peut sentir la douleur de la morsure maintenant. Elle boite jusqu'au fauteuil à bascule, puis se penche pour remonter la jambe de son pantalon. Effectivement, il y a deux marques de ponction, irrégulières. Le kit de premier secours est dans la chambre à coucher. Elle se relève en grimaçant, sautille jusqu'à la chambre. Elle s'installe sur le sol, ouvre la boîte à outils et fouille pour trouver le désinfectant.

Elle tamponne la blessure avec une lingette antiseptique quand la porte de la cabane s'ouvre. « Karen ?

— Ici, » dit-elle. Une seconde plus tard, Frank entre dans la chambre à grands pas. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse un peu trop rapidement, comme s'il avait couru sur tout le chemin depuis le camping-car. Il s'agenouille à côté d'elle, lui prend la jambe. Son pouce tâte les tissus gonflés près de la morsure. Elle prend une vive inspiration, et son toucher se fait plus léger.

« Alors, tu as fini par battre David aux échecs ? demande-t-elle.

— Je l'aurais fait, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu t'es battue avec un serpent, dit-il. On dirait qu'il t'a pas loupée.

— Tu devrais voir sa tête, à lui. »

Il passe délicatement un bras par dessous elle. Elle se fait un peu l'impression d'être un gros sac de farine, quand il la soulève pour la poser sur le lit. Elle s'assoit avec le dos à la tête du lit tandis qu'il prend le relais pour nettoyer la plaie. Elle le laisse faire - parce qu'elle sait bien que rien ne sert de refuser. Ce serait comme discuter avec un mur de briques. Quand il a fini, il farfouille dans le kit de secours. « Il nous reste encore quelques antibiotiques. »

Elle envisage de protester: ces médicaments sont trop précieux pour les gaspiller. Mais à en juger par son expression, il les mixera probablement dans sa nourriture si elle ne les prend pas de son plein gré.

Elle est en train d'avaler une pilule avec un verre d'eau quand David entre dans la cabane. « Je, euh, j'ai jeté un œil au serpent. Mort, définitivement. La pelle devra être nettoyée avant qu'on s'en resserve. T'es à jour, pour le vaccin contre le tétanos ? » dit-il.

Elle fouille dans ses souvenirs. « Je l'ai fait il y a cinq ans, alors je pense que oui ? C'est celui qui dure dix ans, c'est ça ?

— Oui, » dit David. Ses yeux glissent vers Frank. « Hé, Frank ? Ça t'embêterait de m'aider à le déplacer ? Je n'aime pas vraiment les serpents. »

Frank jette un regard noir à David, qui signifie "Casse-toi" aussi efficacement que s'il l'avait dit à voix haute. Il est en train de bander la morsure.

« Frank, s'il te plaît, » dit David.

Frank fronce les sourcils. Il se recule un peu, examine le visage de David.

Si David a si peur des serpents, alors Karen peut bien se passer de Frank pour quelques minutes. « Je vais bien, dit-elle. Je peux fixer ce bandage - va l'aider. » Elle comprend ; elle a un problème avec les araignées, alors elle ne va pas juger quelqu'un pour une phobie.

Frank la regarde, puis acquiesce. Ensemble, David et lui quittent la cabane.

Karen reste sur le lit. « Tu parles d'un après-midi, » marmonne-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle imaginait passer sa journée. Elle finit d'enrouler la bande de coton propre autour de la blessure, puis la fixe avec de l'adhésif. Elle peut entendre les deux hommes discuter hors de la cabane, mais elle ne distingue pas les mots. La voix de Frank s'élève avec colère, puis David réplique, et leurs deux voix se font basses.

Les doigts de Karen s'immobilisent. Ils sont en train de se disputer, là dehors.

Si David la blâme pour avoir presque laissé l'un de ses enfants se faire blesser, ça peut l'expliquer. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente, rester aux aguets. Si l'un des enfants avait été mordu… elle ne veut pas y penser. Elle est juste contente que ce soit elle plutôt qu'eux.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvre et se referme, et Frank entre dans la chambre. Son visage pourrait être taillé dans le marbre. « Hé, ça va ? » dit-elle. Il lève vivement les yeux, croise son regard, se détourne. « Ouais. Je vais bien. » Il retourne remplir son verre d'eau, puis inspecte à nouveau la blessure.

« Tu t'es disputé avec David ? » demande-t-elle. Elle n'est pas habituée à devoir lui soutirer des informations, mais il est vrai que d'habitude il les offre librement.

« David a peur des serpents, » dit-il. Comme si ça expliquait tout.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il ne se mentent pas l'un à l'autre. Ils ne l'ont jamais fait - et son silence inquiète plus Karen que la morsure.

« Frank, qu'est-ce qu'il -

— Repose-toi, » dit-il, et il attrape quelques coussins supplémentaires. « David va finir de l'enterrer. Bois ton verre d'eau, s'il te plaît.

— Tu es sûr que les enfants vont bien ? » Parce que ça expliquerait la dispute et l'étrange comportement de Frank.

« Je suis sûr. »

Elle étudie le visage de Frank, mais elle n'arrive qu'à l'entrapercevoir. Il reste de profil, se déplace dans la chambre. Il fouille dans le kit de premiers soins, marmonne qu'il faudrait le réapprovisionner. Puis il retourne remplir son verre, encore une fois, bien qu'elle dise qu'elle n'a pas soif.

Finalement, David entre dans la cabane. Il est crasseux, et un peu pâle derrière sa barbe. « Enterré, dit-il. J'ai fait ça plus loin dans la forêt en espérant que les coyotes ne viendront pas près de la maison. On peut les entendre parfois, la nuit - vous aussi ? Et puis - »

Karen n'est pas sûre que David prend seulement le temps de respirer. Il n'est que parlotte et questions auxquelles il ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre. Puis il va faire une infusion d'orties, en amène une tasse à Frank, et oublie la sienne sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Karen essaie de croiser le regard de Frank, mais il l'évite.

L'atmosphère est décidément étrange. Il y a un genre de tension entre Frank et David, mais aucun d'eux n'en parle. Frank ne la regarde pas et David ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Elle laisse couler pendant peut-être une demi-heure - et puis elle est à bout. David monologue sur ce que les enfants écrivent dans leurs devoirs d'histoire, et Karen en a assez.

« Très bien, dit-elle sèchement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

David dit, « Pardon ?

— Parle-moi, Frank, dit Karen. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Frank pousse un long soupir. Il échange un regard avec David. « Je pense qu'on est bon, » dit David. Il tapote sa montre. « Cinquante minutes.

— Tu crois ? » dit Frank, et il y a de la nervosité dans sa voix.

« Je vais voir les enfants, dit David. Et je reviens. Dans vingt minutes max.

— Okay. »

David a l'air soulagé. Il laisse sa tasse d'infusion encore pleine sur le bord de la fenêtre. Karen écoute la porte de la cabane s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis elle fixe Frank avec irritation. « Je dis ça avec amour, mais _bordel, Frank, à quoi tu joues ?_ »

Frank presse une main contre ses yeux, les frotte quelques instants. Puis il s'assoit au bord du lit, sans tout à fait croiser son regard.

« Tu te sens bien ? dit-il. Pas malade ?

— Je me sens bien, dit-elle. Ma jambe me fait mal, mais je suis presque sûre que c'est normal après avoir été mordue.

— Quel niveau de douleur ? »

Elle y réfléchit. « Quatre ?

— Prends une grande inspiration. Pour moi. »

Elle s'exécute, ne serait-ce que parce que c'est plus rapide que de lui demander pourquoi.

« Pas d'engourdissement, nulle part ? » demande-t-il en lui prenant la main et en lui tâtant les doigts.

« Non, je - » Et c'est alors qu'elle comprend. Elle peut sentir le sang quitter son visage.

Le truc, c'est qu'elle ne connaît rien aux serpents. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de savoir grand chose à leur sujet.

« Ce n'était pas une simple couleuvre, dit-elle. N'est-ce pas ? »

Frank lui rend enfin son regard, et elle comprend pourquoi il ne voulait pas la regarder avant. Il essayait de cacher sa propre peur. Elle peut encore en voir les traces dans ses yeux, l'entendre dans sa voix. « Vipère cuivrée. C'est pour ça qu'il était si bien camouflé dans les feuilles, qu'il t'a sauté dessus. »

Une vague de froid l'envahit. Elle baisse les yeux vers le bandage avec une compréhension nouvelle. Frank doit voir le changement de son expression, parce qu'il est juste là, une main sur son bras, l'autre venant se poser sur sa joue. « Tu vas bien, » dit-il fermement, mais comme s'il avait besoin d'être convaincu. « Là. Tu vas bien. C'était une morsure sèche. Tu le sentirais sinon.

— Les enfants, » dit-elle. Parce que tout ce à quoi elle arrive à penser est à quel point ils étaient proches. Ils étaient juste à côté d'elle. L'un d'eux aurait pu être mordu.

« N'y pense pas, dit Frank. Ils vont bien. Zach m'a dit que tu les avais "yeetés" en sécurité, quoique ça veuille dire. »

Pas étonnant que David ait eu l'air si secoué quand il était venu dans la cabane demander l'aide de Frank. « Aucun de vous deux ne m'a rien dit, » dit-elle, incapable de dissimuler l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

Frank se rembrunit. « Tu penses que je ne le voulais pas ? Dès que j'ai su ce qu'était ce serpent, j'étais prêt à t'attraper et t'amener en ville. David... » Il grimace. « Il s'est quasiment jeté en travers de mon chemin. M'a dit que la clinique n'aurait probablement pas d'anti-venin, et que si tu savais la vérité, tu aurais peur et ton rythme cardiaque s'accélèrerait et que si le serpent avait utilisé du venin… on pourrait empirer la situation. Si tu commençais à vomir ou à avoir du mal à respirer, alors on t'amènerait en ville, mais d'ici là... »

Une inspiration sifflante, et il presse les doigts contre ses yeux, comme pour bloquer un souvenir. « Le venin de vipère n'est généralement pas fatal pour les adultes. David a pensé qu'on pourrait juste garder un œil sur toi, pendant à peu près une heure. Je l'ai laissé me convaincre - mais merde. Si on avait eu tort - » Sa voix se fait rauque, comme dans ces premiers instants quand il se réveille d'un cauchemar.

« Hé, » dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Toute colère qu'elle a pu ressentir face au stratagème a disparu. « Frank. Vous avez fait le bon choix. »

Si ça avait été lui, elle aurait fait pareil.

« Je n'ai même pas pensé aux serpents ici, dit Frank. J'aurais dû -

— Dû quoi ? Il n'y avait rien que tu puisses faire pour empêcher ça. » Karen secoue la tête. « Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, alors c'est la mienne. Je ne faisais pas suffisamment attention. » Elle essaie de ne pas penser à ce moment où elle s'est rendu compte que le serpent était presque sous ses pieds. Elle-même va avoir quelques cauchemars, elle le sait. Pendant quelques instants, elle revisite ses souvenirs, avec un nouvel éclairage. Elle se rappelle comme David tremblait légèrement quand il est venu dans la cabane la première fois. « Alors David n'a pas vraiment la phobie des serpents.

— Oh si, dit Frank. Il ne voulait pas toucher cette saleté. Il a failli se pisser dessus quand je l'ai ramassé. »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Je pense que de nous trois, c'est probablement vous deux qui avez passé le plus sale moment. »

Il est encore sur le qui-vive. « Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

— Ouais. Je veux dire, j'ai mal à la jambe, mais c'est tout. » Elle baisse à nouveau les yeux vers sa jambe. « J'oublie, parfois, tu sais ? On a fait de cet endroit notre chez-nous, mais ce n'est pas chez nous. Et ce ne sera jamais complètement sûr.

— Aucun endroit ne l'est jamais, » dit-il. Il l'embrasse. « Tu es bien, là ? Je vais travailler dehors un moment. J'ouvre une fenêtre - crie si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Ne te lève pas. »

Elle passe le reste de l'après-midi au lit. La morsure pulse doucement au rythme de son cœur, mais il n'y a pas d'autres symptômes - et elle essaie de ne pas penser à la facilité avec laquelle toute cela aurait pu se passer différemment. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait jamais pensé que la forêt est un endroit inoffensif, mais parfois elle oublie à quel point la nature sauvage peut être dangereuse. Pendant tout l'après-midi, elle reste assise, installée sur quelques oreillers, tandis que Lychnis enfreint la règle "pas de chat dans le lit" d'une manière éhontée et se roule en boule à côté d'elle. Frank travaille au dehors, mais elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait. Elle finit par lire pour passer le temps, et quand Frank revient à l'intérieur, il sent la sueur et la terre humide.

Sa douleur au mollet s'atténue, et le lendemain, elle n'est plus que légèrement endolorie.

Elle s'aventure à l'extérieur, à pas prudents, et s'aperçoit que toutes les feuilles mortes ont été ratissées, sur un périmètre d'une quinzaine de mètres autour de la cabane.

Et tous font maintenant plus attention à où ils mettent les pieds.

* * *

Ils finissent de lire _Watership Down_ en juillet.

Il n'y a pas eu autant de temps pour la lecture avec David et les enfants dans les parages.

Ils sont au lit, et Frank a un bras passé autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle a le livre posé contre les genoux. Il lui caresse distraitement le bras pendant qu'elle lit. Elle finit les quelques dernières lignes, puis referme délicatement le livre. Elle se redresse, se tourne pour lui faire face. Elle veut savoir ce qu'il pense.

Frank attend. Comme s'il s'attendait à davantage.

« C'est fini, » dit Karen.

Frank cligne des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis il dit, « Quoi, c'est tout ? C'est ça, la fin ? La faucheuse lapin se pointe et Hazel meurt ?

— Eh bien, oui.

— Le héros lapin _meurt,_ comme ça.

— Il est mort de vieillesse - et il est allé au paradis des lapins, si ça peut te faire sentir mieux.

— Les enfants, » dit Frank, consterné. « Les enfants lisent ce livre, et c'est à propos de lapins gazés par les humains, mangés par tous les autres animaux, qui s'engagent dans une guerre les uns contre les autres pour des questions de reproduction, échappent à la captivité et à un leader tyrannique, mènent une terrible bataille pour garder leur nouveau foyer, et finalement, quand enfin les choses tournent bien, le lapin principal _casse sa pipe_? »

Elle rit, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il a l'air si indigné. « En gros, oui.

— C'est un livre pour enfants particulièrement tordu. »

Son sourire s'adoucit. « L'auteur l'a écrit pour ses filles, tu sais. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui quelques années après - j'ai écrit un essai sur lui à la fac. Il était lieutenant pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, et il a vu beaucoup de ces trucs de ses propres yeux. » Elle passe les doigts sur la couverture usée. « Ses filles avaient l'habitude de lui réclamer des histoires pendant les longs voyages, et c'est ce qu'il a trouvé à raconter. Je pense qu'il voulait que ses enfants sachent que le monde peut être un endroit effrayant, mais que l'on y trouve quand même du bon. »

Quand elle lève la tête, le visage de Frank est solennel. Il prend le livre, regarde les pages jaunies et les coins abîmés. « Très bien, dit-il. D'accord. Leo peut le lire. Ça lui plairait sûrement beaucoup. »

Karen sourit.


	17. Chapter 17

Presque un an jour pour jour après la fin du monde, les Avengers lancent un appel.

C'est ce même jour où les enfants demandent à aller au ruisseau.

Ils ont passé du temps à fabriquer de petits bateaux d'écorce et de feuilles. C'est en partie un projet de travail du bois et en partie une leçon de physique. David demande à Karen et Frank de venir avec eux ; c'est une journée chaude et ensoleillée, et une promenade dans ces conditions n'a rien d'une corvée. Frank prend la main de Karen tandis qu'ils marchent vers le ruisseau, et elle sourit pour elle-même. Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir un jour s'habituer à ça - Frank Castle qui marche en lui tenant la main, dans la forêt baignée de soleil. Cela semble vaguement vieux jeu et c'est désespérément mignon.

Les enfants mettent leur bateaux à l'eau, en se chamaillant quant au modèle qui flottera le mieux.

Frank les regarde avec un demi sourire. « Ils ne feront plus ce genre de chose bien longtemps, dit-il.

— Ne m'en parle pas, » dit David en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Des ados. Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

— Hé, Oncle Frank ! dit Zach. Mon gouvernail est tombé et Leo veut pas le réparer.

— Bien sûr que non, dit Leo. C'est censé être ton projet. »

Frank rit doucement et va pour les rejoindre. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Karen soupire. Elle jette un œil à David ; sitôt que Frank a le dos tourné, son visage se fait grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

David la regarde - et il y a quelque chose de dérangeant dans son expression. On dirait de la culpabilité. « J'ai juste - intercepté un message des satellites aujourd'hui.

— Un message ?

— Émis sur une fréquence de base habituellement réservée aux appels de détresse, dit-il. Mais ça ne venait pas d'une des villes. Ça venait de New York… du QG des Avengers. Ça a été diffusé partout dans le monde. »

Le cœur de Karen s'emballe. « Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que ça disait ?

— C'était une convocation, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire ça comme ça. Ils demandent des…

— Des quoi ? »

Il ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux se posent sur Frank.

Les veines de Karen s'emplissent de glace. « Des justiciers, » dit-elle pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire.

David acquiesce. « Tous ceux qui se sont battus dans le genre de merdiers chelous dans lesquels se retrouvent les justiciers. Le merdier de Frank est un peu moins chelou que d'autres, mais il répondrait aux critères, je pense. »

Karen pense à tous les gens qui pourrait répondre à cet appel, s'ils ont survécu - Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, le hipster qui a une main qui brille - enfer, même Matt. Elle regarde Frank - Frank, qui est en train d'aider à réparer le bateau de Leo, les sourcils froncés dans sa concentration. Il le rend à l'adolescente, qui retourne au ruisseau en riant à quelque chose qu'il a dit. Il la regarde avec un sourire affectueux.

Il a l'air si différent de la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés - et pas seulement à cause des cheveux plus longs ou de la barbe. Son visage est plus doux - il y a quelques rides au coin de ses yeux ; quand il marche, ce n'est plus avec la détermination d'un prédateur. Il passe ses journées à couper du bois, construire des choses, raccommoder leurs vêtements parce que ses coutures sont plus propres que celles de Karen, jeter des glands pour que leur chat courre après, aider à élever les enfants de David. Il est toujours dangereux - cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais il n'y a pas de guerre ici. Cet homme est Frank Castle en temps de paix et elle a eu un an pour apprendre à le connaître.

Elle va le perdre.

Parce qu'il va partir. Elle n'en doute pas une seconde.

Il lève les yeux à cet instant. Il sourit - mais à l'instant où leurs regards se croisent, son expression se mue en inquiétude. Karen n'est pas sûre de l'expression qu'elle arbore, mais elle détourne les yeux, ne voulant pas le laisser voir.

« Laisse-moi lire le message, » dit-elle simplement à David.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne le croit pas - mais elle a trop l'âme d'une journaliste pour ne pas vérifier ses sources.

David ne semble pas surpris. « Il est encore ouvert sur mon ordi. »

Karen ne se retourne pas vers le ruisseau ; elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Elle fait demi-tour et se dirige vers le camping-car à grandes enjambées. Elle ne tente pas de courir, mais sa démarche est un peu inégale. Elle avance dans la forêt qui est devenue sa maison au cours de cette année. Les feuilles sont à nouveau en train de brunir. L'hiver sera là dans quelques mois ; ils s'y sont préparés. Ils ont fait des conserves de mûres et salé de la viande et mis des glands à tremper dans des bacs, pour pouvoir en faire de la farine plus tard.

Ça ne peut pas avoir été pour rien. Elle ne laissera pas ces efforts être vains.

Le camping-car n'est pas verrouillé et Karen grimpe l'escalier étroit. Il y a toujours une légère odeur industrielle - plastique et métal. C'est un net contraste par rapport à la cabane. L'ordinateur est sur la table, et elle s'installe dans le siège. Respire, une fois, deux fois. Ouvre l'ordinateur.

Il se met en route. Une demande de mot de passe apparaît.

Karen le connaîtrait même si David ne le lui avait pas dit.

Les anniversaires des enfants, mélangés. Elle tape la série de chiffres, appuie sur _entrée_.

Le message semble sortir tout droit d'un vieux film. Une série de longs rectangles et de cercles, avec la traduction dessous. Du morse.

Bien sûr. Les Avengers auraient besoin de quelque chose qui ne soit pas complètement transparent pour les non-humains.

Elle lit les mots lentement, laissant chacun d'eux pénétrer son esprit. Et avec chaque lettre, c'est un peu d'espoir qui s'envole.

C'est ainsi que Frank la retrouve : assise devant la table de cuisine du camping-car, les yeux rivés à l'écran. Il se glisse à l'intérieur ; ils sont tous les deux un peu trop grands pour tenir ici confortablement. « Hé, » dit-il.

Elle le regarde et essaie d'imaginer la façon dont il va changer. Il va devoir raser sa barbe, et aussi se couper les cheveux. Il n'est jamais allé au combat avec les cheveux aussi longs, probablement parce qu'un ennemi pourrait les agripper.

Son visage est solennel. « David m'a dit, dit-il. Tu es venue ici pour vérifier son travail ? »

Elle acquiesce. « Le morse n'a jamais été ma spécialité, mais ouais. J'ai vérifié. »

Il hoche la tête, comme si le fait qu'elle vérifie du code morse était parfaitement normal. Puis il lui tend la main. Elle hésite quelques instants entre l'ordinateur et Frank - puis elle referme l'ordinateur. Elle glisse les doigts dans les siens, et il la conduit au dehors. Ils quittent le camping-car ensemble, la main de Frank autour de la sienne. Elle doit forcer son bras à se détendre ; elle craint de serrer trop fort si elle se laisse aller.

Un an, se dit-elle tandis qu'ils marchent à travers les bois. Ils ont eu un an ensemble. C'est plus qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré. Un an de plus que n'en ont vécu la plupart des gens - et dans de bien meilleures conditions, aussi. Elle sait qu'elle devrait être reconnaissante, mais tout ce qu'elle ressent, c'est la douleur aiguë d'une perte qu'elle sait imminente. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait pu essayer de se protéger ; elle aurait peut-être pris ses distances, aurait tenté de contenir ses émotions, de s'endurcir. Mais perdre Frank - elle ne peut pas seulement l'envisager.

L'idée de le perdre, c'est comme éprouver une douleur physique. Ils en sont venus à se reposer l'un sur l'autre de façons qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées un an plus tôt. Cette nouvelle vie, ils l'ont construite en se basant sur le fait qu'ils feraient face ensemble, et soudain Karen pense à Zach qui tient son bateau sans gouvernail - capable de rester à flot, mais incapable de se diriger.

Non. Non - c'est assez d'auto-apitoiement, pense-t-elle. Elle ne va pas tomber dans ce piège.

Elle ne va pas le perdre.

Mais il ne va pas apprécier.

Ils retournent à la cabane, mais ils n'y entrent pas. Au lieu de ça, Karen s'attarde dans le jardin, regarde le petit foyer qu'ils se sont construits. Avec son porche et sa pile de bois, et son buisson de roses blanches.

Ça n'a jamais été parfait, mais c'était à eux.

Et Seigneur, elle y pense déjà au passé.

Frank s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu penses que je vais y aller, c'est ça ? »

Elle referme ses bras sur elle-même. « Pourquoi, ce n'est pas vrai ? Ils appellent tous les justiciers qui peuvent se battre.

— Ouais, dit-il, avec un humour noir. Et je suis sûr que je suis _exactement_ le genre de personne qu'ils espèrent recruter. Un tueur de masse avec un trou dans le crâne, techniquement toujours recherché par les fédéraux.

— Tu n'es pas, » commence-t-elle à dire, et il lève une main pour la faire taire.

« Ce que je veux dire, répond-il, c'est que je ne serais pas bien accueilli. Particulièrement par ceux qui ont vécu à New York. Je doute que Captain America serait ravi de voir le Punisher faire son entrée au QG des Avengers.

— Je pense pas que rien de tout ça importe encore, dit-elle. Vu comment tout a tourné, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche quant à ceux qui les rejoignent. » Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle pensait qu'il prendrait la nouvelle, pas du tout. « Et je pensais -

— Quoi, dit-il. Que je me précipiterais dans une nouvelle guerre à la première occasion ? »

Elle grimace - parce que c'est la vérité.

Il soupire. Elle n'arrive pas vraiment à déchiffrer son expression - c'est comme un mélange, entre sérieux et agacement.

« Écoute, dit-il. Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, je me serais battu. Si j'avais été dans la bonne partie de New York quand ça a commencé, ou en Écosse ou merde, si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer au Wakanda, j'aurais réclamé toutes les faveurs qui m'étaient dues pour pouvoir y aller. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi, si j'avais pu empêcher que cela se produise.

— Je le sais bien, dit-elle.

— Mais le fait est, continue-t-il, que ça s'est produit. Rien ne va changer ça. C'est _arrivé_ et tout ce qui reste, c'est ce que nous en faisons. Je me fiche qu'une bande de connards en collants pense qu'ils peuvent venger les morts. Je suis passé par là et j'en ai eu ma putain de dose. Et je ne le regrette pas, pas un instant. Ces hommes qui ont tué ma famille méritaient de mourir. » Il la prend par les épaules, serre gentiment. « Mais ma famille n'était plus là. Il ne me restait rien d'autre. » Il prend une inspiration. « Toi, tu es vivante. David et les enfants, ils sont tous là. Alors je suis pas prêt de bazarder tout ça, tu comprends ? »

Ses mots devraient soulager la tension qui s'est accumulée en elle, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il plante son regard dans le sien. De cette façon qu'il a quand il veut qu'elle comprenne. « Je ne prends pas part à leur guerre, dit-il. J'en ai fini de tout ça. J'ai raccroché.

— Et si la guerre vient ici ? »

Karen tourne vivement la tête pour voir David à quelques pas. Son expression est terne et il approche la cabane d'un pas lourd, résigné. « Les enfants sont retournés au camping-car. J'ai pensé qu'on devrait discuter de ça. » Il fait un vague geste de la main. « Tous les trois.

— Il n'y a rien à discuter, dit Frank. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que je m'en aille. »

David passe les mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. « En fait, je suis plus inquiet à l'idée que tu n'y ailles pas. »

C'est tout le visage de Frank qui change d'un coup ; son regard se durcit et sa bouche s'aplanit. « Quoi ? »

L'attention de David est portée sur Karen. Il a l'air d'un homme qui est épuisé au delà de toute inquiétude. « Est-ce que tu lui as raconté tout ce que dit le message ?

— Pas encore. » Elle presse ses doigts contre son front. Elle a mal au crâne après avoir fixé l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Quoi ? » dit Frank. Il recule un peu la tête en disant cela, comme s'il se préparait à encaisser un choc. Il regarde Karen, mais elle ne peut pas répondre.

David semble chercher les bons mots. « Les Avengers ont construit… quelque chose. Je sais pas quoi, parce qu'ils se montrent ridiculement vagues. Quelque chose conçu par Pym Technologies. Ils vont l'essayer et l'activer bientôt. Mais il s'inquiètent des représailles, alors ils font une dernière tentative pour renflouer leurs rangs. Ils pensent que Thanos pourrait envoyer quelqu'un pour les stopper - ou revenir lui-même. »

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Karen déteste David. Elle sait ce qu'il fait ; il expose les éléments un par un, pour que Frank aille au combat. Parce que David l'a dit quand il est arrivé ici : il fera n'importe quoi pour protéger ses enfants. Même si cela signifie envoyer son ami dans une autre guerre.

Frank jure dans sa barbe. « Ils ne peuvent pas laisser les choses comme elles sont, hein ? Bordel. On essaie juste de survivre, ici, et ils sont - » Il s'interrompt brusquement, se détourne de Karen. Il va et vient, sa colère évidente dans la ligne de son dos. « On a à peine survécu à la dernière attaque et ils vont - quoi ? Essayer de tuer la personne responsable ? Bande de trous du cul - »

Karen regarde David, et il tressaille.

_Bien_.

« Je suis désolé, dit David, tout doucement. Merde. Je suis désolé. Mais si c'est vrai…

— Si c'est vrai, on est tous foutus, dit Frank. Si Thanos revient - » Son regard dérive dans la direction du camping-car - et Karen sait qu'il pense aux enfants, lui aussi. Elle s'avance, lui prend la main. Ses doigts sont froids.

« Et votre amie, à la Sécurité ? demande-t-elle. Madani ? Tu penses qu'elle aura d'autres détails ?

— Elle pourrait bien, dit David en fronçant les sourcils. Tu penses que ça vaut la peine de la contacter ?

— Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'on devrait vérifier nos infos avant de faire mille-cinq-cents kilomètres pour rejoindre le quartier général des Avengers ? demande abruptement Karen. Oui. »

David grimace. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle pense, et une expression fugace de honte passe sur son visage. « Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. »

Frank dit, « Tu peux faire ça ? »

David secoue la tête. « Tout l'équipement que j'ai ici sert à capter des signaux, pas à en envoyer. Crois-moi, tout ce qui peut émettre un signal peut être repéré - c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pris de téléphone satellite. Mais il y a un vieux poste de la NSA au nord de Knoxville. C'est probablement abandonné, mais je vous parie ce que vous voulez que l'équipement y est toujours. Je pourrais vous donner les codes.

— C'est à peu près à cent-cinquante kilomètres, c'est ça ? demande Karen. On a assez d'essence pour ça ?

— J'ai vérifié les stocks, dit David. Vous en avez assez pour quatre-vingt kilomètres. Plus si le camion n'est pas trop chargé. Trouver de l'essence risque d'être difficile - au bout d'un an les gens ont largement eu le temps de vider les réserves.

— On, » dit Frank, qui semble se concentrer sur ce seul mot.

Karen se fend d'un maigre sourire. « Tu ne penses pas y aller seul, pas vrai ? »

Parce que c'est ce que la fin du monde a appris à Karen - il s'agit de décider ce que vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas perdre. Elle peut perdre la cabane, son jardin, la forêt, sa sécurité.

Elle ne peut pas le perdre, lui. Elle ne le perdra pas.

Frank serre les dents. Cela pourrait être intimidant, pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais Karen se contente de hausser les sourcils. Elle connaît la discussion qui va suivre - et elle est tout aussi têtue que lui.

Le regard de David va de l'un à l'autre. Il donne l'impression de regarder deux ouragans se rencontrer. « Je vais voir ce que font les enfants, » dit-il, avant de battre hâtivement en retraite. Karen le regarde partir. Elle ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer de vouloir garder ses enfants en vie - quel que soit le prix. Elle déteste juste que ce soit Frank qui ait à payer ce prix. Comme toujours. Au moins cette fois, elle ne le laissera pas le faire tout seul.

David est à peine hors de portée d'oreille quand Frank dit « Non. »

Karen ne discute pas avec lui, mais rentre plutôt dans la cabane. Il la suit, sur ses talons, et elle peut sentir la tempête faire rage derrière elle.

« Tu veux du thé ? » demande-t-elle en prenant la bouilloire. Ils ont de l'ortie séchée.

Il ne répond pas, mais elle remplit quand même la bouilloire. Elle se tourne pour lui faire face quand elle a fini.

« Karen - » Il fait les cent pas, comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester en place. « Si ce - si celui qui a fait ça revient - »

Il attend qu'elle proteste, mais elle n'en fait rien. Si elle avance un argument, ça lui donnera de quoi débattre. Elle ne lui fera pas ce cadeau.

« Je ne peux pas te protéger et faire la guerre, dit-il. Je ne peux pas. »

Elle hausse un sourcil. Des mois de leçons ont fait d'elle une tireuse presque aussi bonne que lui, et même si elle n'est pas naturellement douée pour le corps-à-corps, elle peut se défendre. Elle peut désosser et réassembler la plupart des flingues de la remise. Et elle sait déjà comment ôter la vie.

« Je ne l'attends pas de toi, dit-elle. On se protégera l'un l'autre. »

Il la regarde, avec de la peine dans les yeux, et elle aimerait pouvoir l'en débarrasser… mais pas cette fois.

« On a passé une bonne année, dit-elle. Et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Mais tu ne peux pas - tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que j'abandonne tout ce que je suis, tout ce en quoi je crois. Cette histoire doit être racontée en entier. » Elle le touche - lui effleure juste la nuque du bout des doigts. Il s'abandonne à son toucher, incline la tête. « Et si quelque chose arrive à l'un d'entre nous, l'autre peut l'amener en sécurité. » Elle embrasse la cicatrice sur sa tempe. « Je t'aime. Et je viens avec toi. »

Il prend son souffle. C'est la plus légère des inhalations, le genre d'inspiration que prend quelqu'un de mortellement atteint.

« Nous avons commencé ça ensemble, murmure-t-elle. Nous ne terminerons pas séparés. »

* * *

Il y a des préparations à faire. Les sacs sont faits, les provisions sont encore à réfléchir ; les armes sont vérifiées et re-vérifiées. Les munitions triées. Le jardin a encore quelques récoltes de reste - David et les enfants vont devoir s'en charger. Lychnis semble perturbé par le remue-ménage, il saute sur les poutres et les regarde avec une attention prudente. Karen le persuade de descendre avec un peu de viande séchée, puis le prend dans ses bras et le serre. Ce ronron de moteur rouillé est un réconfort, même maintenant.

Tout cela va lui manquer. Leur cabane, leur chat, leur jardin, tout ça - leur.

Karen compte au moins un mois de provisions, les emballe soigneusement. Frank travaille dans la remise ; quand il émerge, c'est avec leur petite armurerie. Les flingues sont nettoyés et les chargeurs sont pleins.

Karen met sur papier quelques instructions pour David et les enfants - quand ramasser ce qu'il y a dans le jardin, comment garder le levain en vie, et un rappel d'arroser les roses.

Quand la nuit tombe, Frank fait l'inventaire de leurs affaires personnelles. Seuls quelques objets feront le voyage avec eux - et Karen aperçoit le livre dans sa main. Il est ouvert dans sa paume, comme s'il l'avait feuilleté machinalement.

C'est _Watership Down._

« Tu en es où ? » lui demande-t-elle en passant les doigts sur son épaule.

Il ne lève pas la tête. « _Sois ruse et malice, et ton peuple ne sera jamais exterminé_. »

Elle se rappelle la dernière fois qu'elle a lu ce passage - leur première nuit dans la cabane.

Peut-être est-ce approprié qu'il le lise durant cette dernière nuit.

Non, non. Ce ne sera peut-être pas leur dernière nuit ici. Ils pourraient revenir - selon ce que Madani dira.

Elle lui prend le livre des mains, le glisse sur la table, puis l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un baiser précipité. Il ne mène à rien du tout. Elle recule, étudie le visage qu'elle a fini par aimer plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Elle passe les doigts dans ses cheveux et sent le nœud de la cicatrice, là où la balle lui a transpercé le crâne.

« Tu ne te dis jamais que tu aurais préféré que tes avocats choisissent des criminels plus faciles à défendre ? demande-t-il. Peut-être un voleur minable, plutôt qu'un tueur irlandais ? »

Il y a des mois qu'elle n'a pas pensé à Grotto et à cette nuit à l'hôpital. Cela semble remonter à une éternité.

« Pas une seconde, répond-elle.

— Ça aurait peut-être été plus facile pour toi.

— Tout ce qui est arrivé - je sais que je devrais en regretter une partie, dit-elle. Mais je regarde où nous sommes arrivés et… je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas regretter ce qui m'a conduite ici. » Elle vient poser le front contre celui de Frank. « Je t'aime. Et je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde - apocalypse ou non. »

Il ne répond pas ; il l'embrasse une seconde fois, doigts crispés, comme s'il avait peur de la lâcher.

Ils partiront au matin.

* * *

Frank se réveille en sursaut.

Ce ne sont pas les cauchemars qui le réveillent - c'est l'odeur d'ozone brûlé, la saveur métallique de la foudre. Il s'assoit, regarde par la fenêtre. Il s'attend à des nuages d'orage, mais le ciel est complètement dégagé. L'aube est en train de faire son apparition entre les arbres, de pâles rayons de soleil traversent le plancher.

Ça doit avoir été un cauchemar. Un quelconque souvenir venu du fond de son esprit.

« Frank ? » Karen remue à côté de lui, cligne des yeux ensommeillés. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, son regard vague.

Lychnis entre dans la chambre et regarde ses humains. Il miaule plaintivement. Karen commence à s'asseoir, mais Frank pose une main sur son épaule. « Rendors-toi, mon cœur. » Il est encore assez tôt pour qu'elle puisse dormir peut-être encore une heure.

Il balance les jambes hors du lit. Le chat vient s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, miaule à nouveau. « Ouais, ouais, marmonne Frank. Je sais. » Il va faire sortir le chat, qui se précipite par la porte entrouverte. Frank secoue la tête, mi-exaspéré mi-attendri. Il retourne au lit ; sa place sous les couvertures est encore chaude, et Karen se tourne vers lui avec un soupir de contentement.

« Salut, » murmure-t-elle. Elle l'embrasse, un baiser languide et doux. Comme ces premiers rayons de soleil qui réchauffent la cabane. Il pose la main entre ses omoplates, sent le jeu des muscles et des tendons quand elle se drape autour de lui. Elle ne porte rien de plus qu'un t-shirt et une culotte, et il peut sentir la chaleur humide entre ses jambes quand elle s'approche encore.

« Je pensais que tu allais te rendormir, » dit-il en interrompant le baiser pour un instant.

Elle sourit. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus amusant.

— Oh vraiment, » dit-il, et son pouce se glisse sous l'ourlet du t-shirt de Karen. Elle lui mordille la lèvre et il grogne, l'embrasse plus fort. Il place une cuisse entre les jambes de Karen et un gémissement monte dans sa gorge sous la pression. Il la provoque un peu, admire la façon dont ses yeux se referment avec le plaisir. Si ce doit être leur dernière matinée dans ce lit, il compte bien l'exploiter à fond. Il descend le long de son corps, glisse les doigts sous sa culotte et la lui enlève. Elle l'aide comme elle peut, inclinant les jambes pour mieux faire glisser le coton. Il la prend par les cuisses, les embrasse l'une après l'autre.

« Frank, » dit-elle, et il aime quand elle dit son nom - comme si c'était la seule chose au monde qui compte.

Il écarte ses cuisses, les fait reposer sur ses épaules. Elle lui est complètement ouverte ainsi, rougissante et impatiente et tellement confiante. Il ne prendra jamais ça pour acquis. Il baisse la tête, embrasse la zone juste au dessus de son clitoris. Elle tressaille sous lui, comme si le contact était presque trop intense, mais ensuite elle s'installe, redresse son bassin, à la recherche de plus de sensation. Ils ont eu assez de temps pour apprendre à se connaître ; il sait ce qu'elle aime, et c'est un plaisir de le lui donner. Il caresse son sexe du plat de la langue et elle prend une inspiration étranglée, comme si l'air se faisait rare. « C'est ça, mon cœur, » murmure-t-il, et il place le pouce juste au dessus de son clitoris, la touchant à peine - juste un peu de pression - avant de progresser vers le bas. Sa saveur est celle de l'ambre et de la chaleur et quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Il bande de manière embarrassante, et tache un peu les draps, mais il essaie de se concentrer sur elle.

Il fait le tour de ses lèvres avec le pouce, puis glisse un doigt en elle. Elle poursuit une litanie de prières et de jurons, ponctuée de son nom. Avec un petit sourire, il place toute sa bouche sur son clitoris et suce. Elle tressaute violemment et les muscles de ses cuisses tremblent. Elle est proche de l'orgasme, il l'entend dans sa voix. « Attends - Frank, » dit-elle, et il redresse la tête. « Je veux - je te veux. » Même à demi mot, il comprend.

Il se positionne au dessus d'elle, mais elle pose une main sur son épaule et dit, « Pas cette fois. » Puis elle utilise une de ses propres prises contre lui - un mouvement conçu pour mettre un assaillant sur le dos. Il bascule avec un grognement, et elle passe une jambe par dessus lui. Elle lui sourit, et elle est magnifique dans la lumière du matin - les formes et les lignes de son corps, ses lèvres rougies par les baisers qui s'entrouvrent dans un soupir quand elle descend sur lui.

Il s'assoit, un bras passé autour de sa taille. « Oh putain.

— Comme tu dis, » dit-elle, à bout de souffle, tandis qu'elle commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle garde les mains sur ses épaules pour se maintenir tout en le chevauchant. Être en elle le laisse toujours à court de mots et un peu étourdi. Il la regarde avec avidité. Elle se penche au dessus de lui, en gémissant doucement ; et il se perd complètement dans la sensation, la montée du plaisir. Il ne va pas tenir longtemps mais heureusement, elle non plus. Son rythme s'altère, et elle bouge plus vite contre lui, à la poursuite de son propre plaisir.

Il l'embrasse tout le long de la gorge et elle plante les ongles dans ses épaules. Il ne l'a jamais tant aimée qu'en cet instant - sa courageuse, splendide Karen, qui aime avec le genre de férocité qui doit avoir conduit les héros de l'ancien temps à descendre dans l'au-delà ou à combattre des monstres à trois têtes. « T'aime, » souffle-t-il, la voix rauque, une main posée sur sa joue. C'est tout ce qu'il peut dire, tout ce à quoi il peut penser. « Tellement. »

Elle commence à ralentir ses mouvements ; elle a les yeux fermés, et elle soupire son nom. Il se cambre sous elle, sent la force et la décharge de son orgasme. Elle hoquette son nom, lui griffe les épaules quand elle perd l'équilibre. Frank resserre son bras sur sa taille, et il ne peut voir que le halo doré de ses cheveux, l'arc rouge de sa lèvre inférieure, les profondes nuances de ses yeux. Chaque inspiration a son parfum. « Frank, » dit-elle encore, et merde, c'est ce qui le pousse à bout. Il s'enfouit en elle avec quelques derniers mouvements saccadés, et puis ils sont tous les deux haletants et satisfaits, elle au dessus de lui. Il fait bouger une main en cercles lents dans son dos, et elle cale son menton contre son épaule.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restent ainsi - à écouter l'autre respirer. Finalement, elle redresse la tête et se détache de lui, roule sur le côté.

« Bonjour, dit-il.

— Bonjour, » répond-elle. Elle l'embrasse, puis dit, « Tu es prêt à partir ? »

La vérité c'est qu'il ne veut pas partir. Il veut s'entourer des bras de Karen, rester dans cette forêt, dans leur cabane avec leur chat et leur lit chaud - mais il ne peut pas. Pas alors qu'il y a une chance que d'autres gens meurent.

« On y va dans à peu près une heure, dit-il. Ça nous laisse assez de temps pour prendre une douche et dire au revoir.

— D'accord. »

* * *

Ils amènent Lychnis au camping-car. Le chat à l'air confus par ce changement de lieu, mais il commence à renifler autour du lit et de la table, comme à la recherche d'un endroit à utiliser comme grattoir. Frank caresse une dernière fois le chat derrière les oreilles. Il a beau ne pas trop aimer les chats, il s'est attaché à Lychnis.

Frank s'accroupit devant Zach. « Hé, gamin. Je te confie le chat. Tu peux t'en occuper pour nous ? »

Zach semble surpris par la requête. « Quoi - pourquoi ? Je veux dire, Leo -

— Je te fais confiance, d'accord ? » dit Frank. Et Zach se redresse de toute sa taille, un air de détermination sur le visage, et Frank peut voir le genre d'homme qu'il sera dans quelques années.

« Je le ferai, » dit-il, et Frank sait qu'il le pense. « Je prendrai soin de lui jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez. »

Karen dit au revoir à Leo, puis elle vient parler à Zach. Frank fait quelques pas vers Leo, avec l'intention de lui demander de prendre soin des roses de Karen, mais ensuite les bras de Leo sont serrés autour de son cou et il ne peut pas parler. Il a une boule dans la gorge.

« Sois prudent, » lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille, et le tremblement dans sa voix brise le cœur de Frank.

« Je ferai attention, dit-il. C'est promis. »

Une fois qu'ils ont dit au revoir, les enfants retournent dans le camping-car. David reste à l'extérieur ; il vient les voir partir.

Ensemble, ils retournent à la cabane. Karen frotte ses yeux humides et la main de Frank vient se poser sur sa taille. Elle se laisse aller contre lui pour quelques pas, et lui aussi a besoin du support.

Une part de lui, égoïste, est heureuse qu'elle vienne. Et une autre part de lui crie qu'elle devrait être ici, où c'est encore relativement sûr.

Mais c'est le choix de Karen. Elle l'a toujours accepté tel qu'il est, et il ne peut pas faire moins.

Ils font le tour de la cabane une dernière fois. Karen prend leurs sacs tandis que Frank ferme derrière eux. Il laisse les clés à David, lui dit d'utiliser l'endroit à son gré. Karen marche autour de la cabane, passe les doigts sur les murs de bois. Elle dit au revoir, Frank le sait.

Il la ramènera. Il se le jure.

Une fois qu'ils sont prêts, Frank tend un sac à dos à David et se tourne en direction de la route. David et Karen discutent tranquillement, elle lui demande quel genre de questions ils devraient poser à Madani et lui explique les sécurités de la NSA qu'ils vont devoir passer.

« Vous avez tous les mots de passe ? » demande David pour la troisième fois.

Karen tapote son carnet. « On les a. Et les routes les plus sûres pour DC et New York. »

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savent pas s'ils reviendront. Cela dépendra de ce que dira Madani - si elle a besoin de lui, Frank partira. Et Karen sera à ses côtés, pour prendre des notes.

Frank les écoute à moitié tandis qu'ils avancent vers la route. Son attention est portée sur la forêt ; les tas de feuilles mortes, les endroits où il a posé des pièges, et les chants d'oiseaux lointains. La forêt est magnifique en automne ; l'air a une odeur fraîche et humide et Frank inspire à fond.

C'est alors que cette odeur le frappe à nouveau.

Ozone brûlé.

Métal.

Foudre.

Frank cesse de marcher. Il reste sur place quelques instants, sourcils froncés.

« Frank ? demande Karen. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Frank secoue la tête, puis lève la main pour demander le silence.

Parce qu'il y a du silence - tous les oiseaux se sont tus.

Les bois sont trop calmes, trop silencieux, et cette _odeur._ Une vague de malaise roule à la base de l'estomac de Frank, vient se presser contre sa cage thoracique.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, » dit-il.

David le rejoint, en faisant craquer les feuilles sous ses bottes. « Ça t'embêterait d'être un peu plus spécifique - »

Le monde tremble _violemment_.

Une onde parcourt le sol. Frank tombe à genoux et Karen tombe sur les fesses avec un glapissement surpris. Frank entend David jurer à quelques pas de là.

Un arbre craque tout près. Frank attrape le bras de Karen, l'attire contre lui. Il a un bras levé au dessus d'eux au cas où une branche tomberait. Le monde continue de trembler sous eux et Frank compte les secondes - un, deux, trois -

La secousse dure environ neuf secondes, puis tout redevient immobile.

Les feuilles se remettent en place. Il y a un autre craquement de bois qui se brise quand un vieil arbre tombe contre un autre. Frank ne bouge pas ; il demeure accroupi, un bras au dessus de la tête et l'autre passé autour de Karen. Ils vont bien, tous les deux. Et à en juger par les jurons de David, il va bien, lui aussi.

La respiration de Karen est haletante. « Un tremblement de terre ? » Elle se dégage, et ses lèvres sont pâles. « On se trouve sur une faille, ici ? »

David se relève, mais il a l'air instable. « Il y en a quelques unes dans le Kentucky, mais je ne sais pas si... »

Un frisson parcourt la peau nue des avant-bras de Frank. Il a roulé ses manches plus tôt ce matin, et maintenant cette peau exposée se hérisse de chair de poule.

David est le premier à lever les yeux et sa voix s'éteint. Il cille plusieurs fois, comme s'il espérait changer ce qu'il voit en faisant le point.

Karen lève la tête. Tout son sang reflue de son visage.

Frank lève la tête, lui aussi.

Le ciel est bizarre.

Il est teinté du vert maladif d'un hématome, et il peut voir des étoiles scintiller au bord de l'horizon. Le soleil n'est plus là - occulté par une forme colossale en approche. Le froid s'abat sur la forêt, la chaleur du soleil complètement évanouie.

Ils se tiennent tous les trois sous un ciel vert et noir sans soleil.

David bafouille. « C'est une éclipse ? J'étais pas au courant ?

— C'est - c'est pas naturel, dit Karen. Pas avec - »

La terre tremble une seconde fois. D'autres feuilles tombent, parsèment le sol de la forêt.

Karen a raison. Ce n'est pas naturel.

Tous les instincts de Frank sont en train de hurler - et il a appris à les écouter. C'est ainsi qu'il est resté en vie quand tant d'autres hommes sont morts. Il lève les yeux encore une fois, fixe intensément le ciel.

Il y a des lumières qui bougent dans l'atmosphère. Il peut les voir maintenant, dans la pénombre de ce semi-crépuscule. Des lueurs rouge et or - comme des lucioles. Quelque chose produit un flash éclatant, avant de s'immobiliser. L'illumination danse en spirales intriquées, puis il y a un nouveau flash.

Frank a passé bien trop de temps sur les champs de bataille pour ne pas reconnaître ce que c'est - un combat aérien. Il ne peut pas distinguer l'engin, mais il reconnaît la disposition des lueurs, la façon dont elles bougent.

C'est une putain de bataille dans le ciel - et il ne peut absolument rien y faire. Il pourrait aussi bien être une fourmi au milieu de géants.

« Il faut qu'on se mette à couvert, maintenant, » dit-il brusquement.

David tremble de tout son corps. « Les - les enfants -

— On va les chercher. On peut les emmener à la cabane - les fondations sont plus solides. » Maintenant que Frank peut voir la bataille, c'est tout ce qu'il voit. Il reconnaît quelques unes des séquences : un large mouvement ici, une courbe lumineuse, puis des explosions en cascade. Quelqu'un là haut a été entraîné dans l'armée de l'air, il en mettrait la main au feu.

Les doigts de Karen sont crispés sur son bras. « Tu crois…? » murmure-t-elle. Elle n'a pas besoin d'expliquer davantage.

Il hoche la tête.

Il n'y a pas d'avions là-haut. Aucun engin conventionnel ne pourrait quitter l'atmosphère et y rentrer de cette façon.

Ce n'est pas un combat entre des nations - ni même seulement entre des humains.

Il ne peut penser à aucun moyen pour l'humanité d'occulter le soleil.

David est déjà en train de courir, fendant la forêt sans se soucier des buissons ou des cailloux. Frank suit à un rythme plus prudent, le dos légèrement voûté, plus près du sol. Il fait signe à Karen de rester derrière lui, et elle le suit à courte distance.

Son corps a retrouvé ce rythme familier - courir, stopper, regarder alentour, puis courir encore. Il garde l'œil ouvert pour repérer les pièges qu'il a placés dans les bois, toute artillerie ennemie qui tomberait sur terre et tout animal effrayé. Une biche surgit à travers la forêt et s'éloigne à grands bonds, et il voit quelques écureuils s'affoler sur les branches, comme s'ils ne savaient pas où se cacher. Une volée d'oiseaux traverse le ciel en craillant - et puis plusieurs d'entre eux tombent.

Karen jure quand le sol tremble une fois de plus ; c'est comme un grondement lointain, comme si quelque chose avait frappé le sol. Un éclair traverse le ciel sombre - si éclatant qu'il brûle les yeux de Frank. Il doit ciller plusieurs fois avant d'y voir à nouveau correctement. Karen est à quelques mètres de là, elle se tient à un arbre, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. « Reste avec moi, d'accord ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. Reste près de moi. »

C'est probablement inutile ; si l'une de ces armes devait s'écraser, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait la protéger. Mais il ne veut quand même pas la perdre dans ces ténèbres. Presque toute la lumière a disparu du ciel, les laissant dans un quasi-crépuscule.

Les étoiles sont trop brillantes - perles de lumière contre cet étrange ciel vert.

« Ils sont là-haut, pas vrai ? » dit-elle en le rejoignant. Ses doigts lui serrent le bras.

Il grogne. Pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parle. Un seul groupe de personnes a la capacité de lancer un assaut au dessus de l'atmosphère. « Probablement. »

Il serre les dents. Il est complètement impuissant ici bas. Il ne peut pas influencer ce qui se passe là-haut, ne peut pas se battre, ne peut même pas atteindre les lieux de la bataille - alors il doit se concentrer sur de plus petites choses. Emmener Karen, les enfants, et David à la cabane. En dessous, peut-être. Il y a un vide sous le plancher, et s'il y a un autre tremblement de terre, ce sera peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr.

Ils avancent ensemble dans la pénombre verdâtre, sous un ciel zébré d'éclairs, et Frank essaie de ne pas regarder trop souvent en l'air. C'est un risque qu'il ne peut pas se permettre, pas quand la piste est traître et qu'il essaie de rattraper David.

Plusieurs créatures bondissent en travers du chemin de Frank et il lui faut un instant pour distinguer les silhouettes. _Des lapins_. Leurs formes sombres filent entre les buissons et ne réapparaissent pas.

Malin de leur part.

Frank court.

Il court jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ne soit qu'une série de hoquets brûlants, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus sur la langue que le goût amer du métal et des éclairs.

Finalement il aperçoit David. Il est en train de haleter, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux. Le camping-car est juste à l'horizon et le cœur de Frank ralentit un peu à sa vue. Ils sont si proches des enfants. Tout va bien se passer. Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est -

« Quelque chose ne va pas, » dit David, et il y a un étrange tremblement dans sa voix. « Je sens - quelque chose -

— David ? » appelle Karen.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et ses yeux s'agrandissent, pleins de panique. Il trébuche, tombe en avant, et son genou touche le sol. Frank bondit en avant, en pensant que quelque chose a dû toucher son ami, une balle perdue ou -

Mais quand la paume de David frappe le sol, ses doigts s'effritent.

David n'est pas juste en train de tomber. Il s'effondre sur lui-même, ses contours se dissolvent et il y a -

Des cendres.

Des cendres éparpillées au milieu des feuilles mortes.

L'espace de quelques instants, Frank n'entend que les battements de son cœur, qui noient les sons de la bataille, des animaux paniqués, même les cris de Karen à côté de lui.

David n'est plus là - et il n'y a que des cendres -

« Oh mon Dieu, souffle Karen. David ? David ! »

Elle se précipite vers l'endroit où il se tenait, mais Frank l'attrape par la taille. Il ne veut pas qu'elle touche la cendre. Même si ce n'est pas contagieux, même si ce n'est pas une arme biologique, il ne prendra pas ce risque. Elle tremble, violemment, et il la serre plus étroitement contre lui.

« Non, » dit-il. Il essaie de ravaler sa propre peur, et ça ne marche pas du tout. « Karen, non. »

Ça ne peut pas arriver, pas encore. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé pour survivre.

Et pourtant.

Le monde prend fin une seconde fois et il n'est rien qu'il puisse faire.

Karen tremble tellement qu'il le ressent presque comme une autre secousse. « Leo, dit-elle férocement. Zach.

— On va les chercher, promet Frank. On va les chercher. On va les amener à la cabane. »

Les enfants vont bien. Les enfants doivent aller bien. Frank ne peut pas se laisser aller à croire autrement.

Un autre tremblement gronde à travers la terre sous leurs pieds. Les ongles de Karen se plantent dans sa chemise et il s'agrippe à elle tout aussi fort.

« Ça recommence, dit-elle. Quelque chose - quelque chose a dû mal tourner. Les Avengers ont foiré leur plan ou Thanos est revenu ou - Seigneur. On a perdu, l'humanité a perdu et -

— Non, dit-il vivement. Nous n'avons pas perdu. » Il ne peut pas penser de cette façon, s'il prend cette voie, il n'y a pas de retour possible. Il doit croire qu'ils peuvent encore aller chercher les enfants et aller quelque part, échapper à cela, ou riposter.

Il la sent se raidir contre lui. Au début il pense que ce n'est que la peur, mais ensuite elle fait ce bruit. un bruit qu'il ne l'a jamais entendue faire : une petite inspiration horrifiée. Il recule juste assez pour voir son visage et son expression est défaite par la terreur.

C'est comme si son cœur gelait dans sa poitrine.

C'est un cauchemar. Ça doit être un de ses cauchemars, parce que les contours de Karen se sont attendris, comme du bois mort pourri.

Elle ne peut pas - ça ne peut pas - ça n'est pas réel. Ça ne peut pas être réel putain.

Ça n'est pas réel.

Ça n'est -

« Je t'aime. » Elle dit les mots dans une précipitation paniquée. « Je t'aime. Frank, je - »

Il l'étreint comme s'il pouvait la conserver entière. Il incurve la main autour de son cou, les doigts dans ses cheveux, mais ce n'est pas le genre d'attaque dont il peut la protéger. Elle n'est pas tuée, elle est défaite.

Il se rappelle ce jour à la rivière près de Susquehanna. L'eau froide contre ses tibias et la vision du dos nu de Karen. Elle avait l'air sculptée dans le marbre - tout en lignes pâles et en force élancée. Elle avait les doigts noués dans ses cheveux, les écartant pour qu'il puisse lui laver le dos, et il se rappelle avoir été stupéfait par l'acceptation implicite de ce geste. Elle lui faisait confiance pour assurer sa sécurité.

Il se rappelle la promesse qu'il a faite. Il la réitère.

« Je suis là, murmure-t-il. Karen, je suis juste là, je suis - »

Et puis ses bras sont vides.

Sans son poids pour l'équilibrer, il s'écrase au sol. Une paume sale vient se planter sur une branche morte, mais il n'en ressent pas la douleur. Il ne peut rien ressentir. Rien du tout. Il n'y a qu'un silence assourdissant - et de la cendre. Tellement de cendre. Sur ses paumes, sous ses ongles, même dans sa barbe.

Elle n'est plus là.

Il n'y a pas de corps sur lequel pleurer. Pas de sang, pas de restes abandonnés. Cela pourrait peut-être être un soulagement qu'on lui offre - mais ça ne l'est pas.

Non. Cela n'a rien de miséricordieux.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel verdâtre. Comme s'il pouvait détenir des réponses.

Les lumières se sont toutes éteintes. Il n'y a plus de combat aérien, plus d'éclairs, rien du tout.

Le vainqueur a été désigné - eh bien qu'il s'approprie ce monde brisé. Frank n'en veut pas.

David n'est plus là - Karen n'est plus là. Et il est prêt à parier que les enfants ne sont plus là non plus. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça finit toujours.

Un brasier de furie s'allume derrière son sternum.

« Allez, » gronde-t-il dans le vide. Un défi et une prière. « Finis-en, putain. »

Et pour une fois dans sa vie, son vœu est exaucé. Il peut sentir le monde commencer à s'écouler, comme le sang jaillit d'une plaie artérielle - une palpitation, un pouls, et tout s'estompe. Un regard sur lui-même, et il se voit commencer à s'effriter. Ça ne fait pas mal. C'est un engourdissement qui gagne du terrain à travers ses nerfs, un froid maladif au creux de son estomac.

Tout le monde a tort au sujet de la fin du monde - il ne finit pas dans une explosion ou un gémissement. Ni par le feu, ni par la glace.

Il finit par, « Karen - »


	18. Chapter 18

Quand Frank Castle ouvre les yeux, il ne voit que de l'eau.

De l'eau à perte de vue - une mer infinie. Les couleurs ont la beauté éclatante d'un lever de soleil - tout en nuances brillantes d'orange et d'écarlate.

L'eau lèche ses bottes. Il devrait glisser dans les profondeurs. Il est à genoux, ses mains effleurent la surface. De petites ondes se dispersent autour de ses pieds quand il se lève. Le monde est complètement silencieux, et immobile.

S'il s'agit de l'au-delà - ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il fait un pas, en s'attendant à moitié à tomber dans l'eau. Elle demeure étrangement solide sous lui. Il regarde autour de lui, tourne sur lui-même - puis il la voit.

Il y a une petite fille, à peut-être une dizaine de mètres.

Elle lui tourne le dos, et dans cette lumière extra-terrestre, il ne peut pas vraiment la distinguer. Son cœur cogne, hésitant. « Lisa ? » murmure-t-il.

La fille se retourne. Elle n'a pas les traits de sa fille. Elle a la peau verte et les cheveux rouges. Elle a peut-être quelques années de moins que Lisa n'en aurait, et elle porte une robe brune toute simple. « Non, dit-elle.

— Désolé. J'ai cru - » Il secoue la tête. Il s'approche, en s'attendant à tomber dans l'eau à chaque pas. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Finalement, il se tient à quelques pas de la fillette. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Même si elle n'est pas humaine, elle est toujours une enfant et il ne veut pas l'effrayer. « Je m'appelle Frank.

— Je sais, » dit-elle. Et quelque chose dans la façon dont elle le dit réveille tous ses instincts.

Il la regarde - la regarde vraiment. Elle a tous les traits d'une enfant, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont elle se tient, dont elle le regarde, lui fait penser qu'il en est autrement.

« Je suis mort ? » demande-t-il, tant qu'il y est.

La fillette le dévisage. « Est-ce que tu veux l'être ? »

Il y réfléchit. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, sa réponse aurait été simple. Il peut encore goûter le sang dans sa bouche, sentir ses poignets liés à une chaise tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux de l'homme en qui il avait eu plus confiance qu'en n'importe qui. Il se rappelle dire à Billy que la mort était quelque chose à quoi il aspirait, si non quelque chose qu'il recherchait activement.

Mais maintenant -

« Non, » dit-il. Puis il hésite. « Où sommes-nous ?

— Ça, dit la fillette, ce n'est pas une question à laquelle il est facile de répondre. »

Il cille. « Quoi ? Je veux dire - où est cet endroit ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Nulle part. Partout. »

Frank retient un juron. Même si cette enfant n'est probablement pas une fille normale, il ne veut quand même pas dire de grossièreté devant elle. Il déteste les énigmes, les a toujours détestées. « Qui es-tu ? »

Avec la chance qu'il a, la petite va probablement dire qu'elle est Dieu ou quelque chose comme ça et toute son incroyance va lui retomber sur la gueule.

La fillette prend quelques instants pour répondre. « Je suis, dit-elle lentement, un souhait.

— Le souhait de qui ? »

Elle sourit, mais c'est un sourire triste. « Il vous dirait qu'il est mon père. Vous diriez qu'il est un monstre. La vérité est probablement quelque part entre les deux. »

Il se redresse. « Thanos.

— Oui, dit-elle. Tu as une plus grande connaissance du monde que les autres à qui j'ai parlé. La plupart sont… incohérents. Confus. Tu as l'air plutôt calme devant tout ça.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis mort, » dit-il. Parce qu'il est mort - il en est certain maintenant. Toutes les douleurs dans son dos, les vieilles fractures de son bras, de ses doigts - tout ça a disparu. Il se sent… plus léger. Remis à neuf.

La seule raison pour que ça se produise, c'est qu'il soit mort.

« Comment connaissais-tu mon nom ? demande-t-il. Tu n'es pas omnipotente, pas vrai ? »

La fillette rit. Un rire d'une clarté de cristal, et si enfantin qu'il lui donne envie de sourire. « Oh, non. Mais quelqu'un te cherchait il n'y a pas si longtemps. » Elle se touche les cheveux, les enroule autour d'un doigt. « Elle a beaucoup insisté. »

Le cœur de Frank se serre. « Karen, dit-il doucement.

— C'est comme ça qu'elle a dit s'appeler, oui. »

Frank regarde autour d'eux, l'eau orange et cramoisie et la lumière à l'horizon. Il s'attend presque à voir Karen, mais l'enfant et lui demeurent seuls sur l'eau. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

— Aussi bien que toi. »

Ce n'est pas aussi rassurant que c'était probablement censé l'être. « Elle est là ? Je peux la voir ? » dit Frank, aussi calmement qu'il le peut. Sa patience s'amenuise et il peut sentir son index s'agiter, tapoter contre sa cuisse. Il a besoin de la voir. Ses derniers souvenirs d'elle sont trop frais, trop violents. Il peut encore sentir la cendre dans l'air et entendre ses derniers mots, prononcés si vite qu'ils en étaient presque inintelligibles.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Frank, je_ -

Il l'a abandonnée. Il les a tous laissés tomber. Il pense à David et aux enfants, à Sarah, à sa propre famille - finalement, il n'a pu sauver aucun d'eux.

« Non, » dit la fillette.

La mâchoire de Frank se crispe un peu. Il doit se forcer à ne pas rabrouer l'enfant.

« Pourquoi, non ? » demande Frank. Il n'arrive pas complètement à supprimer la colère de sa voix.

« Parce que je ne suis pas _ton_ souhait, » dit-elle avec un petit geste de la main. « Mais elle m'a demandé de te faire passer un message, si je te voyais. »

Karen. Il n'y a qu'elle pour trouver un moyen de le contacter dans ce purgatoire - ou quoi que soit cet endroit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demande-t-il.

— _Je t'aime_ , dit la fillette. _Trouve-moi, et on s'en sortira ensemble_. »

_Merde_. C'est tout à fait elle. Il peut l'entendre dans sa voix - la façon dont elle ajouterait un peu d'autorité dans ses mots, et il sourirait et dirait, _Oui, m'dame_. Ils ont peut-être tout perdu, sont peut-être morts, mais elle continue de se battre pour lui.

Il ne peut pas faire moins.

L'univers devra se briser en mille morceaux avant qu'il ne l'abandonne.

Il regarde alentour, ce lieu étrange qui ne semble pas du tout être un lieu. Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Autant demander.

« Je peux la trouver ? dit-il.

— Ça ne dépend pas de moi, » dit simplement la fille.

Il doit se détourner quelques instants. Il observe ce monde étrange - si vide et plein d'échos, l'air insupportablement dense. L'eau sous ses bottes est toujours étrangement solide. L'endroit est trop ouvert, trop exposé. Il voudrait pouvoir profiter de la couverture d'arbres, d'immeubles, n'importe quoi plutôt que ce vaste espace ouvert et cette étrange petite fille.

« Et pour quelqu'un d'autre ? demande-t-il calmement. Les gens qui sont morts avant. Est-ce que - je peux les voir ? » Même le fait de prononcer ces mots fait l'effet de s'exposer à plus de douleur.

La fillette incline la tête. Elle semble honnêtement curieuse.

« Dis-moi, dit-elle. La fille par le prénom de laquelle tu m'as appelée. Qui était-elle pour toi ? »

Frank sent sa gorge se serrer. « Ma fille. »

Elle hoche la tête. « Et est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

— C'est quel genre de putain de question, ça ? » aboie-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La petite fille se contente de le regarder. Elle n'a l'air ni effrayée ni offensée par sa colère. « Une à laquelle tous les pères n'ont pas la réponse. »

Il pense à Lisa - et à sa douce odeur de bébé quand ils l'ont emmenée de l'hôpital à la maison pour la première fois, à la façon dont ses cheveux brillaient dans la lumière sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, à l'amas de jouets qu'elle poussait sous son lit quand Maria lui demandait de ranger, et à la façon dont elle le serrait dans ses bras - comme si elle était sûre que tout irait bien tant qu'il était là.

« Plus que tout, dit-il, la voix rauque.

— Tu es venu ici en t'attendant à la voir, dit-elle en penchant la tête. Elle est morte ? »

Il doit déglutir à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir répondre. « Oui.

— Je suis désolée, dit la fillette. Toutes mes condoléances. Et non, tu ne peux pas la voir.

Il refoule ses larmes. Merde, ça ne devrait pas faire si mal que ça. « P - pourquoi pas ? On est tous les deux - je veux dire, on est morts. C'est une punition ? Je ne pourrai jamais la voir, les voir tous, parce que je suis… à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? »

Ça semble logique, d'une manière tordue. Il a ôté la vie à tant de gens, a fait tant de choses. Bien sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse pour lui. Il se rappelle ce bouquin de mythes grecs que Curtis lui a donné il y a si longtemps. Il se rappelle des Enfers, plein de tâches inutiles et d'énigmes insolubles et de tourments sur mesure - et il doit admettre, il y a une sorte de justice poétique dans le fait que l'homme qui a tué pour venger sa famille ne soit jamais autorisé à la revoir.

« Toi, dit l'enfant, tu n'es pas mort. Pas exactement. »

Il a envie de rire ; il en ressent l'amertume à l'arrière de sa langue. « Alors comment tu appelles ça, » dit-il en désignant l'étendue d'eau rouge. Ce rien, ce vide qui semble étrangement plus clair sur les bords.

« Tu n'es pas mort, dit-elle encore. Tu as été… déplacé.

— Déplacé ?

— Transporté, dit-elle vaguement. Tu as été mis de côté, comme un enfant cacherait une pièce. Tu as été amené ici pour être préservé. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, quand il a pris la pierre. L'âme ne peut pas détruire - ce n'est pas son but. »

Frank sent sa mâchoire se crisper. Il déteste tout ça - les énigmes partielles et les demi-vérités. Il déteste cette sensation d'ignorance, d'être maintenu dans le noir. Il ne peut pas combattre ce qu'il ne connaît pas, et c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus rageant dans cette situation. C'est le fait de savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais rien pu stopper de tout cela, en dépit de tous ses efforts. Une part de lui veut simplement en finir avec cette conversation, arrêter de parler avec cette fille exaspérante qui n'est clairement pas une simple fille.

Mais il a passé bien trop de temps avec Karen. Et si elle était là, elle poserait les questions. Chercherait la vérité. Elle n'est pas là, alors il doit le faire pour elle.

« Préservé pour quoi ? » demande-t-il.

La fillette sourit à nouveau - et ce n'est pas un sourire d'enfant. Il est plein, incurvé et dangereux. Elle s'avance vers lui et ce faisant, la fille devient quelque chose d'autre. Sa forme se brouille et change. Elle se fait plus grande, plus mince, ses traits plus définis révèlent une beauté sensationnelle. Elle est vêtue de noir ; il y a des poignards à ses cuisses et à ses poignets.

Une femme se tient devant lui, les cheveux aussi rouge que des grains de grenade.

Et, trop tard, Frank se souvient que la plus dangereuse personne des Enfers en était la reine.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre souhait puisse être fait, » dit-elle.

Un frisson le parcourt. Il ouvre la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais rien ne vient.

« Je vais te laisser dormir avec les autres, dit la femme. C'est la seule grâce que je peux t'accorder. »

Une onde traverse l'eau. Frank baisse les yeux vers la mer plane sous lui. Et c'est alors qu'il les voit. Tous.

Il y a des gens sous la surface -qui flottent, immobiles et silencieux. Il doit y en avoir des centaines, des milliers - son regard va de l'un à l'autre. Il entraperçoit des cheveux blonds.

Et puis il tombe - transperce la surface de l'eau avant de pouvoir prendre son souffle. Il se débat contre la soudaine attraction, les membres lourds et les vêtements détrempés. Un courant s'empare de lui, vient tirer sur ses cheveux et ses habits et ses bottes.

Il ne nage pas vers la surface, non, ce n'est pas son but. Il fend l'eau, de toute la force de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il se propulse devant des formes flottantes, des gens qu'il ne reconnaît pas ou ne prend pas la peine de regarder. Il y a un scintillement doré - un éclat de lumière, et il le suit. Ses poumons brûlent et la douleur enflamme sa poitrine. Il n'inspire pas, peu importe à quel point son corps le lui réclame. Il sait comment nager dans une tempête, comment sauver quelqu'un qui se noie, comment se battre dans l'eau. Il ne finira pas ici.

Il passe devant un homme avec un manteau sombre et puis il la voit. Cheveux blonds flottant dans l'eau écarlate, yeux fermés et lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

_Trouve-moi_ , a été le dernier ordre qu'elle lui a donné.

Alors il obéit.

Frank tend les bras vers Karen, pose une main sur son épaule tandis que l'autre vient à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle a ce même air qu'elle avait quand elle dormait près de lui : paisible. Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire qu'il y est arrivé, qu'il a réussi à la suivre ici. Même la mort n'a pu le séparer d'elle.

Ses poumons lâchent à ce moment, il s'étouffe dans un hoquet. L'eau emplit son nez, sa bouche. Il sait ce qu'on ressent quand on se noie - il s'y est entraîné - mais ça ne fait rien. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballe, son corps se démène pour inspirer, mais après tout, il est _mort_ , alors pourquoi aurait-il besoin de respirer -

L'eau glisse le long de sa gorge, et il sent le monde commencer à s'estomper. Sa vision se brouille sur les bords.

Mais il tient bon. Il sent la caresse des cheveux de Karen contre sa joue, le goût âcre de l'eau, entend son propre cœur battre à l'intérieur de son crâne.

_Dors_ , dit une voix. Ce n'est pas la voix de la femme - elle appartient à l'enfant.

Il combat les ténèbres, qui pèsent de tout leur poids sur lui.

_Dors_ , dit à nouveau la voix.

Il se rappelle en train de le murmurer à Lisa, la joue pressée contre ses cheveux. _Une fournée, deux fournées -_

Puis il y a Maria, qui lui embrasse le nez. _Bonjour, mon petit loir_.

Les doigts de Karen contre sa tempe, caressant l'une de ses cicatrices. _Sois ruse et malice -_

_Sois ruse et -_

_Sois ruse -_

_Sois -_

Et puis il n'y a rien du tout.

* * *

 

L'univers se débobine-

des filaments galactiques se défont,

des vides s'effondrent sur eux-même,

les étoiles brûlent toutes ensemble.

 

Une éternité dans un équilibre parfait, un parfait silence, puis quelqu'un-

Quelqu'un tend la main,

doigts de métal, couleurs luisantes aux jointures,

se saisit des bords effilochés.

-retisse les fils.

 

Et le temps va à rebours.

 

* * *

Une alarme éveille Frank Castle d'un sommeil de mort.

Il se réveille un mercredi au son de l’alarme braillée par son téléphone. Il se frotte les yeux, baille à s’en faire craquer la mâchoire, et s'assoit. Son appartement est petit mais propre, et pour une fois, les murs ne sont pas criblés de balles. Ces murs sont fins ; il peut souvent entendre ses voisins piétiner dans les escaliers ou le vrombissement de moteur des voitures au dehors. Tout ça n'est qu'un bruit de fond pour lui, quelque chose qu'il a appris à occulter. Mais ce matin, ça semble plus fort que d'habitude.

Il a l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. La bouche sèche et la langue rêche, les yeux endoloris. Mais il n'a pas bu la nuit dernière alors pourquoi…?

Il balance les jambes par dessus le bord du lit et va, pieds nus, jusqu'à la petite cuisine. Cuisine est peut-être un trop grand mot. C'est une petite alcôve avec un évier, un mini-frigo, et une cafetière. Le café est tout ce qui importe, vraiment. Il allume la machine.

Ses rêves ont toujours été simples et directs : sang et coups de feu, ses propres cris, et plus récemment, un goût de viande brûlée et de fumée et la vue d'explosifs fixés sur les gens qu'il aime. Mais quand il essaie de se rappeler ses rêves de la nuit d'avant, tout ce qui lui vient, c'est de l'eau profonde. Un poids sur sa poitrine, dans sa poitrine, et un horizon peint de rouges et d'ors. Peut-être que son cerveau devient enfin un peu plus créatif dans ses tourments.

Son téléphone bipe une seconde fois, et il reconnaît cette alarme. Il a une alerte à chaque fois que le nom "Karen Page" apparaît dans le journal.

_Karen_.

La panique s'empare de lui. L'adrénaline bouillonne dans ses veines.

Elle est blessée, elle est mourante - merde, il doit aller la trouver -

Il a traversé la moitié de son appartement avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il ne porte que son boxer, a son téléphone dans la main.

_Lis le putain d'article_ , pense-t-il, et il ouvre la page si rapidement que son téléphone manque de lui glisser de la main.

Elle va bien - c'est un article écrit par elle, pas _sur_ elle.

Elle va bien.

Il faut quelques respirations pour que son rythme cardiaque s'apaise.

Il ne sait pas trop d'où est venue cette vague de panique, mais après tout, son cerveau est complètement bousillé. Ce ne serait pas étonnant que ses cauchemars persistent après son réveil.

Son pouce glisse en travers de l'écran, sur le nom de Karen.

Il doit respirer. Se réveiller, affronter cette peur sans nom, comme une personne rationnelle.

La bonne odeur du café frais se répand dans le petit appartement. En mode automatique, il remplit deux tasses, qu'il place sur la table. Il tourne l'une des tasses pour que l'anse soit face à l'autre chaise.

Puis il se fige. Se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de faire.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui, putain ?

Il prend sa tasse. C'est un café à bas prix, mais il le boit en quelques gorgées. Puis il boit la seconde tasse. Ça a bien meilleur goût que ça ne devrait.

Quand il en est à sa troisième tasse, il lit l'article de Karen en entier. Cette fois, c’est sur des fonctionnaires des douanes corrompus qui prêtent main-forte à des trafiquants d'êtres humains. Il secoue la tête, mi-fier, mi-inquiet. Elle va s'attirer des ennuis un de ces jours. L'article est bien écrit. Il gagnera probablement un genre de récompense. Il imagine Karen assise à son bureau, souriante, devant son ordinateur, les doigts tapant sur le clavier. Faisant du monde un endroit meilleur, à l'aide de quelques vérités bien assénées. C'est une méthode plus propre que la sienne.

Il a envie de lui parler. Plus qu'il ne se rappelle vouloir quelque chose durant ces derniers mois.

Il ne devrait pas la contacter ; elle a sa propre vie et elle semble aller bien. Il devrait la laisser tranquille. Il devrait -

_Trouve-moi, et on s'en sortira ensemble_. Il ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette pensée. On dirait la voix de Karen, quelque chose qu'elle pourrait avoir dit. Mais il s'en souviendrait si elle l'avait dit.

Ses doigts semblent se mouvoir de leur propre volonté : il ouvre sa messagerie et tape un numéro qu'il a mémorisé.

Il veut juste s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Il veut juste savoir qu'elle est saine et sauve, et alors peut-être que ce cauchemar persistant relâchera son étreinte sur lui.

Il tape, _Joli boulot de détective, m'dame_ , et appuie sur _envoi_ avant de pouvoir se raviser.

À l'instant où il envoie le message, son estomac s'emplit de plomb. C'est stupide de sa part ; il devrait la laisser tranquille. Mais une part de lui souffre à la vue de son nom, comme une blessure profonde sur laquelle il veut appuyer.

Il faut moins d'une minute pour qu'elle lui réponde. _Frank, c'est toi ?_

Il peut presque la voir, les yeux plissés, la tête inclinée, l'air interrogateur.

_Mets-moi dans tes contacts sous le nom de Pete, s'il te plaît_.

Il se passe quelques instants où il la regarde taper une réponse, les points qui s'affichent sur l'écran.

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Ouais, ça va_. C'est un peu blessant qu'elle pense qu'il ne la contacterait que quand il a besoin de quelque chose - mais à dire vrai, il le mérite probablement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'appelait régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles.

_Bien._ Les trois petits points clignotent sur place pendant quelques secondes, puis elle ajoute, _On peut se voir ?_

La question le désarçonne. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut mais ne peut se résoudre à demander.

Il ne devrait pas la voir.

Il ne devrait pas. Il le veut, mais il ne devrait pas.

Elle mérite une vie normale, du genre qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir. Elle devrait trouver quelqu'un avec un travail de bureau, qui pourrait l'emmener dîner en public et ne pas se soucier des caméras de sécurité ou de se trouver en ligne de mire. Elle mérite le genre d'homme qui ne connaît pas le goût de la poudre ou ce que ça fait de cracher du sang au visage de la mort.

Elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ce type, pense ironiquement une part de lui.

Il se frotte le menton ; il a besoin de se raser. Surtout s'il va la voir.

Parce qu'il va aller la voir - il a pris sa décision, sans la prendre consciemment. Ses doigts recommencent à bouger de leur seul gré.

_Il y a un coffee shop à l'angle de la 46ème et de la 10ème. On se retrouve à onze heures ?_

_Ça me paraît bien. Comment je peux te contacter en cas de changement ?_

_Ce numéro._

_Donc tu gardes ce téléphone ?_

_Oui_ , répond-il. _Les téléphones jetables sont chiants à remplacer._

Quand elle ne répond pas, il pose le téléphone sur la table et le contemple un moment. Il a l'impression de s'engager dans l'inconnu. Comme si tout avait changé sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi ou comment.

Il va à la fenêtre et s'appuie contre la vitre. Son appartement surplombe un parking et une laverie mais pour un instant, il doit cligner des yeux car il s'attend presque à voir une forêt. À une odeur de chênes et de terre humide.

Il est en train de perdre l'esprit, putain.

Alors il secoue la tête et se fait une autre tasse de café avant d'aller au boulot.

La matinée va être longue.

* * *

Karen Page se réveille mercredi matin et la première chose qu'elle murmure est, « Est-ce que tu as fait sortir le chat ? »

Sauf qu'elle n'a _pas_ de chat.

Et qu'elle est seule dans son lit.

Elle s'assoit, repousse les couvertures et se frotte les yeux. Elle se sent étrangement pesante et épuisée, en dépit d'une nuit complète de sommeil. Elle regarde à côté d'elle et s'attend presque à voir quelqu'un en train de dormir. Mais la place est vide. Elle a déjà fait ce rêve. La plupart du temps, il s'agit de fantasmes informes, de partenaires sans visages - mais cette fois, l'image mentale est plus claire. Un menton fort, adouci par une barbe. Des yeux sombres. Une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil qui lui dit, _Rendors-toi, mon cœur_.

C'est comme le fantôme d'un souvenir.

Elle reste dans le lit quelques minutes, essaie de se rappeler les détails de son rêve. Mais plus elle essaie, plus ils lui échappent. Elle était… heureuse. C'est tout ce qu'elle se rappelle.

Et pendant un instant, son cœur se serre, dans un accès de tristesse si vif qu'elle en a les larmes aux yeux. Elle les essuie. Il est stupide de pleurer un rêve, et elle est heureuse qu'il n'y ait personne ici pour la voir faire.

Elle se force à se lever. Chaque mouvement semble étrange, désarticulé, comme si elle s'était réveillée avec un squelette mal assemblé.

Elle se déplace dans son appartement avec la coordination d'un zombie. Elle va de pièce en pièce, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle fait ou pourquoi. Café, d'abord. Puis une robe de chambre, enfilée par dessus son pyjama. Elle se cogne contre le comptoir - elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis l'époque où elle a emménagé. Quand elle se lave les mains, l'eau semble trop chaude. Sa peau est étrangement sensible, comme si tous ses nerfs étaient exposés à l'air libre. Peut-être est-elle en train de tomber malade. Ça expliquerait ses rêves étranges et son humeur.

Elle prend une gorgée de café et cille, interloquée. Il a bien meilleur goût que dans ses souvenirs. Elle regarde l'étiquette. Peut-être que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez elle et lui a laissé du café d'excellente qualité - mais non, c'est la même marque française qu'elle achète depuis quelque temps.

Seigneur. Elle est à côté de ses pompes.

Sur un coup de tête, elle texte Ellison. _Ça vous dérange si je travaille de chez moi aujourd'hui ?_ L'idée de se rendre au bureau, avec tout ce brouhaha et cette agitation, c'est trop pour elle.

Il répond aussitôt. _Trois autres personnes m'ont demandé la même chose. Est-ce qu'il y a un concert en ville, et je ne suis pas au courant ? Un match de baseball ? Une dédicace ? Haruki Murakami est en ville ou quoi ?_

_Je me sens juste bizarre. Si je tombe malade, je préfère ne pas infecter tout le monde._

_Bien pensé_. Puis, quelques secondes après, il ajoute, _Si c'est Haruki Murakami, vous feriez mieux de me ramener un autographe et une interview_.

Elle rit doucement.

Elle finit par consulter ses mails assise à la table de la cuisine, en buvant une seconde tasse de café. Elle texte Foggy juste pour prendre des nouvelles ; elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Il répond quelques minutes plus tard, en disant qu'il est en réunion mais qu'il appellera plus tard. Elle sourit, et un peu de sa tension s'évanouit. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle secoue la tête, reprend le travail, quand son téléphone vibre à nouveau. Elle le reprend, s'attendant à ce que ce soit Foggy, et voit un numéro inconnu.

_Joli boulot de détective, m'dame._

Son cœur s'emballe. C'est une simple phrase, mais elle sait. _Elle sait._

C'est lui. Ce doit être lui. Il est le seul à l'avoir jamais appelée ainsi. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il la contacterait…?

L'article. Elle se rappelle que son article sur les douanes est sorti aujourd'hui. Il doit l'avoir vu.

Ses doigts volent au dessus des touches. _Frank, c'est toi ?_

_Mets-moi dans tes contacts sous le nom de Pete, s'il te plaît._

Elle plaque une main contre sa bouche. Une vague d'émotion la submerge, menace de la noyer. Elle ne sait même pas d'où ça vient - cette douloureuse sensation de vide est quelque chose qu'elle associerait au mal du pays.

_Tu vas bien ?_ Elle a d'horribles images mentales de lui en train de se vider de son sang dans une ruelle, en train de lui envoyer un dernier message. Ce serait bien son genre.

Sa réponse vient peu après. _Ouais, ça va._

Elle laisse échapper un souffle tremblant. Il va bien. Cela devrait lui suffire - après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il lui devait quoi que ce soit.

Mais son absence lui fait l'effet d'un trou dans la poitrine. Elle a besoin de le voir, se dit-elle, pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Elle se sentira mieux si elle peut seulement le voir.

_Bien. On peut se voir ?_

Son téléphone se tait. Son cœur bat légèrement trop vite, et ses doigts sont moites contre l'écran. Merde. merde - elle n'aurait même pas dû demander. C'est se rendre trop vulnérable, comme si elle risquait de gaffer et de révéler la profondeur de ses sentiments. Car elle a des sentiments. Depuis un moment maintenant - elle les a mis de côté, a essayé de les ignorer pour le bien de Frank. Elle ne veut pas lui imposer ça, pas s'il ne ressent pas la même chose. Elle ne veut pas lui faire de mal, jamais ; elle l'a vu blessé de trop nombreuses fois.

Puis son téléphone s'illumine avec sa réponse.

_Il y a un coffee shop à l'angle de la 46ème et de la 10ème. On se retrouve à onze heures ?_

Le soulagement l'envahit. _Ça me paraît bien. Comment je peux te contacter en cas de changement ?_

Elle s'attend à moitié à une réponse cryptique à propos de roses à sa fenêtre.

_Ce numéro_.

Elle fronce les sourcils, surprise. _Donc tu gardes ce téléphone ?_

_Oui. Les téléphones jetables sont chiants à remplacer_.

Ça lui ressemble tellement, de dire ça, qu'elle peut presque l'entendre. Elle sourit, presse le bord du téléphone contre ses lèvres. Il va bien - et elle va le voir. Elle devrait prendre une douche, se boucler les cheveux. Peut-être qu'elle se sentira plus elle-même, alors.

Rien n'a changé, pense-t-elle tandis qu'elle enlève son pyjama et se glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude. La sensation contre sa peau nue est extraordinaire, et elle se lave.

Rien n'a changé.

Mais elle n'arrive pas tout à fait à s'en convaincre.

La ville est très active, pour un mercredi.

Frank quitte le chantier un peu plus tôt que l'heure du déjeuner, mais ça ne gènera pas le contremaître. Frank est généralement le premier sur le site, et le dernier à partir. Il a mérité un peu de marge. Tous les bruits de la ville semblent l'assaillir comme il marche : le beuglement des klaxons, le blabla d'un touriste, les cliquetis d'ongles artificiels sur l'écran d'un téléphone. C'est presque un soulagement d'ouvrir la porte du coffee shop et d'y entrer. Frank est venu quelques fois ; c'est l'un de ces endroits qui servent l'expresso dans de toutes petites tasses, mais c'est trop près du travail pour qu'il s'en plaigne.

Frank commande deux cafés de taille normale avant de se tourner pour jeter un œil à la salle. Il la voit immédiatement.

Karen est assise près d'une fenêtre. Elle a bon air - cheveux blonds brillants comme un lever de soleil, une blouse bleue, et ses ongles vernis de gris entre les pages d'un livre avec des lapins sur la couverture. Quand elle entend son pas, elle lève la tête.

Son sourire est lumineux, et il en a le souffle coupé. « Salut, Frank.

— Hey, » dit-il doucement.

Ses mains le démangent rien qu'à la voir. Il a la folle impulsion de lui embrasser la joue, réchauffée par le soleil.

_Elle aurait une saveur d'ambre et de chaleur et_ -

Il pose leurs gobelets sur la table, profite du mouvement pour rassembler ses esprits.

« Alors, dit-elle. Ça fait longtemps.

— Ouais. » Il prend une gorgée de café. « J'ai vu ton article. Beau boulot. »

Elle baisse les yeux vers ses genoux, avec une expression d'embarras et de satisfaction. « Je suis plus ou moins tombée dans le journalisme par accident, alors je suis contente que ça marche bien jusque là. »

Il secoue la tête. « Pas par accident. Ça faisait un moment que tu étais occupée à chercher la vérité, dit-il. Autant que tu sois payée pour. »

Elle boit un peu de son café. « Et donc, tu fais quoi ces jours ci ? Tu as de quoi, euh, t'occuper ?

— Ouais, je travaille. » Il se laisse aller dans sa chaise, une main autour de son café. « Dans le bâtiment.

— Vraiment ? dit-elle, surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que je faisais ? » demande-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules. « Aucune idée. Pour ce que j'en savais, tu avais quitté la ville et tu étais parti pour le Canada. Pour devenir un bûcheron ou je ne sais quoi.

— Je n'ai pas la chemise à carreaux qu'il faut, » dit-il gravement, et elle rit.

Il aime ça - être capable de la faire rire. Son hilarité s'estompe, et quand elle le regarde, c'est avec une chaleur qu'il n'attendait pas.

Elle dit, « Je - je suis contente que tu m'aies contactée. Après la matinée que j'ai eue, c'était une agréable surprise. » Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont elle le dit qui déclenche une alarme dans la tête de Frank. Il balaie le coffee shop du regard, puis la rue. Ils sont assis à côté d'une fenêtre, une place qu'il n'aurait pas choisie - mais c'est elle qui a choisi la table. Si elle a des ennuis -

« Hey, hey, » dit-elle, et puis elle pose une main sur la sienne. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il serrait les doigts en un poing avant qu'elle ne le touche. « Tout va bien. »

Frank soupire. « Désolé. Vieilles habitudes. »

Elle a un sourire pincé, plus une reconnaissance qu'une vraie expression de plaisir. Sa main est toujours sur celle de Frank - puis elle la retire, l'air surprise. Comme si elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle le touchait.

Il est surpris par l'intensité avec laquelle il ne veut _pas_ qu'elle le lâche.

« Alors, pourquoi c'était une matinée pourrie ? » demande-t-il.

Karen prend une gorgée de son café. Comme pour gagner du temps. « Juste… des rêves, tu vois ? »

Il est intimement familier avec les cauchemars. Il n'est pas étonné qu'elle en ait - elle a vu plus d'horreurs cette année que la plupart des gens n'en voit dans toute une vie. « De mauvais rêves ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « J'ai cru que j'avais un chat, dit-elle. Je me suis réveillée en pensant que je devais le laisser sortir. »

C'est si anodin qu'il peut sentir ses sourcils remonter tout en haut de son front. « Un chat ? Vraiment ?

— Je ne suis même pas vraiment portée sur les chats. » Ses doigts s'agitent contre son gobelet, triturent le manchon en carton. « Je ne me souviens pas des détails, mais je me souviens juste que je me sentais… bien. Quand je me suis réveillée - j'en ai été extirpée. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. » Elle détourne les yeux, le regard un peu vague. « Désolée. Maintenant que je l'ai dit à voix haute, ça a l'air stupide.

— Non, dit-il doucement. Pas du tout. » Les pires de ses rêves sont les bons rêves - ce qui aurait pu être. Les souvenirs qui glissent, juste hors de portée. Elle a l'air si malheureuse qu'il lui offre une de ses vérités. « Je n'ai pas passé une super matinée non plus. Je me suis réveillé avec la gueule de bois, ce qui serait logique si j'avais bu hier soir. J'ai fini par descendre cinq tasses de café avant dix heures.

— Tu es en retard dans ta consommation, donc. »

Il se surprend à rire. Un vrai rire, un de ceux qui viennent avec un reniflement. Il avait oublié combien elle est drôle, combien il apprécie les rares moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble et où ils n'évitaient pas les balles.

Il baisse les yeux vers son livre. « Un peu de lecture ?

— Il était à ma mère, dit-elle. Elle le lisait à mon frère et moi quand on était petits. Je ne sais pas - je me suis réveillée avec l'envie de le relire.

— Un livre sur des lapins ?

— Plutôt sur les nouveaux départs, répond-elle. Des personnes qui essaient de trouver leur voie après que leur ancienne vie se soit écroulée. Un voyage épique. Et ouais, des lapins.

— On dirait que je devrais le lire. Ça me ferait peut-être une pause sympa, après _La servante écarlate_.

— Tu lis Margaret Atwood ?

— Pourquoi tu as l'air si surprise ?

— C'est juste - ce n'est pas ce que je t'imaginais lire. »

Qu'elle l'ait imaginé en train de lire, quoi que ce soit, est une petite révélation. « Et tu me voyais lire quoi ?

— _Guns & Ammo_, principalement. Peut-être Lee Child. »

Il rit à nouveau. « J'ai un ami qui n'arrête pas de me recommander les classiques. Il est plus intelligent que moi, alors je me suis dit que j'allais suivre ses conseils. » Il hésite, puis ajoute, « Et _Jack Reacher_ est devenu répétitif à force. »

C'est elle qui rit, cette fois, et elle est plus belle que jamais. Ce ne sont pas juste ses cheveux ou son visage - c'est la façon dont elle le regarde. Comme s'il était tout ce qu'elle veut regarder. Une vague de chaleur le parcourt et il rougit.

« Quoi ? dit-il.

— Désolée… c'est juste bon de te voir, dit-elle. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

Il entend l'émotion sous-jacente dans sa voix, même si elle tente de l'étouffer. Et il comprend - parce que c'est bon de la voir, elle aussi. Il veut tendre la main par dessus la table, repousser ces mèches égarées derrière son oreille. L'envie de la toucher est plus forte que jamais, et il ne sait pas vraiment quoi en faire. Cette table entre eux, ça ne semble pas normal. Il serre le poing sur ses genoux.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici ? demande-t-il. Qu'on se promène un peu ? J'ai une heure avant de devoir reprendre le boulot. »

Elle accepte. Son vieux bouquin est glissé dans son sac à main, et il jette leurs gobelets à la poubelle. Il lui tient la porte et elle lui parle de son nouvel article. La conversation s'écoule naturellement ; Karen parle un peu de son travail, et Frank se prend à rire quand elle décrit comment les stagiaires n'arrêtent pas de se tromper et d'amener du décaféiné à leur patron. Aucun des deux ne s'approche des sujets sensibles ; elle lui demande quels livres il a lus, ce qui introduit une discussion sur Curtis et sa collection à jamais inachevée de littérature classique.

Cela semble naturel, de marcher à côté d'elle. Le pas de Karen est presque similaire au sien, leurs rythmes s'accordent avec aisance.

Frank ne s'est pas senti aussi normal depuis des mois.

« Tu penses que tu vas rester en ville ? demande-t-elle. Maintenant que les choses se sont calmées ? »

Il acquiesce. « Je peux pas imaginer aller ailleurs.

— Mais il y a encore des gens qui te cherchent, pas vrai ? » Elle lève les yeux, comme si elle cherchait les caméras de surveillance du trafic. Sa bouche a pris un pli déterminé, et elle donne l'impression d'être prête à se jeter entre Frank et n'importe quelle caméra. Frank a la capuche de sa veste remontée, mais il ne se fait pas trop de soucis.

« La sécurité du territoire m'a donné une assez bonne identité, répond-il. Ils ont effacé mes empreintes des dossiers de la police, les ont remplacées par celles d'un gars mort. Pete Castiglione n'est pas une menace.

— Mais ils continuent probablement de te surveiller.

— Oh, j'en suis sûr, dit Frank. Mais tant que je fais profil bas, que je ne parle pas de leurs bourdes, je pense qu'ils me laisseront tranquille. Ne serait-ce que pour protéger leurs miches. Je commence à parler, tout le monde en prend pour son grade.

— Si jamais tu as besoin que je publie un article sur eux, dit Karen, il te suffit d'un mot.

— Je suis presque sûr que la CIA n'approuverait pas.

— Je suis presque sûre que je m'en fous. »

Il soupire. Elle affronterait la CIA, s'il le lui demandait. Il ne sait pas comment il est parvenu à acquérir la loyauté de Karen Page, mais il l'a. Il sait qu'il l'a. Il espère qu'elle sait qu'elle a la sienne, aussi.

Il dit, « Je vais rester planqué un moment. Peut-être me laisser pousser la barbe à nouveau, supporter de me faire traiter de hipster par tout le monde.

— J'aimais la barbe, dit Karen.

— Ouais ? »

Il la raccompagne jusqu'à chez elle ; quand ils arrivent près de son immeuble, la conversation s'interrompt. Elle a les doigts posés sur la porte, et elle est à une seconde de disparaître à l'intérieur.

« Merci, dit-elle. Pour le café, la discussion. C'est - je suis contente que tu ailles bien, Frank. »

Il y a un moment de gêne ; aucun des deux ne sait trop comment dire au revoir.

Une expression de doute traverse le visage de Karen, puis elle s'avance et le prend dans ses bras. Elle le touche comme si elle s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il recule, se dégage de son étreinte.

Il n'en fait rien.

D'instinct, ses bras viennent se placer autour d'elle. Elle est douce contre lui, et elle sent l'ambre et le savon, et l'avoir dans ses bras, c'est comme - comme la fin d'une douleur présente depuis si longtemps qu'il l'en avait oubliée. Ça semble _naturel_ , le monde qui se met soudain en place après cette étrange matinée et ses rêves à demi oubliés. Il la veut plus proche, veut sentir sa poitrine descendre et monter au rythme de sa respiration, son pouls sous ses doigts.

Il la serre trop fort ; ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on étreint un ami. Mais il ne parvient pas à desserrer les bras, et les ongles de Karen sont plantés dans ses épaules. Elle s'agrippe à lui. Elle inspire, et c'est comme un léger hoquet.

De quoi qu'il s'agisse, elle le ressent aussi.

Leurs bouches ne sont séparées que par un souffle. Tout ce qu'il faudrait c'est qu'il incline légèrement la tête et -

Il se dégage.

Tout ce qu'il y a jamais eu entre eux, ce sont des moments imprégnés d'adrénaline, des hoquets au goût de fumée, quelques contacts entre des mains tremblantes, des regards soutenus un moment de trop. Il y a une compréhension, une reconnaissance. Mais il n'a jamais laissé cela s'approfondir en quelque chose de plus.

« Hé, » dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarde. Son visage est étrangement vulnérable, comme si leur étreinte avait détruit toutes ses défenses. Cela lui donne envie de voir à quoi elle ressemble quand ses murailles sont abaissées, quand elle est détendue et à l'aise.

Il veut qu'elle ait ça.

Il le veut pour lui-même.

Et il a peur de vouloir quoi que ce soit, parce que cela peut si aisément lui être repris.

Cela l'effraie - parce qu'il sait ce qu'elle est. Ce qu'elle pourrait être. C'est une chose de courir face au danger pour elle, de se jeter entre elle et tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. C'en est une autre de s'avancer lentement vers elle, d'accepter chaque étape. De se rapprocher, en sachant comment ça pourrait finir.

Quelques mois plus tôt peut-être, il l'aurait laissée rentrer dans cet immeuble. Aurait disparu dans la foule de New York après un dernier salut de la tête. Aurait laissé la ville l'avaler, se serait complu dans la solitude, parce que c'est son armure. Mais quelque chose a fendu cette armure, et il ne peut pas se résoudre à la réparer.

Il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir.

Il prend une inspiration. « Écoute. Il y a - il y a ce restaurant où j'avais envie d'aller. Un petit restau qui sert de la cuisine italienne. Je n'ai pas réussi à y aller depuis des mois, trop occupé et tout. Et je veux dire - si ça t'intéressait… peut-être qu'un soir - »

_Bien joué, Castle_.

« Frank, est-ce que tu m'invites à dîner ? » Et à la façon dont elle le dit, il sait qu'elle comprend. Ce n'est pas juste une invitation en l'air. Rien n'est insignifiant avec elle - chaque regard, chaque mot, chaque action compte.

« Ouais. Je suppose que oui. » Il fourre les mains dans les poches de sa veste, pour qu'elle ne voie pas leur instabilité. Ses doigts le démangent de la toucher à nouveau.

Les émotions dansent sur le visage de Karen - surprise, puis quelque chose comme de l'espoir, et un minuscule éclat d'incertitude. Il comprendrait si elle refusait ; une relation entre eux, qu'il s'agisse d'amitié ou de quelque chose de plus, ne sera jamais sûre. Ce pourrait être quelque chose de bon - non il _sait_ que ce serait quelque chose de bon, et de fort, et bâti sur la franchise - mais ce ne sera jamais, jamais sûr.

Puis cette peur passagère disparaît, et elle redresse les épaules.

Brave. Toujours si brave, putain.

« D'accord, dit-elle. Je - je suis libre vendredi. »

Il acquiesce. « Je passe te prendre ici à dix-huit heures ? » Ça lui donnera assez de temps pour prendre une douche après le travail et acheter un bouquet de roses. S'il se décide à faire ça, il va le faire proprement. Elle mérite bien ça.

Elle sourit. « Je te vois vendredi, alors.

— Ouais, dit-il. On se voit vendredi. »

* * *

Tous les poètes avaient tort.

C'est de cette façon que le monde prend fin - il ne finit pas.


	19. Épilogue

_Cinq mois plus tard_

Par un jour froid de la fin du mois de février, le téléphone de Karen sonne.

Elle est en train de rentrer après le travail, des bottes pratiques aux pieds, ses chaussures à talons rangées dans son sac. Ça a été un hiver glacé, et la neige persiste aux coins des rues et dans les massifs de fleurs. L'air sent les gaz d'échappement et la neige fraîche, et elle soupçonne qu'il va y avoir une tempête cette nuit. Elle porte un épais manteau de laine, un bonnet et des gants - ce qui rend un peu difficile d'extraire le téléphone de son sac. Un regard à l'écran, et elle sourit.

« Salut, dit-elle.

— Hey. » La voix de Frank est douce à ses oreilles. « Tu es à la maison ?

— Je sors juste du boulot, » dit-elle, puis une idée la frappe. « Tu es rentré ?

— Ça se pourrait. » Il y a une douce chaleur dans sa voix, toute en fumée et en énergie, et elle presse le pas.

Son ami Curtis et lui ont fait une virée dans le Kentucky pour rendre hommage à un ami mort il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il a pris deux semaines de congés, et il était hors réseau.

Apparemment son ami vivait de manière très isolée. Ce n'est pas la plus longue période qu'elle ait passé sans le voir, mais ces deux semaines n'en finissaient pas. Foggy est parti en vacances avec Marci et même les criminels semblent rester chez eux ; elle a aidé Ellison à réorganiser les archives, ce qui est à la fois ennuyeux et étrangement satisfaisant.

« Je ne suis pas encore à la maison, dit Frank. J'ai déposé Curt chez lui, puis je me suis dit que j'allais nous prendre à dîner. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

— N'importe quoi tant que c'est chaud. »

Il rit doucement. « Pigé. Je suis là dans vingt minutes. »

Elle a encore du mal à croire qu'ils vivent ensemble. Ça ne fait même pas tout à fait six mois - il est venu chez elle après leur quatrième rendez-vous et n'est jamais vraiment reparti. La première fois, elle a été surprise d'à quel point ça semblait normal de l'avoir avec elle, en train de participer en cuisine, de parcourir sa bibliothèque et de dormir à ses côtés. Ça semblait juste, comme si ça avait toujours été sa place.

Bien sûr, ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Ils sont tous les deux de fortes têtes et Karen n'a pas l'habitude de partager son espace avec quelqu'un. Ils ont eu quelques disputes - et des réconciliations au lit plutôt spectaculaires. Elle a appris que Frank est un bon cuisinier mais un terrible pâtissier ; elle a commencé à se natter les cheveux avant d'aller au lit pour éviter qu'il ne se réveille la bouche pleine de cheveux blonds. Chacun a un peu ajusté ses habitudes. Mais elle ne peut pas nier qu'elle est plus heureuse qu'elle ne peut se rappeler l'avoir été - et c'est dû en grande partie à Frank.

Elle arrive à l'appartement en même temps que lui. Il a emprunté le camion d'un ami pour le voyage parce que la voiture de Karen n'apprécie pas trop les routes gelées. Elle sourit tandis qu'il se gare sur le parking de l'immeuble. Il sort du camion, avec un sac de nourriture pendu à l'une de ses mains et un sac à dos sur une épaule. « Heyy, un revenant, dit-elle en lui prenant le sac de la main. Besoin d'aide ?

— Ça dépend, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que ça va coûter ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? » dit-elle, et elle l'embrasse. Sa barbe est douce, légèrement humide à cause de la neige, et sa bouche avide contre la sienne. Elle se retrouve pressée contre le camion, le repas complètement oublié. L'une de ses grandes mains vient se poser sur sa joue, décrivant des cercles avec le pouce. Ce devrait être embarrassant, la vitesse à laquelle elle peut sentir la température monter entre eux, mais elle s'en fiche pas mal. La boucle de la ceinture de Frank presse contre son estomac, et elle inhale vivement.

Il se dégage le premier. « On va garder ça pour plus tard, dit-il. Je préférerais que tes voisins n'appellent pas la police en nous voyant. »

Elle rit. « Ne me dis pas que le Punisher a peur de se faire accuser d'exhibition sexuelle.

— Hé, le casier de Pete Castiglione est encore clean, répond-il. Je suis sûr que la Sécurité du territoire préférerait que ça reste le cas. » Même alors, il lui embrasse le coin des lèvres, puis la joue, puis la tempe. C'est terriblement tendre. Elle ferme les yeux, se laisse aller contre lui.

« Comment c'était, le Kentucky ? murmure-t-elle.

— Gunner vivait au milieu de nulle part, alors on a dû rester dans un petit gîte de la ville d'à côté. » Il ramasse le sac du repas. « Mais c'était bon d'aller là-bas. Visiter l'endroit où il a été enterré, s'assurer que sa cabane n'est pas abandonnée - mettre enfin une vraie conclusion à tout ça. Curt a fini par discuter avec ce toubib du coin, je me souviens pas de son nom. Une rousse. Je crois qu'ils ont échangé leurs mails.

— Bien, dit-elle. Je - »

Il y a une bâche qui couvre l'arrière du camion. Karen ne l'aurait probablement même pas remarquée - mais elle __gigote__.

Comme s'il y avait quelque chose derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que - quoi ? » dit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Il y a quelque chose de vivant sous cette bâche. Et ça en dit long sur leurs vies, à Frank et elle, que le premier réflexe de Frank soit de tendre un bras pour placer Karen derrière lui avant qu'un flingue apparaisse entre ses doigts. Karen ne sait même pas où il le gardait jusque là. « Baisse-toi, » dit-il, d'une voix dangereusement douce. Elle fait ce qu'il demande - ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle sait qu'il ne sera pas capable de s'occuper de la menace tant que la moitié de son attention sera fixée sur elle.. Elle tombe à genoux, se décale pour ne pas être dans la ligne de tir. Elle plonge une main dans son sac, attrape son propre flingue.

Frank se déplace le long du camion. Puis il dégage le bord de la bâche, un grondement aux lèvres, arme au poing.

Il se fige. Incline la tête. Puis dit, « Merde alors. »

Karen se relève et jette un œil à l'arrière du camion.

Un chat.

Un chat est en train de les regarder.

Karen se sent un peu idiote. Elle relâche l'arme dans son sac.

Ils contemplent l'animal.

« Est-ce que tu as kidnappé un chat ? » demande Karen.

Frank fronce les sourcils, confus. « Je - Non.

— Tu vas lui demander de lever les pattes en l'air ? »

Frank lui jette un regard blasé, puis glisse le flingue dans sa veste.

« Tu crois qu'il était là pendant tout le trajet depuis le Kentucky ? » Karen se rapproche un peu. Le chat n'a l'air ni blessé ni effrayé.

« Sûrement. On ne s'est pas arrêtés, à part pour prendre de l'essence, » dit-il, et Karen a un petit pincement au cœur. Ce n'est pas un petit trajet ; il doit avoir été pressé de rentrer.

Karen tend une main vers le chat. Frank lui prend le bras. « Il pourrait avoir la rage.

— Il n'a pas l'air malade. » Le chat a les joues rondes, le poil épais et les yeux brillants. Il s'avance, la queue tordue d'un côté.

« Il doit avoir rampé à l'arrière à cause du froid, dit Karen, en tendant à nouveau la main. Dans le Vermont, les chats faisaient ça tout le temps. » Le chat renifle ses doigts, puis frotte la joue contre sa paume. « Ooh. Regarde, il a probablement un propriétaire. Il est habitué aux gens. Mais il n'a pas de collier.

— Comment tu sais que c'est un "il" ?

— Je devine. »

Elle retire son manteau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Frank.

— Eh bien, il ne peut pas rester dehors, répond Karen. Il va geler. Il peut rester pour la nuit, et on décidera quoi faire dans la matinée. On devrait l'emmener chez un véto, voir s'il a une puce. » Elle tient le manteau comme un filet. Si le chat se débat, avec un peu de chance il ne devrait pas pouvoir la mordre.

« Karen, » dit Frank. C'est ainsi qu'il prononce son nom quand il sait qu'elle est sur le point de faire quelque chose d'imprudent et ne peut pas en être empêchée. Elle l'a entendu la fois où elle a insisté pour rencontrer une source près des docks à deux heures du matin et celle où elle a porté ses talons le lendemain après que les rues ont gelé. Il pose une main sur son épaule, mais il ne la contraint pas. Il lui prend simplement le manteau des mains.

Elle est sur le point de protester - entre eux deux, elle est celle qui peut aller aux urgences sans questions. Mais il - il est déjà en train d'attraper le chat avec le manteau, de la même façon qu'il manierait des explosifs. Tout son corps est tendu, comme pour se préparer à une détonation.

Le chat ne se débat pas. En fait, il commence à ronronner.

« Eh bien, c'est clairement une menace, » dit Karen, pince-sans-rire. Elle prend le sac du repas et le sac à dos de Frank, tandis qu'il tient le chat à bout de bras.

Ensemble ils rentrent dans le hall chauffé. Le chat ronronne toujours dans les bras de Frank - le ronron d'un moteur rouillé. Même si elle n'a jamais été trop portée sur les chats, Karen doit admettre que la créature a quelque chose d'attachant. Son appartement est au troisième étage, et ils prennent les escaliers - une habitude de Frank, que Karen a adoptée. Elle ouvre la porte et la tient pour que Frank et le chat entrent en premier. Il enferme le chat dans la salle de bains, puis Karen va voir leur voisine de palier - une gentille vieille dame avec deux chats qui est tout à fait disposée à leur donner un peu de litière et des croquettes.

Quand elle revient à l'appartement, Frank déballe ses affaires. Le chat est en train de se jeter contre la porte de la salle de bains, et miaule son mécontentement d'être ainsi enfermé.

« Une nuit, » promet Karen en entrant dans la salle de bains avec la nourriture. « Puis on l'amènera à un refuge ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Elle lui offre à manger et utilise une boîte à chaussures vide pour la litière. Le chat attaque joyeusement les croquettes, et Karen dépose une serviette sur le sol pour qu'il ait un endroit où dormir.

« Eh bien, dit-elle en refermant la porte de la salle de bains derrière elle. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme le genre de gars qui prend des auto-stoppeurs. »

Frank renâcle. Il enlève sa veste et la pend dans le placard. Il a l'air bien, quoiqu'un peu fatigué. Elle soupçonne qu'il a fait le trajet avec peu de sommeil et beaucoup de café. « Je pense que se cacher à l'arrière du camion fait de lui un passager clandestin, pas un auto-stoppeur. »

Ils dînent d'un curry et Frank parle de son voyage. Il raconte quelques histoires sur la petite ville, et sur les bois où se trouve la cabane de Gunner. De la façon dont il les décrit, elle peut presque voir la forêt de chênes. Peut presque sentir la fraîcheur de l'air hivernal et entendre le craquement des feuilles mortes.

Quand ils ont fini de manger, Karen va pour prendre leurs bols et les mettre dans l'évier mais Frank se penche et pose un baiser dans son cou. Une chaleur liquide l'envahit à ce contact et elle ferme les yeux, s'immobilise. Elle le laisse placer d'autres baisers le long de son cou, jusqu'à son oreille.

« Je me fais des idées, dit-elle, ou tu es train d'essayer de me séduire ?

— Si tu n'es pas sûre, c'est que je m'y prends mal, » répond-il.

Elle se tourne vers lui, et puis il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, et bon sang, elle a envie de lui depuis qu'elle l'a vu sur le parking.Elle glisse les doigts sous sa chemise, trouve la peau lisse de son dos. Elle tombe en arrière sur le canapé, en l'attirant avec elle. « Lit ? murmure-t-il.

— Plus tard, dit-elle en souriant.

— On dirait que je t'ai manqué.

— On dirait que je t'ai manqué à toi aussi. » Elle peut sentir son érection pressée contre sa cuisse, et elle glisse une main entre eux, passe les doigts sur le couture de son jean. Il soupire vivement, puis il l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle est si déterminée à déboutonner son pantalon qu'elle remarque à peine la main de Frank, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse sous sa blouse, pousse son soutien-gorge et que son pouce vienne caresser un téton. Elle grogne dans sa bouche ; il sait qu'elle aime ça - son poids sur et autour d'elle, la légère rudesse de ses mains en contraste avec la douceur de ses lèvres. Il était toujours si prudent avec elle au début, mais maintenant ils ont trouvé un juste milieu.

Le sexe, avec Frank, c'est _ _bon__. Honnêtement, c'est meilleur que ce à quoi elle s'attendait - elle n'est pas étrangère à la période de gêne, vaguement adorable, qui accompagne ces moments où l'on apprend à connaître un nouveau partenaire. Mais d'une certaine façon, Frank et elle semblent avoir sauté cette étape. L'éventail de leurs expériences intimes va des séances matinales, paresseuses et incroyablement douces, à une fois mémorable où il l'a prise contre un mur en la maintenant par la seule force de ses avant-bras.

Cette fois, c'est chaud et familier, comme une chanson dont ils connaissent tous les deux les paroles ; il l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente quasiment ivre à son contact, et ce n'est que quand elle remue contre lui qu'il glisse une main sous sa jupe. Elle est déjà mouillée, mais il encadre tout de même son clitoris avec deux doigts, et les fait glisser d'avant en arrière, tout en l'embrassant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse dans sa bouche.

Ils sont toujours à demi vêtus - mais pour se déshabiller complètement il lui faudrait se détacher de Frank et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle veut. Elle parvient à lui baisser son pantalon, parcourt légèrement son sexe du bout des doigts. Elle peut y sentir son pouls, si plein d'énergie et de vie - et elle ne cessera jamais d'être reconnaissante pour ça. Pour lui, ici. Avec elle.

« Bon Dieu, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Tant que ça ? » dit-elle en souriant.

Il émet un petit rire, puis dit, « Non, je veux dire - les capotes. Dans l'autre pièce, pas vrai ? » Elle les garde normalement dans un tiroir de sa table de nuits, avec quelques objets personnels. Il commence à s'asseoir, et elle le tire à nouveau contre elle.

« Pas besoin, dit-elle. J'allais te le dire plus tôt - mais le chat m'a distraite.

— Quoi ? »

Tant qu'elle porte sa blouse, il ne peut pas voir le haut de son bras. Alors elle ôte le vêtement et tourne un peu son bras gauche. Il y a un bleu d'un vert intense et une incision en train de cicatriser à l'intérieur du bras. L'expression de Frank s'assombrit avec l'inquiétude. « Que s'est-il passé ?

— Frank, ce n'est rien, le rassure-t-elle. Je vais bien.

— Karen, » dit-il, et elle peut entendre le désir le quitter. Elle a probablement une demi seconde avant qu'il ne soit plus question de sexe. C'est sa limite stricte - elle l'a appris après qu'ils ont eu un léger accident de voiture des mois plus tôt. Pas de sexe tant qu'il y a une chance qu'il puisse lui faire mal.

« Ça vient de mon implant contraceptif, dit-elle. Le bleu vient de l'insertion. J'avais rendez-vous le jour après ton départ. Je voulais te faire la surprise. »

Il lui faut quelques instants pour comprendre. « Oh. » Il glisse le pouce à la bordure de l'hématome. « Ça a fait mal ?

— Pas vraiment. On m'a insensibilisée avant. » Elle hausse les épaules. « L'implant est plus efficace que les préservatifs. Enfin, si tu veux continuer à les utiliser - mais on est tous les deux clean et - »

Il la fait taire en lui effleurant la bouche du doigt. Elle n'arrive pas tout à fait à déchiffrer son expression. « Tu es sûre ? demande-t-il.

— Juste, ne touche pas mon bras, et ça ira, dit-elle.

— C'est pas ce que je veux dire.

— Frank. » Elle l'embrasse au coin des lèvres. « Oui, je suis sûre. D'accord ? »

Il soupire, et elle peut voir sa tension s'évanouir. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, et elle se laisse aller, laisse ses doigts vagabonder sur son torse. Sur les muscles et les cicatrices. Puis vers le bas, frôlant du bout des ongles la surface plane de son estomac. Son érection a un peu faibli pendant leur conversation, et elle entoure sa verge de ses doigts et le caresse. « Karen. »

Il la pénètre d'un puissant mouvement de hanches, et puis elle s'agrippe aux coussins du canapé, marquant le tissu de ses doigts. La bouche de Frank est sur son épaule et il mord, là où les marques ne seront pas aussi visibles. La dernière fois qu'il lui a marqué le cou, elle a dû porter des écharpes pendant deux semaines - même avec le chauffage à fond du bureau.

Elle émet un son qui n'est certainement _pas_ une plainte, roule les hanches à la rencontre des siennes. « Frank, » dit-elle. Elle explore son dos de ses mains, sent ses muscles se contracter comme il bouge en elle. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cinq mois plus tôt qu'elle serait ici, avec lui, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle ferme les yeux et savoure sa proximité, la sensation de Frank contre elle - ses doigts sur sa cuisse, sa bouche qui remonte de son épaule à son cou, murmure des mots entre chaque baiser. Elle n'en comprend que certains ; elle gémit sans retenue maintenant, incapable de rester silencieuse.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit-il. Tout ça - m'a manqué. La maison, et toi et - merde, Karen - »

Elle comprend. Parce qu'il lui a manqué, à elle aussi - sa présence stable et la façon qu'il a de faire du café pour tous les deux le matin, et les regards noirs qu'il lance quand on lui fait des remarques sur sa barbe de hipster, et le fait qu'il soit à elle, tout à elle, et qu'elle le sache. Elle est à lui, aussi. Ils sont ensemble là-dedans, partenaires à égalité, et elle n'a jamais eu ça avant. Et elle se battra pour garder ça, pour le garder.

Elle jouit avec un soubresaut, le plaisir comme un choc aigu dans son estomac. Il grogne quand il le ressent, et elle l'embrasse, fort, pour goûter aux sons qu'il commence à produire. Ses mouvements de bassin s'accélèrent, et ses doigts se resserrent sur ses hanches. Elle le sent pulser en elle, et puis il tressaille contre elle, et ses mouvements ralentissent. Pour quelques instants, ils restent immobiles. Il embrasse sa joue, sa tempe. Elle tourne la tête, sent sa bouche contre ses cheveux. Elle a l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, l'épuisement se fait sentir jusqu'au tréfonds de ses os.

Il pousse un profond soupir, et un frisson parcourt tout son corps. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, et elle se laisse aller, pose une main sous son menton.

Il se retire, et il y a un moment de satisfaction - suivi par une sensation visqueuse et -

Elle se précipite pour attraper le vêtement le plus proche - sa chemise, qu'elle roule en boule et presse entre ses jambes. « D'accord, l'inconvénient de ne pas utiliser de capotes : on risque de tacher le canapé. J'espère que tu ne tenais pas à cette chemise. »

Il rit. « C'est un sacrifice que je suis prêt à faire. »

Ils laissent les plats dans l'évier ; elle fera la vaisselle demain. Elle enfile un large t-shirt - un de Frank - et se glisse dans le lit. Frank la rejoint un peu plus tard, après sa routine du soir, durant laquelle il inspecte les fenêtres et la porte. Il glisse un bras autour d'elle, l'attire contre lui, et elle laisse échapper un soupir de contentement.

« Je t'aime, » dit-elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le dit - non, c'était des mois plus tôt. Mais elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir jamais s'habituer à le dire à voix haute, à savoir que c'est réciproque.

« T'aime aussi, murmure-t-il contre ses cheveux. Dors, mon cœur. »

Et elle dort.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Frank se glisse hors du lit. Karen dort toujours, et il prend un instant pour admirer les lignes de ses jambes nues. Il doit résister à l'envie de se pencher et de la réveiller d'un baiser. Elle dort assez peu comme ça - il ne devrait pas la déranger. Alors il arrange les couvertures un peu plus étroitement autour d'elle, puis va à la cuisine se faire une tasse de café.

Il est heureux, ici, avec elle. Et peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il s'est retenu si longtemps. Il reste une part de lui qui murmure qu'il ne mérite pas ça, qu'il devrait être déchiré et éperdu de douleur, se réveiller de cauchemars à trois heures du matin.

D'accord, il a encore des cauchemars. Mais pas toutes les nuits.

La photo de sa famille est posée sur une étagère dans le salon. Elle est dans un simple cadre, et il la voit chaque fois qu'il pose quelque chose sur cette étagère. La voir resserre quelque chose au creux de son estomac - ils ne cesseront jamais de lui manquer, peu importe à quel point il est heureux ici. Mais la douleur est devenue un bruit de fond, s'est retirée du premier plan de son esprit. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il sait que leurs assassins sont morts et enterrés. Ou peut-être parce qu'il a autre chose pour quoi vivre maintenant. Peut-être est-ce un mélange des deux.

Quand Frank entre dans la cuisine, il y a déjà quelqu'un.

Le chat perdu est là.

Frank fronce les sourcils. « Tu n'étais pas enfermé dans la salle de bains ? »

Le chat a quelque chose dans la gueule. Il s'approche, puis dépose délicatement une souris morte devant les pieds nus de Frank. Il lève la tête vers Frank, comme pour attendre des félicitations.

Frank grimace. Il utilise une serviette en papier pour ramasser la souris morte et la jette à la poubelle.

Le chat se tourne et va jusqu'à la fenêtre. La lumière matinale commence à se déverser sur le tapis. Le chat s'étire, puis saute sur l'appui de la fenêtre - juste sur un des livres de Karen. « Ne t'assois pas là-dessus, » dit Frank. Il soulève le chat et dégage le livre.

C'est l'exemplaire de _Watership Down_ de Karen.

« Abîme-le et Karen risque de te tuer, » dit Frank. Le chat le regarde, incline la tête.

Et depuis quand Frank Castle est du genre à parler aux chats ? Il secoue la tête, pose le livre en sûreté sur la table basse, et prend sa tasse.

Il s'assoit sur le canapé, ouvre le journal, quand soudain le chat lui saute sur les genoux. Frank se fige - en partie à cause de la surprise et en partie par réflexe défensif. Les griffes acérées pressent gentiment contre sa cuisse pendant que le chat tourne en rond sur ses genoux, puis se roule en boule et commence à ronronner.

Frank envisage de le sortir de là. mais le chat est chaud, et… ce n'est pas si mal.

Quand Karen se lève, enveloppée dans un peignoir, elle le voit. Il sait de quoi ça a l'air : Frank Castle, assis sur son canapé, avec un chat posé sur les genoux. Elle hausse les sourcils.

« On va le garder, pas vrai ? » demande Karen.

Frank hausse les épaules. « C'est ton appartement.

— C'est notre appartement. Tu paies la moitié du loyer. » Elle prend la tasse de café qu'il a laissée pour elle, la tient entre ses paumes. Elle vient s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, se cale dans le creux sous son bras. Il le passe autour d'elle. Elle caresse le chat, qui ronronne plus fort.

« Ça pourrait être sympa, d'avoir un animal de compagnie, » dit-elle, sur un ton un peu trop détaché. Et Frank sait qu'ils sont fichus, tous les deux.

Bah. Ils sont tous les deux probablement trop occupés pour un chien - du moins pour le moment.

« Il a déjà tué une souris, » dit Frank, et Karen se redresse.

« Tu parles de celle qui fouinait dans mes placards ? dit-elle, avec une lueur dans les yeux. Celle qui mangé mes cookies la semaine dernière ?

— Elle n'avait pas ses papiers sur elle, donc j'en ai aucune idée.

— Eh bien, dans tous les cas, dit Karen. Bon chat. » Elle le gratte derrière les oreilles.

C'est une matinée paisible - tous les deux en train de prendre leur café tandis que la neige tombe doucement au dehors. Karen est chaude contre lui, une main posée sur sa cuisse. Si ce n'est pas parfait, c'en est vraiment pas loin. Tout est calme et tranquille et sûr. Frank ne sait pas trop ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça mais il sait qu'il se battra jusqu'à la mort pour le conserver.

Karen attrape _Watership Down._ Son pouce glisse sur le dos du volume. « Dis, qu'est-ce que tu penses du nom Lychnis ? »


End file.
